Nuevo Inicio
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Ambos necesitando el uno del otro sin saberlo, para volverse tan irremplazables como el aire sin haberse dado cuenta de ello [Crossover: Yuri! on Ice x Cars 2(Humanizado)] Pairing: Viktor x Lightning Viktor x Yuuri [Leve] Francesco x Lightning [Leve]
1. Znakomstva

— _¡Yuuri! ¡YUURI!_

Su vida había caído en decadencia, al menos a nivel más personal pues como patinador se había mantenido y según muchos que no notaban lo que par otros era evidente, decían que había superado lo que era antes con creces. Dos años habían pasado, se había coronado como octacampeón del patinaje artístico, pues nadie había tomado en cuenta su retiro

Sin embargo y como cambio radical es que perdió lo que apenas pudo tener, no había un solo día en que no recordara lo que paso, mucho menos un día en el que no se culpara por lo mismo, igual que todos sus amigos, como cualquiera que le haya tenido aprecio alguna vez

— _No sobrevivió… Pero no es algo que deba preocuparle en realidad_

Le costaba recordar el día en que había empezado a odiar las leyes rusas, pero ese dia simplemente no lo pudo soportar más. Desde aquel momento estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos donde al menos podía salir tranquilamente a pasear a su perro, sin sentir miradas asqueadas de todos aquellos que estuvieran en la calle

Como dato curioso que al parecer la prensa aún no había utilizado para nutrirse o simplemente no comprendía por ser simples aves de carroña, sus dos últimos temas para el GPF habían sido ''Muerte'' y ''Vacío'' respectivamente. Había superado el récord que Yurio y Yuuri habían roto en aquel tiempo, no le costó, en verdad patinaba expresando cada una de sus emociones

Con todo esto junto no podía evitar quedar sorprendido de estar tomando tranquilamente un café junto a alguien que… honestamente, por su cabeza jamás había pasado la idea de que siquiera le conocería

—Parece que no está acostumbrado ser reconocido a mitad de la calle—río quién tenía en frente, dejando la taza de café en el pequeño plato de porcelana

—Me tiene más sorprendido que sea usted y que me invite a un café—admitió sonriendo un poco tenso, por estar en una mesa frente a la cafetería tenía la correa de Makkachin atada a la silla

—Oh… Ya… Supongo que no es muy normal que alguien de mi ocupación siquiera le hable—se rio nervioso apartándose el cabello de la cara

Viktor miró de forma analítica a quién tenía enfrente, ciertamente no era nada normal que alguien fuera del mundo del patinaje artístico y que le gustase le reconociera, por eso que un corredor de autos de carrera le parara a mitad de la calle a invitarle un café era… extraño

—¿Y qué le parece Estados Unidos? Supe que está aquí desde hace un par de años por… problemas que tuvo con el gobierno ruso

—No me mal entiendas… Err… ¿Lightning, cierto? —dijo tentativo, él estaba más o menos enterado de aquel mundillo, pero los autos jamás le habían llamado la atención

—Lightning McQueen, si

—No me gusta hablar del tema—dijo con el mayor tacto que tenía, noto que el rubio suspiro—Sé que la prensa deja cabos sueltos pero…

—No solo eso, por como estuvo en sus presentaciones supuse que le pasaba algo, nadie escoge ''Muerte'' por tema al azar, además también estuvo lo de…

—La muerte de Yuuri—habló en tono seco, queriendo levantarse y dejar ahí al americano que torció un poco el gesto—Si tiene que ver con él, era mi prometido al final de cuentas

—Mire, mi intención no es incomodarlo—aclaro apoyando los codos en la mesa—Solo quiero… hablar

—¿Con un completo desconocido?

—Todos empezamos como desconocidos, así que no encuentro problema a ese detalle—dijo sonriendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos. Viktor parpadeo un poco confundido—No sé, podemos hablar del patinaje, autos, comida, perros… Lo que quieras…

—Cla…ro…—dijo un tanto confundido, Makkachin seguía tirado en el suelo, muy pegado a Lightning, cosa rara pues últimamente no se acercaba a nadie a menos que fueran niños pequeños— ¿te gusta el patinaje? —pregunto tomando un poco del café que le supo desagradable por estar frío

—Lo veo solo cuando inicia el… No me acuerdo el nombre pero si me gusta, nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender a hacerlo en patines de ruedas al menos—contestó llevándose un pequeño cupcake que había ordenado, de completo y absoluto chocolate, cosa que a Viktor de solo verlo le daban diabetes—Aunque recuerdo la temporada en la que Yuuri ganó plata… Su última presentación fue adorable… aunque tire mi chocolate caliente cuando patino con el traje negro

—Eros y ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Yuuri? —dijo sumamente incómodo y Lightning casi se ahoga con su café

—Claro, claro… es que no pensé que enserio te iba a encontrar a mitad de la calle así que no me hice ningún guion mental—ladeo un poco la cabeza. Viktor recordó vagamente una de las veces que había visto a Lightning en televisión y…

— ¿no tenías el cabello corto? —pregunto algo curioso y Lightning se tomó unos cuantos mechones de cabello

—Hace como… 3 o 4 años que no me lo corto, ya me acostumbre a tenerlo así—sonrió un poco más contento de que por lo menos Viktor siguiera la corriente para no poner aún más pesado el ambiente que tenían

—Supongo que es por costumbre… no me veo con el cabello largo de nuevo—admitió tomando otro trago del café y haciendo una morisqueta de asco porque ahora, el líquido estuviera completamente frío

—De joven lo tenías largo, se me había olvidado… Aunque así está bien, disimula un poco tu…—no sabía cómo decirlo sin ofenderlo, Viktor casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, hasta ahora solo una persona había hecho ese comentario –como cosa rara, era algo muy evidente-

—Ya sé que mi frente es grande—rio un poco fuerte, Makkachin había alzado la cabeza para verle y mover la cola animado, hace mucho que no escuchaba a su dueño reír mínimamente—Pero no es algo que me moleste, nunca ha sido mi intención cubrirla… después de todo se sigue notando

—Perdón por eso—se puso colorado, se le había salido el comentario—La mayoría de las cosas resaltantes en mis amigos no se puede esconder—un ligero tic en su ceja hizo saber a Viktor que estaba pensando en alguien específicamente, le gustaría saber quién y cómo era

—Si tienes otros amigos, porque escoges a un extraño de la calle para hablar—preguntó arrugando un poco el entrecejo, confuso

—Pu-pues conocer gente no está mal tampoco—Viktor pudo identificar que ahora se había puesto tenso y nervioso, a saber porque, y ahora examinándole muchísimo mejor ya que se había quitado el cabello de los hombros y también se había quitado la bufanda quedaba a la vista su cuello

— ¿Te… paso algo grave? —pregunto por la cinta que lo cubría y Lightning sonrió falsamente

—Me araño el gato de una amiga, nada importante—toco por un momento su cuello por impulso. El ruso dejó a un lado el café y se apoyó en la mesa

—Si no quieres estar con tus amigos… ¿Qué pasa con tu pareja? Hasta donde supe estabas con un italiano… Fran… Francessko—no sabía cómo era exactamente, mucho menos pronunciarlo

—Francesco Bernoulli, es mi prometido—su tono fue extraño, no parecía contento por la palabra y mucho menos por siquiera mencionarlo. Por cierta morbosidad le satisfacía haberle puesta tan incómodo como el otro lo había hecho –aunque sin querer-

—¿No deberías estar con él? —pregunto jugando un poco con el borde de la taza de porcelana

—Tengo… 4 años con él, no es como que nos falte tiempo juntos, además esta en Italia… Creo—lo último lo murmuro, apenas se pudo escuchar—Pero no es importante, después de todo la prensa sabe más de él que el mismo—rió débilmente

—Ya… Dices que es tu prometido pero no llevas una sortija, eso es raro—quizás se estaba pasando un poquito en querer ponerlo incómodo y hasta cierto punto, ahuyentarlo pero hace cierto tiempo que había preferido alejar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse—Hasta donde supe siempre se tenía que llevar puesto

—Me lo intentaron robar una vez así que preferí dejarlo en casa cuando voy a pasear… Soy un poco… Inquieto—dio el último sorbo al poco café que le quedaba, desviando la mirada dando obvias y claras señales de estarle mintiendo, pero tampoco era nadie para preguntar más aun cuando le picaba la curiosidad—Aunque tu usas el tuyo, es muy bonito—elogio

—Pensé que dirías que debería quitármelo o algo así… Es lo más común—rodó los ojos, no había persona que supiera de la noticia que no le preguntara porque no se lo quitaba

— ¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo, es un recuerdo que tienes de él, es muy tierno que lo uses aun con lo que paso… Aunque me parece que hay un problema con eso—Viktor tomo la correa de Makkachin, Lightning se le quedo viendo—Por cierto-

—Tengo que ir a practicar dentro de un rato así que ya me tengo que ir—se levantó de la silla y metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo. La excusa era 90% real, el otro 10% era para salir huyendo del incomodo momento –y para que mentirse, también del rubio-. Lightning bajo un poco la mirada—Gracias por el café—dio un par de pasos para alejarse pero de un jalón volvió a donde estaba, Makkachin estaba con las patas montadas en las piernas de rubio—Makkachin—le llamo jalando un poco la correo pero el perro se quedó llorándole al rubio en la pierna

—Eres adorable—acarició la cabeza del animal que le ladro moviendo la cola. Lightning saco de su billetera un par de billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa—Supongo que yo también me voy… ¿En qué pista practicas? Me gustaría ir a ver… quizás intentar patinar… no romperme la cara contra el hielo mínimo—divagaba con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro

—Es que… —suspiro, aun notando que su perro seguía brincándole en las piernas al rubio, hace algún tiempo había temido por la salud de Makkachin por lucir deprimido todo el tiempo –la mascota es reflejo de su dueño después de todo-, así que verlo animado era casi un milagro. Resignado le dio la dirección

—Es bastante cerca de mi casa… No sabía que había una pista de hielo ahí…—murmuró con una expresión cómica de confusión. Viktor entrecerró los ojos, si no fuera porque haría el aire aún más pesado para él y que no eran amigos –sino apenas unos conocidos- le apretaría los cachetes—Te veo un día ahí… si es que no estoy ocupado. Adiós—se despidió acariciando a Makkachin. Antes de darse cuenta el rubio se había acercado y dado un suave besito en la mejilla, se quedó un poco de piedra

Le vio irse con las manos en el pantalón, su cara enrojeció de forma terrible ¿Qué despedida era esa? No sabía que los americanos tuvieran esa costumbre. Makkachin seguía llorándole como si quisiera que fuera con el rubio, le dio un suave tirón a la correa para que empezara a caminar.

Se dejó caer en su sofá al llegar a casa, con Makkachin acomodándose entre sus piernas para dormitar. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje suavemente, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos

 _—N-no pue-do…—balbuceaba a duras penas botando sangre por la boca, viendo un punto muerto en el cielo_

 _—¡Mírame! Y-yo…¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA! —grito a los que simplemente estaban viendo la escena, incluso el conductor se había bajado del maldito auto para ver lo que había hecho_

 _—Que nadie lo haga, son homosexuales—escupió el hombre como si nada volviendo hacia su auto_

 _—No… Yuuri mírame, dónde está tu celular…—empezó a palpar sus bolsillos y los del japonés_

 _—No veo… nada…. Me… duele el pecho…—empezó a cerrar los ojos, con la vista nublada y respirando muchísimo más lento_

 _— ¿Qué…? NO, NO TE DUERMAS, MÍRAME, SE QUE SI PUEDES VERME. YUURI—grito empezando a llorar_

Los recuerdos se cortaron al momento en que Makkachin le había empezado a lamer sus lágrimas, siempre que lo recordaba las lágrimas salían casi por si solas de sus ojos, estaba pensarlo mucho, quizás hablar o siquiera nombrarlo con aquel rubio le había hecho rememorar más de lo debido. Suspiro frustrado, esperaba no verlo o tener que hablar con el de nuevo, iba a ser terriblemente pesado e incómodo, se había vuelto casi asocial en ese tiempo

—Mejor vamos a dormir ¿Quieres? —ofreció sonriéndole a su mascota, ya después iría a practicar, tenía tiempo libre de sobra

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Se quedó tieso en donde estaba, comenzando a sentir pequeños escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral. Intento actuar natural, tan solo quitándose el abrigo y colgarlo del perchero que estaba en la entrada, evitando tanto como pudiera el mirar a la figura que se encontraba en frente suyo a un par de metros

—Por ahí… solo… caminando—respondió de forma escueta dejando las llaves en un pequeño tazón que estaba cerca—A ti… ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto aun sin verlo

—No llevabas tu anillo ¿Estuviste con alguien?

—Nadie vive en california, solo estuve ca-caminando—odiaba no poder o no saber mentir, era uno de sus ''defectos'' a la hora de este tipo de interrogatorios. Se quedó quieto encogiéndose un poco al escuchar los pasos de esa persona aproximándose hacia su persona.

El toque supuestamente mable agarrándole la cara le forzó a fijar la mirada en la otra persona. No sabía si es que el otro se había puesto más alto o con el tiempo se estaba encogiendo pero ahora apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. El apuesto italiano de cabello castaño le sonrió de forma coqueta, como solía sonreírle a todo el mundo. Hizo una especie de puchero, sabiendo que la técnica podría sumarle algunos puntos con el castaño

—¿Con quién… estabas? —pregunto apretando un poco el agarre en su rostro. Lightning respiraba ligeramente más acelerado

—No estaba con nadie, es enserio… No hay con quién hablar por aquí—en lugar de una explicación parecía más una queja—Francesco… ya me puedes soltar—informó un tanto incómodo de la posición y de tener al italiano casi encima suyo

—¿Te molesta? ¿Es porque soy yo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, con la mirada un tanto iracunda y cínica. Lightning se apartó de él

—No seas tan dramático, sabes que me gusta viajar—murmuró muy entre dientes y para sus adentros, sin embargo el italiano lo pudo escuchar perfectamente. En el departamento resonó el sonido de la bofetada que el italiano le dio al americano que no dijo nada, tan solo se comenzó a sobar el golpe viendo al suelo

—¡Pero a mí no me gusta que viajes! —exclamó demostrando por fin y fuera de cualquier tipo de disimulo la rabia que estaba sintiendo—¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE VOLVIERA! —grito furioso

—Pe-pero eso fue hace una semana—quejumbró con expresión lastimosa—No me gusta estar aquí metido todo el tiempo…

— ¿Crees que me importa? Debes hacerme caso—bramaba apretándole el brazo que aún bajo el suéter negro estaba vendado por este tipo de agarre

—M-me estas lastimando y así de ahí apenas esta-

—No me importa si te duele o no te duele si solo así te recuerdo que eres mio ¿O es que se te olvida que no le importa a nadie más que a mí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica empujándole al mueble—Si a algunos de ellos les importaras ya se habrían dado cuenta de que te pego ¿No es así? —Lightning apretó los labios—Y más aún que aun sigues aquí conmigo porque sabes que eres mio… así que ahora solo hazme caso y no tendré que seguirte dañando la cara… Me gusta mucho y no creas que me fascina la idea de deformártela

—Ya me lo has dicho…—murmuró suavecito, casi inaudible, parecía ser una costumbre

—Pensé que eras más obediente—contestó con falsa desilusión—Ahora dime con quién estabas

—Ya te dije que no estuve con na—un puño se impactó contra su rostro, más exactamente contra su pómulo. Miró asustado a Francesco que volvía a alzar el puño

—Con quien... estabas—ladeo un poco la cabeza, satisfecho por la expresión de miedo absoluto hacia el

—¡Ya te dije que no estaba con nadie!—Chilló con los ojos acuosos viéndole temeroso de recibir otro golpe—Por favor... créeme...—pidió moqueando, intentando convencerlo. Francesco bajo el brazo suspirando

—Tengo hambre... haré la cena, mejor anda a bañarte—dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

De forma bastante sumisa fue a hacer lo que le había dicho. Ante son era así, no recordaba por que se había vuelto así, los primeros dos años fueron una maravilla, aun algo extraños por estar el pero… era bonito a su manera. Al principio tampoco era que la idea de dejarse golpear le fascinara pero con el tiempo, acostumbrándose y diciéndose que solo era ''culpa del estrés'', que debía apoyarlo e intentar hacerle ver que estaba mal había terminado como ahora…

Aun con todo el silencio al momento de comer no era incomodo, sino más bien neutro, no le hacía sentir tranquilo y media cara le estaba doliendo por el golpe. Francesco termino de comer y se levantó antes, miro curioso en su dirección, ahora notando que volvía con una bola de hielo en la mano

—Déjame ver eso…—le escuchó murmurar y permitiéndole que viera el feo morado que se había formado en su pómulo hinchado, le estaba costando un poco el mantener el ojo derecho abierto por lo mismo—No es tan grave—puso la bolsa de hielo en la zona inflamada

—No duele tanto, no hace falta—quiso apartarlo, temiendo que explotara de nuevo por cualquier cosa que dijera, pues ya no sabía ni como mantenerle a raya

—Es obvio que te duele, no hace falta que me mientras Amore—do un besito suave al hombro descubierto, que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba golpeado, algunos moretones nuevos, otros viejos…— ¿Para que la venda? —pregunto quitándola del cuello del rubio

—No quería que nadie lo notara cuando me quitara la bufanda…—se excusó suavemente, Francesco suspiro algo frustrado.

En su cuello se podía ver una mordida, una terriblemente fuerte, tanto así que tenía costras por la sangre que había brotado de ella así como marcas de dedos como si le hubieran intentado asfixiar

— ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mate si las viera claramente? Seguramente no prestaría atención, él está muy contento con su matrimonio como para estarse fijando en cosas que no le incumben—a cada palabra podía notar la desilusión en Lightning que había apartado el plato que aún tenía un poco de comida—Shuu quizás ni siquiera pregunte aun si las ve

—Tengo sueño ¿Podemos irnos a dormir? —le corto apartando la bolsa de hielo. Francesco asintió sonriente

—Me voy a bañar, espérame un poco—le dio un pequeño beso en el golpe y dejo la bolsa de hielo en la mesa. Lightning le vio alejarse y hasta no escuchar que abría la llave de la ducha no se movió. Lo hizo de forma violenta tirando la bolsa de hielo y algunas otras cosas más que habían en la mesa para luego taparse la cara con las manos, respirando profundo para no ponerse a llorar

Nunca le había gustado darle el gusto a Francesco, porque al parecer le fascinaba verlo llorando. Si alguna vez lloraba era estando solo, cuando sabía que el italiano no le escucharía ni le vería, se podría decir que era una terrible costumbre –una de tantas- que había adoptado por su modo de vida actual

— ¿Vamos? —no estuvo consiente de en qué momento lo tuvo atrás de él abrazándole y dándole besitos en el cuello

—Aja…

.

.

.

 _— ¿¡Como que no sobrevivió!? Él… él…—balbuceaba y el doctor tan solo suspiró alzando una ceja_

 _—Señor, las costillas perforaron sus pulmones y el impacto contra su cabeza fue demasiado fuerte… Debo admitir que si lo hubiera traído antes quizás hubiera hecho más… No que valga la pena—decía sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, un golpe impactó contra el rostro de expresión pedante, tumbando el hombre al suelo_

 _—¡QUÉ IMPORTA SI ERA MI PAREJA, HOMOSEXUAL, HOMBRE O MUJER, ERA UN MALDITO SER HUMANO! —grito casi histérico, suponiendo de forma casi acertada que el médico ni siquiera había intentado hacer algo_

—Genial

Cayo estrepitosamente al suelo por escuchar una voz extra en la pista, se suponía que a esa hora estaba únicamente reservada para el debido a un acuerdo que había hecho con el dueño. Miro en dirección a quién hablo, encontrando a un rubio ahora espantado por su caída

— ¿¡Estas bien!? —pregunto desde donde estaba

—Si…—gruño levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el hielo raspado que había quedado en su ropa, vamos que dejaba la pista horrorosa de lo mucho que practicaba— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto llegando hasta el

—Pues quise venir a ver qué tal prácticas—sonrió ampliamente. Viktor frunció el ceño, había pasado como una semana o un poco más, realmente pensó que no iría—Aunque si te desconcentro puedo ponerme más lejos

—Estoy acostumbrado al público—aseguro algo ofendido del comentario—No me molesta que estés aquí solo que… pensé que no vendrías

—Estuve un poco ocupado, entre practicar y otros asuntos me quede en casa—explico en tono aparentemente tranquilo, lo de practicar en la pista el nuevo auto de carreras que Harv le había mandado a construir no era mentira, pero de resto se había quedado encerrado en casa para que el moretón en su cara sanara y no tener que usar maquillaje para cubrirlo

—Claro…—murmuro entre cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que no había algo del todo cierto en sus palabras— ¿Y vas solo a verme o patinaras también? Hay patines de alquiler

—Solo a ver, no quiero partirme algo—negó moviendo los manos

—Puedes aprender, no es tan difícil—insistió, tenía que probar otras manera de que el rubio se hartara, una que se le venía a la cabeza era volverse irritante o repetitivo—Solo perderás el coxis y quizás la nariz pero es algo muy saludable—sonrió

—¡Wow! Contigo cualquiera se motiva—hablo con falsa sorpresa para luego hacer un puchero—Aprecio mi cuerpo… A menos que me enseñes tú mismo—parecía que la idea en su cabeza sonaba fascinante, en al de Viktor… pues…

—Espera… ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada de-

—Hagamos un trato, tú me enseñas a patinar y yo te enseño a conducir mi auto—ofrecía animado de pies a cabeza, destilando emoción por la pálida y perfecta piel. Viktor se puso medio azul

—Para que yo querría saber conducir un auto de carreras… Además es lo más fácil del mundo, solo es un auto y créeme que los odio lo suficiente como para apenas usar el que tengo—aseguraba con el ceño fruncido y Lightning sonrió de forma coqueta

—Créeme que no es lo mismo… Para nada—tarareo—Es como decir que patinar es lo mismo que dibujar, no tiene nada que ver y si fuera tan sencillo todo el mundo manejaría autos de carreras—Viktor rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué pierdes? Es una buena manera de matar el tiempo libre que debes tener

— ¿Y tú tienes suficiente tiempo como para venir a cada que te llame? No pienso estar aquí esperando a que vengas o más aún perder mi tiempo para practicar, tengo que ir a los nacionales de Rusia, hacer presentaciones de exhibición y también tengo el GPF en Octubre—esperaba que con eso dejara en claro que no podía por ninguna clase de razón hacer lo que estaba ofreciendo, por su parte Lightning lucia pensativo—Incluso hay una competencia en Canadá dentro de un par de meses

—No es que piense venir todos los días, sé que tienes tus cosas que hacer como yo. Y si podría venir el día que tu prefieras… más o menos a esta hora—hablaba un poco pausado, calculando como haría con Francesco, casi nunca estaba en casa por tenía una manera casi psíquica para saber si se había ''escapado''

— ¿Si acepta al menos no me preguntaras nada de Yuuri? —pregunto con bastante seriedad, podía esperar perfectamente a que se aburriera o por el contrario ver en qué otra pista de patinaje podía practicar

—Te lo aseguro—acepto sonriente—Y veré cuando puedo enseñarte mi auto… Mis mecánicos en este momento no quieren ni que yo lo toque aunque es mio—hizo una especie de morisqueta pensativa y extrañada, Viktor rio levemente por esto sin poderlo evitar

—¡Bueno! Compre un pastel de chocolate, si quieres puedes comer… creo que moriré de diabetes por tantos antojos que me doy—rio nerviosamente. Viktor suspiro aun con una leve sonrisa en los labios

—Bien… Pero no demasiado, las visitas constantes al Gimnasio son para mantenerme en forma, no para quemar dulce—se deslizo hasta la salida de la pista donde estaban los protectores de los patines, se los coloco y dio un par de pasos ya fuera— ¿Pero en que parte esta?

—Deje el bolso en aquella banca—dijo señalando un lugar relativamente cercano. Iba a caminar junto a él pero en un paso en falso de Viktor, el cual probablemente terminaría como una caída dolorosísima, se sujetó con fuerza del abrigo de Lightning, jalándolo por completo y casi quitándolo, aunque el rubio también se movió para ayudarle a evitarle la caída— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto mirándole preocupado

—Si… solo fue un… tropezón—se excusó débilmente, viendo con especial atención el hombro del rubio que había quedado descubierto por haber jalado el abrigo

No era de su incumbencia, poder un simple gusto del rubio pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento por ver esos moretones tan grandes… Sin embargo el mismo detenía sus pensamientos, no podía involucrarse, así comenzó con Yuuri, un simple desconocido al que después de conocerlo se enamoró. No podía repetirlo… Porque para el mundo el amor que sentía estaba mal y no quería volver a sentirlo

Se apartó un poco del rubio acelerando el paso, intentando grabarse en la mente que debía mantener distancia… una muy grande y entre más rápido lograra alejarlo mejor


	2. Peregovory

Si pudiera diera golpes con el pie contra el hielo, pero con los patines esto era obviamente imposible, miro el reloj por octava vez en tan solo 10 minutos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, preguntándose una y otra vez porque coño había aceptado aquel estúpido trato. Habían pasado unos cuantos días, aviso a Lightning que su "clase" sería los martes y los suaves, incluyendo los sábados si quería. Miró su reloj de nuevo, habían pasado dos minutos, era mejor olvidarlo y empezar a practicar como debía en lugar de distraerse

— ¡Ya llegue!—Volteo en dirección a dónde provino la voz, bajando los brazos y mirando al americano llegar jadeando—Ya... llegue...—se recostó del muro de la pista, respirando agitadamente

—Llegas tarde —señaló cruzado de brazos

—Lo sé... pero...—se enderezó, aun intentando recuperar el aire—Compre algo de camino

—Mientras no sea comida te lo perdonaré—advirtió acercándose para no tener que alzar tanto la voz y ver qué era lo que causó el retraso— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño

—Pensé que sería mejor tener patines propios para aprender—explicó sacándolos de una enorme caja, eran de color negro con un pequeño rayo en la cara exterior del patín.

—Considerando que te vas a destruir un poco los pies porque son jodidamente duros recién hechos... sí, es buena idea haberlos comprado ahora—dijo sarcástico y Lightning le miró con expresión de fastidio

—Si me voy a romper al menos que sea completo —bufó como si hubiera contado un chiste sin gracia—Me los voy a poner —aviso

—Te vas a caer de camino para cuando los tengas puestos, espera un momento—suspiro para luego encaminarse -o deslizarse- hasta la salida de la pista, tomando camino hacia el rubio que se ponía los patines y comenzaba a sufrir un poco con las trenzas—permíteme—se agachó y comenzó a atarlas

—Sé que te molestó bastante... pero pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigos de esta manera—comentó de repente y sin ninguna clase de razón, Viktor subió la mirada, notando la expresión arrepentida en el rostro del rubio—También pensé que te hace falta estar con alguien... no estar tan solo, se nota ¿sabes?

No supo qué responderle, después de todo el estar solo había sido una decisión que había tomado pensando que nadie lo notaría, o como mínimo a nadie le importaría. Termino de atar los patines y se levantó aun sin decirle nada por aquella extraña intención que estaba teniendo Lightning hacia su persona, era casi desconocidos y a menos que el rubio fuera el buen samaritano más detallista de todos, debía haber algo detrás... o bien estar entre deprimido y rencoroso con el mundo o más específicamente con las personas le volvió un desconfiado total.

—Muy bien... si los ibas a comprar debiste hacerlo antes para... olvídalo —resoplo, Lightning estaba ya de pie con los patines puestos, aunque temblando de pies a cabeza—Por lo general la gente se cae hasta antes de ponerse de pie

—Tengo equilibrio... —intentó dar un paso, sujetándose de Viktor con fuerza por miedo a caerse—...Al menos eso creo—río y Viktor cómo pudo quito la mano de su pecho -ya que le destruía la camisa por lo fuerte del agarre-. Quedó tomándole la mano

—Sigues en pie, eso es un logro—dijo un tanto sarcástico y Lightning hizo un pequeño puchero. Llegaron a la entrada de la pista, las manos del rubio se anclaron al pequeño uro como si su vida dependiera de ello —Quítate los protectores y entra al hielo... ¿qué?

—En este momento mi cuerpo no me está respondiendo precisamente bien...—admitió con la cara un poco azul—Esta no ha sido de mis mejores ideas

—Eso ya lo suponía de antemano pero ya perdí tiempo esperándote así que... aprendes a patinar o te cobro por esto—tenía un "ligero" TIC nervioso en la ceja derecha. Lightning a duras penas y temblando aún como una gelatina de uva

Demás queda decir que apenas estuvo en pie sobre el hielo se cayó, la manera más ridícula posible mientras Viktor negaba con la cabeza, tomando más en serio que esta idea era simplemente estúpida. Lightning se levantó y al estar en una mediana estabilidad agarrado del muro relajo la postura, el peli plata no pudo evitar ver una especie... de espejismo

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente, alejando aquel extrañísimo pensamiento y siguiendo con lo que había ido a hacer.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—suspiro cruzado de brazos, con Lightning literalmente acostado en el hielo

—Maldito hielo...—dijo jadeando, sudando a más no poder—Malditos patines que me dejan los pies sin circulación... MALDITO TODO—quisquillo algo infantil

—Con el cabello en la cara y lo rígido que te pones es casi imposible que aprendas... ¿Porque siquiera usar suéter cuello de tortuga y no una camisa deportiva? Deberías quitártelo—aconsejo y vio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca —o no usarlo la siguiente vez

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo haciendo una especie de puchero, Viktor se le quedo viendo y removió la cabeza de nuevo— ¿paso algo?

—Nada—suspiró extendiéndole la mano para que el rubio se levantase. Debía decir que al menos había logrado mantenerse en pie, ya era al menos un progreso, lo de caminar bien en el hielo o hasta en el mismo suelo con los protectores aún era cierto temita que tomar en cuenta, aunque la muerte que evitó por el tropezón de Lightning al escuchar el tono de un teléfono no tuvo comparación

—Ay no—murmuraba intentando caminar rápido, cayendo sin que el ruso pudiera hacer nada—¡pásame el celular!—quisquillo, de forma un poco nerviosa sacó el aparato del bolso del rubio, entregándoselo y que Lightning contestara la llamada—Hola cielo...—contestó en tono algo extraño—...No... Si estoy aquí—respondió haciéndole una señal a Viktor de que se apartara un poco para que no oyera la conversación

El ruso simplemente se encaminó a donde había dejado sus cosas, sentarse en uno de los tantos asientos y tomar su celular, desbloqueando la pantalla y mirando el fondo que aunque dolía como el maldito infierno por reabrir la herida a cada vez que miraba la dichosa foto, incluso le hacía revivir el momento tan casi imposiblemente bello. Yuuri estaba recostado en la cama, sonriéndole y llamándole Vista, sus reflejos para tomar esta foto fueron los mejores del planeta.

Como gesto que al parecer se iba a volver costumbre meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente, mirando la foto de Yuuri y dirigiendo su mirada disimuladamente al rubio que parecía nervioso hablando por celular, frunció el ceño volviendo la vista al celular

— _Cómo puedo verlo parecido a Yuuri..._ —murmuró muy suavemente y para sí mismo

—Está en casa—sonrió suspendiendo la pantalla del celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo

—No me tranquiliza que esté o no en tu casa—rechisto el Francesco con el ceño fruncido y los puños en la mesa—No sé qué es lo que te está pasando pero-

—Tranquilo, no me pasa nada, seguimos tan bien como de costumbre y no tienes que preocuparte de nada—aseguraba recostándose del espaldar de la silla, viendo con suma confianza al francés—No entiendo porque me regaños de todas formas Raoul

—¡Es tu pareja! ¡Tu prometido!—Exclamó con expresión molesta, muy ida de la bromista que solía tener siempre—Me importa poco que seas tú, pero te pienso romper los dientes si sigues con esa estupidez de faltarle al respeto... ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere?

—Qué dramatismo el tuyo, no estoy haciendo nada malo, son simples amigas con las que me tomo fotos, nada que no hagas tu estando casado—le restó importancia con un gesto de mano

—Las mías si son amigas, en un restaurante, con Shuu, incluso en una tienda pero no en una maldita habitación de hotel. Solo te pido que le tengas un mínimo de respeto como él te lo tiene a ti—hablaba con genuina preocupación y enfado—Estas buscando que se busque a alguien más porque parece que ni lo quieres—la expresión de Francesco se borró, mirando al francés de forma rencorosa

—Lightning es mio, mi novio, mi prometido y mi pareja, no se ira con nadie—su tono seco no hizo más que causarle un escalofrío bastante fuerte a Raoul—Además a que se debe este repentino interés en mi relación con él, todo esta tan bien como siempre

—Lightning no sube fotos, no nos visita, una vez llamo pero colgó

Raoul no se dio cuenta pero Francesco empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa, teniendo muy en cuenta que reclamarle a su rubio apenas pusiera un pie en casa

Resopló fuertemente, frustrado y algo agitado. Se sentía inquieto en su departamento, no tenía excusa para ir a la pista de hielo temprano y le daba un poco de pena dejar a Makkachin solo casi todo el día encerrado en casa tan solo esperándole así que finalmente se decidió a ir al Gimnasio, pues ahí había incluida una sección para perros donde quizás su "bebé felpudo" podía jugar un rato, mientras por su lado intentaría sacarse cierta sarta de pensamientos de su cabeza

El camino hasta ese gimnasio era corto, lo suficiente como para ir y volver un par de veces si se le quedaba algo. Al llegar y dejar a Makkachin en aquella zona llena de perros se encamino a donde se ejercitaba normalmente, deteniéndose bruscamente al notar a cierto personaje a la distancia, jalando al entrenador que iba pasando por ahí

— ¿Qué hace ese rubio ahí?—su expresión era extraña pues no se podía distinguir realmente lo que parecía estar sintiendo

— ¿McQueen?—dijo viendo en dirección a donde apuntaba el patinador—Viene casi todos los viernes, miércoles y lunes, es normal verlo ahí... de hecho el extraño eres tu—río simpáticamente y Viktor rodó los ojos

Miraba desde la distancia y sin distraerse completamente sobre lo que hacía al rubio que iba forrado en ropa deportiva, usando una especie de licra negra que le hacía pensar en alguien más y una camisa manga larga blanca, le vio hacer barras, correr en una caminadora y otros aparatos más sin prestar la más mínima atención a nada del resto del mundo. Rabiando interiormente por sus pensamientos finalmente se dirigió a él cuando estaba descansando, sentado en donde usualmente se hacía yoga o bailoterapia

—No sabía que venías aquí—dijo un tanto incómodo, llamando la atención del rubio que subió la mirada y le medio sonrió amablemente

—Creo que nunca coincidimos en horarios, además en temporadas solo tengo tiempo de dormir —aclaro dejando el envase de agua en el suelo—Puedes sentarte si quieres. Que esté aquí no quiere decir que tenemos que actuar diferente ¿o sí?

—Para nada—murmuró sentándose frente a Lightning. El rubio se soltó la floja cola de caballo que había estado usando —para todo lo que haces no tienes los brazos marcados...

—No, nunca. Tengo el abdomen un poco más duro pero es parte genética y parte culpa mía—admitió jugando distraídamente con la liga para el cabello, Viktor le miro curioso y suponiendo que preguntaría prefirió solo responder—Hace algún tiempo tome hormonas, ya sabes... Estrógeno

—¿Pensabas operarte o algo así? La cara ya la... tienes —no sabía que decir exactamente ante aquella confesión, nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera tomado hormonas como para una operación

—Para nada... solo... quería cumplir cierto caprichito de mi pareja, no es nada importante—miro a otro lado, Viktor lo pudo sentir como una especie de señal obvia a que escondía algo

—Eso es muy... horrible, cambiar o hacerte algo por alguien...

— ¿No lo hubieras hecho tú? no creo que él te hubiera pedido algo como eso pero... no sé, mejor olvídalo—negó con la cabeza apretando los labios—¿Y cómo ha sido tu vida? no es algo que se sepa por la prensa, casi un lujo

—No me gusta hablar de eso—frunció un poco el ceño—Aparte eres... tu

—Siento que hay algo más que te molesta, quizás por tenerlo dentro —dijo suponiendo que parte de la amargura en Viktor provenía de otro lugar además de la muerte de su prometido

—Insisto, eres tu—renegó de manera un tanto cruel

—Estudié psicología y se perfectamente que un desahogo es bueno, más aun con un desconocido... Puedes contarme tu infancia o lo que te moleste y ya...

—No lo sé—a ver que estaba empezando a considerar hacerlo, no sonaba tan mal, el hablar solo con Makkachin no le estaba haciendo real bien

—después yo podría contarte lo que más me ha marcado, que sea algo equitativo... además así nos conocemos un poco más por fuera de la imagen de corredor y patinador profesionales—ofrecía con la misma emoción con la cual había pedido que Viktor le enseñara a Patinar. Viktor suspiro y se lamió los labios por tenerlos algo resecos

—Pues soy una especie de decepción para mi familia, el tener "Nikiforov" no es algo precisamente bueno para mi—Lightning estiro las piernas, no llevaba zapatos y parecía estarse acomodando para escucharle con atención—Recuerdo a mi papa ilusionado y esperando que fuera un gran jugador de Hockey o por el contrario un nadador olímpico... Nada de esto llamaba mi atención y la idea de patinar me gusto por ver a un gran patinador llamado Pliúshchenko—aclaro y Lightning rio ligeramente por como sonaba ese nombre—Me parecía fascinante pero mi papa...

—No veía lo mismo que tu—soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello con ligera molestia

—Decía que era algo muy afeminado y que no pensaba aceptarlo... Entre a concursos solo, me decían que brillaba con los propia y al haber logrado ganar trofeos y medallas pensé que quizás ya era tiempo de hablarlo con mi papa... Ese día me dio la paliza de mi vida, diciendo que estaba decepcionado, furioso... porque su hijo solo era un maricón más de los que esperaba ver muertos

—¿Ya eras gay para ese momento?—preguntó curioso

—Lo era pero no se lo dije, para el patinaje artístico es sinónimo de homosexualidad y es... Ruso, su reacción fue teóricamente normal si lo piensas desde ese Ángulo. Recuerdo que incluso me corto el cabello con un cuchillo de la cocina, tiro los trofeos, medallas, mis patines... Mi madre le ayudó a destruir todo lo que yo tenía de patinaje. Intentaron obligarme de nuevo a ser nadador y meterme en la cabeza que estudiara derecho... pero al final me fugué de casa cuando tenía 16 casi 17... Estuve con Yakov un buen tiempo hasta poder vivir solo

—Te afecta no poder hablar con tus padres —comentó viéndole de manera un tanto indescifrable, no era lastima y mucho menos pena, podía notarlo

—Si he hablado con ellos pero aunque soy octacampeón del GPF... Mi padre literalmente desea mi muerte por ser homosexual... Todas las conversaciones son por teléfono pero es un poco... frío

—Ya veo... Es una pena, ignorar a su hijo solo porque le guste un deporte y los hombres—suspiro decepcionado—Has logrado sobrellevarlo solo...

— ¿Y tú? Tus padres están orgullosos de lo que eres ahora o solo... les da mismo—ya sentía que había hablado suficiente de su deprimente pasado, no será lo peor del mundo pero para él era un recuerdo permanente y grabado a fuego que era mal visto, odiado y rechazado hasta por sus padres por sus elecciones de vida

—Es algo curioso—pasó una mano por su cuello vendado, no quería prestarle atención a este detalle por lo desinteresado que quería parecer -esfuerzo inútil de parte suya-. Lightning pareció buscar la manera de hablar—No tengo idea de si les gustaría o no lo que soy

— ¿y eso?

—Murieron... cuando paso en realidad no lo entendí, porque ni siquiera vi sus cadáveres, solo se enterraron dos ataúdes vacíos.

—No sabía que eso se acostumbrara aquí—dijo un tanto confundido y escéptico al inicio del relato

—No No No—negó sonriente—Murieron en 2001... Ellos trabajaban en las torres gemelas—un pequeño escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral—estaban en el 89° piso y nunca hallaron sus cadáveres. Recuerdo que ese día mi tío que me cuidaba por estar enfermo, iba de la cocina a la sala viendo el televisor y hablando por teléfono... también entendí muchísimo después que la última persona que habló con mi madre fue él.

—Lo siento...

—Tranquilo, ya es algo superado. Mi tío tomó mi custodia y me quede con él y su actual esposo... Casi me da un infarto cuando me lo presentó— admitió riéndose un poco—Es un japonés de ojos verdes... Yuichiro Hyakuya... nunca he sabido pronunciarlo bien pero se casaron y todo, fue un poquito extraño pasar de tener mama y papa a dos tíos

—Me imagino—se permitió reír imaginándose el susto, se notaba que Lightning no lo hablaba desde el punto del desagrado, quizás simplemente no le habían explicado antes acerca del amor homosexual

—Fue bastante normal en general. La escuela, el bullying por "padres" gays, la etapa de rebeldía en la que me hice 4 perforaciones, un tatuaje, me teñí el pelo de rojo, usaba delineador de ojos negros, lentes de contacto, atormentaba con música a todo volumen... lo normal—término sarcásticamente y Viktor riendo nerviosamente por hacerse la idea de Lightning "rebelde" con la pinta de ángel caído del cielo

— _¿Espera que?_ —se preguntó interiormente

—También me escape un tiempo pero gracias a eso conocí a Harv y digamos que lo demás ya se sabe—sonrió de forma que lucía incluso cariñosa, apartó la mirada mirando el suelo, negándose a ver ojos sinceros y cristalinos intentando penetrar su alma

—Lo que no entiendo es... aunque eres corredor pareces tener afinidad con el patinaje pero nunca los has practicado... hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie así—habló aun mirando a otro punto, sin notar la mirada desilusionada de Lightning por hacer eso

—Me recordó bastante a algo...

—¿A qué?—luchaba por parecer desentendido, quizás algo aburrido o ajeno al asunto

—Recuerdo claramente a mi madre queriendo que aprendiera danza—Viktor enfoco su vista en él, extrañado por lo que estaba comenzando a contar el corredor—Siempre quiso que yo fuera bailarín pero nunca fue algo que me gustara en realidad... Cuando murió quise seguir hasta aprenderlo solo por ella... No creo en eso de que exista el cielo pero... Siempre he tenido la corazonada de que ella estaría orgullosa de cómo lo logré

—Pero no te gusta ¿Cómo estaría orgullosa de ello?—pregunto en confusión, queriendo entender el mazacote de rarezas que le parecía el americano

—Al final le tome gusto, no el suficiente como para tomarlo de profesión pero por mucho tiempo he practicado el ballet—se puso de pie, apoyándose del barandal que había en aquella sala. Se paró de puntas perfectamente, estirando un brazo hacia Viktor—Podría vestirme de mujer ahora y nadie se daría cuenta de que soy yo—rió divertido

—Supongo que si—sonrió por el comentario viendo como Lightning alzaba una pierna, con completa flexibilidad y elegancia—También pudiste ser patinador ahora que me fijo...

—Iba enserio lo de que no le tengo el gusto suficiente... lo tengo como una cualidad para ciertas ocasiones—dio pequeños pasos de puntas y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta parar algo mareado—Nunca quita que es divertido practicarlo

—Honestamente te creí más... rígido—admitió levantándose, poniéndose tras él y alzándole los brazos—Pero eres tan flexible como yo... Quizás más

—Anda, que este sentado en un auto de 200 caballos de fuerza no quiere decir que mi cuerpo pueda ser rígido—hizo una especie de puchero—Por cierto- ¡AY!—se apartó de Viktor que le miro confuso

— ¿Qué?

—E-es que me pegue con una puerta y tengo un moretón ahí—dijo nervioso sobándose el brazo, algo asustado de que preguntara de nuevo —Tienes que practicar ballet ¿no? Podríamos hacerlo juntos si quieres—ofrecía con intención de cambiar de tema

—¿Cómo se puede golpear alguien con una puerta? —su expresión dejaba en claro su incredulidad ante el asunto. Lightning bajo la mirada apretando los labios y su mano en sujetando su brazo

No había nada más que vergüenza de solo pensar que alguien llegara a enterarse de lo que pasaba con Francesco, más aun cuando...

 _—¡YO NO LO HICE!—grito literalmente huyendo como pudiera del italiano que apenas había puesta un pie en la vivienda le había jalado del cabello y golpeado contra la pared, logro soltarse de milagro a decir verdad_

 _—¡Deja de estarme mintiendo—bramó cerrando la puerta de la habitación, bloqueando por completo la salida y causando que Lightning quedará en una esquina temblando, viéndole con ojos temerosos y el miedo pintado en sus ojos—Raoul me lo dijo... ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Amore?—pregunto caminando hasta él y arrinconándolo con su cuerpo, tomándole de los brazos fuertemente haciendo que el rubio gimiera por el dolor de los moretones que aún tenía—Que fue lo que te dije—insistió apretando aún más el agarre_

 _—Q-que no llamara a nadie—hablo entrecortado y desesperado_

 _— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste, EH?—pregunto y Lightning se quedó mirando hacia abajo, apretando los labios. La repentina y parcial libertad le dio una mínima, casi estúpida esperanza de que las cosas simplemente quedarían así, un fuerte golpe en el abdomen desmoronó esta esperanza—Te pregunte algo y no me estas respondiendo_

 _—Yo... solo...—balbuceó sin saber qué decir exactamente, lo hacía llamado solo por saludar, no espero que Raoul hubiera notado alguna cosa o siquiera fuera a hablar con Francesco y contarle sobre la llamada. Otro golpe le hizo terminar de derretirse hasta el suelo con los ojos llorosos_

 _— ¿Te pensabas de ir como la zorra que eres con él?—preguntó acunclillandose y ladeando la cabeza_

 _—Y-yo no haría eso...—aseguró moqueando, intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar_

 _—Ooooh... Parece que vas a llorar... Pero debes recordar que si te golpeo es por qué tú tienes la culpa ¿Lo sabes, no?—pregunto con falta pena acariciando el cabello rubio, Lightning respiraba profundo—Pero bien supongo que no hay mucho que puedas decirme además de que pretendías buscar a alguien más como una perra... Tú sabes que pasara si lo haces_

 _—Si...—murmuro muy suavemente. Francesco le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dándole un caluroso e hipócrita abrazo para calmarlo_

Viktor a falta de respuestas decidió simplemente aceptar la propuesta del americano, sorprendiéndose bastante de que Lightning pudiera seguirle tan perfectamente el ritmo. Debía admitir que le recordaba bastante a Yurio, una prima ballerina o algo por estilo pero se sentía más experimentado, tal vez la edad. Le tomó de la cintura para alzarle, aunque casi se le cae encima pues Lightning se revolvió y se apartó

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sin comprender viendo que Lightning se sobaba la zona donde había puesto las manos

—Per-perdón es que después de bañarme me golpee—rio nervioso como excusa, Viktor frunció el ceño

—Te golpeas contra todo o todo se golpea contra ti, no comprendo—admitió con una mirada algo fastidiada y Lightning bajo la suya apretando su brazo—Eso me hace pensar que tienes demasiada ropa para estar haciendo ejercicio... ¿No te estas derritiendo así?

—Siempre estoy así vestido—se apresuró a excusarse—Y soy muy torpe, me golpeo con todo lo que se cruce en frente—se limitó a decir aun sin verle a la cara. Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y Viktor se fijó que ese tono no era el suyo

—te están llamando—señalo y Lightning ladeo la cabeza, sacando su teléfono de entre la tela de la licra. Viktor parpadeo rápidamente al fijarse que este er aun celular completamente distinto al que había visto el día anterior

—No es mio—arrugó el entrecejo suspendiendo de nuevo el celular

—Estoy seguro de que no es mio—le examinaba cada movimiento, Lightning abrió los ojos y corrió hasta el pequeño bolso que tenía, sacando el celular que había usado la otra vez y contestando la llamada— ¿Dos celulares? ¿Para que dos? —se preguntó viéndole hablar nervioso

—Estoy en el gimnasio... No hay nadie aquí, sabes que las mujeres entrenan los miércoles y jueves... Ya voy para allá—colgó la llamada y se volteó hacia Viktor—Me tengo que ir, disculpa si tenías planeado algo y te interrumpí—decía acelerado poniéndose los zapatos pues se los había quitado para bailar

—Para nada... Aunque eso me hace pensar que no tengo tu número y si un día no puedo ir a la pista no tengo como decírtelo—hablo lentamente, analizando los movimientos ansiosos y apurados del rubio, parecía como si en lugar de tener que irse le estuvieran apuntando para que se apurara

—Cla-claro, toma anota tu número ahí y cuando llegue a mi casa te marco para que lo tengas—le había dado de forma bastante distraída el segundo celular, tenía una carcasa sumamente infantil de gatos unicornio, mientras que el otro celular por lo que había visto era de carcaza roja, un rayo con un 95 dibujado. Quería saber qué diferencia tenía cada uno pues al parecer el rojo lo usaba para algo distinto. Guardó su número como ''Viktor Nikiforov'' a secas—Gracias—tomo su celular y se lo guardó en un bolsillo

—Y gracias por... escucharme... ya sabes...—dijo deteniéndole un poco, Lightning volteo a verlo y sonrió un poco más tranquilo y hasta cierto punto... ¿Juguetón?

—De nada pero... No estudie psicología—abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella confesión—Estudie Historia y luego hice un posgrado en filosofía, no tengo ni idea de psicología

—Tu...—se estaba molestando, debió haberlo supuesto pero...

—Sé por experiencia propia que es bueno contar lo que te hace sentir mal, debes estar un poco más tranquilo ahora ¿No? —Sus pensamientos homicidas se detuvieron, ciertamente era un poco liberador que alguien más supiera el problema familiar que adolecía—Nos vemos luego—se despidió y se fue casi corriendo

—Ya llegue—aviso entrando, siendo agarrado y jalado casi al instante de esto— ¿Francesco? —pregunto algo temeroso

—Quiero hacerlo—hablo claramente, había esperado mucho a Lightning y sencillamente quería tener sexo con su pareja

—Estoy sudado y cansado... No puedes esperarte a que sea más tarde por—un beso le cayó, con un par de manos serpenteando por sus costados y causando escalofríos

—Quiero hacerlo ahora

—Pero

—Solo cállate y vamos a hacerlo—le cortó con el ceño fruncido, Lightning apretó los labios, no sabiendo que era peor, sí aguantarse la paliza que Francesco le daría si volvía a negarse además del drama afirmando que ya tenía un amante o, la naturaleza de cada momento intimo que tenían los dos

Una de las tantas cosas que quería saber era la transición de Francesco a la hora d tener intimidad con él, parecía como si le odiara en ese momento o algo así por lo brusco y doloroso que hacía todo, nada comparado al dichoso primer año en que salieron cuando hacían de todo pero satisfaciéndose entre ellos

No se molestó en negarle lo que quería, como único punto positivo a destacar de aquellos momentos es que no le dejaba moretones tan evidentes a cuando le golpeaba directamente

Al entrar en la pista se dio cuenta de que había alguien en las gradas. Dejando su bolso donde siempre se encaminó sigilosamente hacia esta persona, reconociéndola como el rubio americano rápidamente pero sin distinguir que hacía exactamente. Al llegar hasta él se puso a sus espaldas, leyendo un poco del libro que leía el rubio

—te lo estas tomando en serio—comentó en un silbido, el libro voló de las manos de Lightning, de forma casi imposible hasta estrellarse contra su cabeza—Au...—se quejó sobándose

—Me asustaste—señaló poniendo una mano en su pecho. Viktor se quedó casi tieso en su lugar, mirándole con expresión compungida—¿Qué?

—Nada... solo... usas lentes para leer—aparto al mirada hacia el libro en el suelo. Lightning se quitó los lentes y los vio, sin notar realmente cual era el problema

—Pues si no quiero terminar ciego si... Y quería saber quién era el hombre del que hablabas, es alguien bastante importante—explicó estirándose y tomando el libro— ¿Empezamos ya?

—Claro...

Viktor estaba obviamente distraído, Lightning podía notarlo y se daba vueltas pensando en que era lo que estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza del rubio, detenido su lento paso de Bambi y quedándose cerca de él

—Si algo te pasa puedes decírmelo...

—No es nada importante—negó mirando a otro lado y Lightning apretó los labios

—Quiero ser tu amigo ¿Me entiendes? No pretendo estarme aprovechando de que eres patinador para que me enseñes o algo así pero... También quiero ayudarte—explico y Viktor le miró frunciendo el ceño y acercándose al rubio que le llegaba hasta casi la nariz de altura

—¿Ayudarme cómo? Eres apenas un conocido mío—farfulló cruzándose de brazos

—Dime cómo hacerlo—puso una mano en su pecho—No me mal entiendas, en serio quiero ayudarte y que vuelvas a ser como antes...—el ruso ladeo suavemente la cabeza—No es lo mismo... el cómo pátinas ahora de forma tan carente de todo, incluso yo que no soy experto me doy cuenta, y aun sin patinar pareces un muerto tan solo esperando la muerte física. Tan solo déjame... ayudarte por favor—pidió, el peli plata vio tan solo un espejismo en lugar de lo que en verdad tenía enfrente

—Si de verdad quieres ayudarme tienes que hacer las cosas como yo te diga ¿Está claro? —preguntó con la sensación de ser un vil rastrero por simplemente estar tomando y aprovechándose de la buena de fe del rubio que a millas de distancia podía notar su sinceridad y preocupación en su persona, un simple extraño que a saber cómo o porqué había surgido dicha preocupación

—Está bien—aceptó sonriendo suavemente—No me está viendo a mi...—noto al ver una sonrisa dulce de parte de Viktor, uniendo unos cuantos puntos de cuando Viktor le miraba de aquella manera tan extrañamente cariñosa y cálida. Una parte de su ser estaba sufriendo, sabiéndose que estas miradas y sonrisas no eran para él aunque lo parecían, había un simple motivo por el cual sabía que esto era así...

Pues era la misma mirada que tenía cuando se le veía con Yuuri y con nadie más

 **Okno ste fic es un poquito extraño. Gracias por el apoyo que le dan 3 las amodoro 3 3**

 **En el proximo cap mas apariciones :v del grupo de YOI para ser más exactos~**

 **bye -3-**


	3. Lozhnost'

**Gracias a Reader por comentar en este pequeño experimento 3**

* * *

 **Lozhnost'**

—Tienes que ir más rápido y más fluido

—¡Ya lo sé solo dame un maldito respiro!—jadeo apoyado en su rodillas

Viktor chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio que estaba sudando la gota gorda, dos semanas de estarle enseñando a patinar había rendido fruto a nivel personal del americano pero para Viktor simplemente no. Resultaba estúpido el que quisiera que patinara, se moviera e hiciera como Yuuri, era básicamente imposible que el otro pudiera hacerlo porque Yuuri era... simplemente Yuuri, nadie podría igualarlo y esto le remontaba a otro punto, Lightning no era ni cercano a parecerse a Yuuri físicamente, apenas coincidían con la estatura porque si, le obligó a medirse para saberlo. Los ojos, la vara, el peso, el pelo... ¡Casi nada!

Aun con todo esto seguía viendo el espejismo de Yuuri en Lightning, no entendía porque... Tan solo se perdía en los ojos sinceros y la sonrisa sufrida que el americano tenía, recordando la que su prometido en vida tenía y que más nunca podría ver más que en fotos frías y planas. Volvió al mundo terrenal mirando al rubio que se intentaba amarrar el cabello, últimamente y siguiendo lo que había pedido usaba camisas manga larga deportivas de color negro, un pantalón holgado con unas franjas azules que hacía juego con una chaqueta. La intención de pedirle esto era más que obvio pero no podía evitar notar las evidentes diferencias, Lightning era delgado, quizás demasiado a decir verdad, los músculos los tenía marcados de forma casi misteriosa, le fastidiaba bastante esta delgadez sin embargo no sabía cómo decirle que ganara un par de kilos para ser más similar a Yuuri en contextura, así como tampoco podía pedirle que se cortara el pelo...

—Y si lo dejamos por hoy... creo que voy a vomitar—se agarró el estómago tosiendo un poco y Viktor bufo negando con la cabeza

—Ya que más queda, nos pasamos de la hora de todas formas—resoplo quitándose unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo de la cara— ¿Iras mañana al Gimnasio?

—Creo que sí pero no estoy muy seguro aun... Harv me quiere matar también—rió nervioso recordando que el hombre estaba molesto porque había llegado tarde para la prueba del auto en una pista más grande—Yo te aviso

—Ni siquiera me ves los mensajes, pensé que ni te acordabas de que tienes mi número y yo el tuyo—rodó los ojos y Lightning apretó un poco los labios mirando a otro lado, Viktor podía ser demasiado seco... casi siempre lo era ahora que lo recapitulaba—En fin, esperare a que lo hagas—puso la mano en la cabeza de Lightning en una especie de extraña muestra afectuosa—El viernes haremos

—¡Señor Viktor! —de forma rocambolesca y sorpresiva apareció alguien abrazando al peli plata, sacando un celular y tomándose una selfie con el aturdido ruso que ni tiempo tuvo de poned otra cara a la de confusión. Lightning demás está decir que quedó entre sorprendido y aturdido por la secuencia que había pasado frente a él

—Hola Pichit—saludo vagamente riendo nervioso mientras el moreno subía la foto a saber cuál red social de todas -posiblemente Instagram-. El moreno le sonrió alzando la vista de su celular— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si lo olvido —Lloriqueo—Le dije que estaría aquí para practicar para la competencia de Canadá

—He estado un poco en las nubes estos días—se excusó con una sonrisa boba. Pichit volteo a ver a Lightning que no prestaba atención a la conversación por respeto e incapaz de alejarse por el cansancio o la posibilidad de romperse el culo contra el hielo, el tailandés miro curioso al rubio

—Tus eres...—tanto Viktor como Lightning miraron a Pichit

— ¿EH?—una especie de sonrisa forzada -o más bien mueca nerviosa- se formó en su rostro

— ¡Lightning McQueen!—exclamó con ojos brillantes —No creí que lo vería en persona jamás

—Lo mismo digo—respondió algo bajo con un TIC en la ceja derecha. Viktor frunció un poco el ceño—Pero ya me tengo que ir. Hablaremos luego tal vez—se pusieron los protectores de los patines y fue hasta el banco donde estaban sus cosas

— ¿Te gustan las carreras?—preguntó confundido y Pichit río

—Para nada pero lo sigo en Instagram y Snapchat... Sus fotos tienen millones de Likes, esta hasta en el top 20 de personas con más seguidores— hablaba buscándolo en el celular sin notar el pronunciado ceño fruncido del ruso —Aunque hace mucho que no sube absolutamente nada, algunos le daban por muerto y se formaron diez mil teorías del asunto

—Ya... ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó disimulando un poco la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento

—amvlys_mcqueen... ¡Se fue! YO QUERÍA UNA FOTO CON EL—chillo llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si esto fuera el fin del mundo, Viktor suspiro, no estaría de más examinar un poco las fotos de Lightning y así como mínimo tener una idea de quien pretendía ser su amigo...—Pero... ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos?—con una mano tapó su sonrisa traviesa y Viktor se puso algo colorado

—Me pidió que le enseñara a patinar, no es nada extraño

—Oww estás socializando con alguien más—festejó emocionado— ¿Qué tal se llevan ustedes dos? ¿Son cercanos? ¿Has pensado en...?

—No —negó fuertemente interrumpiendo la pregunta que Pichit iba a hacer—Jamás pensaría de esa manera y lo sabes

— ¿Pero porque no? Entiendo que... aun no quieras dejar ir a Yuuri y te sientas aún en luto—el ambiente se había vuelto terriblemente pesado, como si la sola mención del japonés fuera algo prohibido de hablar—Pero no puedes quedarte estancado en eso y mucho menos resignarte a estar solo por siempre

—No pienso traicionarlo—dijo de forma escueta, como si hablara de alguien que aún estuviera...

—Él está muerto Viktor —soltó de golpe y el peli plata apretó los labios—Arrastrar su muerte y sentir que le debes fidelidad aun ahora solo te hará la vida más difícil

—Es mi culpa que muriera, es lo justo

—Tú y yo sabemos que no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente

 _—_ _LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, NO TIENES EL MÁS MÍNIMO DERECHO DE VERLO, ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTO PASO_

 _No pudo ver a quien le gritó en la cara, sólo veía al suelo completamente borroso sintiendo las miradas hostiles hacia su persona y escuchando llantos ajenos, miró de soslayo donde estaba la urna, queriendo ignorar a quien gritó e ir a ver como de estaba su Yuuri, como le habían vestido y maquillado pero antes de dar un paso le empujaron_

 _—_ _Te dije te largues... SOLO VETE DE PUTA VEZ_

 _—_ _Hazlo Viktor—escucho por detrás_

 _—_ _¿Porque tendría que irse? Él y Yuuri estaban comprometidos_

 _—_ _No te metas. Fuera de aquí—insistió vehemencia dándole otro empujón._

 _No pudo ver a Yuuri, no se lo permitieron, tampoco le permitieron la corona de flores, también le hubieran impedido ir al entierro de no ser porque era un área más publica y no podían echarle como tal. Quería comprender porque no le permitieron al menos verlo una vez más aún si terminaba aún más como muerto en vida. Dejo un enorme ramo de flores azules por sobre el de todos los demás y se quedó ahí un larguísimo rato, todos se habían ido incluso, más de uno pasando a su lado y culpándole nuevamente, como si resultará satisfactoria saber que con esas simples palabras el corazón se le contraía hasta el punto de doler por tanto tiempo..._

—Solo déjalo así, no llegaremos a nada discutiendo esto... ¿Mañana vienes a practicar?—Pichit asintió levemente—Nos vemos mañana entonces, _do svidaniya_ —se despidió y fue a tomar sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del moreno que veía con sumo pesar la evidente tristeza y lenta muerte metafórica del peli plata

* * *

—Últimamente estás practicando mucho ballet—casi se cae y arma un desastre, había estado alzando en sus antebrazos y estirando la piernas hasta que el italiano le quiso asustar

—De hecho esto es Yoga—Le corrigió y Francesco rodó los ojos—Y pensé que te gustaba que lo practicara

—Si me gusta, pero es curioso que ahora le tomes más entusiasmo —se encogió de hombros por un momento—Mañana tengo que salir a Ohio por un par de días

— ¿Porque?—pregunto viéndole desde el suelo pues estaba sentado en posición de Indio

—No tienes por qué estar enterado de eso, será una simple salida—rechisto y Lightning bajo la mirada suspirando decepcionado, Francesco literalmente tenía implementado un GPS para rastrearle en caso de no contestar el celular y si por error llegaba a saber que salió sin informarle... Bien, muchísima igualdad entre ambos. No se atrevía a insistir, no quería que le golpeara en algún lugar visible que le impidiera salir—En fin, espero que solo vayas al gimnasio mañana

—De hecho también quería...

—Y vuelvas cuando termines—le corto sonriendo cínico y Lightning simplemente se cayó la boca—Ya que estas sudado... ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

—Si tú quieres...—respondió bajito y encogido en sí mismo

* * *

Se dejó caer en la enorme cama King que tenía en su habitación, aun con el cabello algo húmedo por haberse dado una ducha. Acariciaba por simple instinto a Makkachin que estaba echado a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su pierna. Suspiro y con una expresión de completa frustración tomó su celular, abriendo Instagram por primera vez en esos años, encontrando miles de notificaciones a su perfil, principalmente en la última foto que montó

Era él junto a Yuuri con los trajes de matrimonio, apenas se los habían probado para hacerse una idea de lo que querían, jamás se cansaba de ver la cara que tenía Yuuri por esto y no olvidaría la expresión que se formó en su rostro cuando le dijo que había tomado la foto. La gama de comentarios era muy particular, la gran mayoría entre emojis y largos mensajes les felicitaban por el compromiso, la mayoría en japonés y una buena parte en inglés, llegando levemente a ruso pero estos en su minoría eran de criticar y destacar la vergüenza que sentían por él, ser la representación de Rusia era una simple... mierda

Saliendo de su perfil puso en el buscador lo que Pichit le había dicho, encontrándolo rápidamente y casi sin esfuerzo el perfil de su "amigo" rubio. La cantidad de fotos era casi estúpida, habían miles de fotos y videos allí, desde el primer momento de existencia de la aplicación Lightning estaba subiendo fotos. No sabía qué edad tenía exactamente, le calculaba unos 20 o 22 años en las primeras fotos en las que de hecho tenía el cabello pintado de un rojo fuertísimo que parecía fuego o algo así. Fotos con un hombre de dientes torcidos y pecas, con una mujer muy linda de cabello en azul platinado, un hombre albino de ojos púrpuras... Habían un montón de imágenes con muchas personas, quizás amigos y a saber por qué no estaba con ellos y no perdiendo el tiempo intentando forzar una amistad extraña con él

En cierto punto las imágenes con distintas personas dejaron de estar, pasando a ser una galería completa y absoluta de Lightning con su pareja italiana, desde fotos hasta videos que empezó a ver y escuchar por curiosidad

 _—_ _Me da pena que lo subas—rio nervioso_

 _—_ _Hay que presumir tu bella voz Amore~ Solo un poco, por mi ¿Si?_

 _—_ _Bueno... Pero solo esta vez_

 _When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Suspiro de forma algo enamoradiza, debía admitir que tenía una buena voz, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, si cantaba aún si era lo más mínimo probablemente haría sangrar los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Siguió observando cada foto hasta notar cambios casi mínimos para cualquiera que no estuviera viendo para escudriñar la vida del corredor. Se notaba como se ponía mucho más delgado, se dejaba crecer el cabello, las fotos eran siempre con la misma cara demacrada pero sonriente junto a un fondo que podía deducirse era su casa. La ultima foto subida -hace un año y 2 meses- era de Francesco tomando la foto mientras hacía un gesto de silencio con el dedo, detrás de él estaba Lightning acostado pero se le notaba la cara roja y una especie de moretón en la muñeca

Entro en el perfil del italiano, sorprendiéndose hasta el punto de abrir muy ligeramente la boca, era increíble la cantidad de fotos que tenía con modelos y algunos hombres especialmente bonitos, la última foto era de hace un par de semanas pero era terriblemente activo

—Es una figura pública, esto debe ser…—antes de auto justificarse vio una imagen que el choco— ¿Lightning no sabe de esto? —se sentó en su cama y todo, frunciendo de forma pronunciada el ceño. Francesco estaba de forma excesivamente literal en una cama, sin prendas notorias junto a una mujer que parecía estar desnuda también

Prefirió dejar el celular a un lado y quedarse pensando en cómo preguntarle o abordar el tema, porque el rubio debía estar enterado si o si por dios

* * *

—Llegaste más temprano hoy

—No me había dado cuenta—admitió sonriendo nervioso y bajando de la barra en la que había estado haciendo parada de manos, con cada uno de los músculos de su pecho y brazos definiéndose por debajo de la tela ceñida al delgado cuerpo. Viktor le dio la toalla que había visto sobresaliendo del bolso de Lightning, el rubio al tomo y se empezó a secar el sudor de la cara—Pasaron ciertas cosas ayer y quise venir antes

—Ya…—resopló algo frustrado, queriendo preguntarle directamente sobre el asunto de su pareja

— ¿Quieres practicar conmigo o vas a hacer ejercicio en alguna máquina? —preguntó moviendo el cuello y dándose golpecitos en el hombro

—Estaría bien practicar

La duda no salía de su cabeza aun cuando debería estar concentrado en dejar caer al de por si liviano rubio ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si su prometido estaba engañándole con mujeres y hombres por igual? O peor aún, tuviera el tremendo descaro de publicarlo para dejarle como una especie de hazmerreir por su ignorancia del tema

Lo que podía ocurrir por estar distraído paso, no lo sostuvo bien y Lightning cayó encima de él, por ende también se desplomó al suelo por la muy odiada gravedad. Se pensaba sobar la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que al intentar evitar la caída del rubio le tomó tan fuerte que termino jalando buena parte de la ropa y rompiéndola

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto Lightning sobándose la barbilla, que esta rebotara en la clavícula del peli plata no era precisamente suave, parecía tener el cuerpo de piedra el desgraciado

—Me distraje—dijo con una morisqueta adolorida. Lightning se levantó al parecer ni sintiendo que la camisa estaba rota, al darse la espalda para recobrar un poco los sentidos se detuvo al escuchar cómo rompían la tela de su camisa—Pero qué coño

— ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? —te el pulso se le aceleró como jamás en la vida, sintiendo que incluso le daría un bajón de tensión por el susto

—Déjame ver, tienes la espalda-

—No es nada. E-es solo… m-me pegue con…—balbuceaba mirando el suelo buscando alguna excusa medianamente creíble

—No te estoy preguntando contra que te golpeaste, solo déjame verte—se acercaba a cada paso que Lightning retrocedía aun balbuceando reales estupideces—¡Ya cállate que no te estoy preguntando nada!—Lightning se quedó callado mirándole con pánico, mordiéndose los labios y apretándose el brazo derecho, temblando De pies a cabeza—O-oye no te voy a matar, no tienes que asustarte—dijo notando la profunda gama de emociones y sensaciones que recorrían de forma visible al corredor

—No es nada... enserio...—insistió queriendo hacer desistir al peli plata de examinarle

—Si tanta confianza me pides damela—refutó poniéndose tras Lightning y apartando la tela—Todo esto...

—...

—Dime la verdad ¿Quien te lo hizo?—preguntó haciéndose una idea demasiado exacta

—Fueron culpa mía ¿vale? No importa

—Tienes la espalda como si te hubieran golpeado con un bate. Mira todos estos moretones—decía impactado por la cantidad tan exuberante de moratones y cardenales que opacaban la blanca y fina piel

—Viktor...

—Esto no es normal—algo mosqueado le tomó el brazo y le subió la manga, encontrando las mismas marcas que había visto en la foto. Era imposible que duraran tanto eran recientes si o si—Fue tu prometido verdad

—Si pe-pero

—Quien más iba a ser... ¿Porque dejas que lo haga?—el silencio prolongado no hizo más que fastidiarme y darle un mal sabor de boca. Chasqueo la lengua y lo soltó—Olvídalo, no me interesa—se mintió a sí mismo y al rubio que le miro muy desilusionado

—Solo no se le digas a nadie... por favor—pidió pasando su cabello por sobre su hombro derecho

—Como quieras—resoplo inconforme. Camino hasta sus cosas, saco su chaqueta y se la lanzo—Me la devuelves luego, no puedes irte casi medio desnudo

—Lo siento...—murmuró poniéndosela, un Flash le dejó casi ciegos

—Ustedes son...

—PICHIT—chillaron los dos a la misma vez angustiados y queriendo quitarle el celular al tailandés

—No subas eso—ordenó Viktor y el moreno sonrió

—Claro que no, es solo para atesorar este bello momento—se carcajeo y Lightning se puso colorado—Qué expresión más adorable

—No le muestres eso a nadie... por favor —Viktor miró de refilón al rubio

Algo más debía haber detrás del maltrato doméstico, algo más tenía que haber si o si porque no era la justificación a que Lightning estuviera casi hiperventilando por una triste foto, aparte si eso ocurría... ¿Porque no rompía su compromiso? aquí había gato encerrado

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que ni te acercabas a los gimnasios

—Sabía que venías aquí y quería ofrecerte ir a patinar... Aunque si están ocupados me voy

—El no importa, podemos irnos ahora si quieres—Pichit quedó tieso donde estaba ante aquella crudeza del peli plata frente al rubio que le miraba dolido—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió simplemente jalando a Pichit del brazo y tomando sus cosas

—Hasta... mañana...—balbuceo apenas haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse. Suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la enorme chaqueta blanca, sintiendo que dentro estaba el celular del peli plata

Tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y darle el aparato, rezando encontrarlo antes de salir del gimnasio. Efectivamente lo alcanzó pero se quedó apoyado del muro para escuchar la pequeña discusión

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío con alguien que te mira con tanto aprecio? No sé desde cuando se conocen pero se le nota que te quiere —dijo Pichit completamente ofuscado y confundido por la manera de actuar del peli plata

—Él es quien quiso pegarse como lapa de mí para intentar tener una amistad o algo así—parecía querer darle excusas a su comportamiento de mierda

— ¿Y eso que? Si de verdad te molestara no estaría aún-

—Se parece a Yuuri

—¿EH?—le miró impresionado y hasta cierto punto decepcionado

—No lo sé solo...—apretó los labios, lleno de frustración que ni él mismo comprendía —Sus ojos, los gestos, como hace posturas de danza, como sonríe, como me mira... Es como si Yuuri estuviera aquí conmigo

—Lightning no es Yuuri

—Lo sé pero puede llegar a ser más como él. Cuando patina le enseñe posturas que Yuuri hacía, su forma de vestir, los lentes azules cuando descansamos, la sortija... Puede ser Yuuri —sabía que esto era una completa locura pero estaba harto de llorar, harto de sentirse solo, harto de que Yuuri ya no estuviera ahí

— ¿¡Y qué pasa con el!? Lightning no puede ser mala persona, estoy seguro... Sé que está comprometido pero no casado, podrías intentar tener algo con él y no ver un simple espejismo—no sabía cómo expresar la desesperación y tristeza que le daba que Viktor no superará la muerte de Yuuri... o que tan siquiera intentará superarla

—Yo no quiero a Lightning. Él no me importa, tan solo quiero que siga haciendo lo que hace aun si tiene que dejar de ser él... Quiero sentir que Yuuri está aquí conmigo

— ¿Pasando por sobre alguien más que no tiene porqué soportar que le mires como la persona que no es?—preguntó mirándole con pena— ¿Y qué pasa si le ocurre algo?

—No es mi problema... solo... Si tengo a Lightning cerca tendré a Yuuri cerca... es lo único que me importa, por su parte puede hacer lo que quiera

Se tragó el tremendo nudo que se le formó en la garganta y limpio las lágrimas que estaban saliendo a borbotones por sus ojos. Hace tanto que no se había sentido tan herido, como si Viktor hubiera agarrado varios puñales y lanzado uno por uno para ver que tanto podía herirle. Respiro profundo, contando hasta diez para asegurarse de que su cara no estuviera roja y no se notara que estuvo llorando o que espió la conversación que había terminado en un silencio sepulcral. Salió de su escondite haciéndose el desentendido

—Viktor?—camino en su dirección, el peli plata le miró indiferente—Casi me llevo esto a casa. Estaba dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta—le tendió el celular y Viktor lo tomo—Adiós—se despidió de ambos sin dar mayor vuelta y saliendo por la puerta del recinto. Pichit suspiro

—Creo que yo también me voy a mi hotel... Se me fueron las ganas de patinar—se dio media vuelta y dejó solo al ruso que solo miro el celular en su mano de forma ausente

* * *

Se puso de puntillas y estiró el brazo, bajó de nuevo y volvió a estar de puntillas. Miro el televisor de reojo, podía imitar bastante bien las posturas que hacía Yuuri, no era algo tan difícil pero al parecer debía ser algo perfecto. Se dejó caer al suelo sentado en posición de indio, soplando el pequeño mechón de cabello que se le vino al rostro

Miró de soslayo su celular, no quería ni tocarlo, ya habían visto lo que tenía que ver. ¿Cuantos iban ya? Perdió la cuenta cuando sobrepasaba las 20 personas y como la falsedad subía de nivel. Quería entender porqué seguir con una mentira fuese quien fuese

Se llevó las manos a la casa, respirando tan profundo como pudiese y que de esta manera las ganas de llorar mermasen poco a poco ¿Acaso era una mala persona? ¿Solo se interesaba por gente que no sentirían lo mismo por él? Era estúpido, simplemente un completo y rotundo estúpido por seguir pegado a quienes no le querían o querrían por ser quien era

Viktor le mantenía cerca por ser parecido de alguna forma a Yuuri, Francesco tan solo le gustaba tener un saco de boxeo y con quien follar de vez en cuando. Pero al final de todo se lo merecía o al menos eso era lo que la parte más afectada de su mente sacaba por conclusión, Francesco le había dejado muy clara la verdad... Se merecía todas y cada una de las cosas malas y dolorosas que le pasaran

—Es culpa mia...—sollozo intentando no llorar en vano, porque simplemente era débil...y desdichado

* * *

 _Síntomas del Abuso doméstico_

 _·Falta de confianza en sí misma_

 _·Excusarse a cada oportunidad en que se le pregunte sobre su aspecto demacrado o infeliz_

 _·Culpabilidad y afirmación a merecer el maltrato_

 _·Anulación de su propia personalidad_

 _·Depresión_

Se rasco el puente de la nariz y cerró el navegador, no podía creer que enserio se había puesto a buscar sobre el tema únicamente por Lightning. No iba negar que le diera cierta preocupación que alguien le estuviera pegando, con lo delicado que lucía resultaba muy creíble y posible.

Pero... No era su problema, si el rubio no intentaba siquiera salir de la situación para que se iba a involucrar. Tan solo iba a seguir como si no hubiera visto nada. Acarició la cabeza de Makkachin que le estaba chillando para salir a pasear, sería bueno despejarse aunque sea un poco...

* * *

—No no—su nivel de frustración era evidente—Lo estás haciendo mal—Lightning se detuvo, ya podía patinar sin necesidad de agarrarse de nada ni nadie pero se movía un poco más lento que el peli plata—Tienes que...

—Igual que Yuuri—a Viktor se le trabo la lengua al escuchar a Lightning decir eso ¿Tan evidente era? Al parecer en cuanto a sus pensamientos en ese instante si—Nunca me ves a mi cuando hago alguna cosa que él hizo, estiramientos de ballet, cuando me detengo... Estas buscando cualquier gesto para pensar que soy igual a Yuuri

—Yo...

—Está bien. De verdad quiero ayudarte y si tengo que ser otra persona no... No me importa. Solo dame tiempo, es difícil imitar a alguien que era perfecto para ti—bajo la mirada

Viktor no sabía qué decirle en ese momento, literalmente Lightning estaba diciendo que estaba dispuesto a ser como Yuuri tan solo para hacerle sentir mejor. Parte de su corazón se contrajo, la sensación y gritos de su alma rogándole negar aquella voluntaria disposición del americano, que estaba simplemente… preocupado por el

Quería entender cómo podía estar preocupado por el bienestar emocional de un simple extraño al cual se acercó en plena calle. Resultaba estúpido, absurdo… ¿Por qué personas que no merecía se le acercaban? Le hacía sentir asqueroso, afortunado pero…

— ¿Seguimos entonces? —la pregunta cortó sus pensamientos, le asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Llegado un punto pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos de Lightning, instruyéndole muy suavemente en la postura que debía mantener, casi parecía una leve caricia al rubio que le seguía por completo la corriente. Estaban excesivamente juntos, se prestaba a mal interpretación y como la suerte es una perra que se va cuando le da la gana paso lo que menos se esperaba el peli plata

— ¿Esta es tu fenomenal manera de llevar con la culpa? —ambos voltearon a la misma vez hacia quién hablo, era hasta ridículo el cómo los eventos parecían repetirse y en sus peores momentos

—Hola Yuri—saludo suspirando y apartándose de Lightning—Pensé que estabas en Rusia

—Yakov me obligo a venir porque quiere entrenarte a ti también—resopló el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que estaba por fuera de la pista—No vendría a verte por gusto

—Lo sé, lo tengo muy en cuenta—dijo acercándose

— ¿Y este quién es? ¿Tu puta de turno? —su sonrisa malintencionada encendió todas las alarmas de Viktor quién vio la cara de Lightning tomar una ligera expresión de molestia—Con esa cara y cabello teñido…

—El mio es natural, el que parece bañarse en agua oxigenada es otro—Yuri frunció el ceño

—Ya va a empezar—suspiro alguien que llegaba al lugar apenas, Viktor miro por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja del ruso menor, Otabek Altin

— ¿Enserio no encontraste nada mejor? Ni siquiera se le parece, no sabía que te estaba dando Daltonismo por estarte muriendo en vida—rechisto ahora mirando al peli plata

—El que parece tener enfermedades no es precisamente él. No tienes ni dos minutos de haber llegado y le estás acusando de todo ¿No se suponía que ustedes dos eran amigos o algo así? —pregunto entre confuso y molesto por como actuaba Yuri, no estaba del todo enterado pero vamos, cuando vio el GPF donde el rubio ganó oro parecían ser amigos…

—No soy amigo de un asesino, es solo alguien que tengo la desgracia de conocer. Y tú ¿Qué tan miserable es tu vida como para aceptar ser el reemplazo de un cadáver? —su tono sañoso y cruel aunque afectó a Lightning no impidió que su cara se pusiera completamente colorada de rabia

—No soy ningún reemplazo de nadie, soy solo un amigo que no le abandonó por un simple accidente—la puya funcionó bastante bien, la expresión agresiva de Yuri era bastante notoria—Estoy comprometido en caso de que no estés enterado por vivir bajo una piedra —sonrió pedante alzando la mano y mostrando la dorada argolla, jamás pensó que usaría eso como un ataque hacia alguna persona

— ¿Quién te va a conocer a ti? —bufo haciéndose el desentendido

—Me conocen alrededor del mundo niño en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. Quizás debo mencionar que he participado en 8 Prix mundiales que van desde Europa hasta Asia, ganado 7, ser el campeón por 6º vez consecutiva de la Copa Pistón

—Unas simples copas no son nada, yo gane el Grand Prix Final en Primer lugar-

—Y desde ese momento has estado ganando plata y Bronce… Ops, se me salió—su expresión burlona daba un poco de escalofríos estaba muy lejos de ser la tierna y amable que suele tener siempre—¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, en quién piensa cualquiera al hablar de Patinaje es en Viktor y no en ti…. Eso me dice bastante

— ¡Que vas a saber tu culo chato! —quisquillo el rubio

— ¿No deberíamos pararlos o algo? —pregunto Otabek a Viktor que se recostó del muro

—Déjalos ser, quizás no termine tan mal—suspiro viendo divertido la escena

— ¿Y él es…?

—Solo un amigo

En contra de la creencia principal de cualquiera, Otabek no estaba de acuerdo con su pareja acerca de la supuesta culpa de Viktor de la muerte de Yuuri, estaba bastante neutral en el tema

—No puedes ni hacer una simple vuelta en el simple suelo, que vas a poder hacer o saber de patinaje—estaban casia punto de matarse, no faltaba prácticamente nada

—Puedo hacer más que tú estando en un suelo firme—su cara roja resultaba algo entre gracioso y adorable

—Yuri contrólate—regaño Lilia llegando de brazos cruzados

—Hablas como si supieras hacer algo con ese cuerpo de palo que tienes—gruñía entre dientes

—Sigo parloteando y subestimando lo que no sabes niñato

—WOOOOOW cálmense—dijo Viktor metiéndose entre ambos—Podemos arreglar esto de buena manera

—Ahora en que piensas Nikiforov—interrogo la mujer de extraña cara, al menos eso pensaba Lightning viéndola por momentos

—Porque no compiten ustedes dos

— ¿Ah?

—Lightning es bueno en danza, bastante debo admitir y tú también… Veamos quién es el que tiene el cuerpo rígido según estaban diciendo—por alguna parte había salido su parte humorística

—Tch, ganaría yo obviamente, no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con un… con él—se cruzó de brazos

—Que sea una apuesta entonces. Si Lightning gana intentaras ser su amigo y te disculparas por todo lo que le dijiste, si tú ganas…

—Vas a buscar otro entrenador, no pienso seguir soportándote y viéndote la cara más de lo necesario—la forma de decirlo debía admitir que le había dolido un poco

—Está bien. Haremos eso, Lilia y yo seremos los jueces—la mujer asintió examinando a Lightning con la mirada, podía notar cierta experiencia en su ser, algo que había sentido en Yuri cuando Yakov lo presento para pedirle ayuda

—Y para que sea divertido—intervino Lightning sonriendo, a Viktor le dio la impresión de que pretendía seguir la pelea—Haremos la representación de un Dios

— ¿Y eso para qué?

—Será divertido hacerlo, así podría dejarte más en ridículo oxigenado—rió inocentemente—La cultura egipcia es muy buena para este tipo de cosas

—Yo haré a Ares

—Eso es de la cultura griega—parpadeo un poco aturdido por lo lejos que se había ido el otro—En dado caso sería Montu

—¡LO QUE SEA! —chillo yéndose de esa parte del lugar, Otabek le siguió negando suavemente con la cabeza

—Haber, eso es trampa—río Viktor suavemente, recordando que Lightning había estudiado historia

—Me puso de los nervios—admitió haciendo una especie de puchero— ¿Por qué se lo tomó tan a pecho?... No entiendo porque te echa tanto la culpa

—Es normal supongo… ¿Y qué representaras tú?

—Es un secretito

Por alguna razón quería impresionar al peli plata, era mejor guardarse la sorpresa para cuando fuera esa pequeña competición contra el amargado rubio de ojos verdes


	4. Podkhod

—Te ves bastante animado—comentó Viktor dejando sus cosas en el suelo sin darle mayor importancia

—hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago más allá de seguir la práctica, no tengo una idea clara de cuanto tiempo podre durar o cual es mi limite —explico parado de puntillas, llevaba ahí unos 15 minutos enteros de esta manera, resintiendo un poco el tener todo su peso en la punta de los pies—Tuve muchos recitales cuando era más pequeño

—Ya... ¿Pero que personajes has hecho? Digo... no es tan normal que un hombre sea tan exactamente perfecto en el ballet... mucho menos en la parte femenina —pregunto curioso haciendo estiramientos

—la Princesa del lado de los Cisnes porque la principal tuvo un accidente, Aurora en la bella durmiente y también estuve en Cascanueces... Mi cara a esa edad no me ayudaba a ser masculino—bufo bajando y tomando la baranda, dando pequeños pasos en puntillas

—Ya veo... —murmuró viéndole fijamente

Lightning era muy artístico, no que Yuri no lo fuera pero viéndole solo calentar podía darse cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía un mejor manejo de su área. Pensando mucho en el asunto, no tenía ni idea de porque se estaba jugando el entrenador solo por el rubio, después de todo solo le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor por la ausencia de Yuuri y nada más, quería comprender porque había cedido al calor de aquel momento en que Yuri estaba tan enfrascado en pelear e insultar a cualquier persona que estuviera mínimamente cerca o relacionado con él. Volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de que Lightning haciendo gala de su flexibilidad alzo completamente la pierna, tal como Yuri lo hacía viendo el teléfono.

—viéndote hacer eso me haces sentir como un roble rígido—admitió en una ligera risita, Lightning bajo la pierna un tanto rojo por la pena

—Quizás tú seas más flexible... No hay forma de verificarlo en realidad —murmuro algo incómodo por el comentario

—eso me recuerda... ¿No has visto más a tu prometido? Te ves bastante bien —quería sacar el tema a flote, quizás así podría hacer la pregunta que de alguna forma olvidaba formular día tras día por cualquier clase de interrupción. Lightning literalmente se cayó —Si no quieres responder solo dilo, no hace falta besar el piso...—dijo en tono humorístico que discordaba demasiado con el tema

—No es algo que quiera hablar

—Eso lo supongo, aunque estarte callado como una especie de mujer sumisa tampoco ayuda a tu situación, la vuelve más patética—dijo sin ninguna clase de tacto. Lightning logró controlarse muy bien para no usar la hipocresía de excusa que tenía Viktor para saber más de su vida privada, vamos que el peli plata no era el mejor para hablar de superación o solución de problemas

—No ha vuelto casa, está de viaje—dijo simplemente levantándose

— ¿Por una semana?—alzo una ceja extrañado y sentando en posición de indio—y supongo que sabes donde esta...

—Por supuesto que lo sé. No entiendo como esto viene al caso pero tan solo... no me preguntes más sobre el tema. Por favor

—Quiero entender porque no decir algo así, tienes unos morados horribles... Me imagino que también es agresivo en-

—No te incumbe esa parte de mi vida que no solo es mia—le cortó bastante mosqueado—Vas a practicar conmigo o piensas seguir haciendo preguntas o teorías absurdas sobre mi relación. Porque si es así me voy—se cruzó de brazos y golpeaba el suelo con el pie esperando la respuesta.

Viktor tan solo había asentido con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo y ambos tomando la posición que le correspondía. El peli plata deseaba con todas sus ganas por ser aclarar esas dudas que le estaban comiendo l cabeza, le era desconocido porque esto pero así era, la necesidad extraña de información sobre Lightning le ponía de mal humor, tanto así que apretó con un poco más de fuerza de la debida al rubio que quejumbro bajito, siguiendo la corriente del otro sin más, llegando a un punto en el que simplemente dejo de moverse con la mirada confundida del ruso sobre su persona, sobándose los brazos y sintiendo el dolor en la cintura

—Si quieres liberar el mal humor solo práctico o golpea algo—pidió bajando la tela y dejando ver el enorme moretón en su muñeca—

—No estoy de mal humor

—Y yo he volado en el espacio... Si tantas respuestas me pides respóndeme que te pasa que últimamente en lugar de deprimido pareces molesto—increpó y Viktor chasqueó la lengua, anda que era estúpido decirle que se sentía frustrado por no tener más información acerca de él, también crearía una imagen muy rara de su persona

—tan solo pienso que arriesgo a mi entrenador q lo tonto por confiar en que podrás ganarle a Yuri, esa simple pelea verbal no te iba a matar, debí tan solo dejarlos ser—se encogió de hombros sin haberlo pensado demasiado

—...—suspiro mirando al piso—Si no vas a tener confianza en mí ni te molestes en decirlo, es algo que se nota. No pretendo ser la persona a la que le confiarías tu vida pero... esperaba al menos un poco considerando lo que hago por ti renunciando a mí mismo

—Tu preguntaste—farfullo débilmente, queriendo evitar el peso de las palabras y expresiones que Lightning le estaba mostrando en ese momento, haciéndole sentir más y más culpable, mas desgraciado e inhumano que antes

—quería la verdad, no otra cosa—tomó su bolso—Nos vemos mañana... Si es que aún me permites ayudarte—Viktor lo vio irse con paso calmado, seguramente se cambiaría en los vestidores pues no era muy normal que un hombre fuera por la calle en licra

Se quedó un buen rato más ahí practicando un poco, repitiendo mentalmente toda la escena e imaginando toso lo que pudo y debió haber dicho. ¿Porque sentir preocupación por el americano? Resultaba demasiado absurdo, sentir interés en él más allá de su parecido indudable y cada vez más fuerte con Yuuri, porque si, lo que estaba logrando aún más a cada segundo que pasaba, logrando posturas y mantenerlas como naturales. Cuando decidió parar se fijó en un mensaje en su celular, podía ser tanto de Lightning o Yakov puesto que su nivel de conversaciones se había reducido a estos dos, para su sorpresa no era de ninguno de los dos sino de Pichit

 _Pichit - Recibido_

 _¿Has hecho algún otro amigo últimamente?_

 _Viktor - Enviado_

 _No, solo Lightning ¿Porque?_

 _Pichit - Recibido_

 _Mira esto [Imagen]_

La boca se le quedó ligeramente abierta, comenzando a formular diferentes posibles teorías de lo que podría estar pasando. La foto era un simple capture del Snapchat, en la cual había una foto de su chaqueta completamente extendida y con un pequeño mensaje escrito haciendo una simple pregunta "¿Reconocen esta chaqueta? A quien le gusta el patinaje~". No era la gran cosa pero considerado que le había dado la chaqueta a Lightning le extrañaba, pues este no parecía del estilo de querer atraer gente a base de otras de esta manera tan extraña. Envió un mensaje a Pichit para hablar en persona en la pista de patinaje

* * *

— ¿Entonces no es la tuya?

—Quiero pensar eso, es en verdad un poco extraño... ¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?—pregunto sentando al lado del tailandés en la pista de hielo

—es de una cuenta de Snapchat que... básicamente quien no la conoce es porque no tiene la aplicación. Es una cuenta bastante rara, hace concursos súper extraños de regalar boletos de avión y tickets a eventos como conciertos, cruceros, parques temáticos, competiciones, incluso hace unos meses mostró un cheque que había donado a una persona que le seguía y tenía cáncer—contaba buscándolo en la red social

—Muy caritativa esa persona... ¿Quién es? No puede ser alguien desconocido si tiene la libertad de gastar tanto dinero

—nadie lo sabe, es el misterio que se tiene montado, siempre da pistas pero... Nunca entiendo quién es, debe hacerlo a propósito

—Eso no explica del todo mi chaqueta ¿Será Lightning? No tiene otra explicación lógica a menos que sea de imitación

—Es posible... Aunque una de imitación no debería poder emular esa mancha de salsa que Yuuri hizo comiendo en Tailandia, cuando moría de frío—ambos achinaron los ojos viendo la imagen, captando la mancha negra de salsa en la manga derecha—quizás si le preguntamos nos diga—opino sonriente el moreno

—Ahora está un poco ocupado practicando para esa pequeña competencia contra Yuri, no es buena idea desconcentrarlo—dijo Viktor como si él no fuera el primero en quitarle esa concentración

—Oh... eso me recuerda cuando regaló un traje de ballet del Cascanueces, no recuerdo bien quien lo gano, creo que una chica española de bajos recursos

Viktor se quedó un rato pensando, ahora la sospecha de que fuera Lightning aumentaba. Debía preguntarle lo mas rápido posible porque había hecho eso con la chaqueta ¿Sacaría algo de eso? ¿La iba a regalar o algo así? La maraña de posibles malos pensamientos se formó en su cabeza, más que el interés en la misma prenda tenía muy en mente que era algo ya sentimental, Yuuri la usaba mucho, incluso tenía fotos de su cerdito recién levantado solo usándola...

Si, era urgente que le diera su maldita chaqueta

* * *

—Muy bonito... ¿a qué se debe?—De no ser por estar agarrado se caía, miro en dirección a la puerta notando a Francesco entrar

—Estaba aburrido y quise inventarme algo—respondió con soltura sin darle demasiada importancia al tema y rogando que no preguntara nada más, pues hasta cierto punto lo que acababa de decir era verdad — ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, un poco aburrido —rio coqueto y Lightning miro a otro lado—Nadie con quien hablar

—pero si con quien acostarte...—pensó decepcionado—Claro... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?—le sonrió esperando alguna respuesta normal como ver la televisión, comer, o incluso una negativa

—Por supuesto que sí, de hecho esa licra favorece bastante para eso—comento acercándose y poniendo sus manos en los glúteos del rubio

—Porque no algo... que no sea eso

— ¿Y porque no?—bufo frunciendo el ceño—Tengo una semana y media de no estar aquí, quiero verte llorando y tirado en una cama—específico de forma un tanto agresiva, apretando el agarre en el cuerpo del otro

—Estoy un poco cansado... estoy haciendo ejercicio desde la mañana—puso las manos en el pecho del italiano, sin suficiente fuerza física o de voluntad para alejarlo. Francesco se quedó viendo las muñecas de Lightning y las agarro bruscamente

—Yo no hice esto —pudo sentir el brusco temblar que Lightning sintió, delatándole bastante— ¿Con quién estabas?

—Fu-fui a la pista, casi me caigo y un mecánico me ayudo, má-más nada...—la mentira en si era medianamente creíble pero el miedo reflejado en el rubio le delataba en extremo. Francesco le jalo más a su cuerpo, quedando ambos pecho contra pecho—Fran-Fran...

— ¿Tan desesperado estas que buscas a alguien más para que te pegue? No pensé que llegarías a este Amore—se mofo ante la cara de terror que tenía Lightning en ese momento—Sin embargo es algo que de igual manera solo yo puedo hacer... así que dime ¿Quien fue?

—T-te puedo jurar que- ¡ME LASTIMAS!—chillo intentando que le soltara y apartarse, quizás repetir lo que muchas veces había pasado de forma hasta cómica que era correr por todo el departamento hasta que Francesco se cansara por esperar a que saliera del baño o por el contrario le agarrara y terminara con algún hueso roto

—No me interesa que me jures. Dime quien coño fue el que te toco—volvió a preguntar—A poco hicieron algo más, con esto puesto no me sorprendería—soltó una de las muñecas del rubio y bajo la mano hasta los glúteos, jalando con fuerza la tela y rompiéndola

—¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!—Grito dándole una cachetada con la mano libre—Y-yo... l-lo siento... fu-fue sin querer...—balbuceo alejandose un poco de Francesco que él había soltado y se sobaba levemente la mejilla sin ninguna clase de expresión

—Sin querer... jum...—sonrió de manera un tanto extraña y finalmente con una fuerte caída terminó acostado en el suelo con Francesco encima, con el cabello desparramado en todo el suelo y parte de su cara mientras el italiano ponía sus manos en el cuello frágil del americano, apretándolo con mucha fuerza hasta tal punto que el rubio comenzaba a ver muy borroso—Que linda tu cara en este momento Amore—ronroneo pegando su pelvis contra Lightning, estando entre sus piernas esto resultaba bastante fácil—Y me encanta como suenas—lo que salía de la boca del rubio no eran más que balbuceos y gorgoteos intentando pedir que le dejara, que ya no podía respirar

Soltó el cuello del otro que empezó a dar bocanadas de aire sumamente fuertes, llenando sus pulmones lo más que pudiera de aire mientras el italiano terminaba de romper la frágil tela negra y quitaba lo necesario del bóxer de Lightning. A saber porque enferma razón le excitaba ver como su prometido, su "amado" novio intentaba recuperar el aire por estarle asfixiando pero así era. Sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto alzó un poco la cadera de Lightning con una mano y con la otra dirigía su virilidad hasta la entrada de este, empezando a meterla

— ¿ya estas llorando Amore? Pero si esto no es anda... Aun así eres muy lindo—jadeo una vez completamente dentro, Lightning apretaba los dientes y se tapaba la cara con los dos brazos— ¿Te duele mucho? Bueno... es un castigo por estarme engañando es tu culpa que te duela—decía entre gemidos leves y roncos de su parte, embistiendo el cuerpo lastimado con saña. Lightning no le respondía nada ¿Que le iba a decir? a final de cuentas tenía razón, era su culpa que estuviera pasando esto

* * *

 _Rasgos comunes de una mujer Maltratada_

 _-Siente temor y pánico_

 _-Odia ser agredida pero piensa que es su culpa_

 _-Se siente fracasada como mujer para con su pareja_

 _-Cree que nadie le puede ayudar a resolver el problema_

Se froto el puente de la nariz, no podía creer que había vuelto a hacer la misma estúpida búsqueda en el navegador de su celular en lugar de dormirse de una buena vez. Gruño y se removió en la cama completamente frustrado, no debía más atención de la debida al asunto, salió del navegador y entro en Snapchat, buscando la cuenta de la persona que subió la foto de su chaqueta, realmente Pichit era bastante útil a la hora de contarle chismes. Apenas encontró al usuario empezó a ver las fotos que tenía.

Le llamo la atención que en la historia que tenía ese día, no se limitaba a su chaqueta sino que también habían fotos de patines negros, zapatillas de ballet, cuchillas para patines, una especie de cojín en forma de copo de nieve parecido al emoticono de WhatsApp. Era demasiada coincidencia, aparte de que estaba regalando un par de patines nuevos con todo y repuestos ¿esa persona era rica o que ocurría? También podía hacerlo si quería pero lo encontraba un poco... exagerado

El nombre de usuario en sí, era un emoji de Estrella fugaz y el que iba junto al arroba decía "lav_might". Parecía en sí una simple forma de revolver letras y ponerlas todas al azar, eso claro hasta que el foto se le prendió. Se levantó de la cama, llegó hasta la cocina, tomando un papel y escribiendo el usuario en esa pequeña hoja, seguido fue al Instagram y escribió el nombre de usuario de Lightning, soltando una risita al notar el anagrama que de haberle conocido no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podía ser él, eso también explicaba el asunto de la chaqueta pero no estaría de más preguntar porque lo hizo.

* * *

—Pero que...—dejó caer el bolso y corrió hasta el rubio que simplemente se dejó agarrar la cara— ¿no te...?

—no es nada, fue culpa mía así que no importa—le restó importancia sin mirarle a los ojos, tener tremendo moretón en la mejilla no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar

—¿tu culpa?—repitió algo extrañado, prefería no darle más ninguna vuelta al asunto por hoy, seguramente no le iba a responder sobre eso así que le soltó y se alejó—Viniste aún con eso en la cara

—No quería faltar y con el cabello en la cara casi no se ve—se encogió levemente de hombros

—pudiste haberme dicho que no vendrías por mensaje

—no tengo saldo y no podía conectarme a internet...—más que una excusa en verdad parecía que le pasó—Por cierto, toma, la lave porque estaba oliendo un poco mal por el sudor—de su morral sacó la chaqueta perfectamente doblada y con olor a enjuague para la ropa. Viktor la tomó y se quedó viéndola en sus manos

—tu... ¿tienes cuenta de Snapchat cierto? Lav Might… o algo así

—sí, es mía ¿porque?—el peli plata parpadeo completamente confundido, esperaba alguna clase de intento para negar que era suya si tanto pretendía esconder su identidad—Creo que Pichit me sigue incluso—sacó ese celular con carcasa de gatocornio que Viktor aun no comprendía porque la diferenciaba del otro celular -aparte le parecía un poco infantil en si habiendo tantas carcasas en el mundo-

— ¿porque subiste una foto con mi chaqueta? Pensé que se la habías dado a alguien o que la pensabas vender—pregunto un poco molesto y Lightning alzó la mirada

—la subí porque muchos te admiran, además me habían preguntado si tenía algún patinador favorito o si me gustaba el deporte—respondió con bastante tranquilidad, confundiendo más al ruso

—pero... si respondes, ahora mismo dices que eres tu... ¿Porque nadie sabe que lo eres?

—porque eso no importa, siempre he sido así... Solo es una cuenta de Snapchat que uso para regalar cosas a gente que lo desea, no hay necesidad de que sepan quien se los da—sonrió levemente, un celular comenzó a sonar y sacándolo de su otro bolsillo contesto— ¿bueno? Si estoy en casa... ¿A las 5? Claro que quiero ir...

— _Siempre responde que está en casa_ —pensó alzando una ceja e imaginándose una especie de absurdo panorama del prometido de Lightning prohibiendole salir o ver gente... Aunque esto también respondería porque no mostraba su cara en las redes sociales. La llamada terminó y Lightning parecía contento por algo—entonces... ¿Practicamos?—el rubio le asintió sonriente, aunque al hacerlo con ese moretón daba un aspecto bastante deplorable

El movimiento fluido del rubio sobre el hielo era algo bello, muy bello, más aun para Viktor, que veía ya las marcadas posturas de Yuuri en el mientras se movía, el cabello suelto y moviéndose tras de él como esa línea que dejan las estrellas fugaces en el cielo le dejó completamente embobado viéndolo, ya ni siquiera sabía a quién estaba mirando, si a su amado Yuuri o a Lightning que parecía estar logrando fuertemente meterse en su cabeza y pensamientos para que no le olvidase en ningún momento

—LIIIIIIIIGHTNIIIIIING

—SEÑOR VIIIKTORRR

Sin ninguna clase de exageración Lightning terminó cayéndose del susto y Viktor casi lo hizo también. Ambos voltearon a las gradas, notando a un personas de ahí saludándoles completamente sonrientes y que de cierta manera parecían unos separados al nacer. Lightning pego la cara del hielo maldiciendo por lo bajo

—no estamos tan lejos, no había que gritar—Viktor tenía la mano en el pecho, realmente el susto había sido fuerte

—Todo su cabello son canas—una vena en su frente se hincho mirando al castaño que acompañaba a Pichit, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, pecas en las mejillas y un par de dientes ligeramente sobresalientes, sentía que lo había visto en otra parte

— ¿Qué haces aquí mate?—pregunto Lightning una vez llegado hasta ellos

— ¡LIGHTNING!—exclamó en un lloriqueo abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía—Tengo meses sin verte, no me llamas, no me hablas, pensé que me odiabas—decía aun lloriqueando

—no me... dejas... respirar...

— ¿Lo conoces?—pregunto mirando a Pichit dudoso sobre el nuevo personaje

—Para nada, lo vi pasando, nos tomamos una foto que ya se subió a Instagram y como lo recordé de las fotos de Lightning le pregunté si quería venir a verlo—relato mostrando la foto que tenía, donde Mate al igual que el tailandés hacían una morisqueta extraña. Se restregó toda la cara

—Sabía que bailabas ballet pero no que patinabas sobre hielo, es asombroso—decía Mate a Lightning mientras hacían algo con las manos

—apenas aprendí. Al menos no me asustes a la próxima, no es lindo caerse y quedar con la cara fría

— ¿Que hacen? —preguntó Viktor al verlos seguir haciendo cosas extrañas con las manos sin parar

—Es un saludo que se tienen, creo que lo extienden a cada vez que se visitan—explicó una chica de cabello púrpura y ojos verdes que vestía elegantemente—mucho gusto, me llamo Holley Shiftwell—se presentó sonriendo amablemente

—Un gusto, soy...

—Viktor Nikiforov, campeón mundial del patinaje artístico —le interrumpió y Viktor supuso que se debía a por simple reconocimiento— ¿no ha pensado en tomar la oferta que Rusia le dio?

—cómo puede usted saber eso

—Oficio, fui un poco indiscreta—admitió con una suave risita y miro a Lightning—Oh por... Lightning que te paso en la cara, tienes toda la mejilla morada—preguntó caminando hasta el rubio y tocándole muy suavemente. Lightning le apartó de la misma manera

—un pequeño accidente en el baño—se excusó con una sonrisa apenada con la chica

— ¿Está pasando algo? Estas demasiado delgado y pareces... demacrado

— ¿Lo está?—Mate miro a la chica asombrado

—un despistado como solo tu cielo—bufo Shiftwell

—Está así porque tenemos una pequeña competencia amistosa con un amigo mio, no es nada grave—dijo Viktor al notar que Lightning no sabía que decir para disimular o escapar de la situación

—¡OH! Ya veo... es que no ha hablado con nosotros desde hace muchos meses, desde nuestra boda ahora que lo recuerdo—explico y el peli plata miro a Lightning por el rabillo del ojo, luego pudo captar algo

— ¿Ustedes casados?—miró incrédulo, es que realmente eran tan diferentes. Shiftwell se veía tan elegante, refinada y linda, Mate lucia... como un chico cualquiera pero uno bastante despistado y desaliñado

—los opuestos se atraen—comentó Lightning ante la morisqueta que Viktor estaba haciendo, Shiftwell rió por esto.

—Nos lo dicen mucho

— ¿y por qué competirás? Pensé que habías dejado la danza... ¿¡O me mentiste!?—interrogó como si esto fuera una blasfemia o pecado mortal.

—Es solo por un pequeño pleito, te aseguro que ganare—le restó importancia al asunto—Y supongo que vinieron por algo en especial

—De hecho vinimos para visitarte. —Comenzó a decir Holley—Como no podemos llamarte, mandarte mensajes ni nada vinimos a ver si pasaba algo—explicó con tono de preocupación

—La señal en donde vivo es mala, quizás sea eso—rió nervioso

—Claro...

—¡POR CIERTO! Junto con Shuu estamos organizando una fiesta, últimamente no nos estamos viendo tanto y lo vimos como una buena idea para reunirnos todos... Incluso ellos pueden venir—ofrecía Mate sonriente como solo él podía estar siempre

—Con amigos de Lightning? Tengo que ir—afirmaba Pichit con una energía similar a la de Mate

—No veo porque no...—murmuraron Lightning y Viktor a la misma vez algo incómodos

* * *

— ¿No se sabe vestir acaso o que pasa?—Yuri estaba impaciente, llevaba ahí diez minutos ya listo y Lightning no salía del vestuario del salón de baile que pertenecía a una amiga de Lilia. Llevaba el cabello en un perfecto moño en forma de Donut teniendo el rostro completamente descubierto

—Voy a ver qué hace—se apartó del muro del que estaba recostado y empezó a caminar hacia el vestuario. Justo en el momento que pensaba tocar para preguntar si podía entrar Lightning abrió la puerta—Hey...

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo—dijo dándole paso, Lightning tenía el lugar patas arriba aunque Yuri seguramente también colaboró con eso

— ¿Qué? Te estas tardando mucho—comentó notando que el vestuario del rubio era bastante... bastante... No sabía cómo decirlo sin mal entenderse a sí mismo

—Ayúdame a ponerme esto en la espalda—de la mesa frente al espejo tomo un envase y lo abrió, mostrando una especie de crema color piel

—Qué es eso y por qué te lo... Oh—se omitió el seguir con la pregunta al ver los moretones, no eran iguales a la otra vez en el gimnasio, lo cual en si no era buena señal

—No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle cuando saque esto, de haberme acordado habría tomado otro—decía algo angustiado

—A ver, déjame echártelo... ¿Qué es?—preguntó tomando una buena porción y empezando a esparcirlo por la pálida y moreteada espalda

—Es maquillaje, base para la cara...—respondió sintiendo ligeros escalofríos por tener al peli plata acariciando su piel

—Wow... y ¿ya la tenías? —ya estaba todo cubierto, el maquillaje cumplía perfectamente bien con su deber pero el seguía acariciando con ambas manos la espalda de Lightning

—N-no pero...—la cara se le estaba poniendo roja, Viktor lo estaba haciendo de una manera que ya no parecía estar esparciendo nada, un pequeño gemido detuvo al peli plata —Gracias...—dijo sin saber que agradecía en realidad

—De nada—murmuró también algo avergonzado por lo que había estado haciendo. Lightning hizo un pequeño estiramiento de brazos y tomo las zapatillas— ¿Listo ahora?

—AJA—le asintió y salieron de los vestidores

—Tu cabello... ¿Lo arreglaste tú? Cuando lo tenía largo apenas sabía hacerme una cola de caballo y una trenza

—Con el tiempo aprendes a hacer cosas que lo tengan recogido más tiempo—le sonrió

—Pensé que habías salido corriendo—se burló Yuri al verlos llegar

—Lo bueno se hace esperar—rebatió sonriente—Y ya que estas emocionado empieza tú —dijo sumamente tranquilo y Yuri bufo, agachándose para terminar de ponerse las zapatillas, Lightning se había puesto una enorme chaqueta que realmente era de Francesco, seguramente no le molestaría que la usara, por lo que ni Lilia, Otabek, Yuri o Pichit le habían visto la ropa, lo que daría una especie de sorpresa para cuando empezara— ¿Que dios pensaste en hacer entonces?

—No cambie de opinión—gruño caminando hasta el centro del salón

—Todo este tiempo ha practicado bastante para esto, se lo tomo muy enserio—comentó Lilia de brazos cruzados al lado de Lightning que termino de ponerse las zapatillas, siendo estas las que usaban más típicamente las mujeres por la larga cinta para amarrar

—No lo dudo—admitió enderezándose, Lilia le miro disimuladamente, le parecía un poco extraño que Lightning estuviera tan confiado o tranquilo, no parecía la misma persona que en la pista de hielo, quizás si Yuri lo hubiera conocido sin saber que era amigo de Viktor no tendría tan pésima impresión

Yuri comenzó a bailar, haciéndolo al ritmo de la música que era un poco frenética y acelerada, Lightning debía admitir que para estar pensando en un dios de la guerra lo hacía terriblemente bien, reflejando ira y cierto placer por estar haciéndolo, confiado hasta la médula de poderlo lograr, tenía tiempo sin ver alguna competencia por más ''amistosa'' que fuera en la cual le tomaran como una especie de chiste. Al finalizar Yuri jadeaba cansado, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, tomando en cuenta que hacia una especie de mezcla entre las danzas más clásicas como cascanueces y Lago de los Cisnes con danza femenina y masculina

Fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudirle, después Lilia y Viktor, Pichit grababa todo como no podía ser la excepción y Otabek obviamente le aplaudía a su novio sonriéndole. Yuri camino hasta el con la mirada más jodidamente soberbica que había visto Jamas, ni siquiera en esas niñas molestas que estuvieron en sus años de aprender -y en los que hasta respirar le dolía por tanto practicar-

—Tu turno—dijo con una sonrisa que daba la imagen de una completa víbora. Lightning rodó los ojos, en su experiencia y ahora con la cabeza fría suponía que el ojiverde solo lo decía por algún otro factor que no conocía -probablemente relacionado con Viktor-. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Viktor

—Wow... es muy lindo—comentó Pichit viendo el atuendo del rubio

—Es viejo, no me lo tomes en cuenta—rió algo apenado poniéndose en medio del salón, Yuri se secaba la frente con una toalla que Otabek le había dado y fijaba su vista en el americano, imaginándose una especie de sastre espantoso o algo por ese estilo—Por cierto, aprendí ballet femenino, no masculino así que decidí hacer una coreografía yo mismo para no usar alguna típica—aclaró sentándose en el suelo para extrañeza de Yuri

— ¿Que dios harás?—pregunto antes de que Otabek pusiera la música

—Hathor* y Thot*... Investiga tu que son—sonrió con falsa inocencia y Yuri bufo agarrando el celular para buscarlo pero antes de ponerse a escribir tan solo se le quedó mirando

Decir que sus movimientos eran agraciados se quedaba excesivamente corto, pararse de puntillas que le era tan doloroso y por eso no lo hacía tanto -de hecho pensaba que partirse era muchísimo más fácil-. En sí, lo que estaba haciendo no era nada espectacular, cualquier bailarina mujer lo haría pero Lightning era hombre lo cual daba cierto impacto a lo que hacía, además de transmitir una especie de amor muy extraño a través de sus movimientos, quería saber que estaba pensando, que tan fuerte seria lo que había en su cabeza para dar esa clase de sentimiento

Como nota aparte se sentía como un completo y absoluto novato, negar que Lightning tenía más años de experiencia era ponerse en plan de niño pequeño, no espero que enserio supiera tanto de ballet, se le notaba en cada pequeño movimiento que viera. Lightning no parecía estarse dirigiendo a nadie cuando hacía acercamientos, de hecho parecía querer evitar mirar a Viktor a como diera lugar, miro algo asustado como daba una vuelta tras otra con completa soltura hasta finalizar de la misma manera que comenzó.

—Eso fue... tan...—Lilia parecía impactada, caminando hacia Lightning que apenas se levantaba—Fue...

—Estuvo simple pero creo que logré mi objetivo—sonrió tímidamente

—como es... posible que puedas hacer todo eso... Nadie en su sano juicio enseña ballet femenino a un chico, menos con la intención de superar a la misma Prima Ballerina—aun seguía asombrada, no había como comparar a Yuri en el hielo en ese ámbito pero en la danza Lightning lo dejaba muy atrás

—me enseñó una mujer llamada Alessandra Ferri... admito que al principio me confundió con una niña cuando tenía 10 pero luego solo siguió enseñándome en femenino para... no sé, nunca me dijo ahora que lo pienso

—Fue muy... bueno...—dijo Yuri con cierto pesar en su alma

—Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien—le felicito—Mejor de lo que un patinador haría... o él—señaló a Otabek que tenía un TIC en la ceja por el comentario, Yuri soltó una carcajada

—No podría hacer nada de movimientos delicados, la danza no es lo suyo—se reía viene a su novio que hacia una morisqueta por esto

—Lo tengo en video... Esta memoria nunca debe ser tocada...—murmuraba Pichit con el celular en sus manos

—Supongo que es obvio quien ganó—bufo Yuri volviendo a su seriedad habitual—Te salvaste por suer-

Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato y sin excepción alguna, viendo con ojos abiertos como platos como el peli plata sin previo aviso tomaba a Lightning de la nuca y le plantaba un beso en la boca. Ni siquiera el americano reaccionaba de lo sorprendido que estaba, tan solo ahí parado con el fuerte agarre en la parte posterior de su cuello para que no huyera. Sin embargo y aun cuando tuviera la reconfortante sensación de mariposas en el estómago... ¿Viktor le estaba besando por ser él o por ver a Yuuri?

Era algo... distante. El cariño no iba hacia él... Toda su posible emoción mermó y su mirada se tornó triste, detalle que Yuri no paso por alto ni lo haría.

* * *

Hathor: Diosa del Amor  
Thot: Dios de la Sabiduria


	5. Soyedineniye Doloroza

Gracias a nao00poka00ritsu y Reader por comentar :3 son unos amores

* * *

 **Soyedineniye Doloroza**

Caminaba tan lento como fuera posible, casi queriendo dar la vuelta y volver a casa a dormir junto a Makkachin, tener que ver a Lightning a la cara después de su tontería el día de la competencia era algo casi titánico e imposible, de por sí lo estuvo haciendo toda esa semana, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra fuera cual fuera el lugar en el que estuvieran. Como cerecita sobre el pastel a este desastre, Yuri y Otabek practicaban en la misma pista desde aquel momento, no había sido mayor cosa por el kazajo, pero Yuri era simplemente un caso aparte.

Algunas veces quisiera entrar en su mente, ser él y comprender que satisfacción le daba recordarle la muerte de Yuuri a cada segundo, no había razón aparente para esto en su cabeza, tal vez enserio Yuri era alguien cruel, al menos con su persona. Por otro lado, la relación entre él y Lightning era bastante neutral, se saludaban, hablaban escuetamente uno con el otro y el ruso le regañaba a cada fallo que hiciera sobre el hielo, resultaba basta graciosa la secuencia de interacción entre los dos. Suspiró profundamente, ver la moto de Otabek estacionada en el aparcadero era una señal, casi luminosa de que su práctica sería muy difícil y tensa.

Con el bolso en mano caminó hasta donde estaba la pista, notando que en las gradas estaban tanto Pichit -que hablando de él, por fin había comenzado a practicar también- Yuri y Otabek, los tres juntos como viejas chismosas viendo algo en la pista, prefirió acercarse en lugar de ver lo que llamaba la atención de esos tres.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó intentando ver el celular del tailandés

—SHHH—le calló el moreno —Va a comenzar de nuevo...

— ¿AH?

—Solo cállate y mira—gruñó Yuri volteándole la cara, dejando sumamente claro al peli plata que veían.

Viktor fijo su vista en la pista, Lightning iba patinando con tanta delicadeza que no se podía escuchar la cuchilla contra el hielo siquiera, tenía unos audífonos enormes puestos, sin ninguna clase de cable y tampoco se podía ver que tuviera el celular encima. Saco su celular y activo la cámara, haciendo un aumento para verlo mejor. Sus movimientos no eran nada espectacular, parecían más bien pasos de una rutina incompleta, sin embargo el rubio se encontraba tan ensimismado que no notaba que le estaban tomando video. El asunto subió de nivel cuando comenzó a cantar, tan fuerte y claro que podía escucharle a la perfección. Una canción simple, sin nada en especial pero que lo hiciera de una forma que resultaba tan sentimental, tan perfecta y artística, les obligaba a quedarse viendo hasta que terminara su pequeño espectáculo.

—Desde cuando está él haciendo esto—pregunto en un murmullo. Yuri frunció el ceño, a veces pensaba que le dolía el alma el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra.

—Cuándo llegue ya estaba ahí, no tengo ni idea de a qué hora llego pero a juzgar de como esta, debe tener horas—respondió Otabek notando el pesar imaginario del rubio para responder la pregunta.

—Pero es impresionante, es el cuarto video que grabo y es completamente distinto—dijo Pichit ilusionado, parecía un fanboy de Lightning o algo por el estilo, su galería ya estaba repleta de vídeos y fotos con el corredor.

—Va de nuevo—aviso Yuri y todos miraron de nuevo al rubio. Se había puesto en medio de la pista, atándose el cabello de nuevo en un donut, era un poco extraño ver la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

No cantaba, parecía muy concentrado en la melodía que tuviera en los audífonos. La boca casi se les va al suelo, sin ninguna clase de exageración, Viktor por otro lado veía pasmado a través del celular, haciendo aumento. Aquello no era más que la rutina de "Yuri on Ice", no hacia los saltos, al menos no los más complejos pero aún así la esencia de esa danza estaba, tanto que ya no estaba viendo en realidad a quien ejecutaba la muy recordada rutina, él veía a su Yuuri, después de todo era él el único capaz de dar todo el potencial en esa coreografía tan simple. Yuri le miraba de reojo, la expresión de enamorado que el peli plata tenia era comparable a la que ponía los primeros días de entrenar a Yuuri, esto de por si le daba un mal sabor en la boca. Al escuchar un golpe volvió su vista al frente, al parecer Lightning había fallado un salto.

—Mierda—Gruño quitándose los audífonos, el moño se le había soltado y ahora tan solo tenía una cola de caballo ligeramente rizada. Se levantó sobándose el muslo, maldecía los saltos... con muchas ganas, era lo más jodidamente difícil y doloroso de patinar, ahora comprendía porque daban más importancia a ellos. Alzo la vista sin ningún motivo en específico, encontrándose a esos cuatro con celular en mano viéndolos. —Des-desde cuándo están ahí...—su rostro se puso rojo de inmediato

—No creí que nadie fuese capaz de sonrojarse tanto—Yuri se estaba aguantando la risa, era verdaderamente cómico como se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

—Si eso no es tierno no sé qué es—Otabek se tapaba la boca para que el americano no le viera, cosa inútil pues el sonrojo de ser posible, aumento.

...

—Pudieron decirme que estaban ahí—se tapaba la cara, sentado en una silla que tenía sus cosas al lado.

— ¿Interrumpir el espectáculo? Fue mejor idea no haberlo hecho —afirmó Viktor sonriente y un poco burlón—No sabía que podías hacer todo eso.

—Son lapsus—se excusó con los mofletes inflados.

—Yo también quiero tener esos lapsus entonces—refunfuño Yuri desde la pista—Eso de patinar cantando ojala fuese tan fácil como tú lo hiciste

—Después de hacer 40 veces el lago de los cisnes créeme que eso no es nada del otro mundo, como odie los recitales—se apretó el entrecejo. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco del bolso y se levantó para contestar—Un momento...—se apartó de esa zona para hablar

—¿Quién le llama? ese celular no para de sonar cada vez que está aquí—su expresión de fastidio era tan clara como el agua antártica, no como que a él no le interrumpieran pero con el Americano resultaba ridículo, la única vez que contó fueron exactamente 46 llamadas seguidas.

—Es su prometido—ya el asunto de que estuviera comprometido le daba igual, para él, en esa parte tan egoísta de su cerebro, Lightning era de su propiedad, su linda muñeca para poder tener a Yuuri siempre presente.

—Él comprometido y tu tonteando, no sé quién de los dos es más imbécil—farfullo mirando de mala manera—Si él por estarte siguiendo el juego a fingir o tu por pedírselo.

—No intentes sermonearme, no estoy haciendo nada malo, tan solo...

—Estás viendo al hombre que Asesinaste en alguien que luce perdido y que esconde hasta el más mínimo detalle. Muy bien, Viktor—le aplaudió sonriendo venenoso— ¿Cuánto tardaras en destrozarlo o matarlo? Ya es estúpido pensar que tienes alguna buena intención con otro ser humano.

—Me tengo que ir—aviso en tono acelerado—Te veo mañana en el Gimnasio, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si de verdad podre ir—tomo sus cosas de forma un tanto incómoda, pasando frente a ambos patinadores en medio de su carrera—¡Adiós!—y desaparecido rápidamente de su campo de visión.

 _—_ _¿Habrá pasado algo?_ —se preguntó interiormente en un suspiro.

* * *

—No veo ningún grifo por aquí... Debí haber traído otra botella—se auto regaño mirando alrededor.

Ya era tarde, las 8 de la noche para ser exactos. Makkachin estaba muy enérgico, así que había decidido salir a pasear un rato con él, también daba un poco de pena dejarlo tanto tiempo solo en casa, que mejor que salir a caminar con él un rato. Debía admitir que California era una lugar precioso de noche, sobretodo en esa zona que era medianamente costera y mantenía ese olor a mar aun cuando no estuviese precisamente cerca de la orilla. El único problema es que había olvidado por completo llevar agua para Makkachin y ya el pobre estaba con la lengua afuera, llorando por hidratarse.

Lo que molestaba un poco en este momento es que ningún puesto fuera de lo que fuera tuviese agua, ya estaba un poco harto de dar vueltas y no encontrar manera de arreglar la situación. Iba a costar un poco pero decidió tan solo cargar a Makkachin todo el camino de vuelta a casa, con lo grande del can seguramente se ganaría más de una mirada curiosa y posiblemente burlona de la gente a su alrededor. Un par de toquecitos en el hombro le distrajeron.

—Hola—saludo con voz queda y baja.

— ¿Lightning? —Le miró extrañado—Qué haces fuera de tu casa... solo. —resaltó esto como un punto importante. La pinta que tenía era cuanto menos particular, tapado hasta la boca prácticamente, un abrigo enorme de color marrón, bufanda y un gorro, hacía frío pero se veía un tanto exagerado.

—Quise pasear un rato—sonrió o al menos lo intento, Viktor le miro de forma penetrante, no se pensaba tragar esa mentira tan mala y extraña del americano—Tenia tiempo sin ver a Makkachin—pretendía evadir el tema, eso era excesivamente evidente.

—Dime la verdad ¿Porque estas fuera tan tarde? Sabes que eres una especie de celebridad y cualquiera podría intentar algo—decía a modo de regaño. Lightning suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—No quería estar en mi casa...—murmuró sin mirarlo a la cara—... Francesco se fue porque lo hice enfadar—al apartar el cabello que casi le entra en el ojo, Viktor lo detuvo para apreciar de mejor manera el enorme moretón que tenía el rubio ahí, apenas podía mantener el ojo abierto—No es nada

— ¿Como que no es nada? Puede dejarte ciego de un ojo si sigue con esta clase de salvajada contigo. Entiendo que tal vez te pese porque eres hombre pero... No puedes estar permitiendo que te haga esto, eres delicado.

—E-es enserio, no es nada y fue culpa mía, es solo un pequeño golpe—rio nervioso, apartando suavemente la mano de Viktor. Por el contrario el peli plata tomo la mano con firmeza—Viktor...

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, teniendo una clara idea, que su alma gritaba por que dijera, muy por el contrario, viendo el rostro apagado y maltrecho del rubio una excusa apareció, perfecta para no dejar ver lo que en verdad quería decir o sentía.

—Yuuri nunca tuvo moretones, si pretendes ser como él no puedes dejarte golpear... Hazlo por mi ¿sí?—besó la mano de Lightning con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una damisela.

Aquello no fue más que una asquerosa mentira, sonriendo para él con un cariño dedicado a alguien más. Lightning moqueo, sin saber porque sentirse peor, si no importar en lo más mínimo en la cabeza de Viktor o que este para consolarlo viera a otra persona. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, vencido desde hace mucho tiempo de la cruel pero hermosa mirada de hielo que el ruso poseía. Makkachin montó sus patas delanteras en la pierna de Lightning, queriendo llamar su atención. El rubio de agacho y se dejó lamer, sin duda los animales podía sentir las emociones de los humanos que le rodeaban.

—Eres adorable—chucheo acariciándole con ambas manos mientras el perro seguía intentando lamerle el rostro. —aunque parece sediento...

—se me olvido traerle más agua y no encuentro ni un grifo o donde comprar más. Iba de regreso a casa ahora—explico viendo a Lightning haciendo mimitos al perro.

—Hay una farmacia cerca de aquí, podemos ir y comprar allí—ofreció enderezandose y sonriendo.

—tampoco estaría mal comprarte un ungüento para ese moretón—comentó, caminando al lado de Lightning que iba guiándolo, a pesar de vivir en esa zona no tenía ni puta idea de los negocios que habían cerca.—Quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que pasó.

—Lo hice enfadar, es la verdad—Viktor suspiro, un vapor frío se dejó entrever, suponía que ya Lightning estaba acostumbrado a culparse por las nocivas rabietas de su pareja—Digamos que mi ojo es lo de menos hoy...

—No me digas que también tienes sexo con el—que apartara la mirada fue una respuesta más que clara— ¿Porque no te separas? Creo que sería lo mejor ¿no?

—Es solo... cuestión de tiempo tal vez... Puede que cambie en algún momento—ahora parecía estarse mintiendo a sí mismo. Viktor tan solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, no iba conseguir nada tocando el problema de forma tan directa, Lightning posiblemente iba a defender al italiano sea lo que sea que dijera sobre él.

—Ya que hablamos de él... ¿Dónde está?—pregunto algo curioso, resultaba extraño que Lightning después de una paliza no estuviese en casa

—No sé, salió de la casa y me dijo que no iba a dormir ahí hoy—suspiro desilusionado y miro a Viktor—No quise estar solo en casa, por eso salí...

—Con el riesgo de que alguien te mirara la cara y preguntara—bufo—Debiste solo quedarte en caso, ver televisión, lo que fuera—parecía estarlo regañando, Lightning rio suavemente—De que te ríes ahora.

—Nada, cosas mías...—no iba a decir que resultaba adorable que pareciera estarse preocupando por él, la fantasía era lo que predominaba en una buena parte de su cabeza. —Por cierto... ¿Cuando tienes que ir a Canadá?

—En un mes, aunque no me tiene realmente preocupado—dijo con tranquilidad, lo que menos le preocupaba era esa competencia, se sentía increíblemente confiado, aun cuando sabía que tendría bastante lucha por Yuri y Jean -más que todo por el rubio-, sin embargo había una especie de corazonada en su ser que aseguraba que ganaría, no sabía que sería pero aun tenia chance de decidirse en si tomárselo enserio.

—Ojala ganes, aunque no tengo muy claro quienes más van a competir... Casi nunca me acuerdo de los nombres, sé que Yuri y Otabek estarán pero los demás... ¿Christhope?

—Aun no estoy muy seguro de si estará, los demás tampoco es como que me hablen demasiado últimamente

—Lo supuse—Viktor miró al americano extrañado—Nunca usas el celular, no actualizas tus redes... Eres como un fantasma de navidad pasada en todo ese asunto

—Auch... Eso dolió—rió poniendo una mano en su pecho, fingiendo dolencia.

—No se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de decirlo, lo siento~—se disculpó sacando la lengua. Llegaron a la farmacia, la cual era bastante pequeña a decir verdad y dado lo vacía que estaba la única empleada que había dejó que entraran con Makkachin—ahora me dio un poco de hambre...—murmuro Lightning al ver bolsas de Doritos y latas de Pringles.

—Si como uno solo de esos me volveré adicto de nuevo e ir al gimnasio será para quemar las malditas calorías—vio con odio las frituras y Lightning solo tomo un par de bolsas.

—Yo soy delgado por naturaleza, nunca he tenido oportunidad de engordar siquiera—rio ante la morisqueta de asco que hacía Viktor— ¿Algo que tú quieras?

—Gomitas.

—Y después te quejas del gimnasio—resopló divertido.

 **...**

—La duda me está matando ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un celular y otro?—preguntó masticando la gomita de osito que tenía en la boca, ver a Lightning usar el celular con carcasa de gaticornios y pensar que tenían algo en particular cada una causaba un estrés de una manera casi absurda.

—eh... Ah, claro—saco el otro celular y lo mostró—Este es para trabajo y para Francesco, solo recibo llamadas y mensajes urgentes aquí—alzo el celular de la discordia en la cabeza del peli plata—Este es para redes sociales, juegos fotos, llamadas y mensajes de otras personas...

—Si ese—señalo el rojo—Es para llamadas urgentes ¿Porque también lo usas para tu novio? Se supone que las relaciones y el trabajo van separadas.

—Bueno...

—Hay algo además de que te pegue ¿verdad?—esta podía considerarse la conversación más profunda que habían tenido, Makkachin tomaba el agua en un pequeño plato plástico que habían pedido en un puesto de Hot Dog -muy irónico-. Lightning bajo la mirada, no quería que pensara que estaba desesperado por alguien que escuchase sus problemas y dijera promesas vacías como el típico.

 _Todo estará bien._

—No...—negó suavemente masticando otro Doritos—Solo es un poco celoso, nada... especial.

— ¿No le gusta que salgas o algo así?—aunque era una broma, Lightning se atragantó, comenzando a toser y la expresión ligeramente burlona en Viktor se borró—Es por eso que te vas con cada llamada, se supone que no sales.

—Si lo hago—rebatió rápidamente—Voy al Gimnasio, a la pista...

— ¿y a dónde más? Te quiere literalmente encerrado y tú sigues la corriente

— ¿Que más esperas que haga? Soy muy inquieto, de entender lo que es estar en un sitio tampoco me matara...—Viktor intentaba hallar sentido a que Lightning defendiera cada acción de su prometido, aun cuando esta fuese mala a todas luces.

Decidió no seguir con el tema, más que todo porque Makkachin se había subido a la banca y le lamia el rostro a Lightning como si lo conociera desde siempre. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, comiendo cada uno su propia golosina. Al terminar comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, tan solo uno al lado del otro en dirección a la casa del peli plata, no estaba tan lejos de la farmacia o aquel banco, estaba pensando muy seriamente lo de explorar más el lugar y saber dónde estaba cada cosa. Al estar cerca de su edificio se acordó de algo importante.

—Compramos esto y no te lo puse—sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño, aplastado y cilíndrico envase. Lightning se apartó ligeramente sonriendo nervioso.

—n-no hace falta, estoy bien—afirmaba con un ligero movimiento de manos, Viktor siendo como era, un invasor del espacio personal tan solo se puso frente a él apartando el cabello y dejando ver el enorme moretón hinchado. Tomo un poco de la crema y la esparció por toda la piel en tono púrpura—E-eso duele.

—no me sorprende, parece más un golpe de un bate que de un puño—refunfuño tomando más y esparciéndolo con cuidado y mimo. Makkachin los miraba alternativa y cómicamente a los dos. —Listo.

—Gra-gracias...—tartamudeó con la cara roja, Viktor se quedó en la misma posición viéndolo fijamente y notando lo adorable que era este sonrojo.

—De nada...—dijo después de salir de su ensueño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo. Lightning apretó los labios y miro al peli plata.

—Puedo... ¿Quedarme en tu casa a dormir?—Viktor abrió ligeramente la boca al escuchar esa pregunta—No tengo ganas de volver a mi casa y... Realmente no tengo con quien más ir sin que pregunten por mí.

—A Makkachin no creo que le guste eso de tener un extraño en casa... Además no creo que sea la mejor idea de tu parte

— ¿Te incomodaría?

—Bastante —sucias mentiras que ni él se podía creer.

—Ya veo... lo siento... Supongo que ya me voy entonces. Nos vemos mañana—sonrió tan falsamente como solía hacer cuando la desilusión llevaba a niveles muy altos

—Adiós... —murmuró al verlo irse. Camino el tramo faltante a su edificio, subió hasta su piso y entro en su apartamento. Dejándose caer en el mueble, meditando si era idiota por decirle que no o idiota por no tomar la oportunidad de besarlo.

Su mente estaba muy dispersa, sus pensamientos eran un remolino que le confundía, pues existía esa parte de su cabeza que reflejaba a Yuuri en Lightning pero otra, una muy pequeña pero fuerte que sugería intentar algo con el rubio de tan grande corazón como para dejarse llevar por su enfermizo duelo y dolor por su Yuuri. Makkachin se le subió encima, chillando pasito hasta que le acaricio la cabeza, no tenía una idea de por qué estaba lloriqueando ahora.

* * *

— ¿Donde esta Lightning?—se bajó de la barra al escuchar al tailandés, quedando un poco mareado a decir verdad.

—No tengo idea, no ha llegado—dijo lo obvio pero al menos le respondía al moreno. Pichit soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello.

—Qué triste, pensé que hoy vendría y haría algo de Ballet—suspiro algo decepcionado—Por cierto ¿Viste que subió esa persona al Snapchat?

—Ahora que hizo—rodo los ojos, sabiendo que era Lightning le daba más curiosidad saber qué tanto que tanto podía subir siendo un completo enigma. Pichit le tendió el celular con el Capture—Entradas para la competencia de Canadá...

—Este año las vendieron apenas, el precio era muy elevado y las está regalando, ojala supiera quien para pedirle que me regale a mí también—infló los mofletes tomando su celular de nuevo.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de saber quién gano?

—No, cuando concursas te pide cualquier red social para poder hablar directamente y pedir la dirección... Aunque nunca me ha escogido y llevo viéndolo desde hace 2 años.

—Quizás los que ganan tienen algo en especial —intento razonar con una pequeña sonrisa por la morisqueta que estaba haciendo Pichit.

—¡YA LLEGUE!—chillo deteniéndose frente a ellos. Apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire—Ya... llegue...—alzó un puño en señal de victoria.

— ¿por qué tardaste? Creí que no vendrías —lloriqueo Pichit abrazándolo, a Lightning le recordaba mucho a Mate, por lo cual aceptaba el contacto sin mayor cosa.

—E-es que dormí en un Hotel y tuve que ir a casa a buscar ropa y el bolso — Se veía muy chistoso que Pichit estuviera restregando su mejilla contra la de Lightning

— ¿En un hotel...?—se preguntó a sí mismo, era bastante enserio lo de que Lightning no tenía intenciones de dormir en su casa. Noto que tenía una venda cubriendo su ojo, al menos Pichit no pregunto al notarla. — ¿Y porque estuviste en un hotel?—prefería preguntarlo directamente a estarse comiendo la cabeza con historias extrañas.

—Pues era muy tarde, no quería caminar de regreso a casa y me quede en un hotel a un par de cuadras de tu edificio—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Se vieron? ¿Por la noche?—la cara picarona de Pichit no hizo más que enrojecer a ambos, Lightning más evidente y refulgente como solía ser costumbre, el rubio tenía una gran capacidad de aglomerar su sangre en su rostro al avergonzarse.—¿Cerca de tu departamento...?—se tapó la mano con una boca en un gesto travieso.

—So-solo nos encontramos por casualidad, n-no fue nada espectacular—decía Viktor queriendo excusarse o intentar decirse a sí mismo que el tiempo hablando uno al lado del otro.

—E-exacto—aseguraba Lightning con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ambos se excusan el uno al otro—su sonrisa de gato Cheshire se hacía más larga.

—¡PICHIT! —quejumbraron los dos ya sin saber cómo hacer que le tailandés siguiera diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

—Se te va a arrugar la frente si sigues con esa morisqueta—salió de su ensueño al sentir un beso en el entrecejo, Otabek rió levemente por el sonrojo que tomo el rostro del ojiverde.

—Es que aun no entiendo como puede ser así—bufo molesto, viendo a Viktor enseñarle saltos a Lightning, los cuales fallaba a cada rato, el pobre se iba a quedar sin culo de tanto que caía sobre el. —Intentar reemplazar a Yuuri con alguien que ni siquiera se parece

— ¿Lo dices por no admitirlo o porque de verdad te moleste el asunto?—Yuri le miró con la boca abierta—No lo conocí bien, pero ese tipo tiene muchos gestos parecidos, sobretodo en cuanto a Viktor, esa sonrisa enamorada no se puede obviar.

—Me molesta el asunto—volvió a mirar la pista, realmente eran ambas cosas, el molestaba bastante que Viktor quisiera hacer a alguien el vivo retrato de su fallecido amigo, por otro lado no pretendía admitir que Lightning si se parecía a Yuuri.

Desde la mirada, que a pesar de ser de color diferente, reflejaban la misma inocencia que el otro poseía, esa especie de desesperación y decepción junto a la esperanza que tenía al ver a Viktor, no bastando con ello algunas de sus posturas era excesivamente iguales, incluso cuando tenía lentes le recordaba al japonés y eso dolía.

—Supongo que es un progreso—suspiro, debió suponer que no le diría la entera verdad, a veces Yuri era un necio de primera.

—Me gustaría que se alejaran, siento que se están haciendo más daño del que curan.

—Se darán cuenta a su tiempo, ni siquiera sabemos porque Lightning está golpeado a cada rato.

—No debe ser nada importante. —dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto.

* * *

Dio un último empujón, liberando su semilla y cayendo sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. Le acercó a sus labios y le beso con cariño, aun jadeando y sudando por el ''ejercicio'' que había hecho. AL separarse junto su frente con la del otro, sonriendo tiernamente

—Yuuri...—movió ligeramente la frente

—Viktor~—ronroneo con la cara adorablemente colorada, bajo un poco el rostro y dio una ligera mordida al relleno cachete—Eso duele...—dijo con una risita leve. —YA lyublyu tebya, Viktor—ronroneo dándole un besito en el cachete.

— YA lyublyu tebya Yuuri—dijo de la misma manera, recostándose de él, al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie— ¿Yuu-Yuuri?—gimoteo asustado, comenzando a revolver las sabanas —¡YUURI!—Grito y antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran unas manos cubrieron sus ojos—Yuu...

—Shhh... No llores...—esa no era la voz de Yuuri, era la de...—No tienes por qué hacerlo... Aquí estoy para ti—se recostó de la espalda del peli plata, que sentía el cabello largo haciéndole leves cosquillas en su piel desnuda.

—Li-Lightning—balbuceo. Las manos viajaron de su rostro hasta su pecho, acariciándolo muy suavemente y finalizando en un abrazo.

— ¿No crees que ya lo has llorado mucho? Si me tienes aquí ¿Porque no liberas lo que resta de tu dolor en mí?—su tono suave y lento no hacía más que confundirlo. De un momento a otro estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba con el rubio sentado en su abdomen, con todo el cabello rubio cayéndole cual cascada por los hombros—Después de todo para eso me quieres ¿No es así?—tomo la mano derecha de Viktor e hizo acariciar su rostro—Para ser él...

—Yo... no...

—Ya te dije que no llores—regaño suavemente acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—¡AH!—Se cayó de la cama enroscadisimo en el montón de sábanas, Makkachin lo veía desde la cama—Que clase... de sueño es ese—se preguntó con un brazo tapando parte de su rostro ¿Qué mala pasada le estaba haciendo su cabeza?

...

—No tengo mucha experiencia con Ballet—le advirtió, Lightning se terminó de atar las zapatillas.

—No importa, ya viste como es, solo quiero intentar hacerlo—dio ligeros golpecitos al suelo con las puntas de los pies. Viktor trago nervioso, estar tan pegado de Lightning hoy era como pedirle poner una mano dentro de lava o ya de plano lanzarse completamente a la lava. Pichit estaba en un rinconcito, tan feliz como siempre con su celular preparado para grabar.

La música típicamente clásica comenzó a sonar, ambos metidos en papel como si fueran dos bailarines haciendo un acto. Resultaba incluso cómico como Viktor podía cargar de un lado a otro a Lightning como si este fuera tan ligero como una pluma, sumando la increíble flexibilidad que el rubio demostraba a la hora de estar de pie, estirando por completo las piernas como si estuviese partiéndose en el suelo.

Aún sin malinterpretarlo parecía que se estaban seduciendo el uno al otro, las miradas tan intimas junto a los toques en sus rostros como si se tratara de los más enamorados amantes dejaba mucho que ver. Cuando lo cargaba y acariciaba con más ahínco, con más pasión el cuerpo del otro hasta dejarlo en el suelo, dando un ilusorio beso que debió ser real. Siguiendo como si el rubio fuera la típica bailarina de casa de música, no solo por su apariencia tan encantadora aun con aquella venda en su rostro, con aquella ropa de lycra negra que resaltaba el cuerpo menudo y delgado entre los brazos del peli plata era... simplemente ver perfección en su más puro estado.

No finalizó como debería, tan solo abrazando a Lightning contra suyo, dejándose llevar por las emociones que ambos se transmitían a través de cada movimiento lo beso, de verdad, tan profundo y apasionado como podía, no bastando con este atrevimiento Lightning hizo lo mismo, continuando con aquel contacto. Unos aplausos fuertes se escucharon en el lugar.

—Bonito espectáculo—Lightning se separó de Viktor y miro asustado a la entrada del salón, Francesco recostado del marco de la puerta, sonriendo cínico. Se apresuró a levantarse

— ¿Qu-que haces aquí?—por su sola expresión se notaba que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón por el susto. Viktor también se levantó del suelo.

—Pensaba venir a buscar a mi prometido, ya sabes... Quizás salir un rato y m encuentro con este lindo show—comentó caminando hacia ellos. Lightning se puso tras Viktor— ¿Un? Y tú quién eres, mira que verte joven y tener tantas canas

—Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov... Eres Frankesko Bernoulli, supongo—Eran pocas las veces en las que podía pronunciar bien el nombre del italiano.

—Acertaste, ahora... Quítate de en medio—más que pedirlo, lo ordeno, empujando al peli plata y al tener a Lightning en frente le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le rompió el labio y la nariz le comenzaba a sangrar levemente—Ves que si me estabas engañando.

—Y-yo... yo no...—balbuceo poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

— ¿¡Pero que le pasa!?—quisquillo Pichit llegando hasta ellos, sin poderse creer lo que había visto, Viktor también se había quedado tieso, no espero que Francesco le pegara en frente de dos personas, en un lugar donde cualquiera podía llegar

— ¿Con dos? No me lo espere, vamos a discutirlo en casa—le tomo de la muñeca, comenzando a jalarlo hacia la salida.

—¡HEY!—gritaron Pichit a la misma vez, Francesco los miro por un segundo y sonrió con falsa inocencia.

—Quizás no los veamos de nuevo, quien sabe. Adiós—se despidió tomando el bolso de Lightning. El rubio hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse de Francesco pero este solo le tiro de la cola de caballo—Dije que nos vamos ¿Pretendes molestarme más?

—N-no...—balbuceo temblando, el italiano lo soltó y Lightning tan solo lo siguió

— ¿Qu-que fue eso?—Pichit tenía al boca abierta, intentando asimilar lo que había visto, Viktor solo se quedó callado. — ¿Viktor?

—... no sé...—balbuceó mirando el suelo.

¿Porque le enfadaba tanto? Él ya lo sabía pero aun así estaba ardiendo n iras y queriendo devolverle el golpe al poco hombre de Francesco.

 **...**

Entro azotando la puerta, no se sentía de humor para nada, quería quedarse metido en el baño bajo agua hirviendo a ver si la sensación de ira se iba. Trato de serenarse a medida que entraba, silbando.

—Makkachin—lo llamo, noto la puerta del cuarto cerrada, seguramente se había encerrado sin querer. —Makka-

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta lo dejo tieso, su perro estaba echado en la cama, de lado pero aun a pesar del ruido no se había levantado. Le llamo de nuevo, acercándose. Recostó la cabeza de su panza, sintiéndolo de inmediato frío, sin ninguna clase de respiración o... Alguna señal de vida. Lo tomo en sus brazos temblorosos.

—Uhh...—lo apretó contra su cuerpo, dando un fuerte grito de dolor y comenzando a llorar, las lágrimas caían de inmediato en el pelaje—Makkachin...—sollozo, pegando su rostro. Lo dejo en la cama de nuevo, comenzado a caminar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sin saber que hacer hasta que se dejó caer al suelo, las manos en su rostro mientras sollozaba.

Su mascota, su compañero, su amigo, el único recuerdo vivo de Yuuri... _Ya no lo tenía._

* * *

Lo que Lightning y Viktor Bailaron fue **Carmen Bizet,** interpretado por **Alessandra Ferri y Laurent Hilaire :3 Espero que les haya gustado**


	6. Depresiya

**Gracias a Reader por comentar TuT simplemente te amo wn**

* * *

 **Depressiya**

Se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta y poniendo la alarma una vez estacionado en el sótano que tenía aquel edificio. Sin darse ninguna clase de prisa, principalmente por el dolor que invadía su cuerpo más la pequeña pero notable cojera en su pierna derecha, se encamino hasta el lobby, entrando en el oportuno ascensor. Llego al piso 5, tocando el timbre con el corazón alborotado, nervioso y con la boca seca por el temor latente. Al abrirse la puerta se quedó mirando por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo a la persona que abrió, a la vez que está hacia lo mismo. Parecía una competencia de quien estaba en peor estado, una reñida, muy reñida y que costaría saber escoger a un ganador.

Por un lado, Viktor dentro del departamento estaba con la cara hinchada, ojeras como nunca se habían visto en él, ojos rojos y aun acuosos junto a los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas aún teñidas de un ligero carmín, su postura ligeramente curvada no ayudaba a la imagen que daba el ya de por sí deprimido patinador, sin embargo el peli plata no podía evitar pensar que el rubio frente a él estaba 50 veces peor. Se veía horrible, sencillamente horrible, el ojo que apenas había sanado mínimamente ahora volvía estar hinchado, en un tono púrpura que llegaba a ser negro, el labio roto en distintos puntos, moretones en todas partes de su rostro encantador y opacando este, se notaba hinchazón, además de la ropa tan gruesa que llevaba encima, delataba que no solo su rostro había sido afectado.

—Pasa... —murmuró apartándose y dejándolo pasar. Lightning entró, mostrando su pequeña cojera—Yo... lo siento por llamarte pero... no tengo... a nadie más...—cerró la puerta, el tono rasposo y ronco de tanto haber gritado por la noche en lugar de dormir, lleno de frustración e inseguridad.

—Tranquilo —a diferencia de Viktor, la voz apenas salía, tenue y ronca, Lightning se aclaró la garganta—No es ninguna clase de molestia venir—parecía susurrar pero a juzgar por la mueca de frustración, no era el caso. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

—En el cuarto... Makkachin...—la voz se le quebró, no quería decirlo, se negaba a hacerlo aun. Lightning supuso a que se refería, quitándose la bufanda y permitiendo la vista a las oscuras marcas de dedos en su blanco cuello.

—Oh...—camino hasta la habitación, siendo seguido por el dueño del departamento. Entro a la habitación hecha un desastre, no le extrañaba que Viktor estuviera ojeroso si hizo tal destrozo toda la noche. Llego hasta el cadáver del perro, ya frío y un poco tieso. —El ya...

—18 años. Cuando llegue el ya... ni siquiera estuve aquí cuando...—balbuceó mirando a otro lado, la sensación de debilidad y culpa carcomiendo cada parte de su cabeza. Lightning suspiro, con los labios temblorosos, era muy sensible ante la muerte, aun si era ese adorable animalito que había visto dos veces.

—Lo siento por haberte mantenido ocupado—miraba el piso, si no hubiese pedido hacer aquella danza probablemente Viktor no se sentiría tan... brutalmente destruido, el sabia cuan unido era a ese perro, no hacía falta ser adivino y tras el asunto de Yuuri, no había manera de pensar que Makkachin era el más grande y mudo soporte del peli plata

 _Un soporte que ya no estaba más._

—podemos-

Un abrazo bastante doloroso le aprisionó, impidiendo que concluyese la oración. Viktor le abrazaba de tal manera que parecía estarse aferrando a él tan desesperadamente, con miedo de que se fuera o desapareciera de un segundo a otro. A duras penas devolvió el abrazo, escuchando los muy evidentes sollozos del patinador. Viktor tenía su rostro en el hombro del rubio, casi podía decir que estaba llorando lo que no pudo con Yuuri, teniendo por fin un hombro en el cual desahogarse pero no lo sentía suficiente, sin saber qué era lo que necesitaba en realidad.

—Podemos enterrarlo... o incinerarlo si gustas—ofreció una vez el peli plata se apartó, moqueando y dejando ver su rostro lloroso con expresión deprimida.

—No sé dónde se puede hacer eso...—murmuró sin mirarlo, Lightning tomó la sábana blanca, envolviendo con cuidado el cadáver.

—Yo sí. Puedo llevarte si quieres—ofreció sonriéndole mínimamente, Viktor se le quedó mirando, preguntándose ¿Cómo podía estarle sonriendo estando tan maltratado y fingiendo una fortaleza que seguramente no tenía con tal de hacerle sentir mejor? Asintió sumamente, caminando hasta el closet y sacando un abrigo, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del día anterior pero ahora no quería prestar atención a eso.

En un silencio bastante incómodo y de por sí triste bajaron hasta el sótano del edificio, Viktor pensó que Lightning le daría las indicaciones mientras iba conduciendo, pero el rubio le indico que irían en su auto, esperaba que fuera algo lujoso mas no un Ferrari negro y descapotable. Puso a Makkachin en el asiento trasero, montándose de piloto y Viktor de copiloto.

—Pensé que sería rojo—comento bajo, poniéndose el cinturón al igual que el americano.

—El rojo es de Francesco, no estaba para cuando desperté—indicó encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien como para conducir?—pregunto preocupado, considerando que una buena parte de la visión del corredor estaba incapacitada. Lightning bufo con una sonrisa débil.

—Llegue hasta aquí y vivo para conducir, no ver con un ojo no me hará chocar—aseguro dando marcha atrás y saliendo del sótano, poniendo el techo del auto por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Viktor recapitulo las palabras que había dicho Lightning anteriormente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba cuando despertaste?—pregunto con cierto aire curioso, temeroso hasta cierto punto. No había muchos autos, cosa extraña para ser un sábado, aunque quizás el clima fuera el culpable de esto.

—Llegamos a casa, discutimos, lo enfade más de lo que ya estaba, me hizo esto y quede inconsciente—explico sin darle muchas vueltas, tampoco quería entrar en detalle y hacer parecer que era un victimista o tan solo una víctima -algo que era pero no quería ver-. Se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo—Creo que dijo que volvería en una semana, no recuerdo muy bien. Vi tu mensaje y fui a tu casa—resumió, eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando vio el mensaje, despertando de la inconsciencia.

El mensaje no era más que pedirle ir, no sabía que había pasado pero considerando que el peli plata jamás mandaba mensajes a menos que se retrasara le hizo entrar en cierto pánico, gastando casi todas las vendas que habían en la casa junto a los calmantes para el dolor y pomadas. Viktor miro el semáforo, pensando en que decirle.

—Sobre Franchesko—a Lightning siempre le causaba gracia como lo decía, eran tan pocas las veces que lo pronunciaba bien. —Deberías considerar el dejarlo, es en serio—aquella noche no quiso darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto, pero ahora viendo lo horrible que podía llegar a ser, permitir que escalara a mas era imperdonable.

—No es nada—de ser posible, a Viktor se le saldrían los ojos de lo mucho que los abrió—Lo enoje, lo tengo merecido—aseguró, casi queriendo zanjar el tema de esta manera.

—Estás cojo, casi ciego de un ojo y pareciendo que te asaltaron ¿Y dices que no es nada?—gruñó entre dientes, sin notar lo enojado que le había puesto aquella respuesta.

—Para ti no es nada—lo sintió como una bofetada, después de todo él fue quien dejó ver que no le importaba que le pasará, siempre y cuando siguiera siendo su Yuuri. Volvió la vista al frente, solo viendo el sombrío panorama que pasaba a su alrededor con la lluvia haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

 **...**

—Buenos días, me gustaría...—lo dejo hablar con la encargada del cementerio, no estaba enterado de que siquiera existiera un cementerio destinado a mascotas, esto era un completo descubrimientos para él. El lugar era silencioso, muy silencioso, como cabía de esperar de una funeraria -o al menos eso parecía- en un cementerio, que hubiesen estatuas no mejoran la impresión del lugar— ¡Viktor!

—Eh ¿qué?—preguntó algo perdido, quizás debió prestarle atención.

—Quieres cremarlo o enterrarlo

—Enterrarlo...—bajo un poco la mirada. Tener un lugar en el cual llorarlo no mejoraría su situación, ya de por si existía el lugar donde quedarse sin lágrimas.

—Necesito que firme esto, deberá pagar...

La joven encargada del lugar le explico un millón de procedimientos, de nuevo no prestó la más mínima atención, tan sólo quería que el suelo terminará de tragarlo como al parecer hacía con todos lo que amaba. Contrario a un entierro humano, fue bastante rápido, escogió una urna -que de hecho Lightning pago sin que pudiera negarlo-, le indicaron donde estaba el espacio que había comprado y un muchacho llevaba el ataúd para enterrarlo, evidentemente fe fueron con él, viendo todo el proceso de entierro y finalmente quedar solo los dos frente a aquella tierra húmeda recién puesta.

—es irónico que 18 años de mi vida ahora solo estén bajo tierra—tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, por suerte la lluvia había parado, aunque esto sería pasajero a juzgar por las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo —Lo adopte desde que nació, lo mantuve conmigo aun escondiéndolo de mis padres, lo entrene, me paraba a pensar que estaría haciendo todo el tiempo que yo no estaba en casa hasta finalmente volver y el me recibía como si fuera lo más importante del mundo... pero ya no lo tendré mas...—las lágrimas iban fluyendo lentamente por sus mejillas pálidas, Lightning tan solo le permitía hablar, escuchando atentamente—Solo un maldito segundo y ya no lo tengo a él tampoco.

Si existía un Dios, podía estar seguro de que este lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas pues no hallaba otra explicación a como su vida se iba más a la mierda después de haber vivido tanta felicidad. Conocer a Yuuri, entrenarlo para que compitiera, hacerse más cercano a Yuri y muchos otros patinadores, el japonés aceptando casarse con él, patinar juntos, viajar, noches donde se demostraban el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro y finalmente todo acabó por un maldito que tan solo repudiaba su amor hacia su pareja. El inicio de su caos, todos sus conocidos le culpaban de aquella dolorosa muerte como si ya no fuese suficiente, ser casi aislado por lo mismo, forzándose a creer que di había sido su culpa, la depresión creciente en su cabeza por la soledad y culpa apenas sobre llevada por Makkachin...

 _¿Y ahora qué haría?_

—Nada es eterno, llegaría su momento más temprano que es tarde... Debes llorarlo todo lo que necesites y aceptarlo —dijo abriendo el paraguas y cubriendo a Viktor de la lluvia con este—Cuando sientas que ya es suficiente sigue haciéndolo hasta haberte hartado, ahí comprenderás que es algo que pasaría y no puedes seguir amargándote y entristeciéndote la existencia por ello.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?—preguntó algo agresivo, estaba sensible, aquel comentario solo empeoraría más su ya de por si mal estado. Lightning le miro, la lluvia había subido un poco de intensidad, algunas vendas se estaban aflojando por esto.

—Es lo que hice cuando mis padres murieron—volvió su vista a la tierra húmeda—Un día simplemente comprendí que estar llorando no me los devolvería, tan sólo me llevaría con ellos de una manera mucho más triste—Viktor abrió mínimamente los ojos, impresionado por aquella conclusión que el rubio había sacado de pequeño—Es difícil pero si de verdad apreciaste lo que fue, lo aceptaras—sonrió débilmente, la venda que cubría una de sus mejillas cayo, dejando ver el enorme moretón. Viktor empujo suavemente la mano del rubio para que este terminara debajo del paraguas.

—vamos a mi departamento. Quiero curarte esas heridas—dijo comenzando a caminar bajo la lluvia, valiendo mierda si se empapaba o no. Lightning lo siguió sin decir nada.

* * *

—Se supone que estamos aquí para ver cómo te tomas fotos o hay algo de verdadera importancia, si no es así me largo—advirtió Yuri, bastante mosqueado de llevar 30 minutos en esa cafetería viendo a Pichit sacarse fotos con las personas que iban llegando. En la mesa estaban tanto él como el tailandés, Otabek, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos púrpuras, uno más alto de cabello casi negro y piel ligeramente morena, una chica de cabello púrpura y ojos verdes junto a un castaño de dientes ligeramente salidos, por último y que De hecho había llegado hace pocos minutos, una chica de cabello azul platinado, no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

—Lo siento. Me emocione —se disculpó Pichit, ya tenía una foto con cada uno y se podía dar por satisfecho en ese aspecto.

—Me pareció extraño que nos llamaras ¿ocurre algo malo?—pregunto Shiftwell dejando la taza de café en la mesa.

—a mí me extraño más que pudiera llamarnos —Confesó el albino de ojos púrpuras.

—Él tiene esa habilidad, no sé cómo lo hace pero consigue los números de celular De cualquier persona —aseguro Yuri y el albino rio suavemente— ¿Entonces...? Aparte de todo quienes son ellos.

—Si no me equivoco el de blanco es Shuu Todoroki, el que está a su lado Raoul CaRaule... y los demás ni idea—explico Otabek tomándose un vaso de agua.

—Holley Shiftwell, Mate y Sally Miller—presentó Pichit a los que faltaban—Y lo que ocurre es que quería hablar sobre Lightning.

— ¿lo conoces? ¿Has podido hablar con él? Llevamos casi medio año intentando llamarlo o siquiera visitarlo pero parece que la tierra se lo tragó—se apresuró Shuu a preguntar, se notaba a leguas la preocupación.

—podría decirse que está bien, patina, baila, hace ejercicio...—Yuri hizo un gesto de no comprender porque se preocupaba.

—No sabía que patinara—admitió Sally algo sorprendida—Tampoco he podido hablar con él, Jamas me contesta la llamada.

—Un amigo nuestro, Viktor Nikiforov le enseñó—Respondió Otabek a la duda de la chica que hizo una morisqueta.

—Aunque eso es algo que nosotros ya sabíamos —hablo Shiftwell por su parte. — ¿Hay algo nuevo?

—Quiero que me ayuden a separarlo de su pareja—todos en la mesa lo miraron con los ojos cuadrados—Él ya no puede estar con ese... supuesto hombre.

—Que hizo Francesco, supuestamente estaban bien —Raoul lucía bastante ansioso,

—No están bien, al menos Lightning no está bien. Miren... ayer Viktor y Lightning estaban haciendo una danza, no estoy seguro de cómo se llama pero ese tipo llego y... es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos—debido a su manía, aun cuando se levantó a reclamarle al italiano, el celular había seguido grabando.

Shuu que podía tomarse como la persona que estaba en el medio tomo el celular, con todos arrimándose para poder ver. Dio un toque a la pantalla táctil, el video comenzó a reproducirse más o menos a la mitad del baile, al momento de concluir y antes de que Yuri tuviese oportunidad de quejarse se pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor al Italiano abofeteando a Lightning, el brusco jalón, la ligera discusión y finalmente como casi se lo lleva a punta de tirar de su cabello. Shuu le devolvió el celular a Pichit, restregándose la cara con las manos, más que turbado.

—Voy a partirle la puta cara—farfulló Raoul levantándose, Shuu tomo su mano antes de que se alejara, conocía a su esposo, era muy extraña la ocasión en la que no cumpliese sus palabras.

—No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿¡Porque no!?—Exclamó en tono bajo y disimulado para no llamar la atención de la clientela que había en la cafetería—Es lo menos que se merece...

—jamás pensé que Francesco pudiera hacer algo así...—lamento Sally con los ojos aguados.

—Eso explica su aspecto en la pista—suspiro Otabek, rascándose el entrecejo, era casi imposible no sentir suma molestia por el asunto, ya había interactuado lo suficiente con el americano como para preocuparse por él.

—Es hombre, digo... ambos son hombres—resaltó Yuri llamando la atención de todos, ya que habían empezado a discutir prácticamente— ¿Porque no defenderse? ¿Porque dejarse? Él es fuerte, de no serlo no aguantaría el ballet.

—Es la misma razón por la que tu no podrias contra el—asemejo Shiftwell, Yuri miro a Otabek por un momento—Francesco ha estado en el ejército, tiene suficiente fuerza para dejarnos a todos sin capacidad de defendernos. Puedo estar casi segura de que Lightning le ha tomado un fuerte temor y se siente incapaz de responder...

—Sigue siendo ridículo ¿Porque no lo deja? Estar perdiendo su dignidad de esta manera—más allá de estar llamando tonto al americano por seguir con aquella situación, en el fondo estaba preocupado, era casi inevitable no haber creado cierto lazo y tener empatía con él, queriendo buscar una solución razonable al problema aun si esta salía de sus labios a modo de queja.

—O tal vez denunciarlo, esos moretones que carga no son cualquier cosa—dijo Otabek en un intento de razonar, Sally suspiro.

—Lightning hará de todo menos denunciar.

— ¿Porque? Le rompió el labio e hizo sangrar la nariz de una bofetada—recalco el tailandés algo exasperado—Podríamos convencerlo para dejarlo y así lo-

—No sé si le gustara que les diga pero—se acomodó mas en la silla—Cuando era joven, mas específicamente recién entrado a la secundaria fue atacado por un profesor que pensó que era una chica, no pasó nada porque además de notar que era chico otro profesor lo detuvo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto Yuri con un mal sabor en la bica, no iba negar que también le había pasado, de hecho era una de las razones por las cuales casi no salía solo.

—Sus tíos denunciaron al profesor, pero no pasó nada. Aun cuando fue un ataque que le dejo secuelas pues tuvo que ir a un psicólogo, no se tomó represalias contra ese hombre porque Lightning no era una chica. No sé si están del todo enterados pero por lo general se minimiza el abuso que pueda estar sufriendo la persona si es hombre, de ir a denunciar a Francesco lo único que harían las autoridades sería reírse en su cara.

—También podría tomarse como agresión y no abuso doméstico —comento Shiftwell pensativa.

—Lightning no querría que nos metiésemos en esto...—murmuró Mate con cierta incomodidad, quería ayudar, no iban a negarle hacerlo pero... Conocía a su amigo, odiaba que la gente por más cercana que fuese se metiera en sus asuntos.

—ahora no es el mejor momento para tomar su opinión en cuenta—gruño Raoul, apenas controlado por Shuu.

—Deberíamos solo separarlo de ese tipo, así el problema estaría resuelto —opinó Pichit y Yuri bufo.

—Y como se supone que haremos eso, la única buena razón para alejarse de ese imbécil es que encuentre a alguien más—destaco lo que para él era obvio, si era maltratado lo que más necesitaba era cariño, lo que su pareja actual no estaba dando.

—Pues...—la sonrisita nerviosamente traviesa del tailandés puso a todos curiosos, considerando que al parecer ya le tenía el perfecto prospecto de pareja de todos—Hay alguien que podría ayudar en eso.

—Creo que ya entendí a dónde quieres llegar—se rió Otabek, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué me perdí?—dijo Sally viéndolos alternativamente, ¿Lightning ya estaba de enamoradizo con alguien más y no se había enterado?

—Oh no, eso no—negó Yuri frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Raoul curioso.

—Vamos Yuri, sabes que son perfectos. Viktor esta solo desde hace tres años, no hablaba con nadie, apenas salía de su casa a practicar y ahora resulta que pasa mucho tiempo del día con él. Quizás no esté en el mejor estado considerando que Lightning necesita un apoyo pero...

—Si esto lo estás haciendo para ayudar a Viktor paso—se levantó de su asiento—Puede ahogarse en sus lágrimas si le da la perra gana, bien merecido se lo tendría. Lo siento por Lightning pero yo paso.

—no seas así. Ellos dos conectan, estoy seguro de que si logramos que al menos Viktor de un paso todo estaría mejor—su tono firme dejaba ver su clara convicción sobre el asunto. Mate miro al tailandés.

—Realmente se ven muy bien los dos y Lightning no baila con nadie en quien no confié...

—No parecía mala persona—acepto Shuu bastante pensativo.

—Si lo estas mencionando es porque es mejor que Francesco ¿Dónde firmo para hacerme de cupido?—Shiftwell se rio la tontería de Raoul. Yuri comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—No seas necio—hablo Otabek habiéndolo perseguido y detenido a mitad de camino.

—Viktor mató a Yuuri y quieren darle oportunidad con alguien que... Lo que menos necesita es un asesino.

—Te molesta porque sería ayudarlo—que inflara los mofletes respondió aquella información—No será ayudar a Viktor, será ayudar a Lightning...—Yuri dio un pisotón algo infantil junto a un gruñido, Pichit se le lanzo encima sonriendo satisfecho, era lo bueno de tener a Otabek de su lado.

* * *

Viktor no había dicho a nadie más sobre Makkachin, solo él y Lightning lo sabían y podía quedarse así. Sin embargo levantaba mucha curiosidad tanto en los patinadores como en el recién llegado Yakov que estuviera más deprimido y callado -esto no se creía posible-. Su patinaje se había vuelto sombrío, no había otra forma de decirlo, era como describir la muerte, sombrío, frio, elegante y efímero. Lightning iba todos los días a verlo, aunque se quedaba muy a raya para que no le viesen considerando que no quería responder dudas de los demás.

Ya habiendo pasado una semana en la cual no pudo salir de casa sin una capucha, señales nulas de Francesco y una foto de él en un yate con una modelo, fue como tener pase libre a salir, no como que estuviese precisamente tranquilo al hacerlo. Tomo rumbo al gimnasio, estaría nada más un rato, temía que de pasar mucho tiempo Francesco llegar o algo así...

 _—_ _Y-yo no te estoy engañando, es solo un amigo—lloro tomando una buena distancia del enojado italiano una vez llegaron a casa._

 _—_ _¿¡ME CREES ESTÚPIDO!?—Bramo dando un par de pasos, los mismos que Lightning tomaba de distancia al instante—Ese tipo te quiere abierto e piernas como al zorra que eres y eso es algo que solo yo puedo hacerte._

 _—_ _¡Francesco!—le miró algo molesto por la forma de decirlo, era algo ya recurrente pero aun así, e supone que siendo su "Prometido" no tenía por qué llamarlo de esa manera._

 _—_ _¿Es por esto que suspendiste la boda cierto, por estar con ese tipo?—una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del rubio, ya creía tener una idea de a dónde iba el asunto._

 _—_ _Lo conozco desde hace unos meses ¿Que iba a tener que ver Viktor en nuestra boda?—Francesco ladeo la cabeza, con ojos llorosos y expresión destruida._

 _—_ _Vas a dejarme por él._

 _—_ _¿porque siempre piensas lo mismo? Yo no pienso dejarte por él._

 _—_ _¡Entonces porque postergaste nuestra boda! Fue tu culpa que ahora no estemos casados como deberíamos—bramo aun con la misma expresión de dolor y tristeza._

 _—_ _¿Mi culpa por tener que operarme de las amígdalas y las adenoides? No podía respirar ¿Pretendías que me ahogara en ese momento o qué?_

 _Su ilusión de casarse había sido inmensa, pensó que así Francesco dejaría de actuar tan extraño, pero esa semana se había estado ahogando por las noches, hubo un momento en el que realmente no pudo respirar y Francesco le tuvo que llevar al hospital, no tenía la culpa de que tomaran como algo urgente extirpar las amígdalas, mucho menos el estar hinchado como globo por esto, ni siquiera podía hablar ¿Acaso pretendía que fuera a la boda de esa manera?_

 _—_ _Tu solo quieres abandonarme—en lugar de caminar hacia Lightning tomó rumbo a la habitación, con el pulso acelerado de nuevo lo persiguió—Si tú me dejas yo no..._

 _—_ _Cal-calmate... No pienses algo como eso, yo no podría dejarte—aseguro con voz temblorosa acercándose lentamente._

 _—_ _Entonces porque hiciste eso con ese hombre—preguntó con voz pañosa por el llanto, Lightning tomo suavemente su mano, para que bajara el arma que estaba a apuntando a su propia cabeza—Si tú me dejas no tengo porque seguir viviendo..._

 _—_ _No te voy a dejar, suelta la pistola...—instruyó lentamente, algo asustado de que decidiera disparar a sí mismo o a él. —Por favor bájala..._

 _—_ _¿Tú crees que con eso dejaría de intentarlo? Hay muchas formas de hacerlo, si me dejas intentare todos y cada uno de ellos—parecía estar advirtiendo sobre su posible suicidio, pero el rubio estaba más preocupado por el arma que tenía en la mano en ese instante. Le dio un ligero piquito._

 _—_ _No te voy a dejar—enfatizó sonriéndole cariñosamente. Francesco dejo por fin la pistola en la mesa de noche. Tomo el rostro de Lightning y dio un suave besito en los labios._

 _—_ _Bien—ronroneo contento—Entonces...—ya de por sí que dijera algo más le ponía alerta, por lo que no le sorprendió que el italiano comenzase a apretarle el cuello—... ¿En dónde me quedé?_

Lo único que fue medianamente aceptable es que fue sobre la cama, no tuvo el golpeteo constante contra el suelo. Francesco parecía tenerle manía a su ojo izquierdo pues había atizado más de 4 golpes ahí, el resto de su rostro no se salvó pero lo que más resentía era su ojo, de hecho no podía ver prácticamente nada.

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, no valía la pena rememorarlo, mucho menos el asunto de la pistola que le tenía el corazón en la garganta. Había buscado esa cosa por meses pero Jamas la encontró, no sabía si es que Francesco la cargaba encima y la sacaba cada vez que quisiera dejarle muy en claro porque no podía terminar la relación -además de otro asunto que recalcaba a cada momento de tener sexo-. Entro al gimnasio, caminando un poco apresurado a donde suele estar siempre con Viktor.

—¡Pero Viktor! Son ya tres años, deberías-

—¡DÉJAME YA!—gritó harto, Pichit le miró algo sorprendido. Lightning se detuvo, no por esconderse pues era sumamente visible que estaba ahí, sino que también le había sorprendido aquel grito del peli plata—¡DEJA DE FINGIR O DECIR QUE ME ENTIENDES! TU NO SABES UNA MIERDA Y A DIFERENCIA DE TI FUE MI PROMETIDO EL QUE MURIÓ, DISCULPA POR NO ESTAR EN TU MUNDO LLENO DE ALEGRÍA CON DE REDES SOCIALES Y GENTE QUE NO RECRIMINA POR HABER CAUSADO SU MUERTE

—N-no era mi... intención q-que

—¡NUNCA LO ES! Deja de perseguirme como si fueras mi puta sombra, nada está bien, mi vida es un perfecto y rotundo desastre estés o no en ella. Piérdete si te da la perrísima gana, no me interesa. —tomo sus cosas y sin notar que era Lightning lo empujó con el hombro, pasando de largo. Completamente anonadado le vio irse, fijando su vista en Pichit luego de verle desaparecer. El tailandés había comenzado a llorar.

—Esta... muy alterado, o culpa suya—intentó excusar al peli plata, al parecer excusaba a todo el mundo de lo que hiciera mal, Pichit le miró moqueando.

—Y-yo no pretendía que... se sintiera de esa manera. —Lightning lo abrazo, dándole suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

—No quiero que le digas a nadie porque no es asunto mío pero... Makkachin murió—Pichit se alejó de él, mirándolo incrédulo—Hace una semana, Viktor no se lo ha dicho nadie, asumo que para evitar más comentarios extraños.

—Tú si lo sabes...

—Me mandó un mensaje, estaba muy destrozado ese día. Quizás no excuse lo que te acaba de decir pero espero que lo tomes en cuenta... es la presión—sonrió cariñosamente y Pichit solo asintió. Lightning comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que vio a Viktor irse, en contrario a lo que pensó -creyó que tendría que perseguirlo hasta su casa- Viktor estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada, maldiciendo en ruso -al menos eso pensaba-. Se acercó a él, dándole un muy suave toque en el hombro

— ¿Qué quieres aho-? Lightning—su expresión cambió al notar que se trataba del americano y no del tailandés. El rubio suspiro.

—No acostumbro hacer esto pero...—dio un vistazo rápido alrededor y para completa sorpresa del ruso, Lightning le dio un muy fuerte puñetazo en la cara, más específicamente en el pómulo derecho. Viktor se tocó el golpe y lo miró sin comprender.

—E-eso dolió...

—Que parezca chica por momentos no quiere decir que no tenga fuerza—específico con una pequeña vena hinchada en su frente—Y, te lo mereces por lo que le dijiste a Pichit. Comprendo que te sientas fatal, sofocado y un poco reacio a la gente pero no puedes tratar así a alguien que se está preocupando genuinamente por ti—Viktor bajo la mirada apenado, fue una explosión, no se pudo controlar—No se va a enfadar permanentemente contigo pero deberías disculparte con él luego.

—No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Pues hazlo aun si es solo con él, es enserio—inflo los mofletes como si fuera un niño regañado, Viktor rodó los ojos—Me tengo que ir, no quiero tentar más mi suerte por hoy, este ojo no necesita más golpes.

—Hablas de aceptar ayuda o apoyo y tú no lo haces—Lightning realmente lo ignoro, siguiendo su camino

* * *

 _—_ _Que se supone que haces aquí._

 _—_ _Es tu sueño, si existo en este lugar es porque tu así lo quieres—arrugo el entrecejo mirando al rubio sentado en una de las sillas que había dentro del cuarto, estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía una camisa blanca enorme puesta, escurriéndose por sus hombros y dejando ver su pecho blanco apenas marcado—Preguntarme es como preguntarte a ti mismo ¿Porque me sueñas?_

 _—_ _Mira, no me interesa nada de esto, se supone que-_

 _—_ _¿Debería estar Yuuri? Lo estaba pero esta es la octava vez que te vuelves a dormir, quien sabe porque estoy yo y no el. —Lo peor del caso es que sabía que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo metido en una especie de espejismo de Lightning, que ya de por si no tenía sentido alguno—Aunque siempre puede ser una señal de algo—se levantó de la silla, sus piernas largas y pálidas completamente a la vista. Comenzó a gatear hasta la cama, donde él estaba sentado—Como lo que en verdad quieres._

 _—_ _Solo amo y amare a Yuuri, esto es ridículo—bufo desviando la vista hacia un lado, el peso sobre su cintura le hizo mirar de nuevo._

 _—_ _Quizás quieres convencerte de que es así ¿Acaso solo te gusta verme con moretones? Como aquí—se dio un toquecito en la mejilla, su piel se coloreo de morado tal como había visto en la realidad—Aquí—se tocó el labio, que de inmediato parecía estar roto y sangraba—O aquí—se todo el ojo, inflamandose y pareciendo grave— ¿Te gusta verme así de desvalido?_

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto que no! No soy ninguna clase de enfermo para-_

 _—_ _Pero te gustaría ver esto ¿verdad?—en un parpadeo había dejado de tener ojos azul, ahora pintados de color marrón caramelo, justo los ojos que Yuuri tenía—Que es lo que en verdad quieres ¿Uh?_

 _—_ _Yo... no...—balbuceo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo responder esa pregunta._

 _—_ _O mejor dicho A quien quieres—resalto con tono siseante y acercándose a los labios del peli plata—Dímelo Viktor—pidió dándole un beso suave mientras seguía con esa sonrisita coqueta_

—¡CÁLLATE!—un par de almohadas salieron volando por su sobresalto. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, tirándose del cabello molesto. ¿Porque su mente lo traicionaba de esa manera? Tenía muy en claro lo que quería y eso era a Yuuri...

Estar con Yuuri.

* * *

El clima era sencillamente horrible, no había manera de verle un lado bueno al cielo gris tirando a negro por la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, apenas iniciando con una suave llovizna. Miro de reojo la bolsa que tenía a su lado, había comprado un par de pasteles y dulces para comer con Viktor en su departamento aún si tenía que entrar sin permiso para esto, hablar un poco más con él para ayudarlo a desahogarse. Le preocupaba mucho su estado, de solo verlo era como... estar frente a alguien que se había rendido por completo a todo.

Freno de golpe cuando alguien cruzó sin darse cuenta de que le pudo haber arroyado, la lluvia comenzaba a aumentar en cuanto a fuerza del agua. Activo el parabrisas, no veía absolutamente por el agua. Esa persona siguió solo caminando, como si no se fijara en que estaba caminando en plena vía y cualquiera podría chocarlo.

—¡Oiga!—llamo bajando el vidrio, la brisa que el golpeo la cara le hizo cerrar un ojo—Puede tener- ¡¿VIKTOR!?—identificó la melena plateada a duras penas. Subió el vidrio y se acomodó de mejor manera, estacionando el Ferrari frente a un establecimiento cerrado. Se puso el abrigo lo más rápido que pudo y se bajó del auto olvidándose del paraguas.

Anda que el cielo parecía querer descargar toda su furia en ese preciso momento, se empapo de pies a cabezas a menos de 5 pasos lejos de su auto. Su carrera para alcanzar al peli plata no fue muy larga, considerando que iba caminando tan lento como si paseara tranquilamente. Lightning logro ver las luces de un auto que iba casi directo hacia ellos, no eran para nada visibles por lo denso del ambiente. Jalo a Viktor de la muñeca hasta hacerle llegar a la acera.

— ¡¿QUE COÑO TE PASA!?—gritó, dudaba que se escuchara si hablaba simplemente.

—...

—CASI TE ATROPELLAN. REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ—lo sacudió un poco—Vamos a mi auto, te llevare a tu casa y-

— ¿Para qué? Dime tu—lo miró suplicante— ¿Para que siquiera volver a algún lado? No tengo nada porque seguir viviendo...—no sabía si estaba llorando, era un poco difícil considerando que ambos estaban empapados y bajo soberano diluvio—Yuuri está muerto, Makkachin está muerto, nadie entiende cómo me siento, como... quisiera que ese maldito accidente no hubiera pasado. Quiero estar con Yuuri.

—Debes estar enfermo por la lluvia. Vamos a tu casa—insistió.

—¡NO QUIERO! ¿¡QUE TANTO TE CUESTA DEJARME MORIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!? QUIERO IRME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ PARA ESTAR CON YUURI DE NUEVO.

—¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ME ABANDONES!—Grito de vuelta, dejando bastante aturdido al peli plata—Me niego a... dejar que hagas algo tan estúpido ¿Que acaso lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ti no importa?

Viktor ladeo al cabeza, confuso por lo que Lightning acaba de decir. Casi como si fuera un niño dejo que Lightning le llevara hasta un pequeño techo para no seguirse mojando con la lluvia. Ambos se sentaron, Lightning abrazando sus piernas y viendo la lluvia de forma algo ausente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?—pregunto recostándose de su espalda.

—Preocupación, angustia, amor... Sé que no me quieres por ser yo, sino por parecer Yuuri pero aun así... Permíteme ser Yuuri, evitar que te rindas a vivir.

—No es lo mismo. Yuuri... Yuuri simplemente no tiene reemplazo—comenzó a llorar sin variar su expresión neutra y vacía—Makkachin era lo último que me quedaba de nuestro tiempo juntos, ya no tengo nada...

 **High dive into frozen waves**  
 **Where the past comes back to life**  
 **Fight fear for the selfish pain**  
 **And it's worth it every time**  
 **Hold still right before we crash**  
 **'Cause we both know how this ends**  
 **Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass**  
 **And I drown in you again**

Comenzó a tararear lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara perfectamente. Su voz estaba un tanto ronca pero sonaba armoniosa, como Viktor había escuchado en aquel pequeño video del Instagram

 **'Cause you are the piece of me**  
 **I wish I didn't need**  
 **Chasing relentlessly**  
 **Still fight and I don't know why**

 **If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy**  
 **If our love's insanity why are you my clarity**

Volteo a mirarlo, no sabía si interpretar eso de la primera manera que el vino a la cabeza o la que debía ser la correcta, que se trataba de un simple consuelo para distraerlo de su idea suicida -que era básicamente dejar que lo atropellaran-.

 **Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

La lluvia dejaba de caer con aquella fuerza bestial, siendo un poco más normal. Lightning cantaba con los ojos cerrados, jugaba con los pliegues de su abrigo y hacia algunas morisquetas, eso era lo que Viktor estaba detallando en ese momento.

 **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

 **Why are you my clarity?**  
 **Why are you my remedy?**

 **If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
 **If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Acomodándose de mejor forma quedo a su lado, dándole un besito en la mejilla y recostándose de su hombro. Se quedaron ahí esperando a que la lluvia pasara en un silencio tranquilo, cada uno pensando algo distinto pero que relacionaba uno al otro de alguna manera.

* * *

No tengo muy en claro si en California tmbn hay cementerios para mascotas, pero al menos en NY hay uno XD

La cancion es **Clarity** de Sam Tsui, la version mas putamente linda q he oido hasta ahora :'v

La proxima semana tmbn habra capitulo... tengo una sobrecarga de inspiracion :v

bye -3-


	7. Podrobnosti

**Gracias a Cristalstarmoshi :'v te hamo mujeh**

* * *

 **Podrobnosti**

—Puedes sentarte en el sofá... o mejor no—recapacitó al notar la pequeña morisqueta que hizo el rubio, junto a la señalización de sí mismo.

—Ve al baño tu primero, yo espero aquí—se cruzó de brazos, tenía un frío de muerte por estar empapado hasta la ropa interior.

—Iré rápido, puedes usar las sillas de la mesa—caminó rápido hasta el baño. Al estar dentro se quitó rápido toda la ropa, ya bastante la había usado de camino a casa, mojando el auto de Lightning y subiendo las escaleras, todo porque el ascensor quiso no funcionar.

Salió del baño y saco ropa del closet, vistiéndose rápido en caso de que Lightning se asomara por pura casualidad, con probabilidad de verlo desnudo. Con un pantalón flojo y una camisa estirada de rayas azules se asomó a la sala, encontrándola vacía. Camino un poco más y se dio un susto de muerte al casi chocar con el rubio, quien miraba las fotos en un pequeño mueble y colgadas en la pared.

—Era muy guapo, no me sorprende que te gustara tanto —comentó viendo las fotos que habían de Yuuri—Tiene la buena intención plasmada en la mirada...

—Era imposible de disimular—se rió muy suavemente, aun cuando Lightning permanecía en un aire un tanto misterioso por quedarse observando fijamente cada foto.

—Me da mucha pena no haberlo conocido, ver eso que parecía enamorar a todo el mundo al verlo—suspiro con evidente tristeza, Viktor ladeó la cabeza, aquello era un poco extraño viniendo de Lightning, considerando que casi todos los que iba conociendo se encariñaban con él al poco rato -siendo Yuri la única excepción por pura suerte en realidad-.

—Ya puedes ir al baño, vas a—un estornudo que en lugar de una persona parecía de gatito lo interrumpió, se carcajeo al instante, tapándose la boca después de unos segundos—¿Qué clase de estornudo es ese? —pregunto entre risas.

—Ay cállate—dijo avergonzado, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada. —¿Dónde está el baño?

—Dentro de la habitación.

Sin tardarse más fue hasta allá, Viktor por su lado comenzó a buscar ropa para que el rubio usara en el tiempo que estaría en su departamento. Esto hacía pensar que hubiese pasado si hace una semana el rubio le hubiese hecho caso, Lightning literalmente lo dejo en la entrada de su edificio y ya, yéndose a quien sabe dónde en su auto, quizás porque sentía cierta vergüenza de que viera las heridas o algo, eso quería creer el ruso. Al escuchar que lo llamo le tendió la ropa, que no era más que un bóxer y su chaqueta blanca con rojo, debería quedar bien, cubrir lo suficiente.

—Tengo un pequeño problema—volteo a mirarlo, desviando la vista casi al instante, la imagen era demasiado para su cabeza, recordando aparte que soñaba con el rubio. La chaqueta cubría casi medio muslo, el bóxer no se veía y el cierre hasta el cuello impedía ver más, aun con todo había hematomas en las piernas, no quería pensar porque estaban ahí exactamente. —El bóxer...

—¿Está roto? Makkachin masticaba lo que quería a veces...

—Nonono—negó rápido —Es solo que... me queda grande.

—es súper ajustado, como es posible que te quede grande—arrugó el entrecejo confuso, era de los que usaba a la hora de patinar y así no se notara, era excesivamente pegado, casi como una segunda piel.

—es solo en la parte de enfrente, queda grande —específico y después de un rato de silencio su rostro enrojeció más de lo que debería ser humanamente posible. Viktor también se sonrojo, no tanto, pero debía admitir que la situación tenía su gracia—Mejor olvídalo...

—Considerando que los demás te quedarán grande en todo aspecto es lo mejor—apretó los labios, que situación más particular—Lo demás si lo llenas ¿no?

—Pues si—no lo hizo con mala intención, tan solo se alzó la chaqueta para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la puerta del closeth a ver. Viktor respiro profundo, muy profundo...

—tiene tanto culo como Yuuri—pensó para sus adentros bajando la tela, no quería ver eso, no quería, no quería... o bueno quizás sí, pero la repercusión es lo que no quería. Lightning lo miro.

—eso me recuerda que los postres se quedaron en el auto ¿Porque no los buscas? Me entro un poco de hambre—por desgracia para Viktor, los ojos grandes de Lightning podían imitar perfectamente los de un perrito a la hora de pedir algo a su dueño. Con un suspiro y bajando la cabeza asintió.

...

—¿hablas italiano? —pregunto impresionado viendo a Lightning comerse una fresa, lamiendo la crema que quedó en su labio inferior.

—no perfecto, pero si lo manejo bastante bien, sería el colmo no hacerlo—rió divertido, viendo de reojo el plato vacío de Viktor, había acertado por completo al comprar aquel postre de vainilla y moras. Por su parte tenía aun su postre de chocolate, crema y fresas.

—Yuuri nunca hablo ruso.

—Es decisión de cada uno, él habla mucho en italiano sin darse cuenta y por eso me esforcé en aprenderlo, pero hasta donde he comprendido Yuuri sabia ingles perfectamente ¿no? —Viktor asintió suavemente—Es cosa de cada pareja.

—quisiera entender cómo quieres a alguien que te golpea por verte con alguien más—apoyo los codos en la mesa—hablas de él como si lo quisieras... o lo quisiste.

—Solo son... problemas pequeños, no creo que sean graves.

—Dejarte como te dejó hace una semana es grave. Quiero que me digas que es lo que te hace, que te pide... Aun si no quieres pararlo por tu cuenta alguien tendrá que hacerlo o terminará matándote.

—él me quiere —su tono dudoso daba poca credibilidad —Son como las rabietas de un niño, no se debe tener en cuenta—sus intentos por minimizar el asunto eran muy claros, Viktor arrugó un poco el entrecejo y Lightning se mordió ligeramente el labio—No le gusta que vea a mucha gente.

—Con eso me dices que no quiere que veas a nadie—si el rubio lo hacía algo insignificante, diría lo contrario y más exagerado que viniese a su cabeza.

—Tiene celos por los hombres que se me acercan, cree que por alguna razón todos se van a sentir atraídos o algo así, también piensa que yo podría fijarme en alguno...

—¿Te dijo perra aquel día verdad?

—No...

—Lo hizo—bufo.

—¡VIKTOR!—quisquillo con los mofletes inflados.

—que lo cubras no servirá de nada conmigo, eres demasiado evidente al menos para mí. No sé si es que no lo has pensado, pero que él te traté de esa a forma no quiere decir que te quiera.

—También puso un chip rastreador en mi celular para saber si estoy o no en casa... descubrí como quitarlo y ahora está bajo el colchón.

—¿Enserio hizo eso? —preguntó algo incrédulo.

—siempre trato de volver antes que él a casa para que no se dé cuenta, pero... No me gusta estar ahí metido, ser tan sedimentario a un lugar es algo que no soporto, necesito viajar, caminar, ver otras personas caminando a mi alrededor...

Viktor se le quedó mirando, como jugaba con lo que quedaba de su postre. Podía decir que Lightning no daba la sensación de alguien que gustara de estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, siempre parecía inquieto, con un aire libertino y urgido por estar en un constante movimiento. Imaginarlo solo metido en una casa era como imaginar a un ave en una jaula, un perro atado... Simplemente esperando el momento en que su dueño permita salir corriendo a gastar toda su energía y estar obligado a volver a la prisión. Realmente podía creerse que el italiano no gustase de Lightning no saliera, a juzgar por su sola actitud en ese corto período de tiempo lo noto prepotente, un típico egocentrista creyéndose con derecho a lo que quisiera. Con esto recordaba a alguien más pero no estaba seguro de esto.

—No tiene lógica lo mires como lo mires, no es normal que tu pareja te quiera controlar de esa manera. —negó suavemente con la cabeza, el celular de Lightning comenzó a sonar, el rojo más específicamente. El rubio vio la pantalla y contestó sin mayor cosa.

—¿bueno? No, ahora no estoy en mi casa... Hoy no creo poder ir, estoy un poco enfermo...—Era una posibilidad considerando el tiempo que estuvo bajo la lluvia—Iré el lunes sin falta ¿Te parece? Gracias, nos vemos después.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó curioso y Lightning dejó el celular sobre la mesa.

—Era Harv, se supone que hoy iría a hacer más pruebas con el auto nuevo, pero al parecer lo cancelo por la lluvia, manejar con la pista mojada es como sentenciar mi muerte—tomó un poco del agua que Viktor le había servido hace rato.

— ¿No temes sufrir algún accidente en un futuro? Muchos corredores quedan... muy mal—su incomodidad hacia los autos ya existente por el tema de Yuuri aumento al leer los múltiples accidentes que hubo a lo largo del tiempo en carreras.

—¿No temes tu caer de boca contra el hielo por alguna razón? Siempre hay riesgo de morir hagas lo que hagas, así que no presto mucha atención, he chocado antes, pero nada espectacular, apenas rebote contra un muro.

—Casi nada...—murmuró bajito viendo a otro lado, un tono diferente sono, haciéndole mirar ese odioso celular de carcasa con gatos. —¿No puedes cambiarle esa carcasa? No sé porqué, pero la odio...

—Si me das una que llene mis infantiles expectativas, lo haré—se rió suavemente. Tomó un pequeño trago de agua en lo que desbloqueaba el celular... para escupirla en la cara del ruso casi a los dos segundos de ver lo que pasaba.

—Gracias por la hidratación —dijo con sarcasmo, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camisa. —¿Qué pasa? Tu cara de susto no es normal...—se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta Lightning mirando la pantalla por sobre su hombro, poniendo casi la misma morisqueta de impresión.

 _Carmen Bizet by Viktor Nikiforov & Lightning McQueen._

—esto... Como... Pichit—apretó el celular entre sus manos.

—Se supone que no publicaría ese video—dijo casi para sí mismo, pensando porque coño Pichit haría eso, considerando que, el video como tal no tenía nada que ver con él y por ende no lo beneficiaría en su manía de subir fotos de sí mismo.

—¡Exacto! y- ¿¡5 MILLONES DE VISITAS!? VAN SOLO 10 MINUTOS, ESO NO ES HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE—quisquillo bajando y notando que los comentarios se iban actualizando a velocidad luz, en su mayoría preguntando porque bailaba ballet o que hacía con Viktor Nikiforov.

—Lo es, aunque te cueste creerlo...—tenía un ligero tic en la ceja, escuchando su celular sonar, estaba casi seguro de que le estaban reventando las cuentas fuera cual fuera en preguntas, a veces tener seguidores era un dolor en el culo.

—Esto no puede ser... Francesco va... Ughhh—sin delicadeza alguna, simplemente se golpeó repetidamente contra el mesón, fuerte y dejándose la frente roja por los golpes.

—Puede ser peor...—ver más de 100 notificaciones en el twitter lo espanto—O tal vez no.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que esto fue buena idea? No pensé que hubiera gente tan desesperada por saber de Lightning—silbo Yuri, revisando la cantidad tan bestial de comentarios en ese simple video de apenas 5 minutos.

—Ha estado inactivo en sus redes sociales, supongo que quienes lo siguen están un poco ansiosos por señales de vida—su satisfacción por la situación no podía ser mayor, le llenaba un poco el orgullo el fungir como un cupido aun cuando ellos no lo supieran, que fuera algo sabido por todo el mundo quizás ayudase a que se juntaran -algo más o menos parecido había pasado con Yuuri-.

—Mira esto—Pichit se acercó para ver la pantalla del celular

 _ **Heisabeth**_ _: Oh por dios es hermoso *0* no sabía que podía bailar de esa forma, es magnífico!_

 _ **ChibiZS**_ _: ¿Habrá algo más bello en esta vida después de haber visto a estos dos juntos? Se nota el amor en el aire_

 _ **BesosSaborAVainilla**_ _: Me huele a amor_

 _ **Midori**_ _: ¿Dónde esta el puto botón de me encorazona? :V_

 _ **Vicky**_ _: ¿Que no estaba saliendo con Francesco Bernoulli? Bueno... ya que más da, que se queden estos dos juntos ¡Por favor dios! ¡Dame más de ellos dos!_

—Sí, creo que ya hay una buena cantidad de gente rogando por saber más ¿Ahora qué sigue? —Pregunto un poco asustado por la velocidad que tenía la gente para declarar algo como lo más perfecto de la creación

—Pues ahora sigue—un brazo rodeó su cuello, impidiendo la respiración—ai-Aire...

—¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?—quisquillo moviéndolo de un lado a otro con intenciones de matar al tailandés—¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hiciste!

—Lo terminaras matando de verdad si sigues haciendo eso—aviso Viktor, Pichit ya estaba azul por el mareo y carencia de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—y yo pensando que eras pacifista —silbo Yuri viendo como el tailandés caía semi muerto en una de las gradas, en lugar de practicar había estado chismeando cual viejas jubiladas.

—es... uggh... Dijiste que no lo harías ¿Qué paso? —si eso no era estrés, nada lo sería, parecía tener especial miedo a algo, de una u otra forma se tendrían que enterar y no precisamente por la boca del rubio.

—Fue un accidente—sacó la lengua, expresión traviesa y torpe. Lightning quería ahorcarlo, era tan jodidamente parecido a Mate que dolía.

—uno muy oportuno—entrecerró los ojos viendo a Pichit que solo rió nervioso. Lightning saco su celular de uno de sus bolsillos pues estaba sonando.

—¿Bueno? No Harv, no somos eso...—se apartó hablando o discutiendo por el celular.

—¿Quién es Harv? —pregunto Yuri arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

—es su patrocinador, al menos uno de ellos—se encogió suavemente de hombros, suponía que el americano tenía más de uno, considerando su trayectoria esto sería lo más normal.

—creo que vio el video—resaltó los obvio.

—dime porque lo hiciste, si no se lo dirás a él dímelo a mí—insistió, más por curiosidad que por verdadera importancia del asunto. Había videos suyos en todos lados, solo faltaba que alguien lo hubiera grabado en pleno acto sexual para decir que lo habían visto haciendo de todo.

—Si te lo digo te enfadaras y no es la meta—dijo con un dedo alzado y los ojos cerrados, como si fuese algo sumamente importante.

—Entonces cual...

—Ya está, ya tengo un regaño. Ahora—habló con falsa serenidad—¿¡PORQUE COÑO HICISTE ESO!?—grito zarandeándolo de la ropa

—Fu-Fue un accidente… Como esto—toco la pantalla de su celular, dejando ver el video que acaba de subir. La cara de Lightning se tornó cómicamente azul, arrancando el celular de las manos del moreno.

—¿COMO QUITO ESTO!?—chillaba al borde de una taquicardia.

—Una vez se ha subido, no hay quien lo baje—Yuri palmeo su espalda con dramatismo—Así que... ¿Patinamos o algo? —dijo como si el tema no fuera en lo absoluto importante o tuviera algo que ver en él.

—Yo, me tengo que ir, antes de que alguien, posiblemente Harv, pida mi cabeza—Pichit tenía una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en la cara—Y tu... Duerme con un ojo abierto, porque te aseguro por mi madre que de alguna manera me las pagaras—advirtió corriendo a la salida.

—No sé si estaba molesto o no… es un poco confuso—admitió Yuri con ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo diría desesperado—Pichit y Yuri se asintieron, haciéndose aún los inocentes—Y... ¿porque llegaron juntos? —pregunto Pichit alzando las cejas repetidamente de forma picara.

—Se quedó a dormir en mi casa, el cielo se estaba cayendo ayer—respondió sin darse cuenta, solo por inercia, abrió los ojos al notar lo que hizo, fijándose que Pichit lo miraba de manera que sabía perfectamente que pensaba—Él durmió en la cama y yo en el sofá, no pasó nada.

—Sí, nada. Eso me decían mis padres—Se carcajeo Yuri caminando para llegar a la pista.

—¿Cuánto durmieron? Dime la verdad—la risa de gato rizón comenzaba a dar miedo.

—Como si fuera a estar con el de esa manera, no es Yuuri—bufo pasando de largo al tailandés. Pichit se restregó la cara con ambas manos, Viktor era un serio retrasado, además de masoquista. —...Eh...

—¿Qué pasa? —Yuri volteo a verlos.

—Este no es mi celular—un ligero tic en la ceja derecha se dejó ver. Yuri se acercó, venido por sobre el hombro igual que Pichit. Para empezar la imagen de desbloqueo era un oso panda, de una serie infantil si no recordaba mal y fijándose en la carcasa, en lugar de ser la rosa/purpura en alusión a su traje era de gatocornios.

—Parece el celular de una chica de 16 años—se rio Yuri. En eso cayo en cuenta de otro detalle.

—¡AHORA LIGHTNING TIENE MI CELULAR!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, maldito el momento en el que dejaron los celulares en el mismo compartimiento del Ferrari y más aún cuando le quito el patron de desbloqueo.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, pensó que Francesco habría vuelto, pero este resaltaba por su ausencia. Suspiro pesadamente, pensándolo mejor no hubiese sido tan buena señal que este llegara, el interrogatorio de donde durmió seguramente ocuparía la mayor parte del día y a saber cómo terminaría. Miró a su lado la chaqueta de Viktor, hacía mucho frío cuando salieron del departamento del patinador, se la había quedado puesta hasta que llegaron a la pista de patinaje, ahora debía devolverla, pero a saber cuándo.

Sacó los dos celulares de su bolsillo, tirando a un lado el IPhone apagado, no iba a soportar más regaños de Harv y si Francesco quería decirle algo seguramente llamaría a la casa, por lo que tomó su otro celular y...

—Este no es mi celular—se sentó, juntando las cejas, dando la vuelta al aparato para ver la carcasa—Es de Viktor—se quiso aguantar la risa, seguramente él tenía su celular -el que tanto odiaba-. Encendió la pantalla, no había ninguna clase de impedimento para ver todo lo que hubiera—Debería devolverlo... Debería. —sonrió travieso echándose de nueva cuenta, quedando sobre la chaqueta.

La galería no tenía fin, sin embargo, lo que más resaltaba era el fondo de Yuuri, realmente había sido alguien muy bello y junto a Makkachin se veía adorable, no le sorprendía que Viktor no pudiese superarlo de ninguna manera teniendo ese fondo. Comenzó a examinar las fotos, en su mayoría de Makkachin, selfie con Yuuri, Yuuri, haciendo muecas junto a algún patinador -un rubio de ojos verdes y barba muy corta-.

—Yuuri era su todo—murmuro para sí mismo, llego a una foto que sinceramente, dolió. No había otra manera de describir la sensación mas que "dolor". Eran ambos patinadores, probándose trajes blancos en una tienda de ropa para bodas, Viktor se veía tan feliz. Accidentalmente se comenzó a reproducir un video.

— _Son las 3 de la mañana... Sea lo que sea dímelo mañana_ —El tono adormilado sobresalió, la luz tenue de la mesa de noche con la cámara convenientemente puesta— _Viktya tengo sueño..._

— _Lo sé, lo sé, pero..._ —sonaba nervioso, bastante nervioso, más de lo que se esperó de el— _Esto te sonara un poco ridículo, considerando lo mucho que jugamos con el tema, pero_ —Yuuri se había sentado, aparentemente desnudo o en bóxer como mínimo, poniéndose los lentes que por algún motivo estaban en la cama.

— _¿Viktor?_ —la voz temblorosa por el susto no se disimuló ni un poco.

— _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ —Viktor tenía la pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo. Lightning ladeo suavemente la cabeza, la secuencia de después era familiar, demasiado para su propio gusto. Yuuri se había lanzado sobre Viktor a decirle que si, al menos estaba en bóxer, se hubiese derretido de vergüenza si no lo tuviera.

Siguió pasando las fotos, sin prestarles atención, a decir verdad. Dejo el celular en la cama y se terminó de recostar

 _—_ _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Todos en el restaurante habían quedado en silencio, viendo al italiano arrodillado frente al -en ese momento- pelirrojo que se notaba incrédulo y asustado. Después de unos segundos y sin voz con la cual decirlo le asintió con la cabeza con la sonrisa más tonta que pudiera tener cualquiera. Francesco puso el anillo en el dedo anular, sonriéndole y luego pegando ambos las frentes, a saber quién_ _empezó, pero las demás personas en_ _el restaurante comenzaron a aplaudir._

 _—_ _No llores Amore_ _—_ _dijo dando un besito en la mejilla en la mejilla de Lightning._

 _—_ _Es que... No sé...—_ _balbuceó_ _aún_ _con la sonrisa tonta a punto de desvanecerse por el llanto, realmente no se_ _lo_ _espero, Francesco era... Francesco, nadie lo podía imaginar en una relación tan consolidada, ni siquiera_ _él_ _mismo como su novio._

 _—_ _Aun así, estas adorable—admitió con una risita._

—Que iluso—se auto regaño estando boca arriba en la cama. El celular comenzó a sonar, al tomarlo noto que quien llamaba era "Lightning", una risa se escapó—¿Alo?

—Necesito mi celular—se comenzó a carcajear imaginando la cara que tendría el ruso

—Te lo devuelvo mañana con la—el sonido de la cerradura lo asustó un poco—Mañana te lo doy en la pista, adiós—colgó rápido, alzando el colchón con una mano, lanzando la chaqueta y el celular, dejando caer el colchón de nuevo se acostó, haciéndose el muerto casi literalmente.

—Ligh... Oh—la única mentira que salía bien era hacerse el dormido, por lo que solo siguió con su pequeña actuación—Y yo que venía preparado para preguntar, que desilusión. Para mañana será, hasta mañana Amore—dio un suave beso en la frente del rubio después de apartarle el cabello—Ahora... ¿Qué ropa para la casa de Chloe?

— _¿Chloe?_ —entreabrió un ojo, observando como tomaba una muda de ropa y la metía en un bolso. ¿Enserio se iba con esa modelo? Pensó que al menos iba a buscar a alguien diferente, no a una mujer que literalmente tenía los mismos rasgos faciales, era estúpido. El italiano se fue unos 10 minutos después, sin decir nada mas—No sé si es peor que lo haga o que lo haga con alguien tan parecido a mí—suspiro decepcionado.

Sacó una toalla del closet, lo mejor sería darse un baño decente considerando que no lo hacía desde ayer y se había empapado de lluvia, aunque se encaminó se quedó mirando el calendario, dentro de dos semanas Viktor se iría a Canadá, sería su primera vez volviendo sin nadie que lo esperase en su casa.

Tal vez podía hacer algo.

* * *

—Viktor es más denso que una piedra cuando de otra persona se trata, a este paso cumplirá los mil años y no va a dar un chance—se rascaba las sienes y Otabek se carcajeo bastante fuerte.

—¿Ahora si estás más metido en tema? —pregunto jocoso y Yuri lo miro de mala manera—Tranquilo, solo jugaba.

—siempre ha sido así, solo que no pensé que iba a ser un problema—admitió Pichit en un suspiro.

—Lightning no es precisamente rápido en lo que a relaciones se refiere, muy ganador de la Copa Pistón y Prix mundiales, pero a la hora de captar señales es un desastre—Sally se sentó entre ellos, tomándose un batido—Aunque al menos entiende cuando hay menos disimulo.

—¿Hay que ser más evidentes? —Pichit la miró incrédulo, para él era tan obvia la razón de los videos y una que otra foto que subió en distintos lugares.

—Quizás más directos y no evidentes—corrigió pensando—Lightning y Francesco terminaron juntos en una fiesta... Tal vez si lo repetimos funcione, eso claro si Viktor colabora.

—No lo hará, ese anciano funciona al revés a cualquiera—resoplo Yuri—Como en esa fiesta del GPF.

—¿En la que Yuuri se emborrachó?

—Esa.

—Lightning es bastante cariñoso borracho—comentó Sally, tanto ella como Pichit sonrieron picaros.

—Es mala idea—dijo Yuri echando la cabeza para atrás—Considerando que-

—Si Lightning se lanza, Viktor cae y ¡puf! Objetivo cumplido—dijo Pichit fingiendo celebración con los brazos alzados.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? Hay que montar alguna fiesta para tener excusa de emborracharlo... o emborracharlos, nunca estaría de más que sean los dos—comentó Otabek

—Irán a la fiesta que Mate y Shuu están organizando ¿no? Es una buena oportunidad —dijo Sally con optimismo.

—No estamos invitados a eso—fue una especie de débil intento para no tener que meterse más en el asunto.

—A partir de ahora si—dijo Pichit como si fuera él quien podía decidir—Otabek pondrá la música, no habrá manera en que esos dos no acaben mínimo en un cuarto—salto con el pecho inflado en orgullo por su brillante plan. Yuri se restregó la cara con una mano.

* * *

—no estás tomando sufriente impulso, de esa manera jamás podrás hacerlo.

—estuvo realmente mal.

—Los mejores maestros del año ustedes dos—jadeo levantándose del hielo. Yuri y Pichit lo estaban viendo con una extraña expresión. Se ató el cabello por décima vez en la misma hora, hace un triple era la mierda más imposible del mundo.

—quizás deberías dejarlo por hoy, vas a terminar cayendo de boca y te harás daño—aconsejo el moreno acercándose a Lightning.

—Estoy bien, he recibido choques de otros autos a más de mil kilómetros por hora, una simple caída no me va a matar—rechisto de mal humor, entre sentirse subestimado, lo fastidiaba que todos pensaran que era de cristal o algo así, tenían la idea de que cualquier cosa lo iba a matar.

—esto es directo a tu cuerpo, no a un auto—señaló Yuri—Solo impúlsate más, deja de asustarte antes de tiempo o simplemente no va a salir —instruía con mala cara.

—voy al baño, ya vuelvo —apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se acercó a Yuri, quien lo observó extrañado.

—enséñame a patinar Eros

—¿¡Que!?—su estupefacción era demasiado notoria. Lightning apretó un poco los labios.

—Quiero aprender a Patinar Eros, intente hacerlo solo viéndolo en grabaciones de Yuuri, pero... Era muy rápido, no me daba tiempo de ver bien cada movimiento.

—¿y que te hace pensar que yo puedo enseñarte eso? —su molestia parecía no tener mucho sentido, incluso podía decir que estaba ofendido por su forma de hablar y su lenguaje corporal.

—Tu estuviste con él cuando Viktor se lo enseño, también cuando lo practicaba. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo—de cierta forma, esto inflaba un poco el ego del ruso, sin embargo...

—No puedes hacer un simple salto sin que salga mal. Eros es algo imposible de patinar para ti—resopló con el ceño fruncido. La mirada de Lightning le permitió saber que al corredor se le había ocurrido algo.

—Si no la puedo patinar...

* * *

 _—_ _Pareces nervioso._

 _—_ _Para nada, tan solo es envidia de que vean a mi bella princesa—_ _besó_ _la mano que antes sostenía y la japonesa sonrió—Quien parece nerviosa ahora eres tú, Yuuri._

 _—_ _Considerando que este gran Rey me está celando, como no estarlo—respondió coqueta, el cabello hasta los hombros perfectamente peinado, el ligero maquillaje y vestido negro no hacía más que encantar aún más al peli plata._

 _—_ _eres la más perfecta del lugar,_ _sería_ _de tontos no celarte—ambos caminaron al centro del salón, Yuuri_ _tomó_ _la punta de falda con una mano mientras Viktor tomaba su cintura. La danza clásica y típica inicio con ellos, siendo la pareja más vista y aplaudida de aquel gran baile. No podía evitar pensar que su Yuuri brillaba con luz propia._

 _—_ _Debo hacer algo, volveré...en un rato—_ _tardó_ _en terminar, desapareciendo entre la gente._

 _—_ _¿Que? Yuuri —llamo extrañado, comenzando a buscarla entre la gente, pero no la_ _encontraba. —Yuuri ¡Yuuri! —llamo desesperado, las personas con máscaras simples viendo su histérico estado solo servían para alterarlo más, eso hasta que un suave toque en el hombro lo hizo voltear —Yuu-_

 _—_ _Disculpe, pero... ¿Podría bailar conmigo? —parpadeo repetidamente. Una rubia, considerablemente más baja que él, de ojos azules y vestido blanco estaba ahí de piel. De apariencia fantástica y perfecta._

 _—_ _Light... ¿Lightning? —dijo aturdido._

 _—_ _sabe mi nombre,_ _qué_ _lindo detalle ¿Bailamos entonces? —de un segundo a otro ya estaban en aquel simple vals, Viktor analizando cada gesto y movimiento de la chica._

 _Siempre daba lugar a sus amigos y conocidos en un cuento de hadas, era una especie de extraña manía que tenía. Yuri era un Hada, Otabek un caballero, Yuuri un cerdito vuelto príncipe y Lightning definitivamente ocupaba el lugar de cisne blanco. No quedaba simplemente en su apariencia digna de admirar y que muchos envidiaban sino por su forma tan libre de ser, tanto el animal como el personaje se ajustaban a él, a su vez que su pareja, Francesco entraba en el papel del malvado brujo, no solo por su terrible doble cara, sino por justamente, hacer parecer a Lightning algo que no era._

 _—_ _está_ _distraído ¿pasa algo?_

 _—_ _Nada... tan solo que, pensaba en que usted parece un cisne._

 _—_ _Un cisne sin alas ¿verdad? —la forma en que ladeo la cabeza lo_ _asustó_ _, ahora ambos solos en el oscuro salón—Preparándose a morir._

 _—_ _de la misma manera que el príncipe ¿No es así, Viktor? —la imagen de Yuuri a su lado, tomándolo del brazo con un hilo de sangre por su mentón lo horrorizó._

 _—_ _Todo porque el Rey no hizo nada—dijeron al unísono con la misma sonrisa en el rostro._

—NO ES VERDAD—Gritó sentándose. Miró a sus costados, notándose solo en la habitación. Se dejó caer la cama de nuevo, debía comprarse unos tranquilizantes que impidiese tener sueños tan extraños—Solo son... sueños —suspiro dándose la vuelta en la cama y fijándose en su chaqueta

La tomó y se la puso en la cara, no olía a jabón o detergente, tenía impregnado el aroma del corredor americano, ese suave aroma a auto nuevo y aire primaveral. Resopló como un caballo, frustrado como solo él en esas últimas semanas. A pesar de la pesadilla seguía sosteniendo aquel pensamiento, Lightning era sin lugar a dudas el Cisne Blanco, no se lo iba a poder sacar de la Cabeza, pero la duda quedaba en ¿Donde estaba su príncipe si ya tenía a su brujo?

* * *

Caminaba por la calle medianamente desolada, no prestaba real atención a los demás transeúntes que circulaban por la acera para dar inicio a su día. El ambiente recordaba mucho a Rusia, a su linda Moscú, a la cual de seguro no podría volver a ir a menos que fuese solo. Tenía un miedo terrible de que algo ocurriese estando con Otabek, siendo este el mayor y aparente foco de la relación, la gente de Rusia podía tomarse la cosa muy a pecho, tal como había ocurrido con Yuuri. El ciclo no podía repetirse, de ninguna puta manera.

—¡Ay! —la queja fue simultánea, haberse chocado por estar distraído no resultaba nuevo.

—Lo siento, yo- ¿Lightning? —si no era demasiada casualidad, es que el mundo era en verdad pequeño. El ojiazul lo miro igual de sorprendido, llevaba una caja gigante en las manos.

—No sabía que estabas por aquí, ni siquiera tome como posibilidad encontrarme contigo—sonrió algo nervioso.

—¿Que hay en la caja? —preguntó curioso, era una caja común y corriente, marrón con algunos agujeros redondos y nada más en particular.

—Es—antes de responder la caja salto, se abrió y una cabecita peluda salió—Un cachorro—suspiro habiéndose pasado el susto. Yuri acerco su mano y dio una suave caricia, no era fanático de los perros, pero debía admitir que ese cachorro de Husky era adorable.

—¿Lo adoptaste? —pregunto rascando bajo el hocico del mimoso animal.

—en el primer piso de mi edificio hay una señora que los estaba vendiendo, si no lo compraban lo iba a dejar en la calle... Fue una buena excusa para comprarlo —dejó la caja en el suelo, era bastante cómodo que no hubiese casi gente—Vuelve adentro chiquito... Sin llenarme de baba, gracias—cerro la caja de nuevo una vez el cachorro se sentó.

—¿y porque lo llevas en una caja? Si lo compraste deberías tenerlo en tu casa para que se acostumbre—metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es mio, a mi pareja no le gustan los perros—sonrió tristemente —Es un regalo para Viktor.

—Creo que Viktor ya tiene suficiente con Makkachin como para entrenar a otro perro... o mimarlo más bien —se burló recordando como ese animal hacia lo que quería—¿Pasó algo?

—Makkachin ya no... —suspiro—...Makkachin está muerto.

— ¿M-Muerto? —se lo quedó mirando incrédulo ¿Había muerto y no lo sabía? —Hace cuanto... ¿porque? —tomo cierto cariño por él, era casi inevitable no sentir cierto dolor por saber esto.

—Hace unas dos semanas —tomó la caja de nuevo, caminando en dirección a su auto con Yuri siguiéndolo—Viktor no quiere hablar de eso, se siente aún muy mal por esto—dejó la caja en el asiento de atrás—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Si... Gracias...—murmuró algo apenado, sentándose como co-piloto luego de que Lightning le abriera la puerta—¿Cómo lo supiste? Lo de Makkachin.

—Viktor me pidió ir a verlo ese día. Estaba destrozado, creí que verlo triste era normal pero no tuvo comparación.

—Ya... Supongo que ahora le duele más lo que hizo.

—Él no ha hecho nada, Makkachin estaba viejo, no se notaba, pero cosas así pasan con las mascotas.

—No me refiero a Makkachin, me refiero a Yuuri... Ambos gustaban de esa raza de perros, tuvo uno llamado Vicchan que también murió de vejez, los hacia más cercanos, más afines, que se haya muerto debe hacerle sentir peor—explico mirando por la ventana.

—Que cruel.

—Como sea, se merece lo que está sufriendo—rechisto, el auto se detuvo frente al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, quien diría que el americano recordaría aquella vez en la que nombró el hotel. —Gracias por traerme.

—No es que me guste meterme en este tipo de pleitos, pero deberías dejar de hablar cosas que tú no estás viviendo de primera mano—quito el seguro —Quien perdió a su pareja fue el, no es lo mismo.

—yo perdí a alguien especial también, por sus tonterías. Adiós—se despidió en tono seco y Lightning suspiro, realmente no comprendía cual era todo el embrollo que se tenían los patinadores montados ¿Por qué culpar a alguien por un accidente? Que para empeorarlo fue por puro odio a un amor que no hacía daño a nadie.

—¿Alo? Voy para tu casa a darte algo, ya estoy cerca—aviso sonriente, sin posibilidad a negación del ruso que estaba todo confuso en su departamento.

* * *

Se terminó de vestir, que Lightning lo viera en bóxer por estar recién levantado -a pesar de ser las 12 de la tarde- no era la mejor idea. Arreglo un poco la sala, guardó los platos limpios de la cocina, percatarse de que lo último que estaba rondando su mente era Lightning lo hizo quedarse medio tieso en medio de la sala, eso hasta que el timbre sonó. Tenía algo en mente desde la noche, desde el sueño tan extraño.

—Pensé que me dejarías fuera—confesó sonriendo y entrando casi sin permiso al departamento con la caja gigante en las manos.

—Aun no llego a ese punto—cerró la puerta y se acercó curioso—¿Que es la caja?

—Sé que es un poco pronto, pero... Es un regalo para ti—se la tendió. Viktor alzó una ceja tomándola ¿Pronto para qué? La caja se abrió de golpe, con un lindo cachorro de Husky con la lengüita afuera. Estaba algo impresionado por este regalo, quedándose viendo embobado al pequeño perro que ladraba en tono chillón y agudo, pero lo hacía ver más adorable.

—Un... Perro... ¿Porque? —dejó la caja en el suelo y lo tomó en sus manos, tenía el tamaño de una sandía más o menos, apenas se lo acerco mínimamente al rostro este empezó a lamerle la nariz, miró confuso al americano que parecía satisfecho.

—Vas a ir a Canadá, pensé que te haría sentir un poco mejor saber que alguien te iba a esperar aquí—se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del Husky, quien lamió sus dedos—Tal vez lo veas como algo pronto considerando que Makkachin apenas se fue hace dos semanas y media, pero... Nunca está de más tener un nuevo amigo ¿no te parece?

Fijo su vista en el perro de nuevo, el hocico abierto mostrando su pequeña y rosada lengua, los ojos azules, pelaje blanco con su típica mezcla en color negro, recordó fugazmente cuando adoptó a Makkachin, esa mirada brillante y cariñosa que tenía ese pequeño animal, haciéndolo lucir frágil y necesitado de protección. Lo abrazó un poco contra su cuerpo, moqueando un poco, no quería parecer un llorón, pero el gesto del americano con él lo llenaba de calidez que desde hace tres años no tenía.

—Gracias...—respondió en voz pañosa y la nariz algo roja.

—De nada. También quería darte esto—sacó del bolsillo de un abrigo un pendrive con curiosa forma de cerdito -realmente, no podía esperar nada serio o maduro del rubio, era tan infantil como un niño de 10 años-, entregándoselo—Me lo devuelves después y me dices si te gusto. Debo ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, te veo después—dijo a modo de despedida—En la caja también hay un collar que compre de camino, espero que no te moleste que sea de color negro—abrió la puerta y antes de salir Viktor lo tomó del hombro—¿Umm?

—Acompáñame a Canadá—el perro había quedado casi en la cabeza de Viktor, a saber cómo trepaba ese animalito.

—¿Eh? —lo miro confuso ¿Acompañarlo a Canadá?

 **Extra**

—No se va a enterar de que vimos sus fotos, solo será una pequeña miradita—aseguraba Pichit como aquel demonio metafórico que era.

—Quizás haya algo interesante—Yuri, no cumplía el papel de Ángel o buena influencia que debería ser. La contraseña la conocía por haberlo visto desbloqueando el teléfono así que no fue difícil entrar a la galería. Entre el montón de imágenes que se notaba que las hacía aburrido en su departamento y en la pista, unas 10 resaltaban por ser... raras

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Porque un auto tiene ojos? —ladeo la cabeza confuso.

—Si te fijas un poco se parece—Yuri tenía los ojos entrecerrados analizando la imagen.

—Si Lightning estuviera pelirrojo tal vez—Los tres ladean la cabeza. Lightning estaba con una especie de dibujo y figura a gran escala de un auto de carreras rojo, que en el parabrisas tenía ojos y boca en la zona del parachoques.

—¿Enserio la gente esta tan loca como para hacer una versión de él como un auto? —miro incrédulo la última foto, en la cual también estaba Francesco con un dibujo y una figura a gran escala de su auto de carreras, no sabía cuál daba más miedo de los dos. —Aunque… si los imaginan como autos siendo algo normal... ¿De dónde salen los hijos?

—Creo que no me hacía falta pensar en eso—Pichit se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Al menos lo dijiste tú—farfullo Yuri con el rostro algo colorado, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Tal vez en mejor dejar las cosas así—apago la pantalla del celular con la cara roja, Lightning como un auto, menuda rareza.

* * *

Tambn habra cap la proxima semana XD *la viciada a escribir de este fic*


	8. Puteshestviye

**Gracias a Cristalstarmoshi por comentar :33 te amo xD  
Y si fueran autos... no se ._. se pondrían cuchillas bajo los cauchos? Cambiarian los cauchos por las cuchillas? Es un misterio .v me has abierto la mente...**

* * *

 **Puteshestviye**

— ¿¡Estas demente!? VIKTYA—grito Yakov, como siempre, pareciendo estar al borde de un ataque al corazón.

—No estoy demente, solo patinare otra cosa—rodó los ojos llegando al centro de la pista como si nada.

—FALTAN 5 MALDITOS DÍAS PARA IR A COMPETIR ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!? —Había que tener un profundo miedo por el corazón de Yakov, un día de estos iba a detenerse o explotar en el peor de los casos.

—no se ajusta a la música lo que ya practique. Serán 4 cuádruples...

— ¿¡ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN!?

Realmente no, tenía el mismo nivel de atención que Zeus -el nombre que le puso a su nuevo cachorro- en estos momentos. No había dejado de pensar en el asunto de Lightning, mucho menos con el cachorro de 4 meses correteando por todo el departamento. En el Pendrive en forma de cerdo -seguía chocándole que el rubio tuviera cosas tan infantiles...- tenía tan solo una canción.

Pensaba usar esa música, que fuera una pequeña sorpresa para el americano, quien no había asegurado el poder ir, tan solo lo dejo en un "Veré si Francesco me deja", dando como traducción: Espera a ver si sale de viaje y me escapo. Realmente lo tenía sin cuidado, aun si lo tenía que secuestrar -con el permiso del rubio- lo llevaría a Canadá, la fuerte necesidad de que este viera lo que haría lo mantenía un poco desesperado.

* * *

— ¡LO LLEVARÁ A CANADÁ! POR FIN LO ESTÁ ADMITIENDO—Pichit pretendía dejar sin aire a Yuri de lo mucho que lo apretaba del cuello abrazándolo.

—Esto es más de lo que espere de él siendo sincero—Otabek pensaba en cómo separarlo de su pareja, Pichit daba unos buenos abrazos de oso.

—Nos da más tiempo para preparar todo—festejo Shuu—Aunque la idea de ponerlos a reproducirse en mi casa no es que me fascine—se rio algo tímido.

—La casa no vera nada que no haya visto antes—aseguró Raoul con el pecho inflado en orgullo, un fuerte codazo en el estómago lo hizo contraerse—M-mi amor...

—Como sea, deben asegurarse de que esos dos estén tan juntos como sea posible... siempre concentrados en su competencia obviamente—se apresuró a decir y Yuri resoplo un pequeño mechón de cabello de su rostro, habiendo dejado a Pichit sentado en una silla con un enorme chichón.

—Será más fácil de lo que crees, te lo aseguro—bufo moviendo la mano algo adolorido.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Raoul aun retorciéndose.

—Nadie habla con Viktor desde hace mucho, a menos que sean reporteros, la mayoría se aleja de él como si fuera la peste—vio significativamente a Yuri que volvió a bufar. Suspiro fuertemente, algunas veces las personas se tomaban demasiado a pecho cosas que ni siquiera los afectaba tanto a largo plazo. —Seguramente este mucho rato solo con Lightning, serán 5 días después de todo.

—Ya veo... Igual estaremos viendo como progresa todo—aseguró sonriente, Pichit sería quien informaría de todo a los que por obvias razones no podían ni tenían que ir a Canadá.

—Solo esperemos que salga bien.

* * *

— ¿Para qué tanta comida? —dejó las bolsas llenas hasta el tope de comida. Desde cereal, enlatados, carne, jugos y condimentos hasta dulces y demás chucherías. Se echó el cabello para atrás, ahora con las puntas hasta la mitad en un fuerte color rojo, Francesco había bromeado que parecía fuego inverso, apenas llevaba un par de días con esto, quizás a Viktor no pensara algo muy bueno. — ¿Alimentaremos a un pelotón? —preguntó con una ligera risa.

—Nunca está de más tener comida para 20 personas—dijo forzando las bandejas de carne dentro del congelador de escarcha. Lightning lo aparto suavemente para ordenarlo el. —Mañana tengo que ir a Italia, Alonzo me llamo.

—Ya veo... ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás? Últimamente no estás casi conmigo, te extraño ¿sabes? —No era una mentira o algo que dijera para distraerlo, sinceramente lo extrañaba, el tiempo juntos era tan nulo, principalmente por miedo a que se enfadase por cualquier cosa que dijera.

Extrañaba salir a pasear, cenar en restaurantes finos o simple comida rápida, ir a la playa o tan solo quedarse viendo la televisión en casa. Era mucho pedir... ¿Que el antiguo Francesco volviera?

—Dos semanas en las que Alonzo no dejara de fastidiar—bufo guardando las latas de atún y sardina en los gabinetes—Y podemos pasar lo que resta del día viendo películas o haciendo otras cosas—ofreció coqueto.

—siempre y cuando guardes primero tu ropa en lugar de dejarlo para la mañana y despertarme... estará bien—sonrió y Francesco le acaricio la cabeza—Pero primero las películas, hay algunas que quiero ver desde hace tiempo.

 **...**

Se sentó en la cama, viendo al frente sumamente adormilado y dolorido. Giro el cuello en varias direcciones, viendo su muñeca con un marcado cardenal. Suspiro de forma cansina, quizás espero más de lo que debió, escuchaba pasos por el departamento así que Francesco aún no se había ido. Se levantó de la cama, con el escalofrío que traía la sensación de un líquido bajando por sus piernas, pasó una mano por su muslo, la mezcla de blanco y carmín no lo sorprendía, el italiano había sido tan rudo como siempre en ese aspecto, apenas pudo disfrutar el juego previo pero de ahí en más había sido doloroso.

Tomó la camisa más grande que encontró y se la puso, habiéndose limpiado con la sábana que pondría a lavar después. Camino lentamente a la sala, con cabello alborotado y cubriendo parte de su cara. Francesco estaba guardando un par de cosas sin hacer mucho ruido, arreglado y con un pasaporte en la mano.

—no creí que despertarías—sonrió cariñoso y el rubio devolvió la sonrisa.

—debo despedirme ¿no crees? —la verdadera razón provenía en que el vuelo de ida a Canadá era las 5 de la tarde, por lo que debía arreglar su maleta rápido e ir al aeropuerto, de haberlo hecho con el italiano en frente hubiese sido desastroso.

—una linda manera de despedirse—aseguró acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios. Se apartó tomando su maleta y abriendo la puerta, al salir entró un momento de nuevo—Por cierto, estaré tanto tiempo fuera que no habrá forma de estar seguro de que te quedaras lejos de ese tipo...

— ¿Ah? —lo vio extrañado, alzando una ceja.

—Por lo que no vas a necesitar estas—alzó las llaves del rubio que abrió los ojos asombrado—ni estás—mostró las de repuesto—Ni esto—mostró el pequeño Chip de la línea del celular. — _Arrivederci Amore_ —se despidió cerrando la puerta. Lightning corrió para intentar impedirlo, pero llegó al momento en que el italiano pasaba la llave.

— ¡FRANCESCO! —Quisquillo dando golpes a la puerta. Activo la cámara del timbre junto al micrófono. —No me gusta este juego, ábreme la puerta—golpeó con una mano.

—hay suficiente comida para las dos semanas. Nos vemos después —se despidió simplemente, apagando la cámara fácilmente pues él tenía la llave del pequeño panel.

— ¿¡QUE!? FRANCESCO ÁBREME LA PUERTA—Gritó dando golpes y jalando por el pomo, pero la puerta no se abría. Con paso apresurado llegó hasta el teléfono, pero al alzarlo este estaba muerto, bajo la mirada y noto el cable cortado—Es-esto no puede ser—balbuceó dejando el teléfono y llegando hasta la puerta del balcón, intentando abrirla, pero de igual manera se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto—N-no.… no pudo hacer esto. —sollozo llevándose las manos a la cabeza—DÉJAME SALIR—gritó de vuelta la puerta principal dando golpes, pero esta no cedería.

Ambos corredores habían terminado algo paranoicos después del Prix mundial, todo en ese lugar era reforzado, sobre todo el cristal a prueba de balas. Comenzó a alterarse, no había cosa más horrible y traumática para el que estar en un lugar cerrado sin posibilidad alguna a salir, todo por pesadillas que tuvo en su niñez sobre la muerte de sus padres, imaginándolos en una oficina asfixiándose por el humo y finalmente todo cayendo sobre estos.

—No me hagas esto... —sollozo ya sentado en el suelo, con la frente pegada a la puerta. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y tomó camino a su habitación, sacando su otro celular que escondía bajo el colchón. Con manos temblorosas busco entre la lista de contacto—Ayúdame... —sollozo a la bocina del aparato.

* * *

Se estacionó en el primer Sótano de aquel conjunto de departamento, se notaba que a esa pareja le gustaba los lujos. Bajo con Zeus en brazos y lo dejó en el suelo una vez puesta la correa. El lugar era mucho más elegante que su edificio, si no fuese por costumbre al ambiente se sentiría incómodo, se subió al ascensor y llego pronto al piso 15, debía ser un fastidio usar las escaleras cuando el elevador se averiara. Sólo había una puerta en todo el piso, era obvio a donde ir.

— ¿Lightning? —llamó dando toquecitos a la puerta, en caso de hacerse equivocado de piso.

—Aquí estoy—el tono pañoso lo sorprendió un poco, no pensó que estuviese llorando tanto.

—Espera un momento —se quitó el pequeño bolso lleno de herramientas para forzar la cerradura. Más de una vez tuvo que usar ese truco por olvidarse de las llaves, era una buena lección de vida. Aunque le costó bastante logró abrir, girando el pomo y empujando la puerta, siendo abrazado de inmediato—Wow... calma... —palmeo su espalda algo incómodo, no debía ser para tanto... ¿o sí? — ¿Que paso que no podías salir? —pregunto una vez Lightning se apartó, dejando ver sus pintas para nada tentadoras o reveladoras.

—Antes pasa... No me gusta hablar donde cualquiera puede oír—el peli plateado paso, Zeus por su lado ya había entrado y echado en uno de los sofás—Lo siento por llamarte—se disculpó mirando el suelo.

—no importa ¿Que paso? Sonabas desesperado ¿perdiste las llaves o algo así.

—No... —se sentó en el sofá de forma un tanto particular, más de su muslo se veía por esto—Francesco se llevó mis llaves.

— ¿Como que se las...?

—Corto el cable del teléfono, sacó la línea de mi celular y se llevó las llaves de repuesto, ni siquiera puedo abrir el balcón—le daba un poco de vergüenza su situación. Viktor parecía incrédulo a lo que el americano estaba contando.

— ¿Te pensaba dejar aquí lo que tardase en venir? Ese hombre vuelve cuando le viene en gana ¿Ibas a morirte de hambre o qué? —increpó apretando los dientes, la situación hacía florecer parte de su ira, era algo tan egoísta y a su vez inmaduro por parte del italiano.

—Ayer fuimos al Mercado, pensé que había exagerado comprando comida, pero ya lo había planeado, no quería que saliera porque pensó que iría a verte—explicó sin dar mucho rodeo al asunto, después de todo Viktor sacará sus conclusiones aun si no se lo decía. —No creí que sería capaz de hacerme eso... Sabe que odio estar encerrado—se llevó las manos a la cabeza apartando su cabello.

—No quiero sonar repetitivo pero debes alejarte de él, tanto como sea posible ¿Enserio no ves que esta demente? No me sorprendería que te dejara un día de estos amarrado como si fueras un perro.

—Cuando vuelva hablaré con él—suspiro mirando a otro lado, Viktor quedo muy inconforme con esta respuesta. —Puedes ir al aeropuerto si quieres, aun no hago mi maleta y debo bañarme.

—Prefiero esperar y nos vayamos en el mismo auto—Lightning asintió con la cabeza, levantándose del sofá—Además, dijiste que me llevarías a donde dejar a Zeus.

—es en el 4 piso, una chica cuida animales como si fuera hotel de mascotas. Me debe un favor así que espera a que me bañe—indico y se perdió en el pasillo de camino a la habitación, siendo visto con especial atención por el ruso.

No se veía tan mal, al menos no tanto como otras veces, tomando en cuenta que no tenía golpes en el rostro, sin embargo, viéndolo en otro plano no se imaginaba como era tener relaciones sexuales, esas marcas de manos en el cuello, en las muñecas y los muslos no eran normales, dudaba mucho que Lightning tuviera ese tipo de gustos, desde la experiencia era muy difícil dejar tales moretones de forma accidental.

Comenzó a examinar la sala, caminando muy lentamente y viendo fotos, trofeos y cuadros que decoraban todo el bello departamento. Los trofeos abundaban, varias copas doradas con el grabado de "Copa Pistón", algunos otros que eran más pequeños, pero casi en tanta cantidad asumió que eran de Francesco, las fotos eran de la pareja en distintos lugares, tal parecía que viajaban mucho pues una de ellas era frente a la torre Eiffel.

Desde el cristal del balcón pudo ver una gran cantidad de plantas bien cuidadas, un pequeño sofá doble y nada más. La curiosidad de saber quién era el dueño de ese departamento lo inundo, después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que Francesco lo tuviese antes de conocer a Lightning. Camino de regreso, esta vez adentrándose en el pasillo y llegando al cuarto, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Lightning ya se había bañado, se notaba por el cabello mojado, que ahora que se fijaba estaba con una parte teñida de rojo, sacaba ropa del armario y la tiraba en la cama en la cual ya había una maleta abierta. Estaba con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y el cabello sobre su hombro, permitiendo ver con suma facilidad lo que no había visto de él, como la espalda y el pecho, aunque en unos cuantos segundos después la toalla se fue y el americano se puso un bóxer negro. Viktor se llevó una mano a la cara, debía ser un chiste que espiaba a alguien de forma tan descarada y peor aún... lo disfrutaba.

Se quedó mirando la espalda de Lightning, la cual por primera vez sin moretones apenas evidentes destacaba el tatuaje que tenía, siendo el rubio espero algo más... Infantil, quizás tierno, pero no, un ave Fénix a juzgar por su apariencia en blanco y negro con toques rojos, notorios por la blanca piel del rubio. No tenía muy en claro porque comenzó a acercarse, con ganas de acariciar la nuca de Lightning, sin embargo, este volteo.

— ¿Umm? ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto quedando de frente, no como que tuviese vergüenza de estar en bóxer y sin nada que esconder además de las mordidas de zombie que Francesco dejo en sus hombros.

—No, solo... —tartamudeo haciendo gestos con las manos, no teniendo idea de que excusa dar a haberse acercado de esa forma. —Nada—apretó los labios, tenía una vergüenza casi ridícula encima.

—Bueno. —se encogió de hombros, tomando un pantalón del closet, un suéter grande cuello de tortuga y tirándolo a la cama—Deja me termino de vestir y ya-

Se vio interrumpido por el repentino jalón de Viktor, que tenía una mano en su cintura y otra sujetando su nuca, como si quisiera impedir que se fuera. Muy en contrario a lo que Viktor quería impedir, Lightning paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros del peli plata. El contacto se volvía más profundo a medida que pasaban los segundos, Viktor enredaba los dedos en el cabello rubio con mechas rojas, acariciando suavemente la espalda del americano, casi a punto de inclinarse y terminar echándolo a la cama... Sino fuese porque salió de su sopor y se apartó del americano como si lo quemara.

—Voyatormaraguapurateparairnos—y huyó casi cual ciervo asustado.

— ¿Ah? —quedó todo aturdido y encorvado, no sabía si tacharse de pervertido al imaginar que estaba a punto de pasar algo más.

* * *

—Me gusta como tienes el cabello—ya iban de camino al aeropuerto, habían dejado a Zeus con una cuidadora, la cual tenía ya demasiados animales en ese departamento. El auto de Viktor quedó en el estacionamiento del edificio e iban en el Ferrari del americano. —No pensé que te pintarías.

—lo hago de vez en cuando, aunque ya no completamente, es muy molesto tener que pintármelo todo cuando se ven las raíces —se paró en un semáforo —Me preocupa el tema del hotel, se me olvidó hacer reserva.

—Dudo que no tenga habitación libre, es costoso con ganas, siempre hay alguna libre —aseguro encogiendo los hombros — ¿Ese departamento... es tuyo?

—Pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de interrogatorio—rió mínimamente.

—y yo pensé que esa etapa nunca acababa.

—Si es mio, lo tengo desde que estaba con Sally y Francesco se mudó al año de estar saliendo. Tengo otro parecido en New york y Malibu.

—Wow... Asumo que Francesco paga algo... ¿no?

—La electricidad, internet y yo lo demás. —se echó el cabello para atrás haciendo una morisqueta, no veía las putas señalizaciones por lo viejas que estaban—Después de todo ambos ganamos casi lo mismo.

—Ya... ¿Y la canción? Deje el cerdo en mi casa.

—estuve intentando ruso y pensé que sería buena idea darte una canción, pague para que la instrumentarán y todo lo que necesitara, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de instrumentos o música.

—Esperaba que sí, considerando que cantas bien... Si canto el planeta se parte a la mitad—una risa nasal muy extraña se escuchó de parte del corredor —Hey...

—nada solo me hizo mucha gracia. Es una de esas cosas que sabes hacer, pero usas nunca—estacionó el auto, el aeropuerto era gigante y había mucha gente de un lado a otro—hace mucho no me subo a un Avión...

—Prácticamente vivo dentro de uno—bufo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto—Voy a sacar las maletas—indicó cerrando mientras Lightning tomaba yodo lo que pudiera ser de valor dentro del auto, alguna que otra vez le habían robado, nada importante pero tampoco podía estar tan confiado.

Al estar dentro del aeropuerto registraron las maletas, chequearon los boletos y al estar por fin dentro luego de ser casi violados al buscar cualquier tipo de arma en el detector de metales -porque tienen taaaanta pinta de criminales...-, se quedaron caminando sin saber que hacer pues aún faltaban como 3 horas para el puto vuelo que tenía retraso, es decir, una hora extra de espera.

—Eso me recuera ¿De dónde sacaste el boleto? No es normal tener un pasaje de avión a Canadá con el asiento de al lado justamente.

—Era de Yakov, él se fue con un amigo ayer. Así que pensé que era buena idea invitar a alguien y así no se perdiera—explico con sencillez. Lightning se detuvo frente a una de esas pequeñas tiendas que había dentro del aeropuerto— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero eso—señalo la carcasa de celular y Viktor se jalo todo el rostro.

—Hay mu ch as ¿Porque justo la del maldito unicornio?

—Ya te lo dije, debe satisfacer mis infantiles exigencias. —se rio entrando a la tienda.

—Que mal chiste enserio... —bufo y un flash casi lo deja ciego —Deja de tomarme fotos a cada que apareces, ahora no veo nada—quejumbro frotándose los ojos.

—Es que tenías una cara muy chistosa—sonrió Pichit—Creí que llegarías más tarde, el vuelo tiene un retraso de una hora.

—Es mejor así, si venia más tarde de seguro el avión llegaba a tiempo—metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ya había pasado un par de veces en el pasado, simplemente odiaba la experiencia.

—La suerte casi nunca está de tu lado—se mofó Otabek, no había notado que la pareja también estaba ahí, Yuri parecía en su mundo con un par de audífonos puestos.

—Tengo un hambre fatal ¿Y si vamos a...? Hola—saludo viéndolos, no sabía que ellos también iban en el mismo vuelo, Viktor no había mencionado nada del tema.

— ¡LIGHTNING! ~—Exclamo Pichit lanzándose encima del americano—Si viniste, me veras competir y ganar, que lindo —lloriqueo contento, Lightning le palmeo la cabeza a ver si se calmaba un poquito.

—Ganar tú, si claro—Yuri tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios —El que más puntos tiene en técnica soy yo, evidentemente ganare—Otabek rodo los ojos.

—Considerando que te caíste de culo practicando... Tal vez te gane mi cielo—se mofó dándole un beso en la sien, Yuri infló los mofletes.

—Todos tienen el mismo chance—aseguro Lightning con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Vamos a comer? Es enserio que me estoy auto digiriendo...

 **...**

—Creo que ya no voy a poder patinar mañana—Pichit quedo tirado en la mesa, habían comido hasta el hartazgo, más bien estaban sorprendidos de que Lightning pudiese comer tanto.

—qué coño tiene esta comida que ahora se siente pesada... Hace un rato era como si no hubiera comido nada—se quejó Otabek sobándose la panza.

—Esa es la brujería que hace la comida chatarra—Aseguro Lightning soltando un satisfecho suspiro —Ya yo me acostumbré a esto ¿Porque creen que voy al gimnasio todas las semanas? Terminaría como una vaca por esta mierda.

—Y pretendes engordarnos a nosotros, lindo de tu parte—Viktor parecía medio muerto, jamás en su vida había comido más de 3 hamburguesas por sentir el estómago vacío y ahora resentida las otras tres que devoró—Aumente al menos cinco kilos aquí...

—Tranquilo, esa grasa se va...

 _Vuelo con destino a Toronto abordar por la puerta 6_

—ESE ES NUESTRO AVIÓN—recogieron todo lo que fuera suyo de la mesa, pensando correr como unos locos por todo el aeropuerto, estaban frente a la puerta 20.

—Disculpe pero quien pagará—preguntó la encargada del lugar. Lightning sacó la billetera rápido y básicamente le dio casi todo el efectivo que tenía —Tenga esto que sobra—informó dando casi la mitad y al tomarlo dieron inicio a su carrera hasta la puerta 6 que parecía estar al otro lado del bendito aeropuerto porque tardaban demasiado en encontrarlo.

Al llegar aún estaba la puerta abierta, ahora el reto seria encontrar los boletos entre el desastre de cosas que llevaban encima, el único que lo tenía a la mano era Lightning que lo metió en la pequeña bolsa con lo que había comprado hace un rato. Una vez en el avión cada uno tomo su asiento, dejándose morir en ellos, había sido ridículo como tuvieron que correr tanto, solo por haberse ido a comer.

—Más nunca voy a comer con ustedes—resoplo Yuri dándole el bolso que tenía a Otabek, quien lo metió en la parte de equipaje de mano.

—No es culpa mía que ninguno haya visto el maldito reloj—resoplo Lightning agarrándose todo el cabello y poniéndoselo en el hombro, empezando a trenzarlo.

—Si alguien no se hubiera puesto a pedir dedos de mozarella no hubiéramos terminado tan tarde—Pichit se encogió en su asiento. Lightning y Viktor iban en el lado derecho mientras Pichit, Otabek y Yuri iban al izquierdo, haciendo la fila horizontal. Cabe destacar que Lightning había casi pataleado por tener el asiento en la ventana, Viktor se lo dio después de un rato De miradas de perro a medio morir.

—Como sea, serán muchas horas de mi trasero aquí aplastado—bufo Yuri—Deje la maldita laptop...

—yo deje mi pijama, no te quejes—respondió Lightning con la laptop sobre la mesa de comer. Una vez en el aire y con el debido permiso la encendió —Hey... —Viktor volteo a verlo, no hablaba mucho más que todo por tener a Yuri presente, no quería montar una escena en pleno avión—Parece que mucha gente se ha puesto activa en cuanto a nosotros.

— ¿Se supone que eres tú?

—A los 11 años, preparándome para un recital—se rió, era una simple imagen de Viktor cuando era más joven y el, la creadora de dicha imagen parecía tener una teoría conspirativa armada. Viktor se quedó mirando fijamente, realmente Lightning parecía una niña en su infancia, el cabello largo, los ojos grandes, las zapatillas, traje blanco y sonrisa adorable hacían dudar fuertemente de su género.

—No me sorprende... eres el Cisne—el comentario se escapó de sus labios, Lightning alzo una ceja mirando la pantalla y luego al peli plata.

— ¿Cisne?

—Todos tenemos lugar en algún cuento de hadas... Yuuri era el cerdito vuelto príncipe, Yuri es un hada que ha sido salvada por el caballero de brillante armadura—Lightning vio a la pareja un momento, ambos riendo mientras veían el celular de Yuri—Pichit un príncipe esperando a su ladrón y tu entras como Cisne blanco—relató, Lightning parecía anonadado esta descripción, se sabía la historia y que lo comparase con un ser bello, de buen corazón y nobleza lo dejo un poco fuera de base, sonrojando sus mejillas fácilmente.

—y entonces... ¿Que eres tú? —Viktor abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, siempre se había dedicado en pensar en un personaje para todos a su alrededor que jamás se tomó el tipo de pensar en uno para él.

Siguieron charlando, a pesar de no haber respondido a la pregunta. Llegado a un punto en el que Lightning ofreció escuchar música con los auriculares. Era bastante variada, desde techno hasta ópera, rock que lo hizo espabilar del sueño que entraba. Miro a Lightning, durmiendo plácidamente y recostando su cabeza del cristal del avión, con delicadeza tomó la cabeza y suavemente hizo que se recostara de su hombro. Estando de esta manera recostó su cabeza en la rubia, escuchando como comenzaba a reproducirse Yuri on Ice en el celular, cerró los ojos dando un suave suspiro... Era tan cálido ¿Porque no podía ser eterna esta sensación con su _Yuuri_?

—Sin vergüenza... —bufo Yuri acomodándose en el asiento y viendo por la ventana del avión mientras Otabek dormía.

* * *

—Sabía que esta mierda pasaría, paso en Japón y en Italia, obviamente me iba a pasar aquí —parecía estar a punto de lanzar la maleta contra el suelo. Resulta que no había habitaciones vacías en el malparido hotel que estaba en el culo de Canadá y hacía tanto frío como si fuese el puto polo sur.

—No pensé que enserio habría tanta gente —admitió Viktor bastante sorprendido.

—Supongo que iré a otro hotel a ver si alguno se digna a tener una maldita habitación —refunfuñaba temblando, se supone que estaban en un lugar cerrado y con calefacción ¿Que putas pasaba con ese frío polar?

—Podrías quedarte con Viktor—ofreció Pichit apareciendo tras el peli plata —Son habitaciones grandes y es mejor que salir a gastar lo que resta de día buscando donde quedarte.

—Además, quizás te mueras sepultado bajo nieve ¿Cómo puedes temblar tanto? —Otabek puso una mano sobre su cabeza era bastante cómico como el rubio parecía un tembloroso perro Chihuahua. Lightning lo miro de mala manera haciendo una especie de puchero.

—Diiiiiiiisculpame por no tener inmunidad al frío, tengo casa en la playa y departamento en la costa ¿¡Qué esperas de mí!?

—Supongo que no estaría mal—suspiro Viktor no del todo convencido—Igual, en las habitaciones siempre hay un sofá. —Pichit hizo señas a la que atendía la recepción y esta asintió muy levemente.

—Aquí están la llave de su habitación señor—había tomado una distinta a la que iba a entrar anteriormente—Espero disfruten su estancia—sonrió y Viktor tomo la llave.

—Vamos antes de que te pongas azul—se mofo ligeramente, tomando la maleta de Lightning y su propio bolso, el botones ya había llevado la otra maleta, tener que llevar tantas cosas era un como un golpe a las bolas, un fastidio y dolor.

— ¿No tiene mueble esa habitación, cierto? —Yuri sonreía pícaro, resultaba muy divertido todo lo que estaban haciendo aun para su molestia.

—No, solo una cama Queen, mini cocina, baño y un pequeño balcón—explico la empleada, antes de que Viktor y Lightning llegara y ya que no cabían todos en un mismo Taxi, Pichit se adelantó y le pidió el favor a la mujer para mentir sobre las habitaciones disponibles. — ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? —preguntó esperanzada hacía Pichit, y siendo... Pichit no iba a negar una foto, su droga, su razón de vivir.

 **...**

—Me siento engañado, todas las habitaciones en las que estuve antes tenían sofá—bufo Viktor metiendo sus cosas en el closet, excesivamente amplio para ser solo una casualidad.

—Puedo dormir en el suelo o a un lado de la cama si quieres, me han dicho que a veces parezco un cadáver de lo quieto que me quedo—el peli plata tuvo un escalofrío, que no hablaran de cadáveres frente a él por favor, aun si era en broma—Leí que había una piscina en este hotel, techada y aclimatada ¿Te parece si vamos?

—Porque no vas solo.

— ¿Qué clase de sentido tiene ir solo a una piscina? —interrogo con cómica mueca, Viktor le dio la razón, si era para jugar o pasar el rato no tenía sentido ir en solitario teniendo con quien ir.

—Está bien, pero solo un rato—miro el reloj que tenía en la muñeca—A las 7 debo ir a practicar en la pista frente a los jurados.

—No hay problema~—afirmo sonriente, sacando unas cuantas cosas de la maleta y entrando al baño—Avísame cuando terminas de cambiarte y salir del baño—Viktor resoplo como caballo, dejándose caer en la cama. Compartir habitación... ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Si el mismo lo había invitado debió suponer que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, eran 5 días después de todo.

 **...**

—No pensé que bajarían tan pronto—Otabek se les quedó mirando algo impresionado, él y Yuri tenían habitación en el primer piso, Pichit en el segundo y los dos "tortolitos" en el décimo.

—Hay una piscina ¿Que otra razón necesitan para apresurarse? —Lightning parecía un niño pequeño, se quitó la chaqueta y se amarro el cabello, quedando en un traje de baño que le cubría hasta el talón y su espalda descubierta, dejando a la vista el tatuaje que hasta ahora los otros tres patinadores desconocían que tenía, también resaltando las mordidas y marcas raras. Viktor desvío la mirada, la prenda cubriría mucho pero como marcaba lo demás no dejaba a la imaginación.

— ¿Alguien se aseguró de que Pichit no está muerto? —Yuri miraba al tailandés en la piscina, estaba boca abajo flotando, parecía un cadáver.

—Hierba mala nunca muere—aseguro Viktor bromeando ligeramente, apenas quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta y quedando en el short playero, un jalón en la muñeca le hizo voltear—LIGHT—y su reclamo murió al ser jalado al agua, cayendo de chapotazo junto al rubio. Al salir del agua se le quedó mirando, gran parte del cabello aun estando sujeto se le vino a la cara.

—No está fría~—ronroneo riéndose y apartándose el cabello con las manos— ¿Perdón?

—No te perdono—hizo un puchero y se hundió, Lightning parpadeo y antes de reaccionar ya estaba sentado en los hombros de Viktor—Así que... Húndete—y lo tiró al agua de nuevo.

— ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! Yo no puedo hacer eso—se quejó, Pichit paso como el pobre cadáver que era frente a ellos.

—Es simple venganza—se encogió de hombros sonriendo, pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Ahora sí que se nota el aeropuerto que tienes por frente—irónicamente, se notó como una vena ahí se hinchaba— _Shit_ —Y comenzó a huir del ruso, quien no lo podía atrapar por ser una nueva versión del sirenito o a saber porque nadaba tan rápido el condenado americano.

—Ustedes dos sí que son un par de niños inmaduros—bufo Yuri viéndolos desde el borde la piscina

— ¿Se supone que tienes 19 años? Eres más amargado que Harv—dijo Lightning jadeando y Viktor lo hundió sin dificultad.

—Demasiado infantiles ustedes dos—bufo y Lightning por fin logro salir del agua—Además, mojarme implicaría oler a cloro, estar donde la porquería de otra gente, seguramente han orinado ahí y—de un simple empujón cayo de platanazo al agua. Al salir con el cabello apenas permitiendo ver su nariz lo aparto, viendo a Otabek,

—Ops—sonrió divertido, de oreja a oreja.

—Oh por dios... tiene emociones—Dijo Lightning con una mano en el pecho.

— ¿parecía que no? —pregunto alzando una ceja y del talón, con alta probabilidad de casi morir fue jalado a la piscina.

—Muerto no tendrás emociones—la sonrisa maligna de Yuri mientras intentaba mantener a Otabek bajo el agua daba un poco de escalofrío, pero causaba gracia al final. Otabek salió del agua y cargo a Yuri, montándoselo en los hombros de manera misteriosa

— ¡Sonrían! —Pichit, dejando su estado de muerto flotante ya estaba fuera y con su celular.

La cantidad de fotos fue bestial, incluso bastante raras. En una Otabek y Viktor se habían equivocado de rubio, siendo el ruso cargando al otro y el kazajo al americano; Lightning montado en los hombros de Viktor y poniendo los codos en su cabeza cual vil posadera, el rubio cayéndose por esto, Yuri y el americano con el cabello en toda la cara por el agua, Lightning abrazándose a Viktor. Finalmente una de los cinco sonriendo, la tomó alguien que iba de paso, Lightning quedando frente a Viktor con un brazo sobre el hombro del americano en una especie de semi abrazo.

Con eso, ya a Pichit se sentía urgido porque terminaran de unirse ¿¡Que más pruebas necesitaban? Llego el momento de seguir haciendo de Cupido. Un moreno y muy travieso Cupido

* * *

 **Capitulos seguidos por tiempo indefinido XD me siento inspirada al 800%**


	9. Vzaimodeystviya

_**One more chapter~ Gracias a Cristalstarmochi por estar aqui TuT te amo como no tienes idea, y tambn graica spor leer ese raro One shot que escribi Yuuri x Lightning XD**_

 _ **este cap es rareza infinita :v**_

* * *

 **Vzaimodeystviya**

Giró el cuello en forma circular, el silencio absoluto que hubo durante todo el precalentamiento había sido de lo mejor, a pesar del ambiente incómodo que permanecía incesante. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, que su habitación estuviera en un piso tan arriba en comparación a los demás era una molestia absoluta, ya que todos iban a quedar a tiempo y el tarde por el ascensor que era más lento que un morrocoy. Entró en la habitación, suspirando con fastidio, ya eran las 11 de la noche, casi 12, quería dormir hasta que tuviera que salir de nuevo a las 8 de noche.

Cruzó el pequeño pasillo que daba a donde estaba la cama, encontrado la Tv prendida, la luz del baño encendida y a Lightning durmiendo tranquilamente. El canal era en el que se transmite la competencia, suponía que veía esto pero siendo tan tarde y con la diferencia de horario mas el cansancio terminó profundamente dormido. Para que mentirse, se veía muy adorable de esa manera, usando una simple camisa que no le pertenecía. Hacía frío, por lo que el estornudo de gatito no lo sorprendió.

—Si tanto frío tienes ponte una ropa más decente—sugirió tomando una toalla, la única que quedaba seca. Lightning se alzó un poco, apenas despierto.

—si... si claro...—balbuceó más dormido que despierto—Llegaste a tiempo o...—preguntaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Llegamos a tiempo, no hubo mayor cosa.

—Me... alegr...o—dormito, con la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—¿Estás despierto o dormido?—Su risa despertó medianamente al americano.

—Estoy despierto, no te preocupes—bostezo, girando un poco en la cama—Te... esperaba

—gracias... supongo—murmuró desvistiendose—Mañana es el programa corto ¿Tienes la entrada, no?

—La VIP, esta en la mesa—seguía con los ojos cerrados. Viktor alcanzo a ver de soslayo el papel que Lightning había mencionado.

—Bien.

Entró al baño y se dio un ducha corta, quería dormir tanto como pudiera. Debido a que tontearon de más en la piscina se les iba a hacer tarde para llegar a la pista, Lightning al final no pudo ir porque se tardaba más en arreglarse que los demás, aparte del ascensor a velocidad tortuga que no colabora estando el en piso décimo. Con tan solo un boxer puesto salio del baño, encontrando a Lightning dormido de nuevo y hecho un ovillo en la cama, un adorable ovillo.

Le daba un poco de pena tirarlo al suelo y necesitaba dormir en la cama si no quería parecer un anciano con dolor de espalda, por lo que tomó al rubio sin demasiada dificultad. acomodandolo en el lado derecho de la cama y se acostó al lado izquierdo. O la cama era muy grande o Lightning muy delgado, puesto que parecía tenerlo considerablemente lejos. No exijan más a su cabeza borracha de sueño, casi como un cachorro se arrimó hasta el, tomando su calidez aun cuando tiritaba de frío bajo las gruesas frazadas.

Olía tan bien, la piel tan suave, el cuerpo delgado y menudo, más pequeño que el suyo...

—Yuuri...—ronroneo, sonriendo entre sueños mientras abrazaba a quien heria con ese trato cariñoso.

 _El japonés siempre había lucido mejor usando negro, nadie puede negarlo, su cabello y su piel siempre causaban este contraste. Aunque eran muy pocas las veces que lo había visto hacerlo, pues no era su área, disfruto mucho de verlo practicar ballet, esta no era una excepción. Se movía grácil y calmado, vistiendo de negro y dorado con unos pequeños broches de plumas a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo recibia, bailaba con él sin dudarlo, cuando Yuuri extendió su mano y pensaba tomarla, algo más capturó su atención_

 _Un suave tarareo llegó a sus oídos, muy suave y apenas perceptible. Curioso, empezó a buscar la fuente del dulce sonido, aun cuando Yuuri seguía esperando que tomase su mano. Un tanto lejos logro ver a quien tarareaba, reconociendolo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo._

 _Lightning lucía mejor vistiendo blanco, no entendía el motivo de esto, pero asi lo creía, con la ropa negra siempre parecía opacado, su cabello rubio y ojos azules daban la sensación de que se trata de alguien brillante. El traje blanco con líneas doradas creaba este efecto, resaltando el tenebroso lugar que no se había molestado en observar por Yuuri. Aquella pequeña coronilla de plumas blancas junto a la suave tonada, hizo ver que ocurría._

 _El cisne Blanco se acercó, estando en la punta de sus pies es perando para iniciar su baile junto al príncipe, extendiendo su mano con una suave sonrisa y mirada anhelante._

 _—Viktor—volteo de nuevo, Yuuri esperaba a que tomara su mano, al notarlo de mejor manera y tomando el contexto de la situación ¿Yuuri era el cisne negro?¿Porque ahora era un villano? Tomo su mano, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, la sonrisa de Yuuri causó un escalofrío en su ser. Giro de nuevo su vista a Lightning, que ahora miraba el suelo decepcionado._

 _Verlo llorar, fuera como fuera era difícil, el rubio siempre intentaba retener las lágrimas a como diese lugar y el peli plata lo sabía, cada momento en el que había pasado frente suyo, esto terminaba rápido o de plano, casi ni ocurría. Sin embargo que ahora lo hiciera estaba taladrando su cabeza. Las plumas caían, su cabello sujeto se solto una vez caído el broche, de su traje igualmente cada una, una a una caían hasta que finalmente el rubio cayó sentado sobre estas, llorando._

 _—Mira como muere... el cisne Blanco— dijo Yuuri a su oído, en tono satisfactorio—Por intentar ser, el cisne negro._

 _Yuuri desapareció de sus brazos y a pesar de que lo busco con la mirada—Viktor —volteo al llamado, fijando su mirada en el rubio. Las plumas seguían en el suelo, tomando un color negruzco a la misma vez que el traje de su antiguo dueño. Lightning estiraba la mano, esperando a que la tomara, el cabello en el rostro pero sin cubrir los ojos atormentados de su portador._

 _Su respiración se agito, esto no era lo que quería, esta no era su intención ¿O si? Lightning debía ser tan solo el Cisne blanco, esperando a su príncipe que lo salvaría, para vivir su felices por siempre, no dejar ir sus inmaculadas plumas para convertirse en algo que no es..._

 _—No era mi... yo no quiero que—dio un paso atrás, la enorme metáfora que su mente había creado para mostrar su desgraciado actuar con quien siempre estaba para ayudarlo, con quién se preocupaba por su bienestar y cumplía ese horrible capricho para hacerlo feliz. Tomo su mano, Lightning se levantó sonriendo contento, una alegría conformista, falsa y dolorosa._

 _—¿Me quieres de esta manera? —preguntó con aquella dolida expresión bajo una sonrisa falsa y forzada._

 _—la verdad—el rubio tomo su rostro, impidiendo que continuara con sus palabras._

 _—Seré lo que quieras para que puedas amarme—tarareo con dulce voz, depositando un suave besos en los labios del otro._

—NO—aunque chilló escandaloso que se levantó un poco, noto que no tenia demasiada libertad corporal.—Hey, Lightning, levantate, oye —llamaba un tanto desesperado por quitarse al americano de encima.

El sueño debía ser muy profundo y placentero pues aun con todo no despertaba del letargo. Al ser completamente inútiles sus intentos, se dedicó a observarlo. Que el cabello estuviera desordenado resultaba un tanto cómico, casi imposible por lo lacio qué es, el rostro perfectamente perfilado, libre de moretones o cualquier tipo de daño era sencillamente precioso, las pestañas cortas,los labios no tan finos, abiertos y dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de baba, _tal como Yuuri_. Se llevó una mano a la cara ¿estaba culpandose a través de sueños por lo que hacía? Comparar a Lightning con Yuuri hiciera lo que hiciera y que el rubio supiera esto.

Viéndolo desde otro lado, un lado en el que su conciencia no se sentía culpable por hacer algo como desplazar a quien estaba incluso ahora junto a él, si estaba ahí, era por que asi lo queria, no lo estaba obligando en lo más mínimo, simplemente se aceptó hacerlo y ya, no tenía porque sentirse culpable porque Lightning quisiera tomar el papel de Yuuri.

— _eres un asco de persona, Viktor_ —se regañó a si mismo bufando. Lightning se movió, logrando que el peliplata centrara su atención de nuevo en él. Lightning se removió, Viktor pensó que tal vez se levantaría... pero no, tan solo se acomodo mejor, usándolo como una almohada de cuerpo completo. Restregó su rostro con la mano libre que tenía, debía ser una puta broma, tampoco quería ser tan cruel de lanzarlo por los aires o algo asi.

—Ummm—frunció el entrecejo, parecía estar algo molesto o teniendo una pesadilla—No... baja eso...—dejando libre al peliplata quedó de lado en la cama—Ño...—Viktor se aguanto la risa ¿Ño? Sonó bastante cómico—La... pisto...la—balbuceaba peleandose con algo, enroscándose con la sabana. No resistio la tentacion, tomo su celular y saco una foto al rubio, esa cara de niño enfurruñado no podía ser olvidada, jamás. Finalmente el rubio abrió los ojos, Viktor escondió su celular tras de sí, solo por si acaso.—Buenos... días...

—Buenos días... ¿algo en especial para estarte peleando con la sábana?—pregunto bromista. Lightning intentó levantarse, aun borracho de sueño y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo por la maraña—¿Estas bien?

—Sí...—dijo a duras penas.

* * *

—Wow... Si bajaron, es tan tarde que pensamos que seríamos nosotros los últimos en comer y ustedes ya habían bajado—sonrió Pichit sentando en una mesa grande con Yuri y Otabek, dos asientos libre a su lado. Lightning realmente no escucho, estaba más dormido que despierto aun, chocando con un pilar que había entre la barra de comida y él—¿Que le pasa?—se aguanto la risa, no quería avergonzarlo o algo.

—Que esta muriendo de sueño—Viktor tenía una mano cubriendo su boca, no quería reírse pero cada tontera del semi dormido era tan chistosa.

—Él pudo dormir más que nosotros, me parece un insulto que tenga sueño—bufo Yuri comiendose una tostada.

—Tengo frio—ronroneo sentándose, Viktor lo condujo hasta la mesa sabiendo que se caería al suelo a dormir de dejarlo de pie.

—Es Canadá, obvio que hará frío, aunque admito que podrían subirle a la calefacción—comento Otabek frotándose los brazos.

—Son unos exagerados.

—Disculpame por no venir del quinto témpano que es Rusia—rechisto Lightning—Quiero chocolate caliente... gomitas... pastel de chocolate... Francesco traelo por favor~—un silencio algo prolongado se instaló en la mesa ¿Había llamado a _Francesco_? Sabía que estaba en Rusia ¿Como podía confundirse?—No, un momento...—se rasco el entrecejo—Perdón estoy... algo ido, Viktor, traeme Chocolate—pidió recostando la cabeza de la mesa, no había casi nadie asi que era muy posible que no dijeran nada por esto.

—No hay tanto chocolate y es un desayuno, no tu merienda—comenzó a picarle la mejilla.

—Ay lo que sea, dejame en paz y tráeme algo que como mínimo no esté frío—quejumbro cual niño pequeño, el peliplata no tuvo de otra más que irse a buscar lo que fuera que pudiese servir.

—Alguien es infantil en todo aspecto de su vida—comentó Yuri tomando un trago del café, al notar la nula respuesta bajó la taza y miro al americano—¿¡SE DURMIO!?

—Pobrecito, quizás tuvo una pesadilla y por eso no durmió bien—supuso Pichit acariciando el cabello medianamente recogido con una pinza.

—Algo tendrá que ver Francesco, nunca lo había nombrado tan directamente frente nuestro—Otabek se comió un pedazo de tocino, esperaba no conocer al italiano en persona, no tenía un buen control frente a gente insoportable ya juzgar por como se lo habían descrito, terminaría partiendo su cara de un solo golpe.—Como sea ¿Que se supone que haremos hasta que se haga de noche?

—Se supone que íbamos a un centro comercial, no como que yo tenga mucho dinero para despilfarrar—se rio nerviosamente el tailandes, no podía gastarlo tan a lo tonto por desgracia. Viktor llegó con un par de platos, uno gigante con pequeños panes rellenos de chocolate, algunos cupcakes con chispas de chocolate, una taza humeante de aparentemente chocolate caliente, pan tostado y una que otra cosa más, al parecer el animal que tenía Lightning por estomago se despertó al oler su comida.

—Chocolate—se relamió un labio, tomando uno de los panes rellenos. Viktor se sentó con su plato de un desayuno normal y no uno que causaría diabetes a quien lo comiera—Podríamos ir a algún restaurante.

—¿Solo piensas en comida?

—Tengo mucho tiempo sin viajar, estar en mi departamento todo el dia es una mierda, si puedo ir a 5 restaurantes y un centro comercial hoy, me doy por satisfecho—afirma tranquilamente, tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente—Además, no pienso quedarme metido en mi habitación estando aqui, curiosamente nunca tuve oportunidad de venir.

—¿Oportunidad o fuerza para aguantar el frío?—Otabek parecía estarse mofando bastante en cuanto a su estado de perro chihuahua por el frío, Lightning hizo un pequeño puchero, teniendo chocolate en la comisura del labio.

—Casi nazco en un África, no esperes que el frío y yo seamos amigos

—¿En África?—Viktor casi se ahoga al escuchar esto.

—Mi Papá y mi Mamá tambien eran tan inquietos como un gato, viajaban a todos lados y estar embarazada no la detuvo, fueron de visita para allá, digamos que cierta personita quiso salir antes—se sonrojo un poco, cuando había escuchado la historia de parte de su tío casi muere de verguenza, no sabia porque pero casi lo hacía.

—Muy bien, casi eres africano—la risa nasal de Yuri no se hizo esperar.

—Ea, que soy Americano a toda honra—aseguro haciéndose el ofendido—¿A qué hora deben estar en la pista?

—A las 9 ¿Porque?—preguntó Viktor al tragar lo que tenia en la boca. La sonrisita traviesa de Lightning delató que algo planeaba.

* * *

—Alquilar un auto, no se porque no lo vi venir—negaba Viktor con la cabeza, sentado de copiloto mientras Lightning conducía, Yuri, Otabek y Pichit iban atrás—¿Ni siquiera podía ser un auto pequeño o algo?

—Que aguafiestas eres—se hizo el ofendido, sólo había alquilado una pequeña camioneta de cristales blindados y polarizados, casi recién salida de fábrica con televisor—Odio los taxis, no esperes que acepte estar en un viaje con alguien más conduciendo.

—Es parte de tu vida, supongo que debe ser un poco extraño pero ¿No te aburre?—pregunto Yuri y Lightning lo vio desde el retrovisor.

—Te aburre competir cada año sin saber que tan bien lo harán los demás o si serás lo suficientemente bueno como para superarlos, supongo que no porque sigues siendo patinador—volteo a mirar por la ventana, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por hacer aquella pregunta, se podría decir que Lightning también hacia un deporte, evidentemente siempre habrá algo nuevo cada año

—En fin, ya llegamos—aviso tomando el ticket del estacionamiento.

Para despilfarrar dinero, todos eran unos expertos, comprando cada cosa que se les cruzara en el camino sin problema alguno, costara lo que costara y fuera lo que fuera. Yuri tenía una nueva chaqueta de estampado de leopardo, Pichit otro palo de selfies -como si ya no tuviera cinco en su maleta- junto a una nueva carcasa, Otabek se limitó a unas simples gafas de sol y Lightning...

—¿Porque tantos muñecos de felpa?—pregunto al ver cómo llenaba la canasta de muchos de ellos, el único que lograba distinguir tenia forma de hamster.

—Por... razones—corto dejando caer otro muñeca en la canasta, esta vez de oso, ya había mucho ahi, no podia distinguir los de abajo.—Listo ¿Y tu compraste algo?—pregunto caminando a al caja y la chica miró espantada la montaña de muñecos.

—Si, además de nuevos auriculares, cierto cachorro los mastico—el rubio rió suavemente, se imaginaba lo travieso que era Zeus, aún no estaba acostumbrado a su nuevo dueño, dio la tarjeta de crédito a la chica—Había olvidado lo horrible que fue entrenar a Makkachin.

—¿Lo entrenaste? Estaba tan mimado que pense que hacia lo que quería—mofaba tomando la enorme bolsa—Gracias—dijo al tomar rumbo a al salida junto al peliplata. Viktor tendió una pequeña bolsa de color negro—¿Umm?

—Es para ti—resalto lo obvio, ciertamente lo que Lightning menos se esperaba es que Viktor comprara algo para él, despues de todo era... Como una especie de acercamiento, sencillamente extraño.

—Oh... gracias—Yuri y Otabek llegaron por un lado, a la vez que Pichit se detenía a saltar encima del rubio. Lightning dejo la bolsa en el suelo y tomó la que Viktor tendía, abriendola y sacando su contenido—¿Una carcasa?—lo miro divertido, notando el diseño—Es tan linda...

—No soportare el maldito Unicornio, esa es la única que no me va a terminar matando—tenía una graciosa morisqueta de niño regañado, anda que habia visto todas y cada una de las que había en la tienda, muchas no iban a gustarle a Lightning seguramente, pero esa de Disney siendo como era debía gustar si o si.

—Que dramatico eres, pero aun asi me gusta—afirmó acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla—Bien, podemos ir al auto, ya son las 6 y si quiero llevarlos a tiempo es mejor irnos ya—el único incapaz de salir de la impresión por aquella muestra de afecto fue quien lo recibió. era una simple carcasa de celular ¿Porque notarse tan alegre por un detalle asi?

—Esto va mejor de lo que expre—celebró Pichit bajo, los tres caminando tras el rubio.

—Quien diria que haria algo asi por si mismo.

—No es la gran cosa—bufo Yuri.

—Recuerda lo que Shiftwell nos dijo, si alguien está falto de cariño cualquier detalle es preciado—aseguro Pichit, la agente casi da clases de los modus operandi de los maltratadores y maltratados—Aparte, Viktor no es de regalar cosas, a nadie...

—Solo a Yuuri. Si no apuramos el paso no vamos a llegar—gruñó poniéndose al lado del rubio.

* * *

—Este lugar es enorme...—Observaba su alrededor con cierta fascinación, nunca había ido a una competencia de patinaje, esto resultaba nuevo para él, no se parecía en lo más mínimo a los recitales de danza—Y frío...

—Todo aqui sera frio, de eso no dudes—Un poco harto de haberlo visto temblar como gelatino lo tenía abrazado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que el rubio estaba usando en ese momento.

—¿Quien patinara primero de todos ustedes?—preguntó, sin mostrar queja alguna por tener al peliplata encima suyo.

—Primero voy yo, luego Michelle, Jean, Yuri, Otabek y de último Viktor—explico Pichit, se veía un poco extraño peinado de esa manera, al menos asi lo consideraba el americano que jamas lo habia visto de esa forma en persona.

—¿Quien es Michelle? Pensé que no se podía competir de forma mixta—ladeo la cabeza alzando una ceja, notablemente confuso.

—Michelle Crispino, patinador Italiano, no es una chica—corrigió Viktor divertido.

—¿Enserio? Ouh... juraba que era un nombre de mujer—de tantas visitas a Italia estaba casi seguro que era un nombre mas femenino que masculino, al menos a él le sonaba femenino.

—¡DEJA DE ESTAR TONTEANDO Y VEN ACÁ!—gritó Yakov desde una punta del lugar, entre el bullicio era casi necesario pero Yakov era asi por naturaleza. Viktor se separó de Lightning.

—Vamos antes de que tenga el ataque al corazón—suspiro dando un par de paso con Yuri a su lado.

—¡A venido el Rey para ser desconoronado!—Lightning volteo en dirección a la voz, un hombre ligeramente moreno de ojos azules/grises, cabello negro y chaqueta roja estaba ahí. Viktor parecía no haberlo escuchado siquiera.

—¿Es hermano tuyo?—pregunto algo confuso mirando a Otabek y luego al otro, Otabek se puso azul.

—No me desees tal desgracia, por favor.

—¿Entonces quien es?

—Oh... ¿Quien eres? No te habias visto jamas por aqui ¿Haz venido a verme?—Viktor giro sobre sus talones al percatarse que hablaba con Lightning

—No precisamente... Ni siquiera se quien eres—su cara de estar viendo a un loco no tenia comparacion, era de esas tipicas situaciones en las que pensabas que alguien te iba a robar o algo asi, dando un pequeño paso atras.

—¡EL REY JJ! Te maravillare con mi JJ Style~—aseguro haciendo una pose rara, Lightning no sabia como sentirse en realidad con todo esto.

—Claro... mucho gusto... Voy a... sentarme—dijo en tono incomodo, vamos que por alguna razon habia sonado a Francesco en sus momentos más egocéntricos al llamarse a si mismo en tercera persona.

—No te apures preciosa

—¿Preciosa?—un ligero tic en su ceja derecha delató que iba a molestarse. Otabek se aguanto la risa, Viktor tan solo golpeaba el suelo con el pie, quizás Lightning no estuviera precisamente masculino pero tampoco era para tanto, la camisa dejaba ver bastante bien que no había rastro de senos, la chaqueta gruesa y de modelo masculino también junto a las botas militares y pantalón de cuero.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte—puso un brazo encima de sus hombros—Se que puede ser increíble hablar conmigo pero...

—¿Estas consiente de que-?

—Sin embargo y ya que estas aqui porque no vamos juntos después a tomar unas copas—ofrecía interrumpiendo cada intento del americano por soltarse y dejarlo hablando solo, una solución sin mucho escándalo, algo que aparentemente el canadiense no quería. Con una vena hinchada en su frente dio un simple golpe en la nariz del otro. No fue nada espectacular pero funcionó para que lo soltara y se callara.

—Y yo que pensaba conocer a la persona con más ego del planeta, a ver si te haces un estudio en los ojos—bufo caminando a donde sabía que llegaba a las gradas. Jean se siguió sobando la zona afectada.

—Se veía molesto —señaló Pichit.

—Deberia probar esa técnica alguna vez—habia disfrutado bastante el pequeño momento.

—¿La conocen?—pregunto Jean haciendo caras de dolor, su nariz estaba toda roja.

—Y aun con todo no entiende su error—Yuri queria morirse de la risa. Esta seria su competencia favorita tan solo por esto.

—pensé que estabas casado—comentó Viktor, cruzado de brazos ,con una fastidiosa ira en su interior.

—por supuesto que lo estoy, con el embarazo Isabella me dio pase libre, sabe que no la dejare por un revolcón de una noche... ¿Algo más que quieras saber de buenos matrimonios?—preguntó con evidente saña, Viktor lo miró con la indiferencia de siempre, ni aun con eso daría el gusto.

—tan solo me preguntaba que tan mal debes de estar sexualmente para confundir a un hombre con una mujer —se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, dejando al canadiense casi muerto de susto

La competencia en si estuvo muy reñida, apenas tenían diferencias de décimas entre cada uno. Michelle de último, Otabek en el cuarto lugar, Jean en tercer puesto, Yuri de segundo y Pichit de primero. Al finalizar su turno siempre caía un muñeco de felpa gigante, específicamente de lo más característico de cada uno. A Pichit fue un hamster, Yuri un tigre y Otabek un oso, ninguno de los tres se había fijado en que Lightning estando en la fila más cercana a la pista había arrojado estos. Ya se encontraba un tanto ansioso por que Viktor hiciera su presentación, verlo entrar a la lista con esa confianza lo animo.

—Quisiera que algun dia me hiciera caso—gruñó Yakov, Yuri cerro su chaqueta—Va a perder esta competencia.

—¿Porqué lo dices?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Él debería saber mejor que nadie que competir habiendo practicado solo 6 dias es un suicidio.

—practico desde-

—Cambio la coreografía

—¿¡QUE!?—Su grito resaltó antes de que la música diera inicio.

El simple principio demostraba algo muy distinto a lo que solía patinar el peli plata, menos clásica y un ritmo un tanto más rápido, complicado y particular. Yuri identificó rápidamente la voz, casi difícil para el no hacerlo. Miró un momento al americano, fijándose por primera vez en donde estaba, notando impresionado y al parecer alegre

 _In the perfectly wrong world._  
 _Strong woman and tender man._  
 _The shadows of better hopes frozen._  
 _In the buttons 911._

 _Sometime, you want so much to straighten life ._  
 _To be a pivot for yourself and for us._  
 _That the time is senseless don't have a fright._  
 _Don't be shy of the faltering phrases._

El acento americano se notaba, más allá de la pronunciación ligeramente extraña para el que tenia el ruso como lengua materna.

 _Like hundred bonfires burning my reality._  
 _A not perfect-perfect world._  
 _I'm fixing it, as best as I can, and God will forgive._  
 _My perfect world._

Viktor se veía feliz, parecía estar más vivo que nunca, dirigiendo miradas fugaces a las gradas para ver al rubio sonriente. Había sido muy buena idea el cambio de música.

 _There, afar, light in the eyes within._  
 _Risk zone, we're clean._  
 _Like the sparks, we're burning._

Los aplausos llegaron tan pronto como finalizó la música, jadeando fuertemente por el cansancio producido a aquella coreografía apenas ensayada. Varios ramos, muñecos y otros caían en el hielo, tomó varios, adoraba coleccionarlos. Entre la marea de felpudos de Poodle resaltó uno de Husky, miró en línea recta a Lightning que lo saludaba.

 **...**

—Viktor puedes venir un momento...—volteo por inercia hacia la voz del rubio, despidiéndose de los periodistas que se iban a entrevistar a algún otro patinador. Al enfocar la vista vio a Lightning con dos personas mas. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos purpuras, usando una chaqueta de cuero marrón rojizo y una chica de cabello cenizo, ojos del mismo color que el pelinegro, lo más resaltante es que la chica estaba en silla de ruedas y Lightning le estaba llevando.

—¿Quienes son?—pregunto sonriendole a la muchacha que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—El es Lelouch y ella Nunally, fueron quienes ganaron las entradas que estaba regalando—indicó soltando la silla y poniéndose al lado de Viktor. Nunally se llevó las manos a la cara, con los ojos aguados.

—De verdad es Viktor Nikiforov—sollozó, como si aun no se lo pudiese creer—Y-yo... admiro mucho lo que hace y—se quedo trabada, el llanto no le permitía. Viktor se arrodillo frente a ella tomándole una mano

—¿Enserio? Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste.—le sonrió y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas—Pero no llores, eres una chica muy linda para estar llorando.

—Es que lleva viéndolo desde muy pequeña y no esperaba conocerlo de esta manera...—dijo Lelouch sonriendo tímidamente. Viktor tomo el celular de Nunally, el que tenía encima de su pierna.

—¿Nos tomamos una foto?—ofrecio y Nunally asintió limpiandose la cara. Lightning tomo el celular para tomarles la foto. Al tomar la primera Viktor le dio un besito en la mejilla, con suficiente reflejo Lightning logro tomar la foto de eso tambien—Espero que te siga gustando lo que hago—sonrio sincero. Tomo uno de los tantos peluches que habian lanzado y se lo dio.

—Siempre—sonrio abrazando el muñeco en forma de perro Poodle.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo... a los dos en realidad—dijo Lelouch tomando la silla.

—Adiós~ —se despidieron, Lelouch hablando con su hermana. Viktor volteo a mirar a Lightning que también tenía uno de los muñecos de felpa.

—¿Alguna razon para traerlos hasta aqui?—no que le molestara, conocer de primera mano a gente que admiraba lo que hacia sin ninguna clase de doble intencion era algo que adoraba, resultaba algo curioso que fuese Lightning quien los presentara.

—cuando rife las entradas ella las gano, me mando un video agradeciendo por eso y que por fin podría verte. Ella era patinadora, te admira desde pequeña y pensaba conocerte en el GPF pero hace dos años tuvo un accidente que la dejo paralítica—Viktor sintio un pequeño escalofrío—Parte de sus esperanzas se esfumaron por esto. Decidi darle un pase hasta aca y pudiera conocerte de primera mano.

—Es algo muy triste—dijo un tanto incómodo, haciendose la idea de que se sentiría el perder sueños de esa manera tan cruel.

—lo ha sobrellevado bien y guardara mi pequeño secreto. Tambien creí que necesitabas esto.

—¿Yo?

—esa niña te admira y no a dejado de hacerlo a pesar de la impotencia de haber perdido lo que conformaba gran parte de su mundo. Es algo similar a ti ¿No lo crees? Conocer gente asi te hace darte cuenta de que no eres el unico que sufre o era absolutamente desdichado... ni que debes rendirte a la muerte por sentirte perdido—se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar para ir a hablar con Pichit que no habia dejado de molestar diciendo que queria mostrarle sus regalos.

Suspiro pesadamente, de seguro Lightning jamás olvidaría que pensaba suicidarse aquel día. Camino hasta donde se suponía reuniría con Yakov y escucharía su regaño por la tontería que hizo, aun con todo seguía en primer lugar. En cambio, encontró a Yuri, parecía haberlo esperado.

—¿y que tal se siente?

—¿Disculpa?

—Reemplazar a Yuuri de manera tan descarada—específico sin mirarlo.

—Yo no-

—Y una mierda Nikiforov. Deja de intentar mentirle a todo el mundo sobre algo que tu sabes bien que estas haciendo, deja de vernos la cara de imbéciles—vociferó, lleno de rabia en su mirar.—Si te quieres hundir en la puta depresión hazlo, pero no hagas algo tan patético y desagradable como esto.

—Yuuri no puede ser sustituido por nadie—afirmó frunciendo el entrecejo

—¿Nadie es un mote para Lightning? Anda dime, que se siente ver a quien asesinaste en alguien más, alguien que no se merece ser un simple recipiente para expiar la culpa que te está carcomiendo.

—él lo hace porque le da la gana, yo no pedí que lo hiciera, tampoco podría lograrlo aunque lo quisiera, Yuuri no tenía comparación y jamas amare a alguien que no sea él —su voz era firme pero su conciencia vacilaba a cada palabra.

—me das tanto asco—sonrió incrédulo —Ya no me sorprendería pensar que tienes sexo con él como si fueras un desesperado o lo que sea, pensando en Yuuri. Aprende a vivir de una vez Nikiforov, Yuuri se fue, por culpa tuya, debes cargar con eso, no intentar sobrellevarlo pensando que podrás recrearlo.

 _Tu culpa.._. Esa maldita frase taladrante, esa mirada hostil en su ser como muchas otras de aquellos que alguna vez fueron personas cercanas, amigos. Ignorando a Yakov que llegó, camino sin prestar atención a nadie, acabando en una sala cualquiera llorando en un rincón, como en esos años de sus niñez en los que temía perder, en los que dolía las palabras de los demás niños.

—¿Viktor? ¿estas ahi?

—Lárgate —ordenó con voz ronca, respirando hondo para calmar su propio llanto.

—no pienso irme hasta que salgas de ahí—no dijo nada, no tenía suficiente fuerza para discutir por mas minimo que esto fuera—Hey... no es tu culpa... No debes hacer caso a sus palabras, tan solo son... palabras vacías.—suspiro, era u. idiota y lo sabía, estar buscando cual cachorro urgido la atención del peliplata y su bienestar a pesar de no ser recíproco, la respuesta jamás llegó.

 _Si alguien dice que le mientes, sin quererte escuchar._  
 _O intenta herirte con palabras crueles para verte mal._  
 _Si el mundo entero a perdido aquella fe en tu valor._  
 _Si tienes que, cargar con la, tristeza de la humanidad._  
 _Prometo que seré tu amigo, tu apoyo incondicional._  
 _Entiendo el valor de estar sin alguien más en quien confiar..._

La puerta se abrió una vez finalizado su tarareo, miro al peliplata que con la cara roja lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, buscando consuelo y calidez que ahora, el rubio era el único dispuesto a dárselo.

* * *

—Casi tuve que sobornar a los encargados para que me dejaran subir comida—cerró la puerta con un pie—¿Abriste la... caja...?—por quedarse cual idiota viendo que pasaba casi deja caer la bandeja que tenía en las manos.

Lightning estaba sentado en la cama, con una especie de camisa o suéter gigante de estampado en colores pasteles y la cara de un gato, además de unas medias largas y negras. Frente a él, un montón de cajas -más o menos 6- de chocolate, casi vacías y la cara de perdido junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían pensar en que estaban llenas de droga o algo asi.

—¿Quien mandó esta cosa?—tomó la tapa de la caja, decía que eran chocolates con Vino... ¿Era un chiste verdad? Tomo uno y lo mastico— _Esto es vino con chocolate, no_ _al revés_ —lo escupió en la papelera—Hey, estas—Lightning lo agarró del cuello, besándolo con todas sus fuerzas—Oye...—apenas se separó, Lightning volvió a jalarlo, causando que el peliplata cayera sobre la cama con el.

— _I love you_ —ronroneo sonriente, el sabor a vino era muy fuerte en su boca, como si lo hubiese tomado directamente y nos olo en ese montón de chocolate. —Viktor~

— _Oh no..._ —su nerviosismo aumentó al sentir que Lightning estaba metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa.

* * *

—Me pregunto si ya se habrá comido el chocolate...—se preguntó el tailandés—Y probado la ropa... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten—apago la luz, sonriente y dispuesto a dormir con la firme ilusión de que había hecho un buen trabajo como cupido.

* * *

 **La cancion que Viktor patino es "Perfect World" de Sergey Lazarev, puse la letra en ingles porque no me iban a aceptar los carecteres rusos :v**

 **La prox semana tmbn habra cap~**


	10. Somnitel'nyy

**aqui otro cap mas :v mas desastroso que el anterior XD**

 **Cristalstarmochi... ¿sabes que te amo?**

* * *

 _Siempre hay alguien que ama y otro que se limita a permitir que lo amen_

 **Somnitel'nyy**

—Hey, espera—los besos iban bajando por su cuello—Lightning es enserio—insistía una vez la mano del rubio seguía acariciando su pecho y otra intentaba abrir el cinturón—TE DIJE QUE-

—Dime Yuuri, dime como quieras, pero por favor—pedía con intentos desesperados por desvestirlo, logrando meter mano dentro del pantalón y bóxer del ruso.

—YA DIJE QUE NO—bramó apartándolo bruscamente. Lightning se lo quedó mirando—No te veo de esa... manera, no podría tener sexo contigo bajo ninguna condición. Entiende que yo no siento eso.

— ¿Porque nadie... me quiere? —sollozo de repente, asustando a Viktor—No le importó a nadie—abrazo sus rodillas y metió la cabeza entre estas—Francesco tiene razón...

—Oye no, no quise decir eso—que su llanto se volviese más fuerte era una muy mala señal.

—No le importo a Mate, Shiftwell, Shuu Raoul, ni siquiera te importo a ti por más que intente que me mires siquiera, aun cuando estoy a tu lado sin importarme que me puedas querer por ver a Yuuri en lugar de mi... ¿Porque nadie puede quererme? —sollozaba, tal parecía que Lightning era de los borrachos honestos

—Eso no es así, por supuesto que les importas a ellos y lo que menos debes hacer es tomar en cuenta lo que te diga ese hombre. A mí también me importas solo que-

— ¡SIENDO YUURI! —exclamó apartándolo, no necesitaba aquel falso abrazo de consuelo, estando sobrio lo hubiera aceptado sin embargo ahora era otra historia— ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTO POR QUIEN SOY, A NADIE...

—Tus tíos, tus amigos ¿¡Todos ellos que!? Deja de estar volviendo todo algo tan extremo solo porque a él le da la gana de que solo él está ahí.

—Solo él lo está...—sollozo—Mis tíos no me llaman, no me visitan, Mate no viene jamás igual que Shuu, Sally o Shiftwell, más de 8 meses y nadie se ha preocupado por mí, si siquiera cuando intente llamar han querido o intentado ir al departamento, ellos saben dónde es, pero... Jamas lo han intentado—hipo apretando las sabanas, con todo el cabello en la cara—No le importo... a nadie...

Viktor ladeo la cabeza, dadas esas condiciones no le sorprendía que el americano se llegara a creer lo que Francesco decía, suponía que si el departamento era suyo obviamente los demás sabían dónde estaba y el nulo contacto daba de por si malas señales, con dos meses carente de comunicación después de ser tan cercanos era para preguntarse qué ocurre, no esperar a que pasara casi un año para intentar buscarlo. Aun con todo el problema era el hombre que tenía llorando en frente necesitando un consuelo que jamás supo dar, lo de animar gente nunca se le dio bien, ni siquiera con Yuuri y mucho menos ahora iba a aprender hacerlo, solo quedaba una opción

 _Fingir lo que ayudaría a solucionar su problema o seguirle la corriente._

—A mi si me importas—Lightning lo miró con los ojos aguados, a punto de repetir lo dicho hace poco—Más de lo que crees ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que insistido?

—Porque yo-

—Me importas y mucho, nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de tenerme de maestro, entrar a mi casa... No es algo que cualquiera pueda presumir—esquivaba el tema de Yuuri, sabía que al decirlo el rubio no iba a creer lo que estaba diciendo y estando borracho no se daría cuenta de cómo evadía el tema. Su pequeño discurso ligeramente redundante de cosas que habían hecho ambos, en momentos en los que Lightning hacia su papel de Yuuri a la perfección.

Tal como un niño crédulo no dijo nada, solo extendiendo una mano y dando una imagen terroríficamente parecida a la de su sueño por su mirada. La tomó y lo jalo hacia él, abrazando su cuerpo con hipócrita cariño, arrullando con falso amor para calmarlo. Pensándolo desde otro ángulo, podía aprovechar el momento para entender una que otra cosa.

—Si Francesco te hiere tanto... teniéndome a mí para ayudarte en lo que fuera ¿Por qué no lo dejas? —pregunto jugando de manera distraída con el extenso cabello rubio, apreciando las mechas de rojo.

—no lo puedo dejar...—hipo, restregándose un poco contra el como si de un minino se tratara. —No quiero que... haga una tontería.

— ¿Más de las que ya hace al lastimarte? No pensé que tuvieras tanto miedo de él...

—no sé dónde está la pistola —sollozo y Viktor lo miro un poco confuso.

—La... ¿Pistola? ¿De qué pistola estás hablando? —Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, apartándolo un poco para verlo a la cara, tan sonrojada como el inicio.

—Francesco tiene... una pistola en casa y no la encuentro.

— ¿¡COMO QUE TIENE UNA PISTOLA EN CASA!? —ahora el nivel de posibilidad de que Lightning un día simplemente amaneciera muerto aumentó, no creyó que fuera algo mucho más grave de lo que ya era.

—Él se va... disparar si lo dejo... —sollozó—No quiero que el muera...

—Espera un momento—puso una mano en su boca, seguía balbuceando lo mismo y así no podía pensar—Él se va a disparar _¿Él?_ —resaltó y Lightning asintió con la cabeza—Oh... ¿con eso te amenaza? Que se suicidara si lo abandonas...

—No puedo dejar que se muera...

—Oye... Lo que no puedes es quedarte junto a él en una falsa relación por su gusto de tenerte ahí, eres un ser humano, no un mueble... Debes alejarte de él.

— ¿Y qué hare después? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, Viktor tomo su rostro, sonriendo y apartando suavemente los mechones de su rostro.

—Seguir como estos últimos meses ¿Qué más? Somos cercanos ¿No es así? Abandonarlo no significa dejar tus amistades, Pichit, Yuri, Otabek y yo.

— _I love You_ —tomo la cara de Viktor, plantando ahí un beso cariñoso y anhelante.

— _sus labios son menos finos que los de Yuuri... su cara más delgada... sus mejillas menos rellenas... sus parpados cerrados suavemente, Yuuri siempre los apretaba... Lightning es muy lindo_ —se permitió divagar, aceptando el contacto cariñoso y pasando sus manos por su cintura, realmente besar a _Lightning_ resultaba muy placentero.

* * *

—Como... te sientes...—pregunto sumamente incómodo y Lightning lo miro, pasando las manos por su cuello.

—Estoy bien—respondió en el mismo tono—Siento haberte hecho escuchar todo eso ayer—Estaba a poco de morir de vergüenza, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que dijo, también lo que Viktor dijo _el obvio intento de hacer que se callara de una vez_. Viktor se sentó a su lado.

—Lo de la pistola es cierto ¿Verdad? —pregunto seriamente, Lightning abrió la boca para negarlo, pero ninguna excusa vino a su cabeza, cerro la boca y miro a otro lado—Ya veo... ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda y que se la quiten?

—Es reglamentaria, estuvo en el ejército hace mucho, tiene el permiso de llevarla y aunque dijera algo nadie se creería que el intentaría algo como eso.

—Si así es, es porque no lo haría aun si lo dejas ¿No has pensado simplemente en irte aun si es dejando tu departamento? Estar vivo y sano vale más la pena que un simple domicilio.

—Tu no lo conoces—sonrió triste, jugando con las mangas de ese enorme suéter de colores pasteles—Nada de lo que diga es broma o una simple amenaza el enserio es capaz de hacerlo. Recuerdo una vez que estábamos en Tailandia, una chica me estaba coqueteando en un restaurante, me dijo que si la miraba desfiguraría su cara porque... Aparentemente si veo a alguien es porque lo amo o no se—Viktor ladeo mucho la cabeza, aquel razonamiento era estúpido—El problema es que, ella era la mesera así que tuve que verla, era muy linda, pero nada mas

— ¿Y entonces?

—Francesco se levantó, fue a la cocina y tiró una olla de agua hirviendo sobre ella.

— ¿¡Sigue libre después de hacer algo así!? —Lightning no parecía estar mintiendo sobre el tema.

—Si iba a ir preso, tuve que pagar mucho para que no lo hicieran y mucho más para que no pusieran nada en su registro, es figura pública, un tema así podría manchar su registro, tan solo quiero evitar que su vida se arruine por cualquier tontería que haga por culpa mía.

—Deja de decir que es culpa tuya por algo que no lo es ¿Que tienes que ver con que este mal de la cabeza? Lo que haga o deje de hacer es _su_ problema, no puedes estar cubriéndolo por siempre—resopló con el ceño fruncido, el tema le daba muchísima rabia, _Francesco no merecía tener a alguien tan preocupado por él_ , menos si esta persona era la que golpeaba como hobbie.

—Pero yo-

— ¿Lo amas?

—Ahora a qué viene eso

—Respóndeme ¿Lo amas? —insistió mirándolo a los ojos.

—No... Ya no—era algo que incluso a él le dolía, quería mucho a Francesco, pero él fue que se encargó de matar el amor que tenía, ser celoso no tenía nada de malo, aun así, lo que Francesco hacía era simplemente ridículo mires como lo mires.

—Si es así, porque sigues junto a él—preguntó entre molesto y curioso, el tema lo ponía de mal humor, debían hablarlo si o si por desgracia. —puedes deshacerte de él con todo lo que ha hecho y-

—Aunque no lo ame lo sigo queriendo, hacerlo quedar mal es lo que menos deseo, que tengamos una relación de mierda no quiere decir que debo destruir su vida personal y profesional. No soy ese tipo de persona—aclaró algo ofendido. Viktor chasqueo la lengua—Me voy a bañar, si quieres baja a desayunar o lo que sea...

—Tu...—el trato ligeramente frío y sin ninguna clase de interés hacia su persona era extraño, _demasiado_ , acostumbrado a que Lightning siempre preocupara al menos un poco por hablar dulcemente—Lo que me dijiste antes... ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Y qué tiene que lo sea? —bufo aparentemente ofendido, entrando al baño. Viktor se rasco la nuca, incómodo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que no dormiste nada—señalo Otabek al verlo, Viktor suspiro con una mueca. Pichit se rió por lo bajo.

—Lightning estuvo un poco... Sensible anoche.

— Oh~ ¿Y paso algo en especial? —pregunto Pichit haciéndose el desentendido, Yuri lo vio mal, sabía que el tailandés metió mano de alguna manera en ese asunto. Viktor se sentó, más serio de lo que estaba usualmente.

—Me hablo de Francesco—todo rastro de alegría traviesa en Pichit se esfumo—No sé si tú les mostraste el video de lo que paso en el gimnasio... por cómo se miraron supongo que si—no fueron precisamente discretos al mirarse entre ellos—Les diré esto bajo una condición, no se lo dirán a nade, al menos no aun...

—Si es algo grave tenemos que hablarlo

—Se los voy a contar porque ya lo saben, además de que son gente en la que el confía y no pienso ser capaz de ayudarlo yo solo. —estando los otros tres en silencio tomo aire—Francesco esta amenazándolo con suicidarse si lo abandona—lo de ser disimulado no formaba parte de su ser, Otabek escupió todo el café, cayendo en la cara de Yuri y este boto todo el cereal en la mesa.

—Mierda—tomo la servilleta empezando a limpiarse la cara mientras Otabek y Pichit se limpiaban el pantalón ahora lleno de cereal.

— ¿Suicidarse? Hay muchas formas de hacerlo y dudo que tenga los huevos de llevarlo a cabo—gruño Otabek con el ceño fruncido.

—Tiene una pistola en casa—los tres volvieron su vista a Viktor—Lightning la ha estado buscando, pero no la encuentra...

—Hay que alejarlo de ese hombre, ya no importa lo mucho que se queje, si le da la gana podría dispararle a él—exclamo Pichit preocupado—O quien sabe si será algo peor.

—Miren tienen que tomarlo con un poco más de calma...

—Es posible que lo maten y nos hablas de calma—hablo en tono venenoso.

—Se supone que no diría nada de esto, primero hay que convencer a Lightning de apartarse, nos de paso a su casa para ayudarlo a buscar y—tenía múltiples maneras de buscar el arma, todas de ellas las intentaría apenas volvieran a Estados Unidos tomando provecho de que el italiano tardaría mucho en volver.

—Escúchame bien Nikiforov, me vale una mierda las formas en las que creas que podrás hacer algo, se nota que no te importa en lo más mínimo así que se feliz y anda tranquilo con otra muerte en tu conciencia—luego de dar un fuerte golpe a la mesa se fue casi echando espuma por la boca.

—Tuvo una mala noche—dijo Otabek para excusarse en nombre del rubio.

—Tranquilo...—lo calmo, rascándose muy suavemente el entrecejo—... Es impulsivo, es normal que vea como un gesto muy despreocupado lo que tenía en mente.

—Viktor...—Pichit se mordió el labio mirándolo con preocupación, podía notar el interés que tenía el peli plata sobre el tema, no había ninguna clase de mentira o tapadera esta vez, _estaba preocupado por Lightning._

No vio al rubio americano lo resto de día, simplemente se esfumo. Yuri que daba un pasea por las calles, intentando enfriar la cabeza después de tremenda rabieta frente a Viktor. Se detuvo en una plaza nevada, había un gran grupo ahí, con instrumentos y bailando. Se acercó curioso, fijándose en quien estaba en el centro con una chica muy hermosa bailando.

— ¿Lightning? —lo miro entre extrañado y sorprendido, con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta daba un aire más masculino, sumando la chica a la que sostenía.

— ¡Hola! —saludo animado— ¿Quieres unirte?

—Ya iba de regre—Lightning lo jalo, poniendo una mano en su cintura y tomando la otra— ¿¡QUE HACES!?

—Quita esa cara y diviértete un rato—sonrió radiante. Yuri antes muerto que quedar en ridículo, lo que, aunque cambiando de posiciones jugaban mientras bailaban, sacando muchas sonrisas al ruso. —Ves que si puedes sonreír. —afirmó riendo, la música sonando lo hizo tomar de nuevo a Yuri.

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

—Hey, a que vino eso—pregunto divertido y sonriendo, inclinando un poco al americano.

—Es bueno simplemente divertirse a veces ¿Sabes?

* * *

— ¿¡EN DONDE ESTABAS YURASHKA!?

—Estaba por ahí, no hace falta que sufras un ataque al corazón por esto—resoplo, tenía una ligera capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo—Deja me voy a arreglar para que te calmes.

— ¿Estabas con él? —pregunto Viktor a Lightning.

—Sí, jugando por ahí—explico sin dar mayor importancia— ¿Ya va a comenzar?

—Hubo algunos problemas con las cámaras así que tardaran un poco más—informo mirándolo de reojo, seguramente había salido a despejar la mente un rato y no parecer molesto todo el día, Lightning no era de los que gustaran estar así por mucho rato.

—Bueno... No hay de otra, supongo que iré a buscar algo de—fijo su vista en su pecho, notando un par de manos apretando ahí, Viktor también lo veía, con cierto repudio para ser sincero— ¿tengo que mostrarte mi paquete para que veas que si soy hombre o que pruebas necesitas? —una vena se hincho en su frente, era simplemente _estúpido._

—Creí que era mentira lo de ser hombre—confeso el canadiense con una mano en la barbilla, Lightning alzo una mano y coloco una mano en su cadera, la cara al descubierto por el peinado recordaba a un poco a Viktor en su juventud—Aunque viéndote ahora si se nota, aun con el culo y cadera que tienes.

—Y yo pensé que Francesco era indiscreto—un tic en su ceja se hizo presente.

— ¿Algo más que resaltar Jean? —pregunto con aburrimiento, causaba cierto calorcillo en su cabeza la escena.

—No estaría mal intentar con un hombre si eres tú—guiño el ojo, Lightning puso los ojos en blancos y se dio la vuelta, tomando a Viktor de la chaqueta— ¡Hey!

—No estoy listo para contagiarme de Sida, gracias—se despidió con un gesto de mano, Viktor se carcajeo un poco fuerte—No creí que algo como eso te causara gracia.

—Lo siento, es que no suelen rechazarlo.

— ¿Sigue siendo necesario que insista en que es el Francesco Bernoulli del patinaje artístico? Que haya tanto ego en una sola persona debería ser ilegal. —Viktor se lo quedó mirando— ¿Qué?

—Nada, no es nada.

Podía ser debido a sus sueños, pero... Lightning se veía muy bien con el rostro descubierto, sus ojos azules resaltando con apenas pequeños mechones cayendo por su frente, era en realidad muy lindo. Lightning por su lado saco su celular.

— ¿Nos tomamos una foto?

—Pensé que no subías fotos tuyas.

—No siempre debe ser para publicar sabes, somos amigos, al fin y al cabo. —el termino dolía como el infierno, aun así, era mejor a no ser nada.

—Si eso quieres —se puso a su lado con una sonrisa simple, Lightning lo tomo por el cuello juntando al ruso contra su cara, Viktor salió con una expresión de susto divertido por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—VIKTYA VEN AQUÍ.

—Ese hombre solo sabe gritar—comento haciendo un pequeño corte en la foto para que no se viera a Yakov atrás de ellos—Estaré en las gradas. Suerte.

—Lo sé y gracias... No dejes de verme en ningún momento—indico y Lightning asintió, al menos no se llevaría una sorpresa esta vez, que usara la canción que había cantado para él fue un golpe un poco bajo a su corazón acumulativo de esperanzas.

Estuvo más reñido de ser posible, el italiano quedo en última posición, seguido de Pichit, Otabek, Jean y Yuri estaban en un increíble empate, el único que faltaba era Viktor, vitoreado por el público estar con un solo pie en el hielo. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante a ver, soltó su cabello para evitar sentir tanto frío en la nuca.

 **El tipo de amor que veo en ti no tiene fin**  
 **Una mentira que me ofrece soledad**  
 **La puerta de colores es la que atravesare**  
 **Mientras mi cuerpo emite todo su calor**  
 **Se desborda la inquietud que hace vacilar mi ser...**

Yuri arrugo el entrecejo _¿Que había con esa música?_ No solo eso, su manera de patinar era extraña, emocional pero no llegaba a entender que quería reflejar.

 **Muestra con gracia todo tu ser**  
 **Hazlo girar casi eternamente**  
 **Que prosiga hasta desvanecer, las gotas son testigo aún.**  
 **Aunque yo pueda hablarte de amor**  
 **Y decirte lo que quieres oír**  
 **Sentimientos verdaderos no podre transmitir**  
 **Aunque tu llores grites y tiembles mientras un sentimiento ocultas**  
 **Arderas de amor en una bella historia...**

Miro a Lightning que se notaba herido, fue artista alguna vez, sabia como percibir lo que el intérprete quería demostrar y ahora Viktor estaba...

 **Él corazón es una luz, tan fugaz como el amor**  
 **Y genera fidelidad**  
 **Aunque mi corazón, hizo un paraíso solo por ti**  
 **No puedo darte un boleto para que puedas ir**  
 **Puedo crearte mil ilusiones, pero no quiero hacer que llores.**

 _Estaba burlándose de lo que el rubio sentía._

 **Sentimientos que siguen aquí, entre pétalos que lleva el viento**  
 **De las flores que no sienten nada de dolor**  
 **Y aunque tu tiembles, grites y llores**  
 **Entre un millón de sueños rotos**  
 **No hay ningún pecado en esta bella historia.**

Se dio media vuelta, no pensaba ver como el peli plata terminaba su rutina tan campante dando a entender un claro mensaje a Lightning _. Aun cuando tu sientas algo, yo no lo sentiré por ti_. Había que ser ciego para no notar lo enamorado que estaba Lightning, que Viktor lo tratara de esa manera tan cruel, el rubio no se lo merecía, la manera en que había buscado de animarlo a pesar de ser él quien tenía el problema gordo había dejado ver que era de esas personas difíciles de encontrar, desinteresadas y que terminaban siendo destructivas por tanto sufrimiento.

Viktor... _no tenía remedio._

* * *

—esperar los resultados finales habiendo empate—suspiro—De seguro solo están buscando una excusa para darle el segundo lugar a Jean.

—no lo dudo...—murmuro sin verlo a la cara, apenas lo había felicitado por el primer lugar, no había manera de negarlo teniendo 10 puntos más que Jean y Yuri. A pesar de haberlo intentado, ver directamente su rostro era un desafío.

 _¿tanto costaba decirle en la cara que no podrían tener nada?_

Nunca ha sido rencoroso, tampoco dejaría de ser su amigo si lo rechazaba, tan sólo pedía que fuera algo de cara a cara y no escudándose en una competencia o una canción.

—Así que aquí estas... Ganado oro de nuevo —Viktor suspiro con pesadez al escuchar aquella voz—Y a quien dedicaste ese programa.

—Con todo respeto Sala... ¿Tan interesantes son estas conversaciones? Tenerla luego de cada competencia...

— ¿Te incomoda Nikiforov? —pregunta Mickey en tono grosero.

—Lightning mejor Vámonos —sonó como una petición desesperada a largarse de ahí cuanto antes, que lolos patinadores se acumularan en estos momentos cual panda de matones de instituto era destructivo para su cabeza.

—Además de todo huye —se carcajeo Jean—Junto a su rubio protector ¿Ya ni siquiera puedes aguatarla soledad que debes andar acompañado?

—Deberías tener cuidado, todo lo que está cerca de él puede morirse por su culpa. —Lightning se volteo con toda la mala leche que tenía en su ser, esa que solo se liberaba cuando su rostro enrojecía cual tomate... igual que en esta ocasión.

— ¿En qué momento una panda de niñatos se tomaron la libertad de ser jueces de la vida? De tener la culpa estaría preso y no compitiendo, tengan un poco de sentido común, la mísera que deben tener en el cerebro porque después de tanta tontería dudo que tengan demasiado.

— ¿Tu que vas a saber? —bufo Sala.

—Más que ustedes seguro. además ¿A ustedes que más les da? Era su prometido, su pareja y compañero, no el de ustedes, bien que aun puedan estar tristes por su muerte, pero maduren de una santa vez. Que niñería todo esto—volvió a tomar el muñeco de felpa—Ahora, si enserio tienen tantas ganas de buscar a un culpable, vayan a Rusia a ver cómo les tratan, oh... cierto... A ustedes no les pasaría nada porque no son Homosexuales, que pena.

Viktor se lo quedo viendo. Yuuri habría huido rápido y sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento por huir, pero Lightning se había quedado a defenderlo con un mal humor de perros... Era extraño ser el defendido y no el defensor.

—A la próxima al menos entérense de lo que paso, imbéciles—tomo la mano de Viktor comenzando a andar—Vuelvo a escuchar una sola burrada como esta y considerare la opción de que tantas caídas afectan el cerebro.

—oye...—ya estaban lo bastante lejos de los aturdidos patinadores. Lightning se detuvo a mirarlo—Gracias por... defenderme.

—No hay de que, siempre he pensado que de alguna manera cada acción buena puede ser retribuida con el mismo desinterés... ¿Porque te duele tanto lo que dicen? Sabes que fue un accidente.

—Tengo 3 años oyéndolo... Supongo que eso me hace pensar que fue verdad—sonrió amargamente, Lightning se acercó y dio un suave beso en la sien del peli plata.

—entonces yo te diré que no fue tu culpa para que lo olvides. Vamos a la pista, quizás ya se les ocurrió una buena excusa.

...

Volver al hotel resultó un poco complicado, Yuri estaba molesto a mas no poder por haber quedado en tercer lugar por culpa de Jean, dijeran lo que dijeran, esto pasaba por puro favoritismo, estaban en Canadá e iban a escoger a su patinador para tener un mejor lugar en el podio pues ya Rusia tenía a su primer lugar. Lightning comprendía su molestia, pero hasta no estar en su habitación no se relajó, como si la tensión y fastidio fuera contagiosa.

—Es la primera que pasa algo como esto... sigue impresionándome que siquiera haya pasado—bufaba Viktor con evidente molestia.

— ¿podríamos olvidarnos del tema un rato? Tenerlo gritando en mi oreja ya me metió el asunto en la cabeza.

—está bien... sólo espero no volver a venir para el GPF, los jueces me estaban mirando con un odio bastante grande hoy—Lightning dio una vuelta en la cama, muchos lo veían ya con odio, no se hacía mayor diferencia.

— ¿Qué tema harás para el Grand Prix? Creo que para ese tiempo estaré en plena temporada para otra Copa Pistón —el peli plata se sentó en cama, estando solo en boxers.

—Aun no lo he decidido —para ser franco había pensado usar "Desesperanza", al menos así fue a principio de año, ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder hacerlo correctamente.

El maremoto de pensamientos negativos y depresivos se había vuelto una simple y pequeña olita que podía sobrellevar sin problema. Su mente dubitativa no daba una clara razón de esto, quería pensar que se debía a tener a Yuuri a su lado de manera menos metafórica pero muy en el fondo sabía que no venía por ese motivo, que tenía claramente que ver con el rubio que lo acompañaba. En este momento se encontraba con un simple idiota incapaz de admitir que tenía sentimientos por él, que, aunque leves estaban ahí, creciendo paulatinamente a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos.

—me gustaría ir a verte en la final, aunque no se la fecha así que pedir permiso a Harv será un pequeño problema.

— ¿Porque a él?

—Tiene un Jet, es más rápido que ir en un vuelo comercial y más cómodo, pero solo lo usa cuando es extremadamente necesario... He subido ya 6 veces—sonrió travieso y Viktor sopló algunos mechones de su fleco.

—pues tan importante no debe ser—se rió mínimamente—Y no es necesario que vayas si no quieres...

—Ganaras por 9° vez consecutiva, debo ir a verlo—afirmo levantándose de un brinco y comenzando a desvestirse —A de temas podrías ir a algunas de mis carreras, quedarte en la zona de los Pits o el asiento que quieras en las gradas... el estadio es gigante—la sola idea que Viktor fuera a verlo lo ilusionaba aun si era algo un poco tonto.

—La idea de ver... autos dando vueltas no es mi idea de pasar el rato—más que eso los autos en general y si tenían miles de caballos de fuerza menos.

—Si cambias de opinión me dices y yo me encargo de qie entres, no es difícil... ¿Primero tu o yo? —pregunto señalando el baño.

—Anda tu—Lightning tomo una toalla y entro. Viktor se pasó las manos por la cara, Lightning estaba interesado en sus competiciones y él no podía ir a una sola... Podía ser más imbécil en algunas ocasiones, aceptar e ir no lo mataría, quizás le encontrara el gusto y todo.

...

 _— ¿No es precioso? Mira cómo está muriendo... Igual que yo..._

 _Lo que se llama respirar, había olvidado como hacerlo. Se dejó caer al suelo, viendo la horrorosa escena frente a sus ojos. Un auto rojo, echando una cantidad exuberante de humo y con un notorio incendia estaba ahí, vuelto prácticamente nada después de dar tres vueltas en el aire y caer de golpe al suelo. Con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos sentía pequeños temblores, reconocía ese auto..._

 _Se levantó apresurado y corrió hasta el, asomándose por la ventana._

 _—Lightning... Lightning mírame—pidió desesperado tomando su cara, el rubio a duras penas volteó, una gran parte de su rostro tenía sangre—T-te sacare, espera un poco—con el codo quito los restos de cristal y con dificultad comenzó a tirar de él._

 _—n-no... m-me duele...—lloriqueó con una mano sobre la de Viktor que alcanzo a ver mejor su cuerpo. La parte del volante, así como todo lo demás estaba aplastado, a presionando sus piernas y una buena cantidad de los cristales del parabrisas estaban clavados en su abdomen, la sangre no paraba, sus ojos desorbitados y moribundos._

 _Igual a Yuuri después de ser atropellado_

 _—No me importa si te duele, te voy a sacar y—fue tomado por el estómago, apartado del auto en el que Lightning aún seguía aprisionado. — ¿¡QUE HACEN!? SUÉLTENME_

 _—El auto va. explotar, no tenemos manera de sacar al pilotó —explico el hombre cuya cara le fue indiferente._

 _—TENGO QUE SACARLO DE—Y la explosión se escuchó, resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez como si ya no bastara con una, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, a su vez que un grito afloraba desde lo más profundo de su garganta._

 _—te lo dije ¿No es así? Muriendo igual que yo... porque no me ayudaste—miro a Yuuri y retrocedió ante su sonrisa torcida—Dime, que tal es ver como los que amas se van muriendo poco a poco frente a tus ojos._

 _—t-tú no eres Yuuri... No pue-¿Lightning?_

 _—Pareces haber visto a un fantasma—sonrió y tomo su mano—Vamos a pasear con Zeus ¿sí? Oí de un parque que —y de nuevo, un ruido sordo lleno el ambiente, por los labios pálidos del rubio se deslizo un hilo de sangre, viendo su pecho con un orificio sangrante._

 _—PERO QUE_

 _—Ummm si me vas a dejar para irte con este hombre... No vale la pena que sigas vivo—miro al italiano con un revólver humeante en su mano—Y ya que no está aquí—se apuntó en la cabeza a sí mismo en la cabeza sonriente._

 _—que... que es todo esto...—balbuceó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, alterado._

 _—es lo que quieres ¿no? Ver como muere... Porque al final del día no lo quieres—lo abrazo—Ahora no tienes por qué seguir dudando... solo síguete hundiendo en la desgracia como los demás._

 _—yo... yo no quería esto...—balbuceó llorando y un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos._

 _—No te mientas Viktor, sabes que esto es lo que deseabas—la voz doble, así como la diferente textura de ambas manos le dejo saber que no era solo Yuuri quien estaba ahí._

 _—Yo solo..._

— ¡DESPIERTA! —abrió los ojos respirando agitado, Lightning se echó el cabello para atrás y se sentó—Por dios... menudo sueñito estabas teniendo ¿Eh? Me tumbaste de una patada al suelo y gritabas en ruso como un—un abrazo de oso lo hizo callar, Viktor lo tenía como si temiera que se escapara—M-me asfix-cias...

—No compitas, por favor no lo hagas.

— ¿De qué hablas de repente? —preguntó mirándolo raro—Sabes que de eso vivo ¿no?

—No vayas... Por favor...—suplico aferrándose al rubio. _Perder a alguien más_ , no iba a soportarlo, no perder al único que se mantenía a su lado, no podía perder a _Lightning._

—No pasara nada, calmate—comenzó a acariciar su cabello—calma...—repitió suavemente, por el peso de Viktor acabo recostado del cabezal de la cama y el en su pecho, escuchando el suave latido del corazón del rubio.

 _Si eres mi Angel, tus alas seré_  
 _Úsame para volar donde quiera usted_  
 _Paz al volar_  
 _Y luz derramar_  
 _Sueño que mio serás, sueño que mio serás_  
 _Pero puedes cortarme si es lo que deseas_  
 _Seguir adelante con las alas que quieras_  
 _Lejos, de mí, te veo alto llegar_  
 _Aquí en tu jardín para recordar_

Sus parpados se hicieron tremendamente pesados, relajándose por fin y aflojando un poco el agarre en el rubio que seguía haciéndole mimos en el cabello

—Buenas noches _Viktya_

¿Disfruto que le dijera así porque se trataba de como Yuuri le decía o por el tono tan amoroso en que fue dicho por Lightning?

* * *

 **Loq ue Viktor patino hoy es un fandub de Henai no Rondo, op de karneval, canciond e GRANRODEO :3**

 **La proxima semana empezamoh con lo buenoh :v**


	11. Ponimat'

**Aqui traigo la rareza de esta semana XD Se puede decir uq etenemos cierto progreso con estos dos :v pero todo se puede ir a la meirda, esto e suna advertencia~**

* * *

 _¿Debo sonreír porque eres mi amigo? ¿O llorar porque eso es lo unico que llegare a ser?_

 **Ponimat'**

— ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —hundiéndose un momento quedo de pie cerca del borde de la piscina. Con una mano aparto el cabello de su cara, viendo al peli plata que estaba de pie en traje de baño y una chaqueta sin mangas.

—Como 20 minutos nada más ¿Vas a entrar? —pregunto recostándose del borde y Viktor asintió con la cabeza, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en una silla cercana—Pensé que ibas a dormir más—dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar que el agua salpicando cayera en ellos. Viktor se sacudió un poco, echando su cabello para atrás.

—Últimamente lo de dormir es una tarea difícil —suspiro quedando con el agua hasta el cuello.

— ¿Me dirás que soñaste para estar gritando anoche como un poseso? —por algún motivo a Viktor le causaba gracia como se veía Lightning mojado, la parte levemente esponjosa de su cabello caída hacía pensar en un gato empapado o un pollito— ¿Y bien?

—Son simples pesadillas, nada importante —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gritaste mi nombre

—mierda...—farfulla por lo bajo, hasta ahora no pensó que hablaba dormido, menos gritar.

—Es algo sobre la Carrera ¿verdad? Ya he tenido accidentes antes, uno más solo me hará molestarme por no llegar primero—explico con intención de alejar aquel pensamiento tan pesimista que tenía el peli plata, asumía que se debía a que Yuuri murió en un accidente de coche.

—Ya has ganado muchas veces ¿Porque no dejar de hacerlo? —pregunto un tanto frustrado, no quería que compitiera ¿Que pasaba si su pesadilla se volvía realidad y Lightning moría? No pensaba poder soportar perder a alguien más, ya no. Su mente se encontraba en duelo con su alma, la parte más cruel y negada a dejar a Yuuri no quería perderlo por ser el único capaz de encarnarlo.

 _Pero por lo demás, temía perder al rubio, que se lo arrancaran de los brazos._

— ¿Acaso pretendes que yo te pida dejar de patinar por el riesgo a que te lesiones? —la mirada de disgusto no pasó desapercibida—Tu amas estar en el hielo, yo en mi auto de 1000 caballos de fuerza, así es como funciona nuestro mundo.

—No hay forma de que yo muera por una lesión—para él no tenía la más mínima similitud.

— ¿Y cómo te sentirías si no puedes patinar? —se quedó tieso en donde estaba—Si te doblas el pie, te das un mal golpe en la cabeza o la espalda perderías cualquier clase de posibilidad de seguir patinando. Son iguales, hay que tomar el riesgo para cada cosa y aunque lo tuyo sería una muerte más figurativa no quita el parecido.

—Como sea, solo olvídalo—se rindió a seguir con eso, _algo completamente inútil,_ Lightning podía sacar similitud de una piedra con una gomita si le daba la gana, discutir con él era más difícil que convencer a Yuri de algo. —No es nada que importe, a fin de cuentas, es una pesadilla.

—Ummm... si tú lo dices—sonrió contento, era un poco contradictorio estar feliz de la preocupación de otra persona, aun así, no podía evitar alegrarse porque _Viktor se preocupaba por su seguridad._ El peli plata suspiro quedando boca arriba para flotar— ¿Sabes nadar? Podríamos intentar una carrera. —lo miro ¿Que acaso su cabeza llena de competir por velocidad?

—Se nadar perrito ¿Te sirve? —Lightning hizo un pechero.

—Si no sabes nada estilo libre no sirve—comenzó a botar burbujas, viéndose de manera muy infantil, Viktor rio un poco al verlo haciendo algo así.

— ¿También practicaste natación? —estaba a punto de creer que Lightning en su adolescencia no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

—No realmente, pero Sally sí, yo le enseñe a bailar y ella me enseñó a nadar. Quería conservar mis pies—puntualizo, Viktor casi traga agua por empezar a reírse—Tampoco es que sea un experto, se nadar estilo libre y espalda, antes me ahogaba como un imbécil en la playa y ella se apiado de mí.

— ¿la querías?

—Mucho y aun la quiero—Viktor alzo una ceja algo confuso—Después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro cariño no era de una pareja, la idea de casarnos, estar hasta la muerte no se ajustaba, tampoco nos sentíamos del todo cómodos en cuanto a lo otro, se disfrutaba sin dejar de ser raro. Cuando lo dejamos ella empezó a salir con Carla Veloso, una amiga mia de Brasil y yo con Francesco.

—Ya veo... Por como lo dices aun te llevas bien con ella.

—Tanto como se puede—se encogió de hombros— ¿tienes algún plan para hoy? Mañana por la mañana es el vuelo de regreso.

—No realmente, pensaba quedarme comiendo o vagueando por aquí.

—Vamos al centro comercial, debo regresar el auto mañana antes de irnos, lo tendré todo el día y es un desperdicio.

— ¿Para que ir al centro comercial de nuevo? Pichit de seguro-

—Solo nosotros dos—lo interrumpió antes de que se creara una idea que no era—Hay otro centro comercial cerca de aquí, podemos ir a ese.

—Oh... Si eso quieres no veo por qué no—no tenía una excusa real para negarse, tampoco algo que hacer sin morir de aburrimiento estando solo en el hotel, salir a pasear con el rubio no lo mataría.

— ¡Perfecto! Me iré a bañar primero—el cabello de Lightning bajo el agua se veía muy chistoso, ondeando de un lado a otro. Cuando el rubio se fue de la piscina se quedó ahí flotando, viendo el techo y quedando en las nebulosas.

Ahora se encontraba muy confundido, metido en el dilema de no saber que quería exactamente. Negándose fervientemente a sus sentimientos apenas existentes por el rubio y tratando de ocultarlos por lo que aun sentía por Yuuri, esos que también podía plasmar en Lightning si este seguía cumpliendo con su _pequeño_ capricho. Ser un hipócrita o sincerarse consigo mismo... La hipocresía, por primera vez, sonaba mucho mejor.

* * *

—No creo que quepa todo en tu maleta si sigues comprando más y más ropa—resoplo, Lightning le saco la lengua por un momento y volvió la vista al espejo.

—Yo si se ordenar una maleta, no como otros —la indirecta fue lo suficientemente directa como para hacerlo desviar la mirada—Tengo siglos sin comprar algo y si Shuu hace su fiesta quiero usar algo nuevo... Iras ¿verdad?

—Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que Mate y Pichit buscarán piso por piso de mi edificio hasta encontrarme, importándoles poco o nada si estoy en ropa interior y arrastrarme para ir.

—Eso es más detallado de que me esperaba—lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—En fin, puedo llevarte si quieres.

— ¿Que harás con Francesco?

—Posiblemente salir huyendo cual quinceañera —a pesar de ser un chiste no se veía muy divertido o convencido de sus palabras. —Alguna manera encontraré de ir

Pago la poca ropa que había escogido, usando su nueva camisa, aprovechando que no hacía tanto frio dentro de ese centro comercial. Viktor evitaba mirarlo mucho, que se notara toda su espalda lo tenía mal, muy mal, quería entender el motivo de comprar algo tan escotado si el rubio se quejaba de frio.

— ¿Porque algo así? Enserio no puedo...—se detuvo tapándose los ojos con una mano. —Siempre vistes tapado hasta el cuello.

—Ahora si puedo mostrar mi espalda, por lo general me gusta la ropa más escotada—explico y Viktor quedo pensativo

Era cierto lo que decía, siempre vestido lo más posible ya que _no podía_ dejar que nadie viera los golpes y marcas en su cuerpo, quedando como una especie de monja que no era. Lightning era pudoroso, pero seguía siendo hombre, uno vistoso que, aunque no egocéntrico a niveles de Jean Jacques Leroy gustaba de mostrar al menos de la cintura para arriba.

—Esta camisa me recuerda mucho a algo que vi de Yuri hace un tiempo ¿Madness se llamaba? —sonrió pícaro mirando a Viktor, sus mejillas se prendieron en rojo.

—Esa maldita exhibición—lamento entre dientes.

—Aunque claro, yo no me pienso arrastrar por el piso para que todos me vean el pecho, con mi espalda basta—bromeo—Ya me dio un poco de hambre, podríamos ir a-

—Lightning~ McQueen~—el repentino cambio de expresión llamo su atención, pasando del jugueteo a fastidio absoluto, volteando a ver quién hablo. —Que sorpresa~

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto bajito.

—No es nadie, ignóralo, quiero comerme una creppe de chocolate aho-

—Que cruel eres, con lo buenos amigos que somos—esa persona se guindo de él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, más alto que el rubio, de cabello negro y ojos azules, se veía mucho más joven y saco la lengua en una especie de jugueteo, mostrando un pircing en esta—Me harás sentir mal, considerando que yo te quiero tanto—dio un beso en la mejilla del rubio que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Antes, de terminar, como en la temporada pasada, te sugiero alejarte—advertía.

— ¿Esa bella noche? como olvidarla, es algo tan sublime, tu cabello cayendo por tus hombros mientras sudabas y jadeabas encima mio, es una imagen que mantendré en mi memoria.

—Y yo cuando te partí media cara ¿Esos dientes son postizos? —se mofo con mal humor.

—Por desgracia para ti no los tumbaste y si lo hicieras sería algo espectacular. ¿Quién te acompaña? Dejaste por fin al italiano~ Yo pensé ser tu primera opción, no que buscarías a otro anciano, menuda decepción.

—Lárgate a atender tus asuntos. —lo empujo con suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo.

—Te cuesta tanto explicar que pasa aquí—increpo molesto y Lightning tomos u cabello de mala gana atándolo en una cola de caballo.

—Jackson Storm, eso pasa, apúrate antes de que siga—a pesar de acelerar el paso y alejarse considerablemente Lightning se detuvo poniéndose colorado y rígido de repente por la caricia fría en la espalda—MALDITA SEA—grito dándose la vuelta con la cara enrojeciendo a sus niveles más altos.

—Estas rojo—celebro aplaudiendo—Sé que cuando te enfadas te pones caliente ¿te parece si aprovechamos? Entre tantos ancianos debes estar aburrido—lo tomo de la camisa— ¿Eso es un sí? —pregunto con sonrisa coqueta.

—Desaparece de mi maldita vista antes de que considere-

—Wow~ Calma—los separo, Lightning no podía ponerse más colorado, pareciendo un bombillo de semáforo—Lo siento... Jackson o como te llames, pero encuentro algo...

— ¿Y a ti quien te hablo? —su expresión aburrida lo abrumo por un momento—Estoy hablando con la pasiva de ahí, no con el fósil más antiguo que mi bisabuela.

—Solo tengo 33—una vena se hincho en su frente—Y ya muy engorrosa es tu presencia, ándate a jugar con lo que sea si tan joven te crees.

—Eso mismo pretendo hacer ¿Aun se te para siquiera, abuelete? Lightning~ Estoy en un hotel muy cerca de aquí, podemos ir y nadie nos interrumpiría—ofrecía pasando soberanamente del ruso que, por primera vez, se arrepentía de considerar a Jean la persona más insoportable del planeta.

—Si tan urgido estas anda a jugar tu solo, tírate a tu almohada si quieres—se soltó del agarre—Estoy con Francesco aun, así que puedes irte volando o como sea.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que no, estando con otro... antepasado—miro a Viktor de manera despectiva—con suficiente frente como para estacionar mi avión privado.

— ¿Algo más que me quieras presumir e intentar insinuar que tienes más hombría que cualquiera?

— ¡Ahí está la razón por la que me encantas!

— ¡UGHH! SOLO DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE TE CORTE EL MALDITO PITO—todos en el centro comercial se lo quedaron mirando. —TÍRATE A TU ALMOHADA SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES

—Tan candente como siempre—saco la lengua, Lightning lo miro con cierto asco—Y esa almohada de la que hablas, tiene tu foto—haciendo la antigua y ancestral técnica de la cobra robo un beso del americano que se lo quedó mirando—Bien bien bien, lo acepto por esta vez, pero ya sabes que pasara en unos meses.

—Sigue soñando—mostro el dedo corazón—Vámonos antes de que se alboroten sus hormonas de nuevo—bufo reanudando el paso, Viktor miro un momento más al muchacho que saco la lengua sonriendo.

—Hasta luego viejito~—se despidió. Viktor quedo al lado de Lightning, sin notar que Jackson sacaba su celular y tomaba una foto—Ya que sigue con Francesco... No esta demás echar leña al fuego y hacerte venir corriendo—hablo para sí mismo caminando con celular en mano.

—Me haces el favor de explicarme qué coño con ese hombre tan jodidamente desesperante—hablo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada.

—Comprare mi amada Creppe y luego te digo.

 **...**

—Jackson Storm, novato de la Copa Pistón —dio un mordisco a su creppe y trago—19 años, tanto libido como un maldito ninfomano y arrogancia en competencia con la de Francesco, todo ser viviente mayor a los 30 años es un anciano a su criterio y es la persona más jodidamente insoportable que haya nacido en esta era.

—Pero tú le llevas muchos años también.

—No sé si estas enterado de que solo tengo 28—Viktor quedó un poco tieso ¿le llevaba la misma cantidad de años que Yuuri? Eso recordaba que no tenía ni idea de cuando era su cumpleaños —Cumplo los 29 este año, no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces? Esta flechado por ti o algo así

—Algo así, realmente es—saco su celular, dando unos cuantos toques a la pantalla—Eres el corredor más ardiente que ha habido en la Copa Pistón y que desperdicia su cuerpo con ancianos, si me permites podre hacerte ver estrellas de placer, solo deja al cadáver viviente de su novio y ven a buscarme.

—Adorable...

—O: Las ganas que tengo de morderte las nalgas van en aumento, ya deseo ganar la Copa Pistón... La otra gran mayoría están ya eliminados—suspendió la pantalla—Es un buitre en toda regla...

— ¿Y porque tanto énfasis en ganar la Copa? ¿Algo en especial?

—Si él gana tendré que quedarme en su casa por un mes como novio temporal —se atragantó con el pedazo de pastel que se metió en la boca—Aun si logra ganar, cosa que no pasara, no pienso ir.

— Asumo que se enfadara cuando eso pase.

—La idea de estar un mes entero sin levantarme no es de mi agrado, no me mal entiendas, me gusta mucho tener sexo, pero... Aun si no lo tengo mi desesperación no alcanza el nivel de querer contagiarme la gonorrea—la ligera carcajada de Viktor resonó—Buscaré más chistes de enfermedades de transmisión sexual con tal de que te rías.

—No es eso, solo que pareces muy seguro de que algunas enfermedades te van a transmitir.

—Es que la idea de meterse con cualquiera que se cruce es un poco extremo, no estoy en contra de buscar algo con otra persona de firma casual, pero hacerlo todos los santos días con alguien distinto...—sr notaba que esto lo ponía incomodo

—Francesco esta con muchas cada día lo sabes ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, la intimidad nuestra es muy reducida y... Lo de sadomaso no me va, a veces incluso prefiero que me golpeé a tener sexo, tan solo dejo de ser el hombre del que me enamore.

—La gente cambia mucho con el tiempo, debió ser al menos soportable si te fijaste en él.

—Lo único que no ha cambiado es su ego por las nubes, pero antes al menos se interesaba un poco por mí, haciendo un hueco en su mundo para prestarme una mínima atención, ahora tan solo es lo que a él le importa, se puede decir que sale con él mismo y yo soy un adorno...—suspiro con evidente desilusión—Como sea... ¿Seguimos caminando?

—Considerando que son las 4 de la tarde apenas, sí.

El silencio que llevaban a medida que exploraban el centro comercial podía decirse que era cómodo, tan solo uno al lado del otro viendo las vidrieras con calma, entrando alguna que otra vez a preguntar precios y comprando -no hace falta que diga quién de los dos compro-. Sin embargo y al pasar por una tienda de tecnología especialmente grande por el cual algunas personas se quedaban mirando las consolas y jugando...

— ¿Alguna vez has probado Just Dance? —pregunto mientras se detenía y miraba a la gente jugar.

—Solo un par de veces ¿Por qué?

—Francesco es malísimo jugando y aunque daba risa la primera vez se volvió aburrido... ¿Quieres intentar? Quien lo hace mejor—sonrió coqueta, esa sonrisita que hacía cuando quería competir—El corredor que sabe Ballet o la leyenda del patinaje.

— ¿Me estas subestimando? —el tono juguetón junto a la sonrisa confiada no pasó desapercibida.

—Quien sabe, quizás hayas perdido la capacidad de hacer algo así fuera del hielo—se siguió burlando.

—Veamos quien es el mejor entonces—una vez terminado el turno de los que estaban. Lightning tomo el control, escogiendo la canción y dejando a un lado su chaqueta, tomando la pequeña liga para atarse el cabello al dejar el control. Empujando a Viktor para que la cámara lo seleccionara— ¿Porque yo debo hacer de mujer? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Así será más divertido. —aseguro riendo.

Para empezar ninguno entendía lo más mínimo de la canción, estaba en español—Esto es ridículo—reía Viktor por Lightning siendo más bajito quedaba completamente cubierto por el en ciertas partes. Bailar como la parte femenina se debía ver ridículo, aun así, era divertido, más de lo que espero, superando las expectativas y olvidando que habían hecho una especie de mini apuesta en la que no se perderá ni ganará nada. Finalizo de una manera en la que... un recuerdo muy difuso vino a su mente, Lightning sonreía tan radiante por la diversión, sosteniéndolo...

 _Como Yuuri había hecho en aquel banquete._

—Esto es injusto, quiero otra—alejo aquel recuerdo, negándose a arruinar el momento con algo tan tonto.

—Oww, que llorón eres, está bien... Esta debe estar bien—escogió otra canción, una especie de mala broma para ser sincero.

Quizás se debía a la costumbre, pero ver a Lightning haciendo movimientos más femeninos era más fácil y disfrutable para su cabeza ¿Costumbre? ¿Idealización de lo afeminado del rubio? Eran opciones más que validad, todo se diga, es la impresión que él daba y no parecía estar en lo absoluto avergonzado por esto. ¿En qué momento había olvidado el mundo solo por divertirse? hace tanto que no lo hacía, resultaba nostálgico, demasiado...

—Fue divertido—concedió riendo, el peli plata apenas volvía de su viaje a las nebulosas—Hace tiempo que no podía jugar con nadie, no recuerdo donde deje el disco para jugar solo en casa al menos.

—Me alegra que no haya sido un fastidio para ti venir a acompañarme—murmuro desviando la mirada, Lightning sonrió suavemente, pensando en tomar su mano hasta que algo muy frio impacto contra su cara—Pero que...

— ¿Podrían dejar de verse con esos ojitos? Mis hijos no necesitan ver tal vulgaridad—Lightning seguía tieso viendo las gotas escurrir por su cara. La mujer tiro el vaso a la basura, caminando hacia donde esperaban un par de niños que tan solo veían curiosos.

—Acaso es—Lightning puso una mano en su pecho, deteniéndole el paso.

—No vale la pena, lo sabes muy bien—gruño— ¡Espero que no se traumen con los globos que tiene el pecho—dijo sin mirarla tan siquiera, la mujer solo alzo la cabeza ofendida reanudando su paso—Genial... Esta mierda.

—Vamos a un baño para que te limpies...

—No hace falta, ya se lidiar con esta mierda—reanudo su paso, iban de camino al ascensor para bajar al sótano, coger el auto y volver al hotel— ¿Que acaso nunca pueden lanzarme algo que no sean bebidas? Prefiero hasta una tarta con crema.

—Cuesta creerme que enserio estés acostumbrado a algo como esto, digo... Nunca te esfuerzas en esconder tu preferencia.

—No vale la pena—resalto—Nadie tendría porque juzgarme por amar a alguien de mi género, pero ya vez como es el mundo, cualquiera te puede humillar en plena calle por eso y nadie dirá nada, otros factores como ser hombre, etc., influyen, si fuera yo quien lanzara esa malteada ya me estarían cayendo a palos.

—Lo dudo muchísimo. Muchas veces se nos entiende... generalizar eso es un poco—la carcajada de Lightning lo asusto.

— ¿Ves que llevas mucho tiempo mintiéndote a ti mismo?

—Dis... ¿Disculpa?

—Verte todos los días comiéndote la cabeza pensando que amar a alguien igual a ti es malo por la opinión generalizada y que nadie te acepta fue un dolor de culo, que ahora te sinceres contigo mismo es lindo—Viktor abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba más que seguro de que nunca dijo algo como eso en voz alta. ¿Cómo el rubio era capaz de notarlo tan fácil?

 _Que supiera parte de sus pensamientos lo alegra_ , lo hacía sentirse comprendido como solo _Yuuri_ había logrado.

 **...**

—Me siento orgulloso—lloriqueo Pichit.

— ¿Sabes que no han hecho nada espectacular, verdad? —Yuri como siempre quería aguarle la emoción al tailandés, no como que lo lograra.

—La química entre ellos dos está aumentando bastante—admitió Otabek, siendo mal visto por su pareja— ¿Qué? Negar lo evidente es estúpido.

—Valió la pena seguirlos todo el santo día—seguía el tailandés, su nuevo hobbie era inspeccionar a la parejita, eso que hizo antes en el primer Prix de Viktor como entrenador.

—Si eso dicen—resoplo.

 **...**

—Tu...—detuvo su movimiento, estacionado en el sótano del hotel y dispuesto a salir corriendo al ascensor para no morir de frio—... ¿Podrías cantar dos canciones más?

— ¿Para qué?

—Quiero usarlas en el Grand Prix—Lightning ladeo la cabeza algo confundido—No importa si es en inglés, el idioma que sea.

— ¿Porque el repentino pedido? No me molesta, solo que tendré que pagar por instrumentarla y todo eso, pero...

—Yo conozco a alguien que me puede hacer esa parte, tan solo quiero que cantes, que sea tu voz—especifico, ahora el rubio parecía más interesado por la razón—Lo que voy a interpretar necesita a quien lo está provocando últimamente.

—... ¿Y eso es? —el también llamado Lightning falsas ilusiones McQueen intentaba mantener lo poco de corazón que queda en una pieza, sin pensar algo que no ocurría.

—Pues... Yuuri—respondió bajándose del auto, golpeo el volante con la mano, eso no era una respuesta.

* * *

—Adivina~ a quien~ autorizaron~ para usar el auto~

 _Viktor Nikiforov se declaraba muerto._ Lightning balanceaba unas llaves frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Hace falta decir que esperaba que el rubio olvidara se pequeño acuerdo? Comenzó a sudar, con una risa tan nerviosa y forzada que los otros patinadores lo miraron raro.

—E-estoy ocupado... practicar... ya sabes—hablo intentando poner un pie en el hielo y así huir muy lejos del rubio, cosa inútil pues este lo jalo— ¡AY!

—Nada de eso, tienes mucho tiempo para practicar, ahora es tiempo de ir a probar mi auto nuevo, así que quítate esos patines—ordeno empujándolo a una grada—Tengo 3 días enteros metido en mi casa, uno de los cuales solo dormí por la llegada de Canadá, necesito ir tan rápido como los neumáticos y motor lo permitan.

—Eso no tiene que ver conmigo—las lágrimas de cocodrilos eran útiles en momentos así.

—Puedo ser insoportable cuando quiero y no me quieres conocer de esa manera créeme, así que apúrate o prepárate para sufrir, se dónde vives.

 _Maldita sea con la perra de su suerte._

 **...**

—Wow... es lindo—admitió al estar de pie frente al auto rojo de carreras.

— ¿Verdad que si~? Esta recién pintado y mejor que nunca sin la extraña fuga de combustible que me pudo hacer volar por los aires en cualquier momento—Viktor sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho por el comentario dicho tan a la ligera—Como sea, sube.

—No hay puerta.

—No me digas genio, se entra por la ventana—un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, era obvio y evidente, por algún motivo lo dejo pasar por alto.

—El traje aprieta.

—Te queda holgado, eres la misma talla que Francesco así que deja de quejarte y sube—refunfuño. Como buen cobarde intento encontrar alguna otra excusa, pero fue vano al terminar subido en aquel vehículo.

A simple vista no sería tan difícil, todo estaba igual exceptuando un montón de cosas imposibles de describir en la parte trasera, se preguntaba para poner un asiento de copiloto si un corredor iba solo ahí dentro, dudaba que Lightning lo usara para salir casualmente con alguien a algún lado

—ponte esto, es un micrófono y auricular, te diré si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Ves ese cono de allí? —señalo el resaltante objeto—Quiero que llegues hasta el pisando a fondo sin parar ni un segundo.

—Que quieras darle dificultad a algo fácil me parece sumamente rastrero de tu parte—bufo girando un poco el cuello.

—Si claro—rio y dio un par de golpes al auto —Adelante tigre.

Tomando en cuenta lo que el rubio dijo piso tan fuerte como pudo el acelerador. El latigazo que se dio contra el asiento por el repentino arranque lo dejo viendo estrellas, ni que hablar del vacío en el estómago por la velocidad, el cono se había desaparecido, lo de conducir con esa sensación no era precisamente sencillo, por lo cual paro casi a los pocos segundos, agarrándose el estómago y escuchando la estridente risa del rubio por el micrófono saco la cabeza por la ventana, queriendo vomitar.

—OH vamos tampoco fue tanto, apenas avanzaste.

—Me largo de este auto del demonio—jadeo pálido.

—Que gallina, siéntate allá, yo conduzco.

— ¿¡QUE!? NO, LIGHTNING DÉJAME SALIR—lloriqueo sin más que hacerse a un lado, el rubio se montó, con el cabello atado en una fuerte cola de caballo y guantes negros.

—Llego el momento de que veas al profesional —se trono los dedos—Muchachos, nada de gritar por el micrófono —indico tirándolo a un lado. —Agárrate, lo de llevar pasajeros es nuevo—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La sensación de vértigo desapareció después de un rato, la cara de concentración de Lightning no tenía comparación, mucho menos la sonrisa de disfrute en su cara por el mero hecho de estar ahí acelerando a todo lo que el motor pudiera. Su grito debió escucharse hasta en Pequín cuando de repente se metió en la parte llena de tierra, derrapando y celebrando cual adolescente por su logro. Cuando por fin terminó aquella vuelta y terminaron donde empezaron estaba tieso en su asiento, agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a un cinturón.

—AH~ Fue genial ¿verdad? —sonrió contento y Viktor seguía con su cara de espanto—Hey...

—me quiero... morir...

— ¡NO VOMITES AQUÍ DENTRO!

 **...**

—Admito que no espere que te sentara tan mal—aguantaba las carcajadas de ver a Viktor tan pálido como una hoja.

—Odio los autos... los odio...—balbuceo doblado frente al inodoro.

—Iré a buscar algo que puedas beber y no haga vomitar más, ya vuelvo—aviso dando un par de palmaditas en la espalda del ruso, quien solo asintió levemente.

Cuando el americano se fue tomó asiento en los lavabos, respirando profundo, aun con todo el mareo y demás factores que lo hacen casi desmayarse fue bastante divertido, quizás su carencia de gusto al vértigo y los autos propiamente había arruinado un poco el momento. A pesar de esto disfruto enormemente y costaba creerlo, la sonrisa de Lightning demostraba lo feliz que estaba de poder mostrarle cómo se siente estar en un auto de carreras, llenándote de adrenalina por la velocidad en aumento, algo más complejo de lo que se imaginó de autos dando vuelta en círculos. La notificación de un mensaje sono, saco su celular, no tenía remitente.

 _¿Gustarías hablar a solas pattinatore?_

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Francesco envió eso, no tenía ningún otro "conocido" que supiera italiano más allá de Lightning y a él lo tenía agregado en sus contactos, tampoco tendría sentido que esté mandar un mensaje así. Frunció un poco el entrecejo.

 _Dime en dónde._

La respuesta llego pronto, la misma cafetería en la que hablo con Lightning la primera vez, algo un poco irónico. Activo la cámara, tener evidencia de que hizo una tontería como subirse a un auto de carreras no estaba de más.

Terminó de atarse los zapatos, levantándose de la cama y mirándose un momento en el espejo, su look más clásico a la hora de salir. Su chaqueta de jaguar, camisa negra de tigre y pantalones negros, nada fuera de lo normal, Otabek seguía roncando en la cama, ese hombre podía dormir una semana entera sin darse cuenta de esto. Dejo una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche para que no reventara su celular a base de llamadas y mensajes sobre donde estaba.

La calle tan fría como siempre, poca gente caminando por la acera y pocos autos en la calle, el cielo nublado no permitiría a nadie ir a la playa con intención de volver a casa con un bronceado o algún rastro de calor en su cuerpo por lo fría del agua. Dio un largo suspiro, había llegado más pronto de lo que llego al conjunto residencial. Decirle al guardia a quien buscaba para dejarlo pasar costo mucho... Ahora no tenía efectivo.

Todo elegante y costero, el frio ya nos e sentía en lo más mínimo, salió del elevador, caminando hacía la única puerta visible en el piso, toco el timbre, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos a esperar a que alguien abriera. Toco de nuevo, un tanto molesto de esperar.

— _Quien seas, ¿Puedes ponerte a la cámara? No abriré hasta ver quién es._

—Soy yo, solo abre—el seguro de la puerta se escuchó de manera clara. Esta se abrió, revelando al americano corredor semidesnudo, con apenas una camisa blanca puesta.

— ¿Cómo siquiera sabes que vivo aquí? —pregunto notablemente nervioso, bostezando.

—Necesito hablar algo contigo.

—Espera a que me vista y vamos a-

—ahora, ya, dentro del departamento—entro casi sin permiso—Este lugar es genial...—los ojos le bailaron por toda la estancia.

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar aquí—expreso su incomodidad.

—Es importante y en público no se puede—especifico y Lightning chillo para sus adentros—Aunque lo de vestirte no estaría de más...

—Ahora resulta que el adolescente es pudoroso, que lindura—bufo caminando a su cuarto. Yuri quedo afuera mirando el departamento desde donde estaba, era casi el departamento de sus sueños—Ya vine ¿Que necesitas entonces?

—Pues...

* * *

 **Lo que viktor y lightning bailaron fue** ** _Bailando_** **de Enrique Iglesias y** ** _me and my broken Heart xD_** **por algun motivo me hacia mucha gracia imaginarmelos bailando eso.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene~**

 **Cristalsartmochi :v I waiting for you** ** _se sienta_**


	12. Iskrennost'

**Capítulo** **extra esta semana por las hamo :3 sobretodo a CristalStarMochi que estoy segura tmbn me querías matar por dejar el cap pasado tan horrible XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Aqui es... tierra ardiendo :v**

* * *

 _No nos detienen los obstáculos sino el temor a perder todo aquello que nos impulsa a continuar._

 **Iskrennost'**

—Puedo darte algo si tienes hambre, todavía estoy hasta el cuello de comida por quedarme esos días en Canadá—ofreció, usando un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta blanca, el cabello apenas recogido en con una pinza.

— ¿Tienes helado? —realmente se distrajo en lo que iba a decir por la oferta.

—Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, naranja, uva y manzana ¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó abriendo un congelador pequeño.

—Naranja—tomó lo que Lightning tendió— ¿Cómo es que tienes tantas cosas? Pareces un multimillonario…

—Ser ganador consecutivo da muchos beneficios, además de que ahora tengo a más de un patrocinador y hace un tiempo me llegó una fuerte cantidad de dinero en compensación por un atentado—cerro el congelador, caminando a la cocina—Siéntate si quieres, solo no lo ensucies por favor—pidió entrando a la cocina— ¿Qué viniste a decirme entonces? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

—Yo…—dio un mordisco al helado de paleta, en este momento costaba un poco no distraerse. Lightning salió de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano, sentándose cerca del otro rubio—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Depende de lo que sea, si es ir a lanzarnos por un acantilado no—advirtió dando un mordisco—La vez que lo hice casi me rompo la espalda.

— ¿Saltaste de un acantilado? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Con un paracaídas, pero si, Mate me empujo… Aun no me he vengado eso ya que me lo dices—rio maligno—Como sea, que es el favor.

—Quiero que tu cantes alguna canción para usarlo en mi rutina del Gran Prix—el americano se atraganto con su comida— ¿Qué?

—Es que Viktor me pidió lo mismo—daba golpes a su pecho— ¿Y tú porque lo quieres? Dudo mucho que te gustara lo que oíste de esa canción, no se ruso y quedo-

—Puede ser en inglés, no es algo que me moleste y si Viktor lo hará yo debo estar a la altura—alzo la cabeza en porte orgulloso, aunque la posible madures dl acto se rompió por como mordió el helado. —No es justo que el gane con la ventaja musical también, no merece eso.

—Ya que estas aquí aclárame una duda que tengo… ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó tragando el ultimo pedazo del sándwich y recostándose más del sofá. —Si no me respondes no pienso hacer nada.

—El mato a Yuuri—la respuesta seca hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, había algo extraño ahí.

— ¿Enserio? Hasta donde sé, quién mata en un accidente automovilístico es quién conduce, no el que iba a un lado hablando tranquilamente. Comprendo que te puedas sentir rencoroso y herido, buscando a alguien en al cual canalizar tu odio, pero hacerlo en el que más ha sufrido por eso es-

—Vine para que me dijeras sí o no al favor, no a una consulta psicológica—bufo jugando con la paleta—Es asunto mio si lo odio o no, para mi _él_ lo mato, no hay discusión sobre eso—arrugo el entrecejo y Lightning suspiro.

—Hey, estar toda la vida amargado por—se detuvo al escuchar llaves— _Shit_ —se levantó y jalo a Yuri del brazo, el rubio lo miro confuso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo alterado de verlo nervioso, Lightning alzo las sabanas.

—Lu-luego te explicó, no hagas ruido y quédate ahí abajo—contagiándose por el nerviosismo se metió bajo la cama, la puerta de la entrada abriéndose lo asusto, no habiendo prestado atención al sonido de llaves _¿Enserio el prometido del americano había llegado ye le estaba ahí?_ Podía oler desgracia.

— _Amoooore~_ —contorreo dejando la maleta a mitad de la sala—Ya volví. El problema se pudo arreglar antes de lo que espere.

—Ya me doy cuenta ¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó casi sudando en pánico, si se enteraba de que Yuri estaba ahí… o que pudo abrir la puerta algo horrible pasaría. — ¿Feliz de dejarme aquí encerrado? —la pregunta escapo de sus labios, invadido por la curiosidad.

—Au Lightning no me digas que eso te molesto—frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué era esa pregunta?

—Sabes que odio estar en un solo sitio, estar aquí metido fue… horroroso—al menos podía fingir muy bien la incomodidad que debió sentir de haberse quedado realmente encerrado.

—¿Por qué? Pensabas ir a ver a alguien ¿Verdad? —retrocedió, dando la vuelta para caminar a la habitación y trazando alguna manera de hacerlo irse para que el rubio corriera por su vida.

—No pensaba ir a ver a nadie, tan solo caminar por ahí, ir al gimnasio, lo que sea, no soy una mascota para estar en una jaulita.

—Quizás para engañarme con el patinador.

— ¿ _Siquiera está prestando atención a lo que le están diciendo?_ —se preguntó asomando un poco la cabeza para mirar, podía ver los pies de Lightning y los de Francesco.

—Sácate la idea de la cabeza, no voy a engañarte con él, eres mi pareja y no tengo porque montarte cuernos con nadie, que tenga amigos no quiere decir que voy a tener sexo con todos ellos.

—Si no es con el de pelo blanco seria con el moreno ¿verdad? El que se toma fotos a cada segundo, Pichit sino me equivoco—abrió ligeramente la boca—Parecías muy contento abrazándolo en la piscina, al igual que con el de cabello negro, se parece un poco a mi ¿No crees?

—Escucha lo que estás diciendo, que clase de tontería es esa—Francesco estaba imaginándose cosas muy extrañas, no había como dudar de eso.

—O tal vez el otro rubio que se parece a ti. No es una tontería, solo asumo lo obvio con lo perra que eres, buscando cuantos hombres puedas para engañarme y abandonarme—de un segundo a otro había quedado arrinconado contra una pared— No me sorprendería que lo hicieras gratis—se mofo, la cara de Lightning enrojeció por completo. —Abriéndote de piernas como una cualquiera.

—en mi vida haría algo tan asqueroso, no como otros—la indirecta fue muy clara, quizás demasiado, pensando en escaparse por debajo de los brazos del italiano, pero siendo evitado por como este como su cabeza y la estrello contra la pared—Fran-Frances…

—Insinuar que te engaño es algo muy cruel _Amore,_ estoy esperando que te disculpes—un par de segundos pasaron, golpeo la cabeza de Lightning contra la pared de nuevo—Tus disculpas, no las oigo

—Y-yo no quise decir eso—balbuceo, la mano bajo a su cuello, apretándolo rápidamente—N-no puedo… respir…

Yuri consideraba sus opciones, salir ahora podía tan solo arruinar la situación en lugar de mejorarla, pues ya no quedaría lugar a la duda razonable si se estaba escondiendo bajo la cama de la pareja. La tos de Lightning y un ruido sordo llamo su atención, viéndolo ahora en el suelo, tosiendo en busca de aire.

—te ves adorable arrastrándote en el suelo, sin embargo, aún no te escucho disculparte Lightning

— ¡Gahh! —el poco aire que recobro lo perdió de una patada al estómago—Lo si-siento…

—Muy bien—felicito, agachándose y tirándolo del cabello—Pero tardaste demasiado—golpeo la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo rompiendo su nariz. —El rojo luce bien en ti ¿no lo crees? Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien así que volveré más tarde, tal vez pasar un lindo tiempo juntos—deposito un beso en su sien, soltándolo—Nos vemos después—al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta.

— ¿¡estas bien!? —preguntó saliendo de debajo de la cama, Lightning paso la mano bajo su nariz, viendo la sangre que quedaba.

—Si… pudo ser peor—jadeo levantándose, alzo la camiseta, observando como esa pequeña zona comenzaba a ponerse morada—Genial…—hablo sin energía alguna.

—Es… es un animal ¿Por qué sigues con él? —esto no podía comparar con el video y si esto era una pequeña interacción no quería imaginarse una más larga—Lárgate o déjalo fuera del departamento, tira sus cosas, lo que sea… ¡se está poniendo morado! —exclamo al ver su nariz la nariz hinchada y sangrante

—Hay un botiquín en el baño—señalo la puerta, sentado en la cama y respirando profundo. Yuri se dirigió a este, tomando la inusualmente enorme caja llena de vendas, pastillas y cremas, notando a un lado una extraña lata, por curiosidad la abrió y pasó los dedos por encima de esa especie de crema.

— ¿Maquillaje? —alzo una ceja extrañado. Volvió al cuarto, viéndolo toser—No te… rompió nada ¿o sí?

—Posiblemente ya soy reforzado, por tanto—rio débilmente tomando una crema del botiquín—Las patadas son un horror.

—Que lo digas como algo normal es un horror—corrigió—Puedes venir y quedarte en mi habitación de Hotel si quieres, estar un tiempo lejos.

— ¿Para qué? Esta es mi casa tendré que volver en algún momento y si no estoy aquí cuando él lo haga se enfadara, no podre salir de casa en al menos una semana. Casi no está aquí, no te preocupes—intento aminorar la preocupación del ruso que frunció más el entrecejo, quitándole el envase de crema de las manos y tomando un poco para esparcirlo en el área morada.

—Intentar convencerme que estarás bien es inútil ¿Sabes? No tiene lógica alguna lo que estaba haciendo, exponiéndote a él como un masoquista—opino cerrando el envase y guardándolo en el botiquín.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga entonces? Que estoy aquí esperando a que vuelva de montarme los cuernos, sin poder reclamar que lo haga y soportar su doble cara junto a lo que sea que lo moleste ¿Feliz?

—Porque te cuesta aceptar que es tonto lo que es tonto lo que haces—bufo molesto, mirándolo con fastidio y pena en partes iguales. Quedó frio por tener la mirada indiferente y cruel del rubio clavada en su ser.

—De la misma manera con la que tu no quieres aceptar el verdadero motivo por el que odias a Viktor. Me interesa una mierda la relación que ustedes tengan, lo que me molesta es que intentes atormentarlo aún más de lo que ya lo hace por su cuenta y por lo cual casi muere atropellado hace casi un mes.

—¿Co-como que casi muere? Él no.… me estas mintiendo.

—Quién miente en este instante eres tú, si quieres que responda a tu pregunta hazme el favor de responder la mia, esta vez con la verdad ¿Porque odias tanto a Viktor?

—Porqué... porque...—antes de poder lo usual se lo quedo mirando. Tenía esa maldita mirada, esa con la que de verlo a los ojos y mentirle te haría sentir como un ser inmundo, _esa misma mirada que tenía Yuuri..._ Con la que sentías que examinaba tu alma sin dificultad alguna y que de no decir la verdad lo sabría. Lightning y Yuuri se parecían mucho, ambos queriendo recibir únicamente palabras sinceras aun si estás eran crueles.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió alzando una ceja. Apretó los labios y los puños mirando el suelo.

—Lo odio por llevar a Yuuri a San Petersburgo; Dejarse convencer por él para ir; tratarlo como la persona más jodidamente importante de su mundo y entrar en el cuándo nadie se lo pidió, lo odio por no quedarse alejado de Yuuri si él no.… se hubiera acercado—Lightning tomo la mano del rubio, dando una suave caricia a esta—Yo...—sollozo con los ojos aguados.

— ¿Tu...? —suponer lo obvio parecía no funcionar con los patinadores así que dejaba su mente en blanco esperando la respuesta.

—Si él no hubiera aparecido, si no se hubiera metido pude haberle dicho lo que sentía—sollozo, sus labios temblando mientras su nariz se ponía colorada, abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido—Él tuvo que venir a meterse, enamorarlo sin siquiera darme un tiempo a solas para—un suave tirón lo hizo chocar contra el pecho del americano, quien acariciaba lentamente el cabello claro.

—Sigue hablando, desahógate, dime la verdad de lo que te enoja y hiere—su tono suave y de arrullo hacía pensar en una madre o un hermano mayor calmando la pena de un pequeño que sufría. Su expresión compungida y sus gimoteos por el llanto aumentaron aferrándose al mayor en busca de ese consuelo que jamás tuvo por no sincerarse.

—Yo no tuve la oportunidad de decir lo que en verdad sentía por él... Yo... no quería que—la lengua se le trababa, incapacitado para decirlo todo de un tirón —Que su felicidad se arruinara y... No creí que... No lo volvería a ver jamás... Viktor tuvo su último momento, su última mirada... Él tuvo todo lo que yo no.

Podía tomarse como simple envidia, en buena parte lo era, había envidiado hasta el cansancio y más la relación de Viktor y Yuuri, fingiendo indiferencia o mínima alegría cuando vio a Viktor pedirle matrimonio, acompañarlos a ver los trajes. Quería tomar su lugar, tener aquello que anhelaba con tantas ganas y solo el peli plata podría tener porque solo él había obtenido el amor de Yuuri. Por un buen tiempo deseó su muerte, arrepintiéndose a los pocos minutos por la imagen del japonés mal ido aquel día en la competencia, sin querer imaginarse como seria si en lugar de una noche faltara por toda una vida. No tuvo más que seguir ahí, fingiendo no sentir nada y desearles falsa fortuna en su relación, ver a Yuuri feliz valía la pena este sacrifico, hasta que llego el aviso del viaje a San Petersburgo...

 _—Es-estas de broma ¿verdad? Ti-tienes que estarme jo-jodiendo eso... eso... ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD—Golpeó la mesa, apretando el celular en su mano._

 _—No te... llamaría si esto no.… fuera verdad... Yuuri... Yuuri está muer—colgó la llamada, lanzando el celular y llevándose las manos al rostro, temblando y dando un fuerte grito a la misma vez que lloraba a viva voz._

¿Ahora qué? ¿Tan solo vivir con eso dentro que jamás pudo soltar? Por importar más la felicidad ajena de quien amo... Viktor tenía la culpa de esto, tenía la culpa de todo por haberse entrometido, él mató a Yuuri... Eso era lo que se repetía día tras día sin parar, incluso en aquel funeral, en el cual nadie entendía por que lloraba de manera tan sentida, nadie lo sabía, nadie lo notó y mucho menos nadie lo entendía, verlo cruzar la puerta fue... Algo que colmo su paciencia.

 _—LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, NO TIENES EL MÁS MÍNIMO DERECHO DE VERLO, ES POR TU CULPA QUE ESTO PASO_

 _El muy maldito ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando hablo, tan solo mirando el suelo, dando un par de pasos con intenciones de ir a verlo dentro del ataúd, como si ya no hubiera visto suficiente. Detuvo el andar del peli plata._

 _—Te dije que te largues... SOLO VETE DE PUTA VEZ_

 _Insistió, Yuuri ya no estaba, ya no y era por culpa únicamente del peli plata por no cuidarlo y aun si se ganaba un ticket al maldito infierno estaria feliz de recordarle cada día la cruz que debia cargar, se lo merecia... Era algo que se merecía ¿Verdad? Cargar con la culpa de sus gritos, llantos y sollozos._

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no es su culpa, de ser posible haría lo fuera por ponerse en su lugar... Los accidentes pasan, ser discriminado por amar también, debes aprender a aceptar lo que sí es culpa tuya como él se ha encargado de llevar algo que no es suyo—la caricia ausente al cabello del otro solo aumentaba el llanto—Sin tristeza no hay alegría, asumo que lo tuyo con Otabek es sincero.

—S-si...

—Pues disfrútalo, deja de amargarte por algo a más des importancia más consumirá tu vida, es algo sin solución...

— ¿Y que se supone que haga con los sentimientos que aún tengo? —preguntó deseando por fin una respuesta a esta pregunta que llevaba años atormentando su mente.

—Si son sinceros tan solo mantenlos ahí, Atesoramos junto a tus recuerdos con él por lo que son y pudieron ser, enorgullécete por ser capaz de amar a pesar de todo lo que tenías en contra y no olvides que los tienes. El pasado es lo que te hace fuerte si sabes cómo usarlo, como manejarlo... Y jamás está de más llorar por ello—aseguró —Llora cuanto quieras, solo así sueltas lo que de verdad te está atormentando.

Por primera vez... Sentía que podría superar la perdida tan fuerte, solo por esta vez que en lugar de ayudar fue ayudado.

* * *

—Llegas tarde.

—Francesco tuvo que ir a casa a dejar su maleta—el cambio a tercera persona era curioso, quizás estos eran esos chistes raros que hacia Lightning nombrándose a si mismo al hacer algo. —Eres un impaciente señor... _Pattinatore_.

—Viktor, Nikiforov, como gustes decirme—Rodo los ojos, en la mesa había un par de tazas de café vacías. Como negar que estaba con los bellos de punta por esto.

— _Nikorov_ entonces —una pequeña vena se hincho en su frente, que pronunciación tan horrible. —Un capuchino. —pidió a la camarera.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo de qué? —pregunta impaciente, haciendo un gesto a la chica para que traiga otro café.

—Encuentro curioso que Lightning se haya apegado a alguien como ti, quizás tu fama lo atrajo o saber que estas en tal estado se luto que eres capaz de cogerte a una perra como él —rio malicioso cruzándose de brazos —Lightning es como un perro faldero que va de calle en calle buscando con quien engañarme.

—Me parece que eres muy poco hombre si estas soltando tanta mierda de alguien que no es así ni por asomo, además de que te defiende a capa y espada de todo lo que haces—farfullo con molestia y Francesco se rió del comentario.

—Sabe que es mío, por eso debe defenderme de cualquiera que hable mal. Y si tan moral lo crees pregúntale la verdad, de cómo se acostó con otro hombre en frente mio en nuestro departamento —alzo una ceja, las típicas suposiciones no sonaban igual a esta afirmación hecha con tanta seguridad—Tal vez no tenga el valor de decirlo, es tan cobarde que he dejado de pensar que sea un hombre de verdad—burlaba tomando la taza de capuchino y tomando un pequeño trago.

—Si tan seguro estas que no me lo dirá muéstrame tu que lo hizo. —Francesco saco su celular, dando un par de toques y entregándoselo, lo tomo con cuidado, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla y pasando las imágenes.

Lightning si estaba con otro hombre, en la misma habitación en la que se vistió para ir a Canadá, lo que no cuadraba era que aun siendo simples fotos a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal era algo que no quería, sus expresiones doloridas, de desagrado y sufrimiento delataban que la situación era del todo menos placentera, aparte de todo si esto era así ¿Por qué Francesco tenía fotos y no los detuvo simplemente?

Paso rápidamente las imágenes más desagradables para su persona, llegando a una que lo dejo un poco confuso, _el italiano tomaba la cara del otro y daba un beso en su mejilla_ , mientras lloraba y le apretaban el cuello, podía apreciarse un moretón muy grande en su pómulo ¿Qué clase de juego tan extraño era ese? Dio un toque a la pantalla por toparse con un video.

 _—No me imagine que fueras de los que lloran tanto McQueen—su acento era extraño, dudaba mucho que fuera americano—Aun si con eso quiera seguirte partiendo a la mitad._

 _—Y-ya… po-por fa-¡GAAAH!_

 _—Eh… Estas sangrando de nuevo ¿Necesitas algo más delicadito McQueen?_

 _—Fran… Francesco ya po-por favor… Quita-melo de enc-encima—sollozo viendo al italiano a juzgar por lo que dijo, intentando quitar con una mano a quién lo estaba presionando contra el colchón._

 _— ¿Y terminarlo simplemente? Solo Francesco debe dejarte viendo estrellas de dolor y placer Amore, y nunca está de más probar cosas nuevas, aprovechando nuestro nuevo inquilino ¿No crees? —la cara de espanto hablo por sí misma._

—Repíteme como esto puede ser una infidelidad si estabas tan plenamente consciente y de acuerdo con lo que pasa, puedo decir con toda seguridad que aquí lo estas forzando a un trio—quería tirar el celular al suelo, pero deberle lo más mínimo era mucho peor… _Podía tirar el celular al café "Accidentalmente"._

—Él acepto—afirmo sonriente—Después de un poco de charla entre los tres.

—Con charla puedo asumir que te refieres a golpearlo y amenazarlo con más si no aceptaba—retrocedió a la imagen de la "pareja" —Quién esta confundido soy yo, me gustaría entender porque eres esta clase de animal—bufo devolviendo el celular y limpiándose disimuladamente.

—Soy lo que el necesita, es una perra inquieta que mueve la cola por cualquiera y a las perras hay que adiestrarlas—dejo la taza en su lugar, casi vacía—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho? Han ido a hoteles, tu departamento, el mio… Di con total libertad.

—Déjame ver... —se hizo el que contaba—… Lo hemos hecho un total de 0 veces—sonrió inocente, Francesco frunció u poco el entrecejo—A diferencia de ti, al menos en lo que a sexual refiere si es fiel.

—Estas admitiendo q-

—Que ya no te ama, está contigo por lastima. —quizás se le estaba yendo la lengua, pero ese hombre lo estaba poniendo de los nervios como nadie en la maldita vida—¿Te cuesta notarlo? No me sorprende, irte de amante en amante en lugar del que si te quiere y te hubiera querido aun con todas las tonterías que estás haciendo pensando que podrías cambiar. Me da mucha pena que hayas desperdiciado una oportunidad así.

— ¿Ahora eres el maduro? Me parece bien traer a esta conversación cierta persona—mostro la pantalla de su celular, cualquier atisbo de chulería desapareció, mirándolo indiferente y preparándose para partirle la cara en cualquier segundo— Yuuri ¿no es así? Patinador japonés, tu difunto prometido.

—Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, hablamos de-

—Es muy lindo, los ojos grandes como Lightning, culo grande, piel suave, bajito… No me extrañaría que fuera igual de perra que él teniendo esa cara ¿Con cuántos se habrá acostado antes de conocerte y no te lo dijo? O incluso después de comprometidos, lástima que este muerto, dejo a muchos con las ganas de romperlo por mitad tal como hace Lightning cada día, ambos no son más que unas—un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería, viendo al ruso que en si daba miedo.

—Sigue diciendo una sola palabra que insulte a cualquiera de los dos y te va a faltar tierra para huir de mi—siseo amenazante, como si ya no bastara con faltar el respeto al rubio ahora pretendía hacerlo con su difunto prometido, _sobre su cadáver._

— ¿A ambos? —miro un momento a los demás comensales, los cuales dejaron de mirarlos—Que curioso, pensé que defenderías a… ¿Qué era? ¿Gato? ¿puerco? ¿perro? —hizo un ademan con la mano, no recordaba cómo le decían de cariño al japonés. —En lugar de defender a _mi_ Amvlys.

— _¿Amvlys? ¿Qué significa eso?_ —se preguntó brevemente, preguntar después no estaría de más.

—Seguirá siendo mio pase lo que pase, _Mi Amvlys_ , mi pequeño canario que vuelve a mí siempre este con quién este.

— ¿Y tú crees que si yo le ofrezco estar a mi lado no aceptara? —la expresión burlona de Francesco desapareció—Dejo de amarte a ti para amarme a mí—se llevó una mano al pecho sonriendo de forma casi maligna—En menos de lo que te imaginas dejara de llegar a casa por dormir en la mia, dejando ese anillo por siempre para usar el que yo le dé y así muchos ejemplos más que seguramente **_Tu_** tiraste a la basura por estar saliendo contigo mismo—aquella frase del rubio en Canadá se quedó grabada a fuego en su cabeza, era la más pura verdad.

 _Francesco solo estaba pensando en sí mismo._

—Como si él fuera a-

— ¿Desde cuándo no te sonríe así? —alzó su celular con todo el orgullo, mostrando la selfie de la competencia—O duerme así a tu lado—paso la foto a aquella en la que el rubio dormía en la cama del hotel con tranquilidad—Lo que tú crees que no ha pasado ya paso, exceptuando para tu fortuna hacer el amor. —apago la pantalla de su celular— ¿Crees que va a esperar toda la vida que cambies? Él cambio, cambio lo que siente por ti y ahora siente por mi—se levantó de la mesa—Así que _koridor_ —amplio la sonrisa—No fue un placer hablar contigo hoy, pero puedo decir con total seguridad que lo será consolar a Lightning como le pongas una mano encima hoy. _Do svidaniya_ —se dio la vuelta, dando apenas un paso para irse.

— ¿Entonces ya olvidaste a Yuuri?

No hizo caso a sus palabras, sabía porque las había dicho, _para hacerlo arrepentirse,_ para derrotarlo, volteo a mirarlo, sonriendo de la misma manera que el usualmente, _no le daría el gusto a alguien como él._ Golpeo la mesa una vez se había alejado el ruso, tenía _mucho_ que hablar con Lightning.

* * *

—Viktor—casi se queda sin cuello de lo brusco que volteo a mirar a Yuri ¿Lo llamo _Viktor_? ¿Sin ira alguna? ¿Sin mirada desdeñosa? — ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer…?

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó un poco asustado, debía estar delirando.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿Por qué la pregunta, anciano?

—Es que… nada—negó parpadeando confuso—Te enseño lo que quieras ¿Cuál necesitas? —dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aun si era una simple mentira para que lo enseñara y luego volver a ser el mismo Yuri de esos 3 años no iba a tirar la oportunidad de estar como antes, antes de la muerte de Yuuri.

* * *

— ¿Para qué vinimos aquí? Estaba más cerca el gimnasio—seguía al rubio, Zeus iba dando saltos atrás de él, ese perro tenía energía infinita.

—Quería mostrarte algo que tengo un tiempo practicando, te lo hubiera mostrado antes si no hubiera ciertos… inconvenientes—dejo su bolso en el suelo—Espérame aquí un momento, tengo que hacer algo antes.

Se sentó en el suelo, Zeus quedo entre sus piernas mordiendo suavemente sus dedos en busca de más juego, sonrió para mismo, Makkachin también hacia ese tipo de cosas cuando era un pequeño cachorro, recordaba lo mucho que había costado quitarle la costumbre para luego extrañarla, por suerte su perro encontró otras tonterías que hacer para plasmar su cariño. Antes de curiosear la música que se reproduciría escucho pasos.

—Olvide traer ligas para cabello, hace mucho que no intentaba con cintas—parecía estar sufriendo un poco para atar su cabello, el cual ya tenía un par de trenzas hechas.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— ¿Y que después tenga que cortarlo porque lo enredaste? No gracias—bromeo terminando de atar la cinta—No tuve mucho tiempo de practicar y hacer esto así es difícil así que por favor sin demasiadas expectativas—informaba quitándose la chaqueta y dejando su traje a la vista.

Lo examino de pies a cabeza, vestido de absoluto negro, trajo cierta amargura por recordar aquel sueño— _Mira como el cisne blanco muere… para ser el cisne negro_ —sacudió un poco la cabeza, notando que el rubio estaba mirándolo, como esperando algo.

— ¿Activas la música sí o no?

—Lo siento—se disculpó algo nervioso, dios que no lo había escuchado para nada. El susto que se pegó al identificar la música lo hizo mirar de nuevo.

Mientras lo veía danzar se daba cuenta en el detalle de la ropa, _Eros sin duda alguna_ , una falda corta y sin demasiado vuelo, cristales a un lado del pecho subiendo desde el abdomen y la parte más transparente dejando ver el pecho a medias. Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, la vista clavada en el con esa versión tan bien transformada de su coreografía, la seducción a su persona… ¿Qué pretendía con esto? Demostrar que como _Yuuri_ podía hacer eros o que su manera haciéndolo similar eran tan diferentes a la hora de encantar sus sentidos.

Llegado el momento de finalizar se levantó rápido, sosteniéndolo y Lightning dejándose caer como si esto lo hubiera planeado -en realidad no-. El rubio sonrió lanzando un besito, dejando aún más tieso al peli plata.

— ¿Te gusto? —interrogo emocionado, mucho había sufrido junto a Yuri para que no se viera tan extraño, la diferencia entre bailar y deslizarse era horrorosa— ¿Viktor? —lo llamo por la nula respuesta. El peli plata no dijo nada, tan solo lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué debo enamorarme de ti y… sentir que traiciono a Yuuri cada vez que te miro?_

— _Molniya…_ —murmuro al oído del rubio quién no entendió, tan solo se limitó a abrazarlo de vuelta.

* * *

—Hoy hay fiesta y nuestros cuerpos lo saben~—se lanzó sobre la espalda de Viktor— ¿Sabes quienes irán? Pichit no me quiso responder.

— ¿Siquiera has terminado de arreglarte? Señorito no me maquillo, pero tardo 2 horas enteras—se burló, Zeus iba correteando de un lado a otro contento de tener a ambos en la casa.

Francesco se había ido a Italia sin dar explicación alguna, tan solo _se fue_ , no como que se fuera a quejar, así no tendría preocupación alguna por asistir a la fiesta, llevando sus cosas para arreglarse en casa de Viktor e irse juntos como habían acordado -además Viktor no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba la casa de Shuu, ni siquiera sabía quién era-. Viktor hace un buen rato que estaba listo, no pudiendo decir lo mismo del rubio.

—Eres un amargado—resoplo quitándose de encima—Solo faltaban los guantes, ya estoy listo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste entonces?

—Pensé que era obvio.

—No realmente… ¿Es buena idea dejarlo solo? Quiero seguir teniendo casa para cuando vuelva—ambos veían al cachorro que se hacia el inocente de haber destrozado ya un pedazo de la alfombra.

—Estará bien, siempre y cuando dejes mucha comida, cierres el baño y tu cuarto—aseguraba agarrando su celular de la cama—Es un perro no un niño.

—Casi lo mismo.

—Clar- Realmente si…—quedo pensando—Como sea, andando, no es precisamente cerca su casa y llegaremos a lo último a menos que nos vayamos ya—apresuro caminando a la puerta.

—Pórtate bien, si no hay nada más roto cuando llegue te daré un premio—aseguro dando unas pequeñas caricias a la cabeza del animalito. Lightning iba casi dando saltos, aun cuando no había lucido muy convencido del asunto se notaba muy emocionado— ¿A qué se debe la emoción?

—Hace mucho que no los veo, simplemente los extraño—subieron al elevador— ¡Y como va todo con Yuri?

—Bien… ¿Sabes si se está drogando? Me preocupa que algo malo este pasando con él, está muy extraño. —no se quitaba de la cabeza que algo tuvo que pasar para que este de esa manera tan casual a su lado, sin recordarle lo de Yuuri ni una vez como hasta hace un mes.

—Tan solo se dio cuenta de las cosas, quién sabe… Francesco también ha estado muy raro—miro a otro lado de manera disimulada—más agresivo de lo normal.

— ¿más?

—aja… No lo sé, se ha puesto demasiado insistente en que soy _su_ Amvlys, lo repite a cada que puede, al menos la puerta del baño es resistente. —el peli plata asumió que se escondía ahí cuando le daban arranques.

— ¿Qué significa Amvlýs? —preguntó curioso, con el tema de practicar, esperar la instrumental de lo que Lightning cantaría, su Eros, Yuri… se le había olvidado el dichoso apodo.

—Significa _Sin Brillo_ en griego, existía un antiguo cuento donde dos estrellas diferentes se enamoraban, una era _Amvlýs_ , la estrella sin brillo que encantaba a todo el mundo por esto y la otra era _Lámpsi_ , la más refulgente de todas—contaba mientras el elevador se abría y comenzaban a caminar en dirección al Ferrari—Amvlýs sufría de soledad, sintiéndose incapaz de ser querida como las demás debido a su carencia mientras Lámpsi quedaba alucinada por esto, queriendo ver más de cerca a la hermosa estrella sin brillo que a todos enamorada, como era su caso.

—Es un cuento lindo.

—Cuando lo leí le cambié el nombre a _Shine_ porque Lámpsi sonaba muy extraño—rio sentándose—Me sentí más identificado con Amvlýs porque al final del día todos me miran como si fuera alguien espectacular cuando solo conduzco un auto.

—Eres más especial que eso…—comento para sus adentros, ahora el apodo tenía sentido al menos.

* * *

— ¡ya llegaron! —ser casi arroyados por Pichit y Mate era algo que predijeron cual Nostradamus, ellos les querían reventar el teléfono para asegurarse de que asistieran.

—Nos secuestrarían para venir, les ahorramos el trabajo—bromeo Viktor sin muchas ganas, algunas caras eran tan putamente desconocidas que no podía estar del todo cómodo, aun cuando veía a Yuri y Otabek cerca.

—También estaba ansioso, no le hagas caso—aseguro a Pichit mientras hacia el saludo con Mate.

—terminara siendo infinito ese saludo si lo alargada cada vez que se ven—suspiro Sally acercándose—Un gusto, me llamo Sally Miller—se presentó con un saludo de mano, Viktor ladeo la cabeza, realmente era muy bonita, verla junto a Lightning no costaba nada. —Y ella es mi pareja, Carla Veloso—la mujer de piel más morena y cabello pintado de mechas verdes saludo con la mano y una sonrisa gigante.

—Mi amor, ya no eres el único hijo de la luna—miro al castaño, quién recibió un fuerte codazo del albino—Ay…

—Shuu Todoroki, un gusto—saludo sonriendo levemente, Viktor ladeo la cabeza, era un poco extraño toparse con alguien que compartiera palidez.

—Yo soy Raoul CaRaule, el esposo de esta cosita linda que puedes ver—abrazo de manera extraña a Shuu, quién dio una certera patada a la entrepierna de manera extraña—U-una cosita peligrosa…

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos—dijo un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Algún día van a terminar? —bufo Sally cruzada de brazos.

—Hay que hacerlo bien, no interrumpas—calmo Lightning, todos esperando a que terminaran de una santa vez.

—Para ser corredor estás haciendo todo lento—se burló Yuri y Lightning sintió un tic en la ceja. El saludo por fin terminado.

— ¿Enserio retas de velocidad a _il mio?_ —ronroneo en italiano.

—Mejor terminen de entrar antes de empezar a pelear con alguien por favor—reía Shuu tomándolo de la mano para que llegaran a la sala—Y quita esa cara, parece que tienes miedo a que comamos gente.

—La comemos en otro aspe-¡AYYY! DEJA DE PEGARME—quisquillo Raoul con las manos en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, será como cualquier otra fiesta a la que hayas asistido—aseguraba el rubio mientras eran vistos por todos.

 _Que empezara la misión de unir a Lightning McQueen y Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

 _hasta el domingo amiguitos mios :v_


	13. Beznadezhnost'

**Este es el cap mas candente de todos :v preparados los ovarios xD Yo se que quieres puteria y zorrismo Cristal Xd a mi no me engañas y aqui lo tienes :3 el meircoles habra capitulo tmbn, seran dos por semana desde ahora.**

* * *

 _Solo intentamos vivir un cuento de hadas que acabó siendo una historia de terror_

 **Beznadezhnost'**

Ya llevaban como dos horas en esa fiesta, como tal estaba muy divertida, eso de socializar con más gente, sin sentirse excluido por el maldito estigma de la culpa pues Yuri no hacía mención o lo miraba con la repugnancia habitual. Lightning parecía un periquito hablando y hablando con Mate y Shuu, Otabek era quién mantenía la música en el lugar espacioso que daba a un jardín iluminado.

Sally era una mujer muy simpática, realmente comprendía porque Lightning se había enamorado de ella, Raoul era… simplemente Raoul.

—¿Y pintarte el cabello? Digo, deben pensar que eres un vejestorio por el color. —el francés -lo supuso por el simple acento- estaba enumerando cada detalle de su persona, era un poco incómodo pero lo que podía salir de eso resultaba divertido.

—La vejez es experiencia si sabes a que me refiero. —guiño un ojo y Raoul moría a carcajada limpia. —En realidad nunca me ha molestado mi cabello, me enorgullezco mucho de él.

—Se notó cuando eras más joven y lo tenías largo. —resalto Holley. —Recuerdo a unas amigas mías muriéndose por verte en persona alguna vez y tomarse una foto, también muchas indecencias más.

—Como cualquiera que lo ve, enserio… No falta el que diga que se lo quiere tirar. —menciono Lightning con un teléfono en la mano. —Sus fotos están a reventar de esos comentarios.

—Mira quién lo dice. —mofo Shuu. —Casi todos aquí tenemos ese pequeño problema de alborotar hormonas, ni que hablar de ti con ese video bailando ballet, no creí que lo hicieras de esa manera.

—Y de muchas más—silbo y Yuri abrió la boca mirando al otro rubio.

— ¿Ya lo hiciste?

—Pues si

— ¡MALDITO! TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMARAS CUANDO LO HICIERAS. —quisquillo agarrándolo de la camisa.

—Te llame, pero alguien te estaba devorando ¿no te suena? —Yuri se puso colorado hasta las orejas, mirando de mala manera a Otabek que alzo el pulgar, el había contestado la llamada y con _tanta_ discreción y atención que tenía su pareja en ese momento ni cuenta se dio.

—Ahora me tienen curioso ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Mate pegándose a Lightning. —No me estas contando tus cosas… me quieres remplazar, no puedes hacerlo. —pego su mejilla con la del rubio.

—Se supone que yo debo grabar todo lo que bailes, me estas traicionando. —pego la cara a la mejilla contraria, haciendo una especie de Sándwich.

—Los quiero mucho, pero apreciaría tener mi espacio vital.

Viktor tenía un ligero tic en la ceja derecha, quizás eran muy amigos, muy cercanos y todo el cuento, pero ya enserio que estaba mosqueándole. Phichit sonrió travieso al notar la molestia de Viktor por la cercanía al rubio, justo lo que quería lograr, hizo una señal a Shuu que asintió muy ligeramente.

—Pensé que podríamos hacer una competencia de baile. —ofreció y capturo la atención del rubio. —En parejas, ver quién lo hace mejor de todos nosotros…

—Excepto yo, tengo dos pies izquierdos—admitió Holley con la cara algo azul.

—Yo no veo nada de malo—opino Lightning intentando apartar a las lapas que denominaba como amigos de su ser. Viktor tamborileo los dedos en el posa brazos del sofá. — ¿Lo hacemos? —preguntó sonriente al peli plata.

— ¿Vencer a Yuri de nuevo en una competencia de baile? Con gusto—burlo ligeramente.

—Sigue soñando Nikiforov—la vena de su frente se reventaría. El timbre de la casa sono, dando por liberado por fin el brazo del americano, solo faltaba mandara a la mierda a Mate. Phichit abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre quién sea que estaba ahí.

— ¡TARDASTE MUCHO! —regaño entre sonrisas, siendo cargado con cierta dificultad por el recién llegado pelinegro.

—N-no entendí la dirección…—se excusó el coreano a duras penas, era patinador, no levantador de pesas vivientes por más que la quisiera.

— ¿Y el quién es? —preguntó Lightning alzando una ceja, no sabía que Phichit estaba en una relación… Que no fuera con su celular y las redes sociales para ser exactos.

—Seung Li, es su pareja. —explicó Yuri atándose un pequeño moño en el cabello para que no se le viniera al rostro.

— ¿verdad que es bellísimo? Lo adoro—beso la mejilla de Seung que miro a otro lado avergonzado— ¿Empezamos entonces? Ya tengo a mi pareja de baile~

—Prepárense a perder… Mate ya suéltame antes de que deje a Shiftwell viuda—advirtió, pero el castaño no lo quería soltar en realidad, Shuu lo taladraba con la mirada, Otabek fue menos discreto y de plano lanzo la lata de cerveza que había terminado de beber.

— El mundo quiere que me abandones…—lloriqueo con dramatismo, Sally lo jalo de la oreja para que se quitara de una vez.

Se levantó de su lugar, dejando la chaqueta en el sofá y mirando de reojo a todos ponerse un tanto más cómodos para lo que harían, le dio mala espina que Yuri estuviera diciéndole a Otabek que canciones poner, después de todo usarían una lista de reproducción y así el kazajo pudiera estar compitiendo con su pareja. Se echó el cabello para atrás, solo para rascarse al frente por un momento, Lightning se acercó riendo, acomodando el fleco a su lugar.

—Phichit va a grabar y no creo que quieras que empiecen a molestar sobre esto. —aconsejaba divertido, le sonrió de vuelta.

—Si eso dices.

El jardín era bastante grande, colocando las cornetas fuera la música no haría eco en lo absoluto. Como tal no se ganaría nada, tan solo llenar el ego de la pareja ganadora, todo dependía más del tipo de música por lo que vio, a Shuu se le daba mejor con lo Pop igual que Yuri, Sally más con la bachata, Phichit… el vigilaba que Mate estuviera grabando a la vez que Seung intentaba guiarlo para no quedar en ridículo en dicho video.

Cierta melodía comenzó a sonar. Lightning se separo rápido. —Con estas botas no pedo—se quejó tirándolas a un lado. —Lo volvió a tomar siguiéndole la corriente -cosa difícil de por si-

 _I know it's hot  
I know we've got  
Something that money can't buy  
Fighting to fifths  
Biting your lip  
Loving too late in the night_

 _Tell me I'm too crazy  
You can't tame me, can't tame me  
Tell me I have changed  
But I'm the same me, old same me  
Inside  
Hey!_

No tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo, pero resultaba muy chistoso y un poco… _tentador_ por la manera en que Lightning se pegaba a su cuerpo por momentos muy exacto y concluía el verso de la canción con un beso en su mejilla.

 _Tell me I'm too crazy  
You can't tame me, can't tame me  
Tell me I have changed  
But I'm the same me, old same me  
Inside  
Hey!  
Mwah!_

 _If you don't like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?  
If you don't like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine  
We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind  
If we don't fuck this whole thing up  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind  
Mwah!_

 _¿Era una indirecta?_

Ahora poco importaba, más metido en seguir la corriente del rubio que parecía estarlo seduciendo por su manera de mirarlo y moverse según la música que finalizo muy pronto para su gusto. Otabek se asomó a la laptop.

—Es la última canción. —aviso.

—Quién gane se lleva el auto de Raoul—sonrió Shuu y el pobre de su esposo se tornó azul.

— ¡¿POR QUE MI AUTO?!

— ¡Yo tendré ese auto gratis! —bromeo Yuri animado y feliz de la cara sufrida del francés.

— ¿Lo quires? —preguntó Viktor coqueto

—Tener un auto más estaría genial—bromeo ligeramente.

 _Come on over in my direction  
So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah  
Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah  
Oh, you are  
My sunrise on the darkest day_

—No conozco esa canción—admitió siguiendo sin prestar mucha atención a ese asunto. — ¿Más difícil?

—Si así quieres. —Lightning se alzó en la punta de sus pies, hacer eso era ridículo en ese momento, pero bueno, si él pensaba que estaba bien pues que lo hiciera.

 _Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso _

—Se están juntando—susurro Shuu emocionado por ver el resultado de estarlos juntando aun si fuera más en la sombra por su lado.

—Parecen que se leen la mente más bien.

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto _

— ¿No había una canción en inglés? —pregunta Yuri por lo bajo.

—No te quejes, que se está logrando—respondió entre risitas, Yuri hizo un puchero.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo  
Quiero ser tu ritmo  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro  
Hasta provocar tus gritos  
Y que olvides tu apellido _

Se pudo hacer una idea de que decía la canción, solo que como la anterior no presto mayor atención sino a su pareja de baile. Lo sostuvo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, Lightning debía tener demasiada confianza en que sabría que hacer como para efectuar menudo paso de baila en el que pudo matarse. Al finalizar quedaban jadeando uno al otro.

—Bueno… Si tomamos en cuenta que Lightning lo hizo _así… Supongo que el gano_ —hizo un puchero, en realidad no tenía en mente que ganaran, solo que se pegaran y sedujeran como animales en pleno cortejo para pasar al apareamiento.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso sin estarte muriendo? —pregunto Yuri con las manos en la cintura, seguía siendo un misterio para él.

—Quién dice que no me estoy muriendo—se derritió sobre Viktor—Llévame al mueble… ya no aguanto los pies…

—La señorita McQueen se quitó los tacones—una lata impacto contra la cara de Raoul. — ¿Soy el único que está recibiendo palos en este lugar?

—Eso es por ser bocón mi amor. —dio un beso en el moretón que se formó, Viktor se carcajeo un poco, Otabek y Yuri lo miraron como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido.

—Y por qué ahora tengo tu auto~

— ¡NO, ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Ahora al asunto se había sumad el alcohol, mucho, mucho alcohol que básicamente Lightning, Raoul y Viktor se estaban tomando, los demás disimuladamente llenaban y llenaban la copa del rubio ojiazul y el peli plata, aunque tan distraídos en platica no se daban cuenta de este detalle.

—Jackson ha estado molestando de nuevo—suspiro, parte de su cara estaba roja—Es tan desesperado que me duele.

—Ese hombre es insoportable—rodo los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no solo lo mandas a volar? No debería ser tan difícil, terminaste dándole una paliza en la temporada pasada. —opino Shuu dándole la copa llena de Vino tinto.

—Es que vuelve, insiste diciéndome cuanta cochinada le venga a la cabeza… Un día de estos voy a terminar dándole una patada tan fuerte en los huevos que el pobre se tendrá que amputar.

—Tranquilo, sé que alcanzaras a quitártelo de encima—estando sentado a su lado paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros, logrando hacer girar su rostro hacia el suyo y dándole un beso en la boca.

— ¡HEY! —Yuri se hizo atrás, el vaso que tenía Viktor en la mano se volvió trizas debido a lo mucho que el peli plata lo apretó entre sus dedos.

—Iré por otro vaso… que sea de plástico o metal—murmuro al notar la ira creciente en el patinador.

¿Qué hacia ese tipo besando a Lightning? Se supone que estabas casado, su esposo estaba justo en frente ¿Y no dijo nada? Nadie en esa sala tenía derecho o razón alguna para estarse acercando a su _Molniya_ , además de todo habían ido como pareja, debían alejarse de él. Aunque claro, él no estaba consiente a estos pensamientos posesivo y que reflejaban tan claramente los sentimientos luchando por salir.

—No creo que sea el mejor tipo de tranquilidad—los aparto con moderada calma. Phichit tomo a Lightning de la mano, el rubio estaba ahora tan perdido del mundo que se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro sin dificultad alguna.

—Es hora de tomarnos fotos ¿No creen? Necesito llenar mi nueva memoria SD—Seung alzo una ceja, algo extrañado de que jalara al rubio primero -por no decir celoso-

Lightning se rio un poco, Phichit en realidad si tomo la foto para _desgracia_ rotunda y absoluta para el peli plata que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de romper el vaso de metal en su mano… Posiblemente terminaría doblado como mínimo. Seung no dijo nada en realidad, su solo gesto se podía notar la rabia subiendo por toda su columna vertebral.

—Unng… Eso fue raro…—admitió un poco mareado, el beso de Shuu fue tan suave que apenas pudo sentirlo, camino hasta el sofá de nuevo, dejándose casi caer sobre Viktor. —Quiero más vino… o cerveza, lo que sea—intento quitar el vaso de la mano del rubio.

—Yo creo que no hay más bebida para ti por hoy.

—Me decepcionas—bufo con un puchero. —Raaaaaaaaouuuuuuuul dame la tuya. —pidió estirando el brazo, el francés tomo un trago largo y tomando el rostro del contrario y a través de un beso pasaba el licor a su boca.

—Listo—se relamió los labios, Lightning estaba literalmente caliente, sudando un poco al igual que todos en la habitación.

—Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando Yuuri abrazaba a todo el mundo—ladeo al cabeza al lado de Otabek— ¿Enserio crees que esto es un buen plan?

—Hacer arder en celos a Viktor es muy fácil así, solo míralo, esta calcinando a todos con la mirada—subió un poco el volumen de la música, para poner un poco mejor el ambiente ya formado en la sala. —Es tu turno ¿Seguro que puedes?

—Insinúas que no podría dominar en un simple beso con un borracho, estás buscando dormir en el mueble Altin, ten mucho cuidado—advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados. Se acercó y tomo a Lightning de la mano. —Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Si implica servirme otro trago de comino lo que sea—sonrió un poco tonto levantándose. Yuri lo detuvo agarrándolo de los hombros— ¿Qué pasa~?

—Tienes un sucio en los labios, déjame quitártelo—lo acerco y unió sus labios con los del otro rubio, Phichit iba documentando lo que pasaba… Solo para mostrárselo a Lightning después y mirar su reacción.

— ¿me explicas que está pasando aquí con el rubio? —preguntó inquieto y alzando una ceja extrañado, Phichit lo miro un momento y luego al recién liberado Lightning—Phichit—insistió, antes de apartarse y en una escena extraña Lightning cayó encima suyo, pegando sus labios de manera forzada.

—Lo siento…—se sentó limpiando se la boca. —Creo que si ya debería ir a dormir… o algo…

—Yo te llevo a una habitación—se ofreció Mate de inmediato. Lightning se levantó, esperando a su amigo, aunque Viktor se apresuró a ayudarlo antes que el castaño.

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo. —sudaron frío, aun no estaban medio comiéndose de borrachera y cabía la posibilidad de que Viktor de verdad solo lo dejara en la habitación. La mejor manera de hacerlos darse cuenta -al menos al ruso- de lo que sentían.

—Mejor solo le traigo una pastilla y… ¿Esta bien? —señalo a Seung que estaba medio muerto en el suelo, con la cara entre azul y negro

—Oh… ¿Seung? —toco con un dedo su cara. Lightning se recostó más de Viktor, viéndolo de modo un tanto _extraño._

—No me digas que no le dijiste que haríamos. —susurro Yuri entre dientes.

—Digamos que se me olvido. —admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Bueno bebe, tenemos algo muy importante que hablar en la cocina. —se lo llevo jalándolo de un brazo, arrastrándolo por el suelo al muy pobre.

—Viktor~ —ronroneo buscando de besarlo, siendo jalado de golpe por Otabek que ocupo el lugar del peli plata, que dé más está decir no vio esto con muy buenos y pacíficos ojos carentes de ganas de sangre, he allí el sarcasmo.

— ¡Vamos a bailar otra vez fuera! —dijo Shuu empujando a Viktor hasta afuera y haciéndole señales a Raoul de traer más alcohol, Viktor estaba aún muy consciente y posiblemente se diera cuenta de lo extraño que estaban actuando todos.

Lo más raro de Lightning, es que no se volvía patoso, quizás si confundiera a las personas con otras, pero estaba lejos de ponerse torpe. Dado que cierta mujer tenía cabello similar al de Viktor la confundió por un instante, reconociéndolo al segundo por un par de _asuntos_ , de todos modos, no le costó nada a la chica robarle un besito ante la mirada ya ardida del ruso ¿¡QUE TENÍA QUE HACER PARA QUE DEJARA DE BESAR A TODO EL MUNDO!?

—Si juntas tanto las cejas se te va a formar una arruga—comento Yuri en tono casual tendiendo el vaso con whisky.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no vas y lo sacas a bailar tú? Te está buscando aparentemente—aconsejo en un ligero silbido, Viktor dio un larguísimo trago al vaso, dándoselo a Yuri vacío. —Sin intoxicarte en el proceso… ¿Tienes esófago de plomo? Mejor solo anda y… Mira eso, ahora con Mate.

— ¡AY NO PUEDE SER! —quisquillo quitándose el chaleco y tirándolo por ahí, azorado.

—Ouh… chocaste tus dientes con mi labio—lloriqueo sobándose la zona afectada, Viktor -con poca delicadeza cabe destacar- aparto a Mate y se puso en su lugar. — ¡Viktor! —exclamo con una sonrisa radiante y la cara algo roja, olía un poco a alcohol.

—Ahora, ahora, ahora…—insistía Yuri a Otabek que lo miro con cierto estrés.

—Espera un maldito momento. —tecleaba buscando la canción adecuada, al encontrarla activo la tabla de mezclas, se puso los audífonos, para obtener el efecto deseado no podía dejarse simplemente.

— ¿Por qué no pones algo más… romántico? —preguntó Shuu sin poder convencerse del tono tecno de la música. Viktor y Lightning estaban sentados en un banco del lugar, Lightning sobre el regazo de Viktor cabe destacar.

 _You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

 _Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand_

—Créeme que con esto, no abra quién los separe ahora—aseguro con una sonrisa confiada algo espeluznante

 _When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

La manera en que se miraban era por demás emotiva, algo que solo Viktor había demostrado y aseguro hacia una persona y era Yuuri, sin embargo, esta ocasión no parecía ser el caso, se notaba a leguas que estaba _viendo a Lightning,_ no lo estaba comparando simplemente, realmente estaba sintiendo esas emociones tan profundas y románticas por él.

 _Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

Lightning paso los brazos por sobre los hombros de Viktor, iniciando un beso profundo y apasionado, enredando los dedos entre el cabello plateado y acercándolo más, queriendo seguir y profundizar el beso a toda costa. Viktor paso sus manos por la cintura del rubio, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo y logrando sentir su corazón desbocado

Se hicieron una ceña entre ellos, de a suaves y apenas notables empujones lograron que Viktor se levantara, con Lightning cargado a través de un agarre bajo sus glúteos, estaban más centrados en robarse el aliento y alargar el beso que por darse cuenta de que los metieron en una habitación y cerraron la puerta.

—Ufff… Salió mejor de lo que espere. —Admitió Phichit pasando su brazo por su frente, el ceño levemente fruncido de Seung delato un poco su molestia de haber sido llamado a ese lugar sin información del asunto…Hubiera ayudado sin tener que darse dos sustos de muerte. —No te enojes… Todo era por un bien mayor—se abrazó a él.

—Yo, tuve suficiente por hoy—aseguro Yuri con cansancio, mucho estrés para su cuerpo. —Me voy a dormir a la habitación y como alguien se atreva a tocar antes de las 6 am puede darse por muerto. —advirtió y miro a Otabek— ¿Vamos?

—Déjame recoger antes la- Vamos. —el ligero agrandamiento de ojos del rubio delato lo que quería decir. _O vamos ya o no hacemos_ _ **nada.**_

—Mi casa se volvió un hotel para tener sexo… Muchas sabanas que limpiar para mañana—lamento con dolor.

—Mira el lado bueno… Ahora los vecinos no sabrán quien estaba como perra en celo—sonrió como si esto fuera una maravilla, de más queda decir que el paquete francés no estuvo a salvo de daños. —Shu-Shuu…

—La esterilidad no es un problema—su rostro neutral e indiferente causo unas cuantas risitas.

—Bueno~ _H̄māp̀ā_ y yo nos vamos a dormir…—antes de darse cuenta estaba en el hombro del coreano—O tal vez lo haremos después…

—Suerte—despidió Sally vio a Carla. — ¿A la habitación entonces?

—Por supuesto mi princesa—beso la mano de la peli platino.

Costaba saber quién estaba más emocionado por el acercamiento, el indudable final con connotación sexual. Parte de las ropas se rompieron, otras quedan de manera misteriosa tan lejos de la cama que hacía pensar en cómo lo hicieron, las botas y zapatos quedaron fuera igual que los calcetines, la única prenda que se mantuvo en su lugar en lo que se seguían comiendo a besos y caricias apuradas era el bóxer, uno negro de ligar blanca y otro en rojo con liga amarilla.

Estas prendas tampoco duraron mucho una vez en la cama, con Lightning encima suyo, manteniéndolo acostado en la cama y viendo su espalda tatuada. Las caricias a su miembro apenas despierto causaron estragos en todos u sistema, terminando de erectarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, sacando suspiros y jadeos al ruso. El cabello del rubio le hacía cosquillas en la ingle, alzándose en sus hombros al momento en que algo húmedo se pasaba por sobre su miembro libre del bóxer ajustado.

Lo hubiera gustado sin duda ver la cara que tendría Lightning en ese momento, o aún más cuando logro hacer que se estirara un poco, lo suficiente como para alcanzar la retaguardia con sus dientes, dando un fuerte mordisco a una de sus nalgas.

— _Vik-Viktya_ —gimió alto volteando a mirarlo con ojos acuosos y labios húmedos.

—No hare nada hasta que sigas—advirtió con una sonrisa lujuriosa, la cara roja y avergonzada del rubio era una maravilla. Tiro de la liga del bóxer, dejando aquellos montículos de carne a la vista, una un poco más roja que la otra y el resaltante lugar que invadiría, se relamió un labio, seria divertido.

Lightning dejo de hacer lo que hacía, retorciéndose sobre el ruso por sentir la lengua de este en aquel lugar privado. Contener gemidos no era lo suyo, para nada, por lo cual que estos resonaran en la habitación solo lograba aumentar la excitación y dureza en el peli plata. Logro fijarse muy vagamente en el vello que había en esa zona, plateado, era un poco gracioso de ver, se alzó apoyando las manos en los muslos del peli plata.

—Y-ya… solo mételo ya…—gimió a modo de petición.

—¿Tan rápido? No lo sé... esto aún está muy apretado...—metió un par de dedos en la apretada cavidad, la expresión llorosa y suplicante habló por si sola.

Se introdujo en el de golpe al momento de tenerlo en cuatro frente suyo, esperando un momento a que se recompusiera besando y mordiendo la espalda tatuada, tomando con mayor importancia no dejar aquella hermosa nuca en paz, el cabello rubio escurrido por los hombros de quien lo poseían era una imagen excitante y Jamas vista para él.

Los gemidos agudos y roncos al mismo tiempo lograban que el disfrute a esta relación aumentara unas cien veces ¿Hace cuánto no tenía sexo? Se volvió prácticamente un puto monje carente de sexualidad, tampoco nada lo había provocado, tan solo el hombre que estaba tomando.

—Da-dame la vuelta—pidió girando un poco la cabeza y viéndolo de manera momentánea a los ojos. Como pudo lo giro, dejando su espalda contra el colchón de la cama chirriante y admirando el pecho ligeramente marcado.

El rubio lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas y jadeando sonriente. —¿Ligh-Lightning? —seguía en lo mismo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él, como si nunca antes lo hubiera abrazado.

—Eres... eres mio por fin—sonrió con tanta emoción y sinceridad—Te tengo al fin... conmigo...

No comprendió del todo que era lo que estaba emocionando a Lightning de tal manera, sus mejillas rojas se le antojaban, dando un pequeño y dulce mordisco a una, agazapado sobre el cuerpo contrario mientras embestía, podía sentir el clímax acercándose, parte de su vientre se sentía caliente y a juzgar por lo que salía del miembro de Lightning también estaba próximo al orgasmo.

—Vik-Viktor... Te amo...—gemía sonriente y tomando la cara del peli plata entre sus manos, viéndolo con cariño tirando a adoración, Viktor jadeo con más fuerza, pegándose un poco más a él, sin detener el movimiento pélvico, quedándose un momento en blanco por la imagen dada del rubio.

—Ah...—Lightning ladeo la cabeza al notarlo con intenciones de hablar—Yu... Yuuri.

 _¿Era posible sentir como alguien hace añicos tu alma de forma tan física?_

Casi cualquier efecto del alcohol que permitiera aceptar con cariño se volvió nulo, perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar, llevo las manos a su rostro, queriendo tapar la vergüenza que estaba recorriendo todo su ser, por ser tan desgraciadamente iluso para pensar que enserio Viktor lo estaba mirando haciendo esto... Debió saber que el peli plata solo pensaría en _Yuuri_ a la hora de algo íntimo.

— _Molniya..._ —dijo bajo sin comprender que paso, ignorando por completo lo dicho antes y viendo con preocupación el llanto del rubio.

Evidentemente esto termino al ambos venirse, uno siendo llenado y el otro manchado. El llanto no mermó, mucho menos cuando en un abrazo de supuesto cariño Viktor se durmió. Se giró a mirarlo, dejando las lágrimas fluir a la almohada y pasó un dedo por su rostro, como una suave caricia en que en sueños el peli plata aceptaba con gusto.

— _Que se supone que debo hacer para importante..._ —pregunto a si mismo con dolor, con todas sus esperanzas y sentimientos hechos trizas, sintiéndose casi poseído por lo que _Yuuri_ fue, matándolo lentamente.

 **...**

El sol se podía apreciar por la ventana sin dificultad, con algo de sed salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, planeó asaltarla pues el hambre lo terminaría matando y que mejor que dormir después de un bocado. Su camino se vio interrumpido al escuchar pasos más acelerados, sorprendiéndose de ver a Lightning con la cara hinchada, roja y un aire por demás extraño, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió sin decir nada en lo absoluto. Sentado en el sofá suspiró... algo salió muy, pero muy mal.

 **...**

—Así que ya despertaste... Se fue hace como una hora—tomo un trago de su café, Viktor se raso el entrecejo, su cabeza iba a reventar en cualquiera momento con un único pensamiento por sobre maldecir la resaca

 _¿Dónde estaba Lightning?_

—Como que se fue hace una hora, eso... eso no tiene sentido. —refunfuño

—Supuse que algo harías mal, pensar que todo iría perfecto fue muy iluso—suspiro con enorme decepción —Hace una hora, con la cara hinchada de llorar...

—Yo no-

—Que lo niegues no vale la pena ¿Lo comparaste con Yuuri, verdad? Aprende de una maldita vez que nadie lo reemplazara, debes olvidarlo y dejarlo ir para tomar a quien está intentando desesperadamente que correspondas a viva voz su cariño.

—No sé de qué hablar...

—Ni borracho como una cuba te acostaste con un cualquiera, desconozco si lo hiciste con Yuuri, pero eres el borracho más sincero que conozco, la manera en que lo miraste anoche no es la forma en que lo hacías hace un par de meses ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes por él?

—Jamás traicionaría a Yuuri. —el rubio bufo tomando lo que quedaba de su café.

—Entonces prepárate a quedar muy solo porque oportunidades a la felicidad como estas no se repiten. Hazme y _hazte_ un favor de reaccionar una maldita vez antes de perder lo único bueno que te pasara en la vida después de Yuuri—bajo del asiento y camino con rumbo a la habitación donde Otabek aun estaría roncando.

Se dejó caer al sofá, pensándolo más a fondo ¿Aceptar que lo quería? Corresponder los sentimientos sinceros del contrario y quitarse la cruz que simboliza estarlos ocultando ante él. No era un amor tan grande, era uno que aún no terminaba de nacer y que aun así estaba rogando por ser notado, por ser expresado...

 _Darle una oportunidad a un amor nuevo..._

* * *

—Oww~ estas solo esta vez... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te han tratado bien? —no respondió a lo que dijo —Hueles a alcohol, que conduzcas así es un riesgo y dañar tu cara o cuerpo sería una lástima ¿Te molesta que conduzca por ti?

—Solo déjame tranquilo—pidió con voz tenue y apena audible.

—Vamos~ Que tanta desilusión en tu cara es deprimente, permíteme quererte como consuelo a lo que estés sufriendo—deposito un suave beso en el cuello contrario. —Disfrutar un rato.

—Ya he dicho que no.

—Bueno, lo de que no puedo dejarte ir así va enserio, podrías chocar o cruzarte con algún policía, yo te llevo—tomo la se llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta, agarrando la mano del rubio y subiéndolo al coche, se pregunta curioso que pasaba para que Lightning estuviera tan manso y posible de llevar...

 **...**

—Este lugar es enorme.

—No estoy de humor para ti Jackson, vete de aquí antes de que algo malo pase—abrió la puerta del departamento, preparado para cerrar tan fuerte en su cara que su nariz sangrara. Se quedó tieso a medio camino de realizar su acto.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Qué va a pasar exactamente, _Amore_?

Su respiración se cortó de ver a Francesco tan feliz y campante en la sala, Jackson cerró la puerta sonriente y quedando dentro, por el pasillo aprecio Jean con cara de sueño. Debía ser una maldita _pesadilla_.

—¿Y esa cara de susto? Nos divertiremos mucho —sonrió torcido ante la expresión de pánico de Lightning.

Si, solo debía ser... Una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Las canciones son:**

 **1-Blow your Mind**  
 **2- Despacito Remix :v a estas alturas todo el mundo la ha ido al menos una vez XD**  
 **3- Simple and Clean Remix... Solo Remix, la version normal no .v**

 **espero que haya gustado... aun con la cagada de viktor, hasta el meircoles~**

 **bye -3-**


	14. Nuzhno

_Te protegeré del mal que yo y el mundo te podamos ocasionar_

 **Nuzhno**

En este tiempo he tenido oportunidad de marcar muchas diferencias en mi cabeza, tan solo sentado en mi cama con Zeus dormitando a mi lado. Esto que he podido analizar a fondo y con tiempo ha llevado a una conclusión muy simple. Yuuri y Lightning son muy _distintos_.

A pesar de las tantas similitudes entre ellos me he encontrado que poseen más diferencias que semejanzas mas allá de las obvias como cabello, ojos y delgadez. Nombrarlas todas fue imposible, mucho más escribirlas, llego a un punto en el que tire la libreta a un lado, tan solo remarcando cada una en mi cabeza.

Yuuri era tímido, pudoroso y muy penoso a pesar de ser hombre; Lightning es coqueto, pasando un poco de la vergüenza que lleva a cualquiera taparse por tener marcas que delatan alguna actividad sexual y de todo menos tímido, relacionarse con cualquier persona parecía un don innato y bastaba con ver lo contrarios que son sus amigos.

Yuuri era incapaz de responder a un insulto y reclamo, necesitaba de algún peleando sus batallas por miedo a las consecuencias; Lightning se defendía solo, incluso a los demás, esperando a intentar lograrlo con simples palabras antes de llegar a los puños, siendo discreto en el asunto.

Yuuri temía con todas sus fuerzas la reacción del mundo de enterarse de su homosexualidad, escondiéndola hasta donde se pudo -honestamente no ayude mucho a esto...- y destrozando su cabeza por el que dirán de todos; Lightning no lo ocultaba apenas se dio el chance admitió su orientación sexual, valiendo mierda la prensa amarillista o lo que llueve sobre nosotros al abrir la boca, opiniones necias y en su mayoría de homofóbicos deseando nuestras muertes a como dé lugar, reprimir lo que es... Simplemente no puede hacerlo, siendo sincero con todo el mundo sin prestar atención a ello.

Yuuri dormía usualmente boca arriba, algunas veces con la boca abierta; Lightning cambia de posición por la noche y es capaz de caer por la cama... Sin despertarse pasar lo que resta de noche ahí y levantarse tan tranquilo sin queja alguna.

Yuuri prefería mantener su vida en un solo lugar, en sus raíces preferiblemente y viajar a pesar de nuestra profesión era algo titánico; Lightning no aguanta dos días seguidos dentro de casa, inquieto como un pajarillo que gusta de estirar sus alas y mirar cosas nuevas cada día, conocer más gente si tiene el chance.

Yuuri tan solo tarareaba estando solo, se avergonzaba de que alguien pudiera sugerirle cantar; Lightning puede llegar a cantar en cualquier lugar, algunas veces cuando nadie está hablando y el silencio es muy duradero.

Yuuri se enderezaba por completo, casi como una línea recta; Lightning saca más el pecho, dejando su espalda en un semi arco a la hora de patinar o bailar...

Hay tantas diferencias entre ellos hasta la más importante, Yuuri ya no está y forma parte del pasado para mi desgracia... Pero Lightning si está ahí, preocupándose por mí en todo momento e intentaba con desespero ser mi futuro. No negare que, si pretendía hacer de él a Yuuri, que lo imitara hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, sin embargo, querer hacer esto me hizo ver como era, su personalidad superpuesta a la que yo quería ver y... De alguna manera que aún no alcanzo a comprender terminé queriendo ver más de ella, disfrutar del calor que me brindaba luego de tanto cargar con el gélido de la muerte.

Lo necesito a mi lado, que vuelva a mí a simplemente pedirme ir a patinar, bailar, pasear o lo que sea, disculparme por lo que le hice la última noche... La cual recuerdo no con mucho detalle, pero si lo importante. Decir _Yuuri_ en ese momento fue un error, no puedo distinguir entre sueño y realidad desde que él esta aquí, quiero dejar a Yuuri, no olvidarlo pero que me permita seguir con alguien que no es él, como si me atormentada por cada cosa que hago en una especie de señal extraña en la que sabe que podría estar feliz junto a alguien más...

Dejando eso de lado, han pasado dos semanas completas desde la fiesta tan milimétricamente planeada por los amigos tan especiales en el mal sentido con intención de ponernos a reproducirnos como si esto sirviera de algo. Lightning no aparece, ni en la pista, gimnasio, cafetería... En ningún lugar y he salido muchas veces con Zeus a buscarlo a saber si esta por ahí, en su departamento no me abren, parece vacío en realidad.

Trato de no pensar lo peor, habiendo creado una escena horrible en la que choco por estar un poco ido aun esa madrugada cuando Yuri lo vio irse. Esto posiblemente no sea pues de haber ocurrido hubiera noticias a reventar del caso. Temo que haya hecho algo por un motivo que no conozco, me rehusó a perder a alguien más y este pensamiento aumenta cuando se trata de la persona a la que estoy empezando a amar.

Quizás sea momento de pedir ayuda para esto...

* * *

— ¿Meternos a su casa? ¿Estás loco? Creo que beber mucho te afectó las neuronas. —miró de mala manera al peli plata, cruzado de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—No veo para que serviría allanar su departamento. —Otabek se notaba dudoso pero convencido hasta cierto punto.

—El día de irnos a Canadá Frannkesco lo dejo encerrado en su departamento, tuve que forzar la cerradura para entrar. —relato para luego suspirar. —Puede que este otra vez así, he ido ya 4 veces y no me abre o da señales de estar ahí.

— Hay algo más para entrar ¿no es así? —Phichit parecía notar algo más en Viktor, el cual desvió la mirada, apretando la correa de Zeus en su mano.

—Buscar la pistola. —Yuri lo miro extrañado. —Lightning ahora no puede decir que no está a su mismo nivel, lo "engaño" acostándose conmigo aun cuando ya no tienen nada en realidad, puede que se haya enterado y haga alguna tontería si es que no la ha hecho.

— ¿Qué paso con lo de pedir permiso y todo ese cuento?

—Ahora si no tenemos tiempo para eso. —bufo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Me van a ayudar sí o no?

—Voy por las cosas…—se encorvo Otabek, muchas veces debía ser mula de carga por su novio y Phichit que se aprovechaba de esto.

— ¿Una pistola? ¿Por qué tendría una pistola? —preguntó Seung con su expresión indiferente de siempre, Phichit sonrió nervioso mientras Viktor lo veía en señal de regaño, pidió al coreano quedarse y no explicaba nada de nada en lo que estaban inmiscuidos.

—te explicó de camino. —se rasco la nuca.

— ¡ESTE DEPARTAMENTO ES ENORMEEEEE! —los ojos de Phichit simulaban dos estrellas refulgentes, no habían terminado de entrar a la sala y él ya estaba tomando foto a todo como si se tratara de algo importante. — ¿Cuánto habrá costado? Quiero uno… ¡Sus trofeos!

—Pues al parecer aquí no hay nadie. —comento Otabek aventurándose por el pasillo, viendo la habitación. —Esta desordenada, tal vez salió.

—Siempre la arregla, es un poco maniaco al orden. —bufo Viktor dando fuertes pisotones. —Si ha buscado esa cosa en todos lados debieron esconderla en un sitio difícil de acceso.

—Está muy alto como para poder darte el gusto de romper el suelo. —opino Seung observando a detalle los muebles, tomando los cojines. —Tal vez dentro de alguno.

—Es una pistola, pesada y dura. —resalto Yuri creando caos en el lugar. —No creo que la esconda donde podría lanzarse y sentirla, tal vez en otra habitación, bajo alguna cosa pesada que no pueda levantar.

Lo que está claro es que cada teoría se iba a la mierda por no encontrar nada, volviendo el lugar un caos que posiblemente no podrían arreglar después. Viktor se revolvió el cabello un tanto frustrado, Zeus tan solo se quedó en el balcón descansando del bullicio que hacían los otros. Abrió la estantería donde se exhibían los trofeos, dentro de las copas evidentemente no estarían, muy notorio.

—A ver… Frankesco es egocéntrico, tal vez en algo suyo. —murmuro dejando la copa dorada en su lugar, examinando los trofeos del italiano sin encontrar mayor cosa en ellos. — ¡No puede ser posible que la lleve de un lado a otro! —exclamo molesto, era la única explicación que encuentra a no hallar la vendita arma.

—Eso o hay algo que no estamos probando—bufo Yuri dejándose caer en el mueble, había ayudado a Otabek a rodar el refrigerador a probar suerte, la desesperación estaba haciéndolos perder los nervios.

—En la cocina y en la habitación no está, tampoco en el estudio y mira que tiramos todos los libros. —informo con decepción el tailandés, Seung se quedó dentro para ordenar los libros de nuevo. —Es una pistola, debería ser imposible no notarla.

—Hay que darle puntos por saber esconder bien las cosas. —admitió, tomo una especie de figura de auto, ese extraño auto con ojos que simulaba a Lightning sonriendo. —Esto da mucho repelús—suspiro, a punto de volver a ponerlo en su lugar hasta que se resbalo de sus dedos de mantequilla hasta caer al suelo.

— ¿Ahora que rompiste? —preguntó aproximándose.

—No lo rompí. —hizo una especie de puchero agachándose—Solo se… cayo…—parpadeo confundido, tomando la figura del suelo, se había abierto por la mitad, no pensó que fuera hueca. Tomo lo que había dentro.

— ¡La encontraste! —celebro Phichit saltándole encima. —Qué lugar más raro para esconderlo…

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que era solo una estatuilla, a juzgar por como se ve, no era hueca en un inicio, tan vez por eso Lightning ni siquiera pensó en buscar ahí. —hablo Otabek mirando la pieza desde todos los ángulos.

—El punto importante es que ahora la tenemos. —Viktor apunto. —O-Oye cuidado con eso.

—Está cargada al máximo…—murmuro sacando por un momento el cartucho. —Agita la otra figura, si hay más balas quiere decir que no la ha usado. —Seung tomo la figura de Ferrari con la bandera italiana, el sonido de algo metálico chocando dentro resalto, como una alcancía.

—Esto descarta que la ha usado, creo. —se encogió un poco incómodo. — ¿Qué hacemos con ella ahora?

Viktor suspiro algo nervioso, esa parte no al había pensado.

* * *

Colgó el celular por décima vez, por más que llamaba al celular del rubio este salía como no disponible, como siempre sus redes sociales sin ninguna actualización y cualquier clase de medio de comunicación no funcionaba. Si se estaba escondiendo ¿Por qué no hablar mínimo con Phichit? Aceptaba que no quisiera hablar con él, pero alguno de los demás servía para no pensar que estaba secuestrado ¿no?

Tomo su celular de la cama de nuevo, escuchando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje, seguramente de Phichit que llevaba horas y horas haciendo spam sobre no sé qué cosa de Snapchat que sinceramente no le importaba, el tailandés era de los que se reían de una hormiga bailando cumbia.

Phichit – 11:46 pm

 _¿Escuchaste lo que subió hoy lav_might? ES HERMOSO_

Zeus salió volando debido al salto que dio su dueño de la cama, las almohadas acabaron en el suelo de modo misterioso también. Comenzó a buscar los audífonos grandes, esos con los que el mundo se acaba afuera y no oiría nada en lo absoluto, en lo que hacía esto dejo la aplicación cargando, su celular parecía tenerle fobia por lo lento que la corría.

Conecto los auriculares, abriendo la historia y notando que era una foto con un usuario ahí escrito, puso los ojos en blanco cambiando a Instagram, donde en la descripción de la foto que era un simple fondo azul con negro redireccionaba a un video en YouTube.

— Espero que alguien me explique después porque todo este recorrido en lugar de mandarme el enlace…—pensaba en maneras de matar a Phichit por no mandarlo directamente. El video empezó viendo las piernas y zapatos de quién lo grababa, era Lightning sin duda alguna y el suelo no era el de su departamento.

Alzo una ceja, no había prácticamente nada los primeros segundos, apenas se escuchaba un poco su respiración ¿Qué quería hacer con eso?

 _I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?  
Oh please, one more day  
Wishing, praying...wont someone allow this shadow of a boy  
To see one more day _

Su ritmo cardiaco se hizo más lento, al igual que su respiración, tan solo estaba cantando, no había música ni nada más importante, tan solo… _cantaba._

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game  
Dreaming of a life I never had_

 _¿Tan herido se sentía?_ No creyó haberlo hecho sentir de manera tan horrible, _como una simple marioneta_ , Zeus intentaba llamar su atención saltando a su lado como esfuerzo inútil. Paso un pequeño periodo de tiempo sin ruido alguno más allá de la respiración del video.

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away_

Xion... isn't this the name they gave to me?  
Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Promise... my friends... I'm still here

 _ **Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost**_

—Lo siento…—sollozo llorando sin haberse dado cuenta de que lo hacía, atacado por el tono triste y desilusionado

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, who was I supposed to be_

Tiró los audífonos y el celular al suelo, apretándose la cabeza con las dos manos y dando un grito de frustración ¿Por qué todo lo que quería terminaba destruido o causándole dolor? Quería remediarlo, ir a llorarle perdón de ser necesario, con su alma retorciéndose en la culpa que lo llenaba. _Lo había causado_ , de manera totalmente consiente, buscando su felicidad por sobre la de alguien más y ese alguien estaba tan dispuesto a todo por lograr esto…

No tenía más que admitir, _que nunca se había merecido nada_ , incluso con Yuuri había hecho lo mismo mirando en retrospectiva, buscándolo con desespero para poder inspirarse de nuevo, una vez logrado su objetivo pensando en irse sin contar que se enamoraría en el proceso. Era una persona cruel… Y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

* * *

— ¿Estas escondiendo a Lightning?

El uso de su autocontrol estaba mejor de lo que esperó, viendo al italiano cara dura preguntar con tanta normalidad el paradero del rubio. En cierto modo esto lo alivio un poco, _no estaba con él,_ quería decir que estaba solo en algún otro lugar, seguro y sin estar sufriendo alguna clase de maltrato.

— ¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo? —gruño mirándolo con ira mal contenida, Yuri y Otabek se acercaron, ver a Francesco ahí era una completa sorpresa.

—Llevo varios días buscándolo y no lo encuentro, pensé que estaba contigo aun montándome los cuernos, ya sabes… mamándotela.

— ¡MALDITO INFELIZ DE MIERDA! —Otabek agarro a Yuri a tiempo, antes que saliera del hielo a rebanarle la cara, lo veía muy capaz de hacerlo. —ANDA SIGUE HABLANDO PARA PARTIRTE LA CARA CON MÁS GUSTO.

—Que escándalo. —silbo apoyándose del muro—Como te decía _Nikorov,_ necesito saber la ubicación de mi prometido ¿no tienes alguna idea?

—de tenerla no te la diría, bajo ningún concepto.

— ¿Lo estás buscando tú también? Oww~ Es una pena que no encuentres a la perra—Viktor lo jalo del cuello de la camisa, apretando los dientes y preparándose para dar un puñetazo. — ¿te altera que lo diga? Sé que te acostaste con él, esas marcas en su cuello no se las hice yo.

— ¿Y que si lo hice o no con él? Disfruto el triple de lo que lo hace contigo. —se burló ligeramente, notando cierto enfado en el otro. —Como le hallas hecho algo-

—Hicimos algo, por muchas horas, pero ya que no sabes donde esta no tengo razón para contarte—se soltó del agarre del ruso. — _Ciao~_ Hasta encontrar a _mi_ novio y restregártelo en la cara—despedía caminando a la salida con mucha calma.

—Que insoportable…—soltó a Yuri, girando un poco el cuello. —debe ser un primo lejano de Jean.

—Creo que más bien lo supera—arreglo su camina, Viktor dio un golpe al muro frustrado, apoyándose de este. —Hey, mira el lado bueno… No esta con él, debe encontrarse muy bien.

—No está con nosotros, no está con él ¿Cómo eso puede ser bueno cuando acaba de decir que hicieron _algo?_ —enfatizo con mal humor. —Tal vez no sea un tiro, pero esta tan enfermo como para intentar otra cosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con otra cosa? —entrecerró los ojos.

—por más que quiera contarlo, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, dudo muchísimo que Lightning quiera que alguien se entere de eso—suspiro, saliendo del hielo y colocando los protectores a las cuchillas. —Daré una vuelta para buscarlo, quizás este rondando por aquí.

—Suerte…—despidió al verlo alejarse. — ¿se vieron antes esos dos?

—Supongo que si—se encogió de hombros—Ambos pronuncian horrible el nombre del otro y se tratan de modo familiar, Viktor tampoco nos cantara todo lo que hace las 24 horas. Yuri miro el hielo un momento.

—Lo que paso después debe ser algo horrible de estarse escondiendo de todos…—murmuro torciendo un poco el gesto

* * *

Ya 3 días habían pasado desde el pequeño pleito con él italiano, la búsqueda del rubio seguía en el mismo status de nulos resultados o pistas de donde podría estar. Pensaron que quizás estaría con Shuu, pero no era el caso, tampoco Sally, Radiador Spring… Casi como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—Toma, fue muy difícil hacerlo—entrego un disco al peli plata, quién lo tomo y vio el pequeño título escrito con rotulador negro. — ¿Para que la quieres exactamente? ¿Conoces a quién la canta?

—Algo así. —suspiro guardándola en su bolso. —Quiero hacer cierta prueba nada más.

—Ya. —lo miro curioso— ¿vas a practicar más?

—Mañana, intentare ir por otra zona a buscar—paso los brazos por las mangas del abrigo. —Siempre tengo la impresión de que esta cerca pero no sé en donde, es frustrante.

—Puede ser algún sitio en el que ya ha estado antes y no recuerdes como se llama. Da unas vueltas por aquí a ver si lo recuerdas, estar dando vueltas en todos lados como idiotas tampoco es muy útil.

—Si…—bajo de las gradas, casi chocando con alguien al dar la vuelta a la salida. — ¿Y tu, que quieres? —preguntó con molestia, Otabek al escucharlo bajo de a saltos a ver que ocurría.

—Precisamente hablar contigo—rasco su cuello incómodo, que no cargara su burlona expresión de siempre daba mala espina, Otabek se cruzó de brazos, esperando a lo que el canadiense decía. —Es importante.

— ¿Proviniendo de ti? Lo dudo mucho. —opino el kazajo, Yuri salió de la pista al verlos, uniéndose al pequeño grupo.

—Esta vez en serio, es sobre el rubio… McQueen ¿Así es no?

— ¿Qué sabes de él? —Yuri se mostró impresionado por lo dicho.

—Decirlo aquí es un poco _indiscreto_ , créanme cuando digo que no es la mejor noticia que quisieran recibir.

—Vamos a los vestidores entonces. —bufo Viktor.

 **…**

—Su prometido, el de nombre raro, estaba enterado de la fiesta que ustedes harían y digamos que no le hizo mucha gracia.

— ¿Cómo se enteró?

—Yo le dije, lo siento, no pensé que fuera algo malo después de todo dijo que es su prometido y quería saber dónde estaba—se encogió de hombros, podían comprender más o menos el contexto de lo que paso. —El problema es que…

—Habla de una vez—frunció el entrecejo, quería saber rápido y Jean tardaba siglos en decirlo.

—Me invito a hacer un cuarteto. —la boca Yuri boca se le fue hasta el suelo, Otabek se rasco el entrecejo y Viktor… Era muy difícil suponer lo que pasaba por su cabeza dada la expresión tan neutra que tenía. —Él, McQueen y un tipo que no había visto en mi vida llamado Jackson

—Y aceptaste.

—Por supuesto que sí, no vi ningún problema en hacerlo, creí que lo habían acordado o algo así. Como sea el punto es que—saco su celular y se lo entro a Viktor. —se salió un poco de las manos. —dejo el celular en horizontal, tocando la pantalla para reproducir el video ahí puesto.

 _—Solo arráncale la ropa, no va a ser mayor problema._

 _— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HACERLO! SUÉLTAME_

 _— ¿tan agotado te dejo el patinador que ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo? Eso es cruel Lightning._

 _—Esto es un poco distinto a lo que dijiste._

 _—Siempre es así, no te preocupes en lo absoluto, sostén esto un momento._

 _—JACKSON SUÉLTAME YA, NO PIENSO HAC-¡GAAH!_

 _— Amore, vamos a jugar un rato ¿me entendiste?_

 _—Pero yo no—otro golpe en su estómago que lo hizo arquearse y escupir un poco de saliva al suelo._

 _—a jugar—insistió. —Sin quejarte, como hacemos siempre._

 _—anda Lightning~ No seas amargado, será divertido—lamio el cuello del rubio que seguía intentando soltarse. —El anciano tuvo una buena idea para variar, no lo arruines~_

 _—No qui—Jackson tapo su boca, Francesco por su parte quitaba el cinturón y bajaba el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, rompiendo a tirones la camisa y quitando como pudo la chaqueta negra, la cara de susto que tenía Lightning no podía definirse._

 _—Mira esto, que asco, lo dejaste venirse dentro—farfullo mostrando el poco líquido que quedo en sus dedos. —En cambio yo no puedo ¿Eh? Cambiemos un poco ese asunto._

 _La cámara pasaba de mano en mano dependiendo de quién estuviera en pleno acto de violación, cabe destacar que Jean apenas estuvo ahí una vez y fue un poco extraño._

 _—Po-por favor… n-no lo hagas…—sollozo poniendo las manos en el pecho del canadiense._

 _—Lo siento. —dijo sin sentirlo demasiado, las manos del rubio acabaron de nuevo en la cama siendo sujetas mientras Jackson con una sonrisa sádica condujo y forzó su miembro a la boca del americano._

 _—Como lo muerdas te iré muy mal~—advirtió sacando la lengua, una pequeña gota de saliva cayo muy cerca del ojo del rubio._

 _—Oye, anímate más ¿o te dio miedo? —se mofo Francesco ante lo poco rudo que era el canadiense con él pasivo._

 _—Tener sexo no es partirlo a la mitad, no es mi estilo—aclaro algo ofendido, ya bastante culpable se sentía como para aumentarlo por la mirada cansad_ _a_ _y asustada que tenía el rubio en ese momento. El verdadero horror del video era Francesco, el cual lo puso con el pecho contra el colchón, obligándolo a quedarse con solo la cintura arriba y embistiendo tan fuerte que el choque se escuchaba más que los jadeos que por su boca salían._

 _Se veía molesto, rabioso pero contento de los gritos de dolor de su pareja, como si se sintiera satisfecho de estarlo lastimando hasta el punto en que notaba como sangraba tanto por mordidas como por el miembro semi flácido al momento de salir de ahí._

 _Jackson no se quedaba atrás, haciendo una muy duradera penetración doble a la vez que besaba y mordió el pecho del rubio._

El celular acabo en el suelo, quién lo sostenía se levantó y tiro al canadiense, presionando su antebrazo en el cuello de este y asestando puñetazos a su rostro, con la sangre hirviendo en iras por lo visto.

— ¡Es-espera Viktor! —paro el puño antes de que impactara contra su cara primero.

— ¿¡ESPERAR QUE!? ¿¡QUE TENGA COMPASIÓN DE TI COMO LA TUVISTE CON ÉL!? —bramo soltándose del agarre, tomándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo, causando golpes contra el suelo. — ¡NO TE PONGAS AUREOLA DE ANGEL! TAMBIÉN LO VIOLASTE COMO ESOS DOS.

—O-oye calma…—murmuro Yuri poniendo una mano en el hombro del peli plata que lo aparto, presionando sus manos en el cuello del canadiense.

—Dame una maldita razón por la cual no matarte por lo que hiciste a _Molniya._ —Yuri alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, no sabía que Viktor le había puesto apodo al rubio, eso era nuevo.

—Po-por qué pue-puedo a ayudarte que esto no qued-e en sin castigo. Ta-también a encontrar-lo. —estas palabras llamaron la atención del ruso, quien lo soltó y lo dejo recuperar aire. —Dios… No creí que pudieras golpear a alguien.

—Habla antes de que continúe—advirtió en tono siseante.

—No ha vuelto a su departamento ni ha venido a hablarte por Francessco lo amenazo con publicar ese video si llega a decir algo—sobaba su cuello, su nariz estaba goteando y el pómulo derecho comenzaba a hincharse.

— ¿Y eso que? Es una prueba de que lo violaron _tres_ personas, no hay manera de que la policía ignore esto sea hombre o no. —resalto Otabek un poco histérico, ese video podía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

—Mira el siguiente video entonces. —Viktor tomo el celular de las manos de Otabek, pasando al siguiente video mucho más corto.

 _— ¿Qué con esa mirada Amore? Te gusto, mira lo manchado de semen que estas…_

 _—Esto… no lo…—su mirada por demás rencorosa y herida hablaba por si sola._

 _— ¿No lo qué? ¿No me lo perdonaras? Más te vale hacerlo Amore, además… ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Decir algo de esto acaso? Todo está grabado, como te retuerces bajo tres hombres distintos como una perra en celo y lo disfrutas, sería una lástima que se publique en internet no te parece._

 _—Tu… no lo harías…—su voz por demás ronca apenas se comprendía, la mano de Francesco se posó en el cuello delicado, apretándolo, bloqueando aún más la entrada de aire a sus pulmones._

 _—me siento subestimado, nada más imagina que_ _ **todo**_ _el mundo lo vea, tu imagen se destruiría por completo, los patrocinadores te dejarían, quién sabe que hará la gente al verte por la calle… Aún más solo ¿Enserio quieres eso? —las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. —Muy bien, así está mejor, espero que ahora si seas obediente._

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —bufo impaciente.

—Que lo grabaron solo con este celular, es decir que no hay copia ni otro video, solo yo lo tengo y no lo he enviado a ninguno de los dos—sonrió victorioso. —Seamos sinceros, ese video por más bochornoso y horrible que sea es evidencia de lo que se hizo, si lo muestra a un juez podrían meterlo preso o como mínimo darle una Orden de restricción permanente.

—Entonces estas dispuesto a darnos el video únicamente a nosotros…—dijo Yuri un tanto pensativo, dudaba con creces que Lightning fuera a quedarse quieto con algo de este calibre, en el mismo video se pudo apreciar sus intenciones de no ignorarlo.

—Solo con una condición—le quito el celular a Viktor.

—Aparte de que sales ahí, pides condiciones. —su tono era escalofriante.

—Exactamente, se los doy siempre y cuando me dejen a mi fuera de todo este problema.

—Oh no, eso sí que no, si ellos se pudren en la cárcel tú también.

—Vine a decirles, estoy dispuesto a dárselos y hacer lo que él me pida para compensarlo. Oye… En mi mente jamás cruzo la posibilidad de que sería algo así, pensé en un sexo común y corriente, Isabella sabe que lo hice con él más no en qué contexto… No puedo irme a la cárcel dejándola sola con mi hijo. —se notaba preocupado por el asunto, verdaderamente preocupado. —Tampoco que se entere de que esto fue así, podría alterarla.

—haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo, pudiste irte.

—Viktor…

— ¡No lo voy a perdonar por esto! Tu viste lo que estaban haciendo, pudo pararlos si tan moral se cree.

—Es verdad, solo piénsalo un poco… Es más peligroso que esos dos estén por ahí sabiendo que lo pueden manipular, por eso vino a buscarlo el otro día. —mediaba el kazajo, sabiendo que Yuri no podría sino empeorarlo. —Solo está pidiendo poder tener su vida tranquila junto a su esposa e hijo, quizás no nos caiga muy bien, pero sabemos perfectamente que sería incapaz de repetir algo así.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Que, arruinarle la vida a él y su nueva familia por algo que podría compensar de otra manera es cruel. Tal vez te deje darle con un látigo en la espalda o yo que se, el punto es que vale más la pena aceptar esto a correr el riesgo a algo mucho peor o perder evidencia. Asumo que borraras el video.

—Obviamente, estoy solo esperando a que acepten para enviárselos. —explicó nervioso.

—Agh, como sea, pásame esa porquería y luego lárgate de mí vista—acepto a regañadientes, iban a durar toda la tarde ahí de no convencerlos. Jean envió el video al celular de Viktor, mostrando como borraba el archivo que permanecía en su celular.

* * *

—A este paso se hará el año nuevo chino y no lo encontraremos—metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mirando al cachorro de husky saltar delante suya, Viktor suspiro. — ¿Qué tan lejos pudo irse? No creo que acordara con él italiano desaparecer para no publicar esa cosa.

—El problema es que él es inquieto, recuerda que le gusta pasear por todos lados. —dijo con cansancio.

—Pero ya es de noche y no va a su casa.

—Pues…—una especie de chispazo llego a su mente, un ligerísimo flash back.

— _E-es que dormí en un Hotel y tuve que ir a casa a buscar ropa y el bolso  
_ — _¿Y porque estuviste en un hotel?  
_ — _Pues era muy tarde, no quería caminar de regreso a casa y me quede en un hotel a un par de cuadras de tu edificio._

—Seguiremos mañana—se levantó del banco, Yuri pudo apreciar a medias el ligera cambio que tuvo el peli plata. —Es mejor hallarlo de día.

— ¿Recordaste algo?

—algo así.

Dejo al rubio atrás, tomando rumbo a su edificio, haciendo un pequeño mapa mental de donde estaría ese hotel que había mencionado el rubio, estaba casi seguro de que debía estar ahí por lo cerca que se encontraba de su hogar, la pista de hielo y la pista de carreras, no tendría lógica que se fuera muy lejos ahora que lo analizaba.

—Dar un regalo para empezar no estaría mal…—pensó al pasar por las tiendas luminosas, aun era relativamente temprano por lo que mucha gente entraba y salía de estas. Tan solo le había regalado una carcasa de celular, algo más significativo ayudaría a iniciar con buen pie ¿no? — ¿Tu que crees? —Zeus ladro, moviendo la cola.

Un regalo mitad presente mitad excusa no estaría mal.

* * *

— ¿para qué coño compraste otro perro? Pensé que bastaba y sobraba con este. —preguntó Yuri cargando a Zeus que lloraba por ser cargado por su dueño real y no el rubio amargado que lo sostenía de forma incomoda. En los brazos del peli plata había una pequeña cachorrita de husky con un pequeño listo amarrado.

—No es para mí.

— ¿Entonces para…? Ohh… ¿ya sabes donde esta al menos?

—Creo que sí, no puedo asegurarlo, pero si está ahí tengo que hablar con él, a solas… —Yuri soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello. —Voy a preguntar por todo, va a sentirse muy incómodo y hay algo que yo sé y que tu no, podrás informar a los demás de que lo encontramos.

—Está bien. —dijo no muy convencido. Llegaron al hotel, pasando sin problema alguno.

…

—Muy bien… Shh…—Dio un par de toques a la puerta.

— _No necesito servicio de limpieza, váyase por favor._ —se escuchó de inmediato al otro lado.

—Si es él. —susurro aliviado, la cachorra se empezó a remover. Viktor volvió a dar golpecitos a la puerta, recibiendo casi la misma respuesta, insistió.

— ¡Ya dije que no quiero…! —abrió un poco la puerta para mandar a volar la supuesta mujer de limpieza. Viktor movió la mano en gesto de saludo, Lightning bajo la mirada, apoyándose en la puerta. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar.

—Mejor vete, no tengo ganas de hablar. —Viktor puso la mano, evitando el chillido de dolor por sentir los dedos pisados.

—Es urgente…—Lightning seguía considerando la idea de cerrar aun si lo dejaba sin una mano. —Por favor.

— ¿Conmigo o con Yuuri?

—Lightning.

—Dime la verdad, _conmigo_ o sentir que hablas con Yuuri.

—Contigo—afirmo con suficiente firmeza para hacer que el rubio lo mirara. —Además… Te traje un regalo—tomo a la inquieta perrita de los brazos de Yuri, mostrándola. —No querrás dejar a esta pobre perrita ¿verdad? — _mitad presente, mitad excusa,_ funciono mejor de lo que espero. Lightning abrió la puerta impresionado, se notaba que no era Zeus por su pelaje de tono beige casi blanco. — ¿Puedo pasar? —acerco la cachorra a la cara del rubio, obteniendo un besito de esta.

La tomo con manos temblorosas, apretándola un poco contra su cuerpo y haciéndose un lado para permitir al peli plata pasar, Yuri soltó la correa de Zeus para que siguiera su dueño y simplemente se fue sin decir nada, sacando el celular para decir que ya lo habían encontrado.

—te escondiste muy bien, te busco desde el-

— ¿Para qué me buscabas? —dejo a la perrita en el sofá, la pequeñita saltaba para que la volvieran a cargar. —No te importo…

—Sé que fui muy desgraciado la otra noche, no lo dije con esa intención yo no-

—veías a Yuuri mientras tenías sexo _conmigo_ —sus ojos decían lo herido y afligido que estaba, llevando las manos a su pecho, luchando por no llorar. —Tu intención siempre a sido clara, no me quieres a mí, jamás lo vas hacer, solo quieres a Yuuri.

—Escúchame, es que… tú y Yuuri me tienen atormentado, sueño con ustedes dos y ya no se cual es real y cual no, siempre que estoy con él en mis sueños apareces tu o viceversa. Me atormenta ¿Vale? Verte así solo me hizo pensar que en algún momento él iba a salir como para apuñalarme diciendo que lo estoy traicionando y-

—Y no puedes traicionar a un muerto. —termino con una sonrisa torcida. — ¿Qué debo hacer para que me quieras a mí? ¿Tan asqueroso soy para ti?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿¡ENTONCES QUE!? —grito asustando al peli plata. — ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO! Pensé que podría soportar volverme Yuuri con tal de verte feliz pero no puedo. Y-ya ni siquiera sé si soy él o soy yo…—Viktor se aproximó, apenas pasando el brazo por la cintura del otro. — ¡NO ME TOQUES! NO SOY ÉL, YA NO LO SERÉ NUNCA MÁS ASÍ QUE-

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero besar a Yuuri en este momento? —antes de permitirlo responder lo sujeto de la nuca, dando inicio a un beso bastante forzado. Finalizo pronto, con Viktor apretándolo en un abrazo y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario. —Eres mi _Molniya…_ Ya no quiero dejarte irte… te quiero demasiado para hacerlo.

Una parte del peso se fue, diciendo a media solo que sentía, como si los sentimientos se trabaran en su garganta, siendo suficiente para que Lightning dejara de intentar separarse y empezara a llorar finalmente, aferrándose a su ropa con desespero.

 _Sonaba tan distinto… enserio se lo decía a él._


	15. Pesni

Aqui esta el medio progreso en la relación de estos dos :'''v al fin coño hasta yo me estreso.

Dentro de poco subiré un pequeño OS para terminar el trío protagonista XD

Pero por ahora... emoción por esto *lanza el cap y huye*

Crystal Star Mochi me diste un susto de muerte TuT no lo hagas de nuevo

* * *

 _No me importa el daño que me hicieras, si era el único que sentía amor, solo quería estar a tu lado_

 **Pesni**

— ¿Por qué te viniste a quedar en este hotel? Sin decirle a nadie...—habiendo pasado un poco la tensión y tranquilizado el ambiente Lightning se sentó en el sofá, con la cachorrita acostada en su regazo, disfrutando de las caricias de su dueño al igual que Zeus en el regazo de Viktor.

—No quería que nadie lo supiera y viniera a buscarme, Quería... Estar solo—su vista estaba clavada en el pelaje casi blanco del animal.

—Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado, pudiste haber avisado al menos a Phichit si no querías hablar conmigo—explicaba un poco frustrado por el tema. —Llegamos a pensar que Francesco te había disparado o algo peor.

—No lo he visto desde ese día, tampoco quisiera verlo en un buen tiempo—se notó con creces la incomodidad de nombrarlo.

—Mira, sabemos que paso.

— ¿Saber qué? —alzó una ceja, muchas cosas podían ser.

—Lo de... él, Jackson y Jean. —Lightning se puso pálido al instante, abriendo la boca, queriendo decir algo sin lograr hacerlo, llenándose de pánico.

— ¿Co-como pueden saberlo? É-él me prometió que no-

—Jean nos contó que paso, también me envío el video. —saco el celular de su bolsillo, Lightning baja la mirada con la cara roja de vergüenza. —Solo él tenía el archivo, no te preocupes por eso.

—Ya lo viste...—murmuro sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo por la vergüenza tan terrible que sentía.

—Hey... Te estaban golpeando y agarrando, que no acabaras peor es un milagro, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable o avergonzarte, te forzaron a hacerlo. —dijo a modo de consuelo. —Pero puedes denunciarlos por violación, el video es bastante prueba.

—No quiero.

— ¡Ay por el amor de dios! No tienes como excusar lo que hicieron, te violaron tanto como pudieron y está grabado aun si no se te nota en el cuerpo ¿Qué clase de prueba debe haber para que por fin mandes a la mierda a ese hombre? —preguntó con desquicio, Lightning se levantó, apretando su camisa.

—Francesco podría-

—No puede pegarse un tiro. —lo interrumpió, del bolsillo en el abrigo saco la pistola, Lightning lo miro con la boca abierta.

— ¿de dónde la sacaste? ¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó sin saber si tomarla o no.

—Estaba dentro de esa rara figura de auto rojo.

—Se supone que no es hueca.

—Exactamente, en el otro había balas—el rubio no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto el tema de haber allanado sin permiso su casa. — ¿Con que lo defenderás ahora? Piénsalo por favor, tiene todas las de perder si se hace un juicio o mínimo se lo denuncia.

—es que yo no quisiera hacer eso...—se mordió el labio, jalando su camisa en señal de nerviosismo por lo que estaban hablando. —Solo... Quiero que se aleje de mi y no me haga daño más nunca.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! Ya tienes la oportunidad perfecta y sin posibilidad a evitarlo. Él en la cárcel y tu tan libre como te encanta serlo.

—Juicio, se volverá público, tu no entiendes... No puedo arruinar la imagen que tengo por más ajeno que sea a lo que hago, de meterlo preso sin dar explicaciones por ser un juicio privado. Se arma escándalo, los patrocinadores no pueden seguir financiando a un hombre que es acusado de sacarle dinero a su casi esposo, meterlo en la cárcel sin dar explicación alguna.

—Que sea publico entonces. —el detalle de ser alguien conocido estaba jodiendo bastante y dado su estatus de leyenda nunca era reprochado por nadie -algo así como el favorito- esto jamás había pasado con él.

—Si aún me queda un gramo de orgullo quiero mantenerlo, nadie más tiene porque saber que me hicieron—frunció levemente el entrecejo, parte de su dignidad debía mantenerse viva y eso era que muy contadas personas sabían del asunto.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres? Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo y de ser así me aseguraré de dejarlo tan hundido que saldrá en una bolsa para cadáveres de prisión. —advertía muy en serio, Lightning suspiro mirando a otro lado.

—Contratar abogados... Intentar hacerlo de tal manera que tan solo sea una orden de restricción para él y para Jackson, quizás Jean, aunque el casi no me tocó...

—Me parece muy poco.

—No quiero ni necesito su dinero. Con tenerlo lejos de mi es suficiente, que el siga con su vida y yo con la mía. —Viktor se levantó, recostándose en la espalda del rubio y apoyando su mentón la cabeza de este. — ¿Qué?

—No merece misericordia, lo que hizo fue horrible... Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de golpearlo al menos una vez, aunque no me guste la idea de pelear. —suspiro. —Y en cuanto a seguir con tu vida... Lo harás conmigo ¿Verdad?

—El problema es que tú me lo permitas. —Viktor hizo un poco más fuerte su agarre en él.

—Si quiero, tan solo es... extraño. — murmuró en un suspiro. —Creí que me quedaría solo lo que me resta de vida, soy una persona muy cruel.

—Todos los humanos somos crueles, no tienes por qué pensarte menos merecedor que cualquiera. Tan solo me haces considerar una tontería además de otros factores, no por eso debas confinarte a un autocastigo por siempre.

—ahora me haces sentir peor...—terminó de caer sobre él rubio que podía a duras penas con el peso extra. —Vamos a dejarlo así, antes de que reconsidere ponerme en medio de la vía de nuevo.

—Con eso no se juega... ¿Viktor?

—En la fiesta estaba ebrio, no recuerdo más que tu cara llorando por mi culpa, quiero hacerlo como se debe...

Sus manos colaban serpenteando por su piel, ignorando la ropa por completo, conduciendo muy lentamente al rubio ha donde se encuentra la cama matrimonial, tumbándolo ahí y quedando sobre él, dando besos suaves en sus hombros hasta que este se voltea y lo aparta de un pequeño empujón, lo observo algo curioso por esta reacción, quizás esperó demasiado en pensar que aceptaría hacer eso en esa condición que tenían sobre ellos.

—Ahora no... no tengo ganas de esto—miro a un lado con incomodidad—No me... siento bien ¿Entiendes? —dirigió una mirada significativa al peli plata, cuyo foco cerebral se encendió.

—Oh, claro, lo siento —se enderezó con la misma sensación, obviamente el rubio no tendría deseo sexual alguno en un tiempo. —Y como estas de eso.

—Tan bien como podría, alguna que otra pesadilla y aun duele un poco, no quisiera armar mucho drama al respecto—subió las piernas, abrazandolas contra su pecho, Viktor se sentó a su lado. —Han sido días malos, tampoco quiero volver a mi departamento.

—Entiendo... Así que por eso fue la canción.

—Fue un lapsus. —miro a otro lado apenado.

—Uno emotivo en realidad. —los dos cachorros se montaron en la cama, buscando la atención de sus dueños.

— ¿Para que una perrita? No me quejo, es muy linda, pero es raro que escogieras justo un perro como presente.

—Zeus necesita una hermana —se excusó con cara de no saber ni el exactamente porque un perro, lo de mitad excusa pudo ser cualquier otra cosa. —Antes de olvidarlo... Yuri te manda esto—saco un par de discos de su abrigo. Lightning los tomo notando un par de iniciales en cada uno. —Este es mio y este es suyo, supongo que también te pidió cantar.

—Ajá —vio ambos discos, esperaba no fuera tan difícil. —Ahora debo buscar... — camino hasta el armario, Viktor retiró la correa de su cachorro y quito el moño en la perrita sin bautizar. Lightning seguía buscando algo en el armario—Tener que escribir algo nunca fue lo mio, estas advertido. —en sus manos estaba una laptop, audífonos y un pequeño estuche de lentes.

—Solo has lo que la música te transmita, ya he practicado, pero no es lo mismo sin voz. —tomo lugar a su lado en la cama matrimonial, lado izquierdo para ser más exactos. Lightning encendió el portátil y coloco el CD.

—Sigue sin ser tan fácil—quedó con un pequeño mohín.

Un rato después de escuchar lo que ambos discos contenían se puso los lentes, tomando una pequeña libreta y escribiendo ahí lo que tal vez sería una buena letra para la melodía, Viktor tan solo se mantuvo acariciando a Zeus y viendo de reojo al rubio, concentrado con los enormes auriculares negros y los lentes de fina, apenas notable pasta azul. Analizándolo con cuidado se dio cuenta de que arqueaba una ceja al estar pensando, su letra es un híbrido entre corrida y molde, su ojo derecho tiene un pequeño tic y juega con un mechón de cabello, podía ser un poco cómico todo, la imagen gustaba mucho en su cabeza.

—Creo que ya terminé con una de las tuyas, lee a ver que-

—No lo pienso hacer—empujó suavemente la libreta—prefiero escucharla por primera vez ya lista, así no tiene tanta gracia.

—Oh, qué lindo, la cago y solo te darás cuenta en la competencia, genial —celebro sarcásticamente. Miro el reloj en la esquina inferior del portátil —Ya es tarde, puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres.

—Puedo quedarme aquí si no te molesta.

—Ehh no, no me molesta—parpadeo rápidamente ante la sonrisa divertida de Viktor.

El único problema es que Viktor no tenía más ropa, la de Lightning por obvias razones le quedaría pequeña, por lo que no quedaba más que durmiera en bóxer, no que a él lo molestara, pero era una graciosa dificultad, un cambio de roles de eventos pasados. Viktor salió del baño, casi chocando con el rubio que ya estaba más dormido que despierto. Lightning bajo la mirada un momento por algo que tenía en mente, poniéndose rojo y tapándose la cara a los pocos segundos. Nota mental: Yuuri miraba a otro lado rojo hasta las orejas al avergonzarse, Lightning se volvía un tomate viviente al punto de casi volver rojo su cabello y balbuceaba incoherencias.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Aguanto la risa que luchaba por salir.

—No puedo creer que enserio tengas vello plateado, pensé que lo había imaginado. —bajo la vista y rasco un poco el inicio de esto, hace mucho que no lo afeitaba ahora que lo pensaba.

—Me afeitaré si te molesta.

—N-no me molesta solo es... Dios. —entro al baño pasando a su lado. Viktor se volvió a mirar ¿Tan raro era?

 **...**

Se levantó cual sonámbulo a las 2 de la madrugada, llegando al baño torpemente y con los ojos casi cerrados. Al terminar de orinar abrió un poco los ojos mientras lavaba sus manos, fijándose en algo que curiosamente no había notado al entrar antes. Una tijera de peluquería, un pequeño estuche que al abrirlo encontraba múltiples lentes de contacto, cuatro frascos de medicamentos y lo que parecía tinte, lo tomo para verificar que color seria.

—Negro... —murmuró dejándolo en su lugar. Tomó el pequeño estuche de lentillas, poniéndose una y mirándose al espejo. —Marrón... —Miro a la cama donde Lightning dormía ¿Había pensado tintarse el pelo de negro? Lo dejo en su lugar y agarró uno de los frascos de medicamentos. —Estos son somníferos. —Lo agito un poco, estaba lleno, los otros tres no, casi vacíos por completo.

 _Tan solo me haces considerar una tontería_

Dejó caer los somníferos al escusado, tocas las que hubieras y el tinte lo tiro a la basura. Era culpa suya, lo que Phichit había advertido en algún momento siendo menos específico, de todos modos, era exacto _¿Y que pasará con él de hacer eso?_ Apagó la luz del baño, fijándose en la cama ahora vacía, al buscarlo con la mirada no lo ubico, dando la vuelta y hallándolo en el suelo hecho un ovillo.

Sudaba bastante, apretando la almohada entre sus brazos y apretando los ojos, debía tratarse de una pesadilla, balbuceando cosas no muy claras. Con dificultad logro cargarlo y dejarlo en la cama, Lightning aún se removía apretando los labios por momentos, se mantuvo un rato acariciándole el cabello a ver si la pesadilla se iba, aunque terminó dormido en poco tiempo.

 _—_ _¡SUÉLTAME! SUÉLTAME YA_

 _—_ _Pero que..._

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece? Adorable ¿no es así?_

 _Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a la misma vez que el aire saliendo y entrando de sus pulmones, la imagen en frente suya lo estaba alterando, intento moverse, pero se notó incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento más que su cabeza. Yuuri apoyado en la silla mirando con una sonrisa lo que ocurría._

 _—_ _Mira como lo violan y tu no hiciste nada...—ronroneo a su oído, con los gritos de fondo permitiendo apenas distinguir lo que decía. Tiro con mayor fuera de sus manos para zafarse, siendo esfuerzo vano, tratando de no mirar la asquerosidad que acontecía en frente. —O bien... Quizás no hubiera pasado de no haberlo confundido conmigo._

 _—_ _Yuuri suéltame, no puedo...—el grito más fuerte resonó, la escena clara del video de Jackson y Francesco en el rubio...—N-no puedo dejar que sigan haciendo eso e-es_

 _—_ _¿Es que, Viktor? ¿Horrible? Quizás aún no te importe lo suficiente, pero de ser así. —en un chasquido de dedos la imagen era inversa, Lightning hablando a su lado y Yuuri sufriendo. — Estarías intentando con mayor desespero ¿Cierto?_

 _—_ _¡POR SUPUESTO QUE! DEJEN DE INTENTAR CONFUNDIRME, SEA CUAL SEA DE LOS DOS NO PODRÍA-_

 _Sus ojos fueron cubiertos con cálido toque, un ligerísimo beso en su mejilla lo hizo tranquilizar a la vez que la carencia de sonido atormentante y agónico. La respiración en su oído lo puso un poco nervioso._

 _—_ _¿No podrías, que? Si no me hubieras utilizado como una simple muñeca no tendría por qué haberme ido, todo hubiera seguido como lo pensamos, me quedaría en tu casa, luego iríamos a la mía, me acompañarías hasta adentro y evitar que pasara, pero te hago memoria de lo que paso... Con un simple resumen—los susurros a su oído pararon apenas un segundo. —Yo no soy Yuuri, por ello no te importó._

 _—_ _Si me importo... Más de lo que puedes pensar, por favor créeme...—sollozo sintiendo que el pecho le dolía._

 _—_ _No lo hizo Viktor, cuando lo admitas todo llegará de golpe, más doloroso, como lo mereces, es tu culpa después de todo._

—DESPIERTA. —dio un sobresalto de escuchar el grito directo a su oído, posiblemente para que al fin lo hiciera. Miro aun somnoliento al americano—Santo dios... Estoy a punto de pensar que debes tomarte un té antes de dormir a ver si te calma la mente.

—No es nada...

—Hablar dormido es algo. —resaltó con sarcástica sonrisa. —Ahora, quiero que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Cual?

— ¿Podrías dejar de culparte por todo? Esa manía obsesiva compulsiva de darte el peso de todo es masoquismo puro, estoy pensando que quieres superarme

—Si fue mi culpa.

—Por supuesto que no, no estabas ahí y nada podías hacer, en todo caso sería mi culpa por no salir corriendo. Así que por favor—dio un toque a la nariz del ruso. —Deja de hacerlo, por favor.

—No aseguró nada—resopló a un lado.

—Algo es algo. Me voy a bañar, podemos bajar al buffet a desayunar.

— Claro.

 **...**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pagaste la habitación? Ya vas a cumplir tres semanas de quedarte aquí.

—A las 2 pm debo pagar la noche, lo hago hasta saber qué hacer. —respondió abriendo la puerta de la habitación, los ladridos de recibimiento de parte de los dos cachorros. Se agacho y tomo a la hembra, dejando que esta lamiera parte de su rostro.

—Porque no te quedas en mi departamento, no es problema dormir en la misma cama o el sofá, sabes que es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

—No lo sé, quizás te estorbe y será por tiempo indefinido.

—Si queremos intentar que mejor que estar en un lugar donde no corramos el riesgo de que aparezca Phichit u otro tipo de interrupciones. —Lightning lo estaba pensando, una cosa era ir y pasar una noche, otra muy distinta era quedarse donde no sabía qué motivos exactos tenía Viktor, si Él o Yuuri... —Tampoco puedes estar aquí toda la vida, gastar dinero en esto...

—Pronto empezará la temporada, el dinero por ahora no es molestia. Supongo que no estaría tan mal quedarme en un lugar que conozco y está cerca. —cedió un poco por la ilusión, esa que gustaba romperse y volver a cada promesa o propuesta que el peli plata hiciese.

—Perfecto —sonrió de manera encorazonada, satisfecho de haberlo logrado. —Te ayudo a-

—Por favor... No pienses en Yuuri cuando me estés mirando, es lo único que te pido.

Asintió sin dar importancia al asunto, podría verlo, ahora más obsesionado con detallar los gestos y modo de ser del rubio que en intentar comprarlo, ver a Yuuri en él. Posiblemente costara un poco más, pero valdría la pena, no despertar solo, tener alguien con quien hablar y recibir respuesta -lo cual evidentemente no se podía con un perro-, muchas pros venían con estos, algunos que beneficiarían su patinaje como bonus extra.

—Aunque hay algo que quería mostrarte en la pista, podemos ir después de dejar tus cosas en el departamento.

— ¿Qué es?

—Si te lo digo pierde gracia. —bromeo. —Y... No te piensas cortar el pelo ¿O sí?

—No, para nada, aunque crece bastante rápido. —dijo sin estar nervioso, Viktor ladeo un poco al cabeza, quizás esos _lapsus_ que tenía el rubio eran reales.

* * *

— ¿Usaras eso en el GPF? Es muy sencillo ¿no te parece? Esperaba algo un poco más... brillante. —bromeo ligeramente al verlo en el centro de la pista, ya era muy tarde, la luz que filtraba de afuera era en tonos naranjos debido al atardecer.

—Para nada, esos trajes aun no los tengo, el sastre está más lento que nunca, exigirle que se apure quizás lo ponga de mal humor. —explicó desde su lugar, respirando profundo. Lightning presiono el botón para que la música diera comienzo.

 _ **I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?  
Oh please, one more day  
Wishing, praying...wont someone allow this shadow of a boy  
To see one more day**_

Quedó con la boca abierta, poniéndose colorado a los pocos segundos de haber distinguido su voz, ahora con instrumentación que empezaba calmada como la rutina del peli plata, cambiando a un ritmo más enérgico, estaba casi seguro de que Otabek hizo eso.

 _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game  
Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game**_

Mantenía la mirada en Lightning cuanto podía, notándolo ansioso por sus movimientos emotivos. Saber que tenía por completo su atención causo cierta satisfacción en su ser, significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 _(Xion... isn't this the name they gave to me?)  
_ _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
**_ _(Promise... my friends... I'm still here)  
_ _ **Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost**_

Tenía curiosidad por lo que Xion significaba, conociendo al rubio seguramente tendra algun significado, quizás un anagrama. La música de ese estilo no era su favorita para patinaje, el programa debía ser complejo por el ritmo frenético. Hacerlo bien o no en este momento era un tanto difícil, tampoco tuvo demasiado tiempo para practicarlo ni de pulir los detalles como intentar comprender más a fondo lo que la canción quería expresar.

 _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away**_

 _(Xion... isn't this the name they gave to me?)  
_ _ **Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
**_ _(Promise... my friends... I'm still here)  
_ _ **Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost**_

Finalizó jadeando en determinada posición, la más simbólica de su repertorio para dar un toque propio. Se acercó rápido y emocionado a él, hace mucho que no realizaba una coreografía únicamente para ser vista por alguien más o hacerla esperando que tan solo una persona la comprendiera. Limpio la pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla del rubio, sonaría excesivamente cruel, pero su rostro lloroso era muy hermoso.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? preguntó con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hacer eso es jugar sucio. —moqueo sin verlo, que lo entendiera tan bien había dolido un poco, pues eso conllevaba que estaba completamente consiente de lo que ocurría y no era algo inconsciente.

—Puede ser que sí. —sonrió uniendo su frente con la contraria. Se sentaron en las gradas, en silencio y calculando muy muy bien que decirse. —El nombre Xion... ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Es un anagrama. —saco su celular y abrió el block de dibujo. —Si colocas número 1 de este modo... —dibujaba con el dedo en la pantalla táctil, quedando un N°1. —Luego colocas una X, listo. Xion. —Escribió después de tachar lo demás con una X.

—Aun no entiendo muy bien de donde salió. —admitió alzando una ceja, Lightning tenía imaginación extraña de vez en cuando.

—No creo que quieras saberlo tampoco. —Rió nervioso guardando el celular, eso vino a su mente de pensar que Viktor no había intentado reemplazar a Yuuri antes, algo como ser el primer intento y haber renunciado.

—Fue adorable. —ambos se sobresaltaron de escuchar voz atrás de ellos, girándose y descubriendo a tres acosadores y un pobre hombre jalado por su pareja a la situación.

—Para esto la querías, de haberme dicho lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, el secreto quedó de más. —dijo Otabek en tono pícaro.

—Y además de todo no nos invitaron ¿Pensaban hacer algo después traviesos? —Lightning hizo una especie de puchero ante las palabras de Phichit, ya quisiera en realidad... Yuri rodó los ojos, sabiendo que eso no pasaría tan pronto. Otra línea de pensamiento invadió la cabeza del tailandés. —Esa canción... ¡AH! ¡TÚ ERES LAV MIGHT!

— ¿Fuiste el único que captó el anagrama? Hasta ahora pensé que era muy evidente. —el peso extra lo tumbo al suelo.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE Y PORQUE NUNCA ME REGALABAS NADA!—lo zarandeaba, Seung negaba con la cabeza, algunas veces Phichit se tomaba el asunto muy a pecho.

—No debe ser normal que alguien se ponga azul...

—Quiero... vomitar...

—OH POR DIOS.

* * *

—Esto de tener el desayuno hecho. lo extrañaba. —su sonrisa encorazonada era muy cómica para Lightning, la sonrisa más tonta y rara que haya visto -no como que Mate carcajeando fuera normal-

—No te acostumbres demasiado, no creo que me levante temprano absolutamente todos los días. —advertía poniendo el plato frente al ruso.

—Puedo comer tarde.

— ¿Tan mal cocinas?

—Debo tirar los desechos a la central nuclear cada día, Zeus comiendo su comida en lugar de pedir lo certifica. —Lightning miro al cachorro, eso explicaba su resignación tan absoluta, esperaba no tuviera ninguna enfermedad estomacal. — ¿Irás hoy?

—Sí, posiblemente Yuri me reviente el celular, la impaciencia está en los rusos definitivamente. —Viktor siguió comiendo sin prestar atención al comentario. — ¿Puedes acompañarme?

—Pensé que te habían dado la dirección

—En realidad no quiero ir solo. —dijo incómodo, Viktor suspiró, suponiendo que el rubio tenía miedo de ser encontrado solo por alguno de los dos casi innombrables, sobre todo por como Jackson lo encontró la última vez.

—No es problema, tan solo que debo practicar así que iremos en mi auto.

—Deberías comprar uno nuevo. —sugirió, no era un mal auto, pero como fino reconocedor y crítico de estos... No contaba con su aprobado.

—No lo uso mucho ¿Para que una distinto? Prefiero gastar mi dinero en ropa, algo que luzca más a menudo.

—Eres un divo a medias. —bufo ofendido.

* * *

—Pensé que estaban en un hotel...

—Nos lo prestaron para esto, Otabek tiene contactos mágicos.

—Solo me deben favores.

—El punto es que no me esperaba algo como esto... —admitió incómodo por todo el equipo se audio que veía y tocaba apenas.

—Somos profesionales... Al menos él lo es. —señaló al kazajo con el pulgar. —Así que bien, que tienes listo.

—Tengo las tres listas, puedes leer la tuya si—Yuri empujo el pequeño cuaderno.

—Solo cuando la cantes quiero enterarme. —Lightning puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos los rusos son igual de necios. —bufo tomando los audífonos que Otabek le tendía a la vez que alzaba el pulgar, en señal de entendimiento. — ¿Con cuál empiezo? — tomo lugar frente al micrófono, todas las paredes con paneles insonorizados, Otabek y Yuri se encontraban frente una larga mesa llena de botones y palancas que sinceramente no entendía.

—Con la mía obviamente. —sonrió presumido y montando los pies en esa mesa y poniéndose otros audífonos, Otabek parecía contar hasta 10 interiormente, algo acabaría roto seguramente.

—Debí verlo venir.

Otabek hizo una señal al dar a un botón y diera inicio la música. La sonrisa ajena a Lightning era curiosa, sobre todo su modo de moverse frente al micrófono. La cara impactada del ruso no tenía comparación, amando con cada célula de su cuerpo como iba a quedar y decidiéndose a usar esta canción en programa libre. Llego a preguntarse qué clase de indirecta pretendía dar el americano con la canción, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso después. Lightning se aclaró la garganta al terminar, había intentado que su voz sonara un poco más fuerte a lo usual.

— ¿Quedo bien o debo hacerlo otra vez? —tosió un tanto incómodo, sintiendo la garganta rasposa.

— ¡Es perfecto! Espera un momento en lo que pido otra música, hare otro programa corto y debe ser tuyo. —el kazajo apenas tuvo chance de atajar los audífonos que su pareja lanzo al aire en ese ataque de emoción.

—Se suponía que solo sería una.

—A CALLAR—chillo con el celular en el oído.

—Eso es lo qie pasa cuando lo emocionas y sabe que puede pedirte favores. —suspiro Otabek con resignación, lanzando la botella de agua que Lightning atajó. — ¿Vamos con la siguiente?

—Aja... Ten paciencia porque no entiendo una mierda de todo esto y Shuu posiblemente me mate por lo mal que saldrá esto.

Unos 80 mil intentos más tarde lograron pasar de la primera estrofa, un pequeño problema llamado cariñosamente como "se fue la malparida y zorra luz" llegaron al intento final y definitivo, con Yuri de vuelta y satisfecho por estar próximo a obtener lo que quería. Aclaró su garganta, cantando con voz mucho más suave y tranquilo en comparación a la tonada anterior, quería llorar de alegría al haber terminado ya esa canción.

—Más nunca en la vida hago esta tontería. —lloriqueo con cierto drama. Yuri dejo los audífonos alrededor de su cuello.

—Para mí lo hiciste muy bien, no tanto como la mía, pero estuvo bien. —mofaba con sonrisa presumida. Soplo un pequeño mechón de cabello.

—Vamos con la última, ya es un poco tarde y quién hará esto solo soy yo. —gruñó Otabek en un largo bostezo. Se acomodó mejor en el taburete, respirando profundo al escuchar la música en los auriculares.

Canto con los ojos cerrados, notándose muy sentido por la letra que esperaba Viktor comprendiera en todo su esplendor. Bajones de energía al pasar el coro se notaban por mucho, llevándose los puños al pecho cuando la última estrofa llegó, concluyendo con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta en realidad. Estando esto listo se decidió a prepararse para volver a "casa", escuchando un poco el como lo había hecho.

—No creo que necesitemos nada más, aparte de esperar a que la instrumental de la siguiente canción esté lista, la enviaré por correo—aviso y Lightning suspiró, maldito el momento en aceptar favores. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse, mirando apenas de soslayo y cambiando de expresión de modo brusco, dando un muy fuerte golpe con el reverso del puño. — ¡OYE!

—L-lo siento... —balbuceo agachándose. — ¿Te hice daño? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Sí, tranquilo... Uff... Menudo golpe, no creí que llegaras tan fuerte... —sobaba su mejilla derecha y movía un poco la mandíbula.

— ¿Por qué lo...?

—Es que... lo siento... Me-mejor me voy... —No quería decir lo que había pasado por su cabeza, quizás lo haría sentir mal o algo por el estilo. Tomó su bolso y salió a prisa por la entrada. Yuri se agacho frente a Otabek, pasando la mano con mimo en el área golpeada.

—Supones lo mismo ¿verdad?

—Me confundió con Jean. —suspiró pesadamente, al estar juntos se podían diferenciar por obvios motivos -Jean es un cejón- pero no hay como dudar de su evidente parecido tanto en corte como en rostro. Suponiendo la media visión del rubio al girarse, la confusión resultaba normal. —Al menos no me tiró un diente...

—Te rompió el labio y ahora tienes una enorme mancha morada en la mejilla, y yo que lo consideraba débil. —al Z o una ceja viendo más a detalle el golpe. —No pensé que estuviera tan tranquilo después de eso...

—Tal vez sólo intenta no parecer una víctima, has visto que puede ser un poco orgulloso y es hombre, hablar de que pueda darle miedo quienes lo hicieron debe costar lo suyo.

—Supongo que sí...

* * *

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?

—Son perfectas... Deberé cambiar algunos detalles en la rutina para que se ajuste mejor, pero por lo demás... Es espectacular. —afirmaba con una mano en la barbilla, Lightning suspiro mirando a otro lado. — ¿Paso algo?

—Es solo que... aun no me quito de la cabeza que le di un golpe a Otabek, tan solo... Me alteré y-

—No lo he visto molesto y ya casi no se nota ¿Me dirás que pasaba por tu cabeza al hacerlo? Algún motivo en especial debe haber, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te estas preocupando.

—Deberías estar centrado en lo que harás, no en asuntos que, realmente no te incumbe...

—Tú te has metido en muchos asuntos que no te incumben y no he dicho nada, además puedes confiarme lo que sea que te esté preocupando. —Lightning se levantó, dando unos pasos adelante y luego a un lado, inquieto. — ¿Lightning?

—Es que... Cuando me gire él... Se vio igual que Jean y... —con un par de dedos ejerció presión en sus ojos llorosos, reteniendo las gotas salinas. —La idea de que me quisiera tocar, sé que él no lo hizo con toda la intención, peropero, aun así.

—Era una violación mires como lo mires, que tengas miedo no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarte por sentir. Ninguno de ellos te trato bien, las pesadillas y miedo a cruzártelos es algo racional.

—No quiero tenerles miedo, que tengan el gusto de saber que... pudieron hacer tanto como quisieron conmigo.

—Entonces intenta olvidarlo. Ya el abogado está en el asunto ¿No es así? Esto pasara más rápido de lo que crees y seguirás con tu vida como si solo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

—No lo sé... Estoy intentando olvidarlo, pero no funciona... Es de esas cosas que simplemente quedan ahí por siempre. —lo miro de modo significativo y Viktor desvió la mirada.

—Sí, supongo que sí...

* * *

—Ya pusieron la lista.

— ¿Qué esperas que no la dices entonces?

—La lista no se va a desaparecer, cálmate.

—Shhh... Voy. —anuncio y el resto quedo en silencio. —Viktor tiene la primera etapa en Rusia. —el peli plata se restregó la cara con las manos, de tantas opciones porque debía ser justamente Rusia. —Yuri en Tailandia; Otabek Rusia; Pichit Rusia; Seung Tailandia; Jean Tailandia.

—AY POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ¿¡PORQUÉ JUSTAMENTE ÉL!?

—Los demás no sé quiénes son... La segunda etapa es: Pichit Inglaterra, Seung Inglaterra, Yuri, Jean, Otabek y Viktor aquí en California.

—Ya no tienes excusa para no ir. —mofó Viktor muy levemente y Lightning se rasco el entrecejo.

—Empiezo temporada mañana, no sé si esos dos días no tendré carrera, el problema de esto es que son a la misma hora de la noche.

—tienes que ver como lo destrozo, al menos mi rutina es mucho mejor. —Dijo Yuri con una sonrisita presumida al peli plata, Viktor hizo un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿Debo recordarte quien lo coreografió?

—No es justo que no me toque en Tailandia... Yo quería ir a mi casita. —Dramatizo Phichit. —Ven a Rusia y apóyame para no sentirme así... —lloriqueo viendo a Lightning con ojitos de Hámster, si... De Hámster.

—No iré a Rusia ni a Tailandia. Al menos los primeros días Harv va a llegar con un látigo de picas a azotarme si no me apuro. —bufo echándose el cabello para atrás de la oreja. —Los veré en la televisión.

— Pero si inicias temporada... ¿No veras a Jackson? El también compite por la copa Pistón. —Lightning se mordió el labio ante la pregunta del kazajo, obviamente había pensado en este detalle y aunque Phichit y Seung no hayan visto el video están enterados de la situación.

—Cruzármelo después de la carrera es fácil de evitar, Cruz sabe que lo odio a morir y me ayudara con eso.

— ¿Quién es Cruz? —preguntó Viktor alzando una ceja.

—Es la jefa de los Pits, quizás se las presente algún día. Igual que pueden ir a verme, se cómo conseguir entradas sin esforzarse ni un poquito. —por su sonrisa maligna debía de tener un acuerdo con alguno de los organizadores.

—No estaría mal, nunca he ido a una carrera. —comentó Yuri pensativo.

—La gente enloquece en esos lugares. —dijo Seung sin demasiado interés.

—Tampoco nos has mostrado tu auto. —mencionó Otabek y Lightning dejo salir una pequeña risita. —En su mayoría son una obra de arte.

—El mio es el evidente de la pista. Y bien podrían ir algún día conmigo a practicar y yo les doy una pequeña vuelta. —su sonrisa maligna junto al repentino tono azul en la cara de Viktor delato que algo malo pasaba si aceptaban.

—No lo hagan, esa cosa es la muerte.

—Si el anciano no pudo yo sí. —afirmaba Yuri con toda la seguridad del mundo. Lightning se comenzó a carcajear, imaginando cómo se pondría el ruso al estar igual que Viktor, sería muy divertido.

* * *

—Espero que tengas suerte. —deseo, Viktor iba con su maleta y un bolso extra, Zeus y la bautizada Layla lloriqueaba por la partida de uno de sus dueños.

—Yo igual, aunque ya estas arrasando. —rio algo incómodo por la situación, ambos en el aeropuerto. —Intenta no salir mucho, estaría más... Tranquilo sabiendo que no te encontraras a Francesco por ahí, debe saber que empezaste temporada.

—Empieza la suya dentro de un mes, ya debe de estar camino a Italia. —supuso. —Estaré bien.

—Entonces... te veo cuando regrese. —antes de dar un previo aviso deposito un suave beso en los labios del rubio. —Adiós. —sonrió y tomó la maleta, ya se escuchaba por los altavoces que el vuelo con destino a Rusia estaba siendo abordado.

Suspiro tristemente, dando media vuelta en camino a la salida, siendo seguido por los cachorros que jugueteaban un poco enredando las correas. Como desearía que para darse ánimos Viktor no viera a Yuuri en él, si así sería todo el GPF no creía que alguna clase de posibilidad a que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Viktor seguía viendo a Yuuri para poder patinar,aquella actividad que adoraba más que a su vida misma... Si no lograba ser al menos igual de importante diría lo que Viktor cobardemente no decía, que era más simple _dejar de intentarlo._

* * *

 **El traje es el que usa durante el OP y la cancion es la version remox de la anterior, cantada por Lizzi y editada por MADASIN :3**


	16. Otdelennyy

**Este cap es... demasiado para mi :'v _se va a llorar a un rincon_**

* * *

 ** _Si pretendes que los demás te quieran, empieza por quererte a ti mismo._**

 **Otdelennyy**

—Sinceramente, es la primera vez que te veo leyendo. —miro a Otabek, tan neutral como siempre. Suspiro, cerro el libro en sus manos, viendo de soslayo la desgastada portada. — ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Estoy un poco ansioso… Además, la curiosidad me invadió.

Excuso suavemente, ensimismado y metido en sus pensamientos sin posibilidad a salir de ellos. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño libro, no muy largo y tampoco de muchas páginas, el mismo del que Lightning había hablado el día de la fiesta y que seguramente metió en su maleta mientras no miraba.

La historia era simple, corta y que leía lento por el mismo motivo. Un par de estrellas buscando cariño, una con más esmero que la otra, sintiéndose incapaz de ser amada por ser la única carente del brillo que a cualquier otra estrella pueda caracterizar. Era muy curioso como avanzaba la historia en sí, Amvlys evitando a Shine mientras esta intenta con todo su ser llamar la atención de la otra.

Cuando finalmente, están juntas, una antigua estrella caída tira a Amvlýs del cielo… Se preguntaba como seguiría, pero decidió terminarlo de leer antes de dormir.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —lo miro curioso por la pregunta repentina y un poco extraña, tan solo llevaban dos días de haber salido de USA, extrañarlo por un tiempo tan reducido podía tomarse como una exageración.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Haz estado casi todo este año con él, teniendo la posibilidad de verlo a cada hora del prácticamente y que en este momento no esté aquí te afecta.

—No lo hace.

—Se te nota en la cara a pesar de que lo niegues. —suspiro moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación. Viktor miro a otro lado. —Admitir que lo quieres a tu lado no es malo, de hecho, es algo perfecto considerando lo unidos que están ustedes dos, se comprenden a la perfección.

—Lo sé. —admitió para sorpresa del kazajo. —Y me gustaría decir tan claramente que lo necesito conmigo, pero Yuuri-

—Yuuri no tiene nada que ver en esto, ya es pasado y Lightning presente ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar la mano de alguien más?

—No lo entiendes, yo tan solo no puedo. —suspiro con decepción propia, explicar lo que siente se trata de un esfuerzo inútil. No existía explicación, es como si cada día, cada momento feliz junto al rubio estuviera la voz susurrante de su difunto prometido diciéndole al oído la misma frase.

 _Me olvidaste y cambiaste por él._

El tono de su celular lo alerto, sacándolo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y viendo de que trataba. La sorpresa en su rostro fue visible, Otabek se inclinó un poco para ver la pantalla, una sencilla notificación de Instagram avisando sobre una cuenta que recién subió una foto nueva. Desbloqueo la pantalla y entro en la aplicación, encontrando una selfie bastante curiosa.

 _Mientras que nuestro día es su noche esperamos a que se digne a aparecer #Dog #waiting #bed #selfie._

—Qué extraño, Jamas lo había visto tomarse una foto. —comentó el kazajo con su intestino retorciéndose en la ternura tan extrema de la foto, Lightning con ambos Husky echados en la cama, uno a cada lado y recostados en el colchón.

—Francesco le prohibió subir fotos, no pensé que lo haría. —se impresiono por la cantidad de comentarios y Likes que tenía, en su mayoría celebrando por ver una foto suya de nuevo.

—Asumo que esa pequeña orden ya no le importa. —burlo suavemente—Subió otra foto. —informo con celular en mano. Viktor abrió la publicación.

 _Justo cuando decido animar gente son los últimos, me aburro como Ostra de tanto esperar #boring #gpf #tv phichit+chu v-nikiforov otabek-altin_

— Tengo la ligera impresion de que no le interesa ver a Michelle.

—Ni a Guang o Leo. —rió del mismo modo.

 _v-nikiforov: Pues ni modo, no aceptare que no veas mi turno Molniya_ ヽ(◕ **_ω_** ◕)/

Su celular fue incapaz de toma todas las notificaciones, cerrando la aplicación por lo mucho que tardó en cargar. De seguro la gente ya estaba haciendo más teorías conspiranoicos por haber comentado. Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se recostó más del asiento, imaginándose la cara que tendría Lightning en ese momento por la oleada de preguntas.

—Quizás si lo extraño, ver su cara ahora hubiera sido de lo mejor. —soltó una suave risa por lo dicho.

* * *

— ¿Que se supone que Significa eso? —se preguntó a sí mismo, auto regándose por no hacer aquella interrogante al ruso. Últimamente en lugar de llamarlo por su nombre decía _Molniya_ , algún significado debía tener y la pereza de buscarlo por su cuenta se hacía presente.

Se levantó de la cama, usando tan solo un bóxer como casi siempre que estaba esperando a que se hiciera de noche para ir a competir. A mitad de camino a la cocina vio sus zapatillas de ballet, debía comprar unas nuevas pues estas ya tenían una ligera mancha de sangre, practicar tanto hacia daño a pesar de la costumbre. Como buen masoquista que es se las coloco, andando de puntas sin dificultad y hallándolo divertido, bailando a la vez que ambos cachorros jugueteaban a sus pies para divertirse un poco con su dueño. Debido a no fijarse chocó con la isla de la cocina y cayó al suelo.

—Au... —se quejó apretando los ojos, La y la comenzó a lamer su cara al instante. —Gracias chiquita. —sonrió dando un pequeño besito y mirando al techo por un momento. —Espero desee que sea yo quien mire su programa. Algunas veces creo que debimos cambiar de lugar en esta vida, Yuuri. —suspiro con tristeza.

* * *

—Concéntrate, apégate a lo que has practicado y nada de improvisaciones.

—No soy un bebe Yakov, sé que hacer. —el ligero puchero en su cara parecía haber molestado más al hombre— Está bien, está bien, hare lo dices. —aseguro sin dar demasiada credibilidad. Quedando al centro de la pista con su traje negro y toques brillantes.

—Y como último participante de la noche el aclamado Heptacampeon Viktor Nikiforov. Su programa corto con canción original titulada Endless Night

— ¿Escuchaste su última declaración? Acerca de tener de nuevo la motivación para interpretar amor como tema esta temporada. —hablaba la comentarista con la música resonando y Viktor iniciando su rutina.

 ** _NIGHT  
hajimari to owari  
kurikaeshi no Sora  
ripiito suru dake _**

—Si, tal parece que su nueva amistad con el corredor americano está trayendo un sentimiento a nuestro antes deprimido campeón.

No hacía mayor caso a lo que hablaban, concentrado en la música, siguiendo la melodía y guiado por la melodiosa voz que la acompañaba. La letra era un misterio debido al idioma, así lo gustaba más, creando esa pequeña incertidumbre sobre lo que está contaba, confiando en que de algún modo era dedicada a él.

 ** _I GOTTA SHOW YOU  
GOTTA LOVE ME  
suki ga wa ni natte yuku  
todokanu omoi wo  
sorayo tsutaete_**

Podía decirse que su rutina era muy sencilla en ciertos momentos, dando ciertos e inesperados acelerones junto a la música.

 ** _kimi ga kaette itta  
ano hoshi ni mo  
asa ga kuru koto inotte  
I FEEL YOU _**

Los saltos perfectos, más que nunca antes, la sonrisa imborrable en su cara con memorias de sus prácticas, en las cuales siempre tenía a cierto hombre de compañía, algunas veces patinando a su lado intentando imitarlo por el simple hecho de hacer algo junto además de ballet.

 ** _hate no nai yoru ni  
midareteku kokoro no rizumu  
omoide to nemuru mebiusu  
mawari mawaru yo  
ENDLESS NIGHT_**

Estar dentro de sus memorias no lo desconcentraba precisamente, por el contrario, lo hacía ensimismarse aún más en lo que hacía, recordando las miles de veces que cargo al rubio y este cayo del bruces al hielo por no saber cómo aterrizar y celebrando como un niño de 5 años al lograrlo. Tenerlo en sus brazos no era ni por asomo similar a Yuuri, era nuevo, _especial_ y que gustaba de hacer para rememorar fuera de la pista.

 ** _LOVE YOU  
YOU GOTTA LOVE ME  
suki ga wa ni natte yuku  
todokanu omoi wo  
sorayo tsutaete  
kimi ga kaette itta  
ano hoshi ni mo  
asa ga kuru koto inotte  
I FEEL YOU_**

Concluyo sonriente al público, jadeando y sudando la gota gorda. Tomo el muñeco de felpa en forma de poddle que cayo delante suyo, así como otro de Husky, se percató de que Otabek aplaudía inusualmente cerca de la pista, volviendo su atención al husky y tomando una pequeña tarjeta.

 _Tengo un buen mensajero._ _ **(**_ ** _・_** ** _ω_** ** _・_** ** _)_**

—Tal parece que nuestro campeón obtuvo lo que quería. —escucho vagamente al comentador, quizás la alegría se notó demasiado.

 **…**

—Lightning escoge los mejores peluches. —Phichit tenía una en sus brazos un felpudo de hámster con un donut entre sus manos, Otabek iba con uno de Ted llevando una cerveza en la mano.

—Es un hombre demasiado detallista. —opino Otabek.

—No es algo que me moleste. —comento Viktor abrazando los muñecos entre sus brazos, mirando el Instagram la nueva foto.

 _Ese lindo momento en el que me puedo aprovechar de tu closet ¿No crees, v-nikiforov? #russian #selfie #gpf_

—Creo que ya no hacemos falta. —susurro Phichit con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y Otabek rio suavemente en respuesta. La foto no era más que Lightning guiñando el ojo con la chaqueta característica de Viktor, pues el ruso tenía dos solo que una tenía el cierre dañado y por ello no la usaba mucho.

* * *

—Así que está en su casa…

Apago la pantalla del celular, guardándolo en su bolsillo y recostándose de nuevo en el asiento del auto, viendo el volante de modo ausente. Lightning estaba en casa de Viktor, tomándose fotos con su ropa, viéndolo en la televisión… A _Viktor,_ el maldito de cabello plateado que solo estaba para joder su existencia.

Ese hombre no se merecía a su Lightning, ni siquiera lo quería propiamente a él ¿Por qué su pareja se iba con él? Es absurdo, Viktor es patético a su mirar, un hombre incapaz de superar un muerto y viviendo cual alma en pena ¿Qué vio Lightning en él? Lo único mínimamente favorable era su rostro y a pesar de todo su frente podía acaparar a todos los aviones de las líneas italianas.

 _Estas logrando que se busque a alguien más porque parece que ni lo quieres._

Aquellas palabras no podían tener sentido, no podían ser verdad. Amaba a Lightning con todo su ser, pero el rubio no sentía lo mismo, no con la misma fuerza, eso creía con firmeza. Desde que empezaron a salir había notado algo muy raro y es que Lightning era excesivamente _sociable_ , podía hablar con cualquier persona que se le cruzara y por ende podía fijarse en cualquiera fuera por la razón que fuera.

Por un tiempo se creyó paranoico en cuanto a esto, Lightning no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, no cuando estaban viviendo cosas tan perfectas. Este pensamiento se reforzó cuando el rubio acepto casarse con él, se notaba la alegría en su ser y ese día lo hicieron hasta caer casi muertos de cansancio, casi era suyo… y a su vez este pensamiento se corrompió.

De la nada pidió aplazar la boda, se negaba a tener intimidad siempre bajo la excusa de la operación que a su ver era innecesaria, podía respirar perfectamente, en ningún momento se ahogaba Lo había hecho por puro capricho, tan solo atrasar su unión en el acto que más difícil de romper. Entro en cuenta de otra cosa y es que, así como su persona, muchos otros querrían hacer lo mismo, tenerlo y atarlo por siempre a su ser… ¿Por qué permitirles siquiera seguir soñando con ello?

Se quejó de lo mucho que subía fotos a las redes sociales, de lo mucho que salía a pasear solo o incluso con él, de lo mucho que hablaba con sus amigos ¿para qué? Su única prioridad debía ser él, Francesco Bernoulli. El primer golpe fue tan satisfactorio, a pesar de que Lightning se lo devolvió de modo bastante rencoroso; segundos, tercero, cuarto… perdió la cuenta de eso, lo disfrutaba tanto, liberar esa frustración de no ser querido del mismo modo, forzándolo a quedarse en casa para que nadie lo viese en estado tan deplorable, forzándolo a quedarse _con él._

Acostarse con otras personas en cierto modo también era satisfactorio, muchas veces eran hombres o mujeres rubios, de ojos azules, piel clara… Que se parecieran a él para tener mayor éxtasis. Para volver y tenerlo a él finalmente, susurrándole al oído que solo él importaba, que solo a él lo necesitaba y nadie más, metiendo mierda sobre sus amistades y hacerlo creer desamparado. Aun así… Lightning seguía saliendo, sin motivo alguno o aparente ¿Qué más haría sino engañarlo? Para vengarse de lo que hacía cada día dejando cardenales en su rostro.

Las infidelidades pasaron a sopesar las que el rubio debía hacer, todo tenía una explicación y era muy sencilla. Lightning estaba haciéndolo _mal,_ buscando el modo de hacerlo sufrir y él lo hacía _bien_ al devolverlo exactamente igual y peor para dejar ver su error.

Lightning lo amaba, lo haría más de lo que haría a nadie más y se aseguró de ello, dejándolo sobrecogido y anulado por completo a lo que deseaba. Hasta que apareció Nikorov a arruinar lo que tanto costo hacer, junto a él otra retahíla de personas incluyendo a los que armo la pantomima de que _todo estaba bien._ El ruso solo lo quería engatusar para reírse en su cara, no lo amaba como él y por ello no merecía su atención ¿Qué hacia él que no hubiera hecho ya?

—Lightning es mio… Solo mio. —golpeo el volante con frustración, pensando en otro modo de hacer venir al rubio de nuevo. Jean no envió jamás el video que de todas formas no hubiera publicado en ningún lado, da el lujo a todo el planeta de verlo llorando es algo que no permitiría y su pistola no estaba donde usualmente la guardaba.

Necesitaba que volviera, tenerlo de nuevo y seguir como siempre… Volver a su normalidad donde Lightning lloraba y perdonaba todo lo hiciera, es su orden natural y por ello debía permanecer así, es su forma de amarlo y a de aceptarlo por la fuerza como siempre.

* * *

 _Los suaves golpecitos se dejaban escuchar en el bosque de hermosos tonos a pesar de la penumbra que los cubría. Camino muy lentamente en dirección al sonido, encontrando una imagen sumamente dolorosa y triste. El cisne blanco bailaba sin parar, al punto de que sus pies sangraban dejando una estela roja por donde danzaba, sus piernas temblaban igual que sus brazos, las pocas plumas en color negro y el rostro dolorido._

 _—Lightning. —lo llamo con moderado tono de voz, el rubio lo miro, dando apenas un paso y dejándose caer al suelo dolorido. —Oye…_

 _—No puedo hacerlo…—sollozo con pesar. —No puedo imitarlo…_

 _—No tienes porque imitarlo. —se agacho frente a él. —Dejar de ser tu es algo que no vale la pena, porque cambiar a ser algo que no te gusta._

 _—Si no lo hago tu no vas a quererme… No importa cuánto baile o haga por ti, jamás me tomaras en cuenta, no quieres ser mi_ _principe_ _. —gimoteo con dolor, apartando la mano del peli plata. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te quieres burlar de como intento ser una versión decente de lo que tu deseas?_

 _—Claro que no, jamás me burlaría de ti, yo no soy-_

 _—Si lo eres, todo el tiempo, viéndome con desaprobación por no ser igual. —intento levantándose, con las piernas temblorosas. Viktor tomo su mano, poniendo la contraria en su cintura para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. —Yo…_

 _—Tú, no tienes por qué ser igual, me gusta que sea diferente, que seas el cisne blanco. —sonrió muy suavemente, conduciéndolo a donde se encontraba el lago, parándose sobre este sin problemas por lo que el rubio simbolizaba. —Que reluzcas tus plumas es más hermoso que sea opacadas por estas ¿no te parece?_

 _—a ti te-_

 _—Me gusta el blanco, porque luce bien en ti. Ahora ¿Por qué no bailas como a_ _ **ti**_ _te gusta? —resalto y Lightning lo miro impresionado._

 _—No quiero… bailar solo…_

 _—Entonces hagámoslo juntos, hace mucho he querido ver como bailas._

 _Por simple regla lo dejo iniciar, el agua creaba un traslucido camino rojo, las plumas se aclaraban muy lentamente además de aumentar en cantidad, las vueltas que daba despejaban su rostro, creando la antigua corona de plumas blancas. El rubio extendió la mano con la clara ilusión de que el peli plata la tomara, lo cual hi-_

 _— ¡Viktor! —giro en dirección al llamado, Yuuri extendía su mano sonriéndole. —Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad? —Lightning se vio dudoso, apartando muy lentamente su mano. Viktor, por el contrario, tomo con fuerza la mano del rubio, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. —Vi-Viktor. —balbuceo alzando una ceja, esperando que viniera._

 _—Lo siento, pero… Esta vez no…—rechazarlo de modo tan putamente obvio era difícil, demasiado. Yuuri lo miro incrédulo, dejándose caer al suelo y dando un grito que llego a asustarlo._

 _El suelo tembló, con mayor fuerza que nunca, Lightning se soltó sin querer del agarre, cayendo de chapotazo al agua y hundiéndose en esta. Yuuri, por otro lado, es como si el suelo quisiera tragárselo por el montón de raíces que lo comenzaban a atar. Viktor golpeo la superficie del agua, intentando tomar la mano de quien ahora se estaba ahogando._

 _— ¿Con él quieres estar? Entonces que sufra el mismo destino que yo. —el tono rencoroso lo aturdió aún más. —Después de todo, sabes que lo único que trae estar a tu lado es desgracia._

 _— ¡Lightning! —quisquillo al notar como soltaba lo poco que quedaba de aire y comenzaba a hundirse. —No… no, no, no por favor no…—Tomo su cabeza con las manos, respirando agitado, las cosas no podían ser así, él no era responsable de eso, él no…_

Una gran bocanada de aire se escuchó en la habitación. Restregó su rostro con ambas manos, la idea de tomar somníferos se volvía tentadora, muy tentadora. Tomo su celular de la mesa de noche, desconectándolo y marcando un número que usualmente no llamaba

 _— ¿Bueno?_

—Hola…

— _¿Pesadillas otra vez?_ —lo escucho suspirar, el sonido que había de fondo lo hizo suponer que se encontraba n la cocina.

— Supongo que es muy obvio.

— _Estas estresado, deberías ir al médico o algo… Son las 3 de la madrugada allá, porque no te vuelves a dormir, tienes que competir más tarde._

—No puedo dormir, debiste venir conmigo…—arrastro las palabras. Lightning dejo el cuchillo a un lado, de estar picando algo para no morir de hambre en la pista dentro de una hora. —Esto es tan… extraño…

— _Creí que estarías más cómodo sin mi ahí._

— ¿a qué vino eso?

 _—Siempre que estoy presente piensas en Yuuri y de algún modo terminas con pensamientos fúnebres, apartarme debería ser mejor para ti en estos momentos._ —explicó sin mucho ánimo, sentándose en el sofá y subiendo las piernas en este. — _Te hace feliz, pero al mismo tiempo te hace sufrir._

—No digas esa clase de tontería, hace mucho no pienso en Yuuri cuando te miro, necesito a un rubio de espalda tatuada aquí, ya no puedo dormir sin mi almohada de cuerpo completo. —bromeaba, aunque Lightning no lo estaba tomando en nada enserio lo que decía, no podía mentirle, sabía bien cuando era llamado y necesitado, esta vez sentía con total seguridad que no era el caso.

 _—Estar medio dormido te pone un poco más tonto de lo usual. Escucha… A este punto en verdad confundes lo que quieres, me hace feliz que me llamaras, tan solo que… me cuesta creer en lo que dices cuando no soy yo en quién piensas al patinar, eso que tú y yo sabemos, es lo más importante de tu vida. Vuelve a dormir, mañana no puedes andar con sueño, buenas noches._

La llamada termino, dejo el celular a un lado y quedo mirando el techo ¿en quién pensaba al patinar? Había pensado en Lightning esta vez, lo vio patinando con él y… _pareciendo Yuuri._ Restregó su rostro con sus manos, su mente se estabas haciendo un maldito revoltijo que ni él alcanzaba a responder, con esa venda imaginaria que simbolizaba Yuuri en este momento, impidiéndole ver plenamente.

 _Quería olvidarlo_ , ya dejarlo ir, pero… ¿No sería eso también traicionarlo? No podía hacer eso a su cerdito, sería tan cruel e impropio de sí mismo, por otro lado, estaba hiriendo a quién se había encargado de devolver la vida misma a su existencia.

 _¿Crueldad al vivo o al difunto?  
_ Odiaba ambas opciones.

* * *

—Te ves algo ido ¿Paso algo?

—Lo mismo de siempre Cruz, nada realmente importante para ti. —resalto con sonrisa mezquina a mujer la cual rodo los ojos sonriendo. —No me moriré ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero te duele, Lightning hazme un favor y aléjate de lo que sea que te esté atormentando, tenerte deprimido dentro de ese auto es preocupante porque no quiero que lo destruyas ¿Te imaginas que pasara con mi sueldo? —la chica solía disfrazar su preocupación con las bromas, detalle que Lightning había aprendido a distinguir antes de sentirse ofendido.

— ¿Y lo que pasaría con el mio? Harv me mataría y donaría mis órganos para pagar la reparación. Tranquila, no es nada que deba preocuparte, es simplemente… Una complicación que espero poder solucionar pronto sin tener que terminar comiendo helado frente a la televisión.

—Oh… ese tipo de complicación. —Lightning rio por la mueca que tenía Cruz. —Pues ahora quítate los dramas amorosos de la cabeza, quiero ese primer lugar hoy y como no lo consigas… hay tabla. —advirtió con una llave de tuercas en la mano, Lightning se subió al auto lo más rápido que pudo, ella es muy capaz de darle con eso sin motivo alguno.

* * *

— ¿Ya empezó? —tomo lugar en el sofá, con un montón de frituras y comida que dañaría su figura, pero a la mierda al menos por hoy con la dieta y toda esa porquería.

—No tengo idea, jamás había visto ningún evento de este estilo. —admitió Phichit subiendo el volumen del televisor. — ¡AHÍ ESTA! —exclamo sacando una foto a la televisión por motivo desconocido.

—De verdad es el auto que más resalta de todo ¿Qué manía tiene con él rojo?

—Ni idea, pero así al menos no lo vamos a perder. —dio un largo trago a la soda en su mano.

El solo pensar como sería la velocidad en ese momento lo hizo sentir vértigo, tenía la ligera impresión de que lo que hicieron el otro día no tenía comparación ahora, los tres dando golpes a cualquier objeto al notar los continuos roces entre el auto de Jackson -lo tuvieron que buscar por internet- y Lightning. Lo curioso del asunto es que Lightning si gano, de modo tan putamente milimétrico que causaba gracia.

—Esto es demasiado estrés para mi… —el alma de Phichit escapaba por su boca. —No puedo con esto… ¿Cómo alguien puede estar tranquilo viendo algo así?

—Debe ser la gracia. —se rasco el entrecejo. —No pensé que tuviera tanta tensión, pensar que esto es peor en la última carrera.

—Me preguntó si es buena idea estar más pendientes de esto que en la competencia de hoy. —silbo Viktor al darse cuenta de la hora.

—Quien fue entrenador aquí fuiste tú, estar o no pendiente de ese tema era cosa tuya. —carcajeo Otabek dando un golpe en la espalda del ruso.

—Además con tanto que nos estamos enfocando en el patinaje pasamos por alto que también debemos interesarnos por otras cosas, siendo hacer caso, de nuestro nuevo amigo ¿no lo crees? — Phichit Sonrío travieso ante sus palabras esperando la reacción que tendría Viktor, Siendo una mucho más sincera de lo que esperaba en realidad.

— Supongo que sí, de vez en cuando también hay que sacar la cabeza del hielo por alguien más. Mucho más si esa persona en lugar del hielo prefiere la Tierra. —se encogió solamente de hombros mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios pensando en el rubio americano, el cual ahora tenía un plano perfecto en la televisión junto a un par de gemelas, ambas con camisas rojas y un 95 estampado.

 **...**

Realiza algunos cortos y sencillos pasos en el suelo, una pequeña práctica, utilizando su audífono puesto que quiere concentrarse únicamente en la música que prontamente patinaría, queriendo visualizar con exactitud qué es lo que pasa realmente por su mente al patinar, en quién piensa realmente al hacer algo tan importante como respirar... A quién van dirigidos tantos sentimientos y emociones qué más qué llenarlo, están atormentándolo día y noche. era muy difícil distinguirlo pues era amor romántico Exactamente igual, tan sólo que uno dirigido a una persona diferente en el pasado y ahora en el presenté, simplemente era complicado.

Su turno de patinar llegó, quitándose la chaqueta sin más y entregándose la a su entrenador, quedando en el medio de la pista esperando que la música empezara. Una vez dio inicio la suave tonada, el caos de pensamientos en su mente fluía cuál río imparable.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word_

Estar desconcentrado la hora de patinar era raro en él, a pesar de esto seguía saliendo perfecto, en sus adentros haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez sin detenerse ¿Por quién estaba patinando? Su tema era el amor, algo que se dirigía a alguien más y que debía estar demostrando... ¿A quién se lo estaba dedicando? ¿Quién es el recipiente que lo recibiría?

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

Una respuesta, una muy particular vino su cabeza casi de golpe. Quién en esta ocasión debía recibir amor... _¿Es él mismo?_

 ** _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
_** _Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Ciertamente su autoestima se vio por los suelos debido a todo lo que había ocurrido. 3 años seguidos de culpa, sentirse incapaz de volver amar a alguien, el rechazo absoluto por todos sus conocidos y aquellos quienes deberian apoyarlo, Llegar a creer que cualquiera que esté a su lado iba a sufrir un destino trágico, hasta el punto de pensar que su vida no valía absolutamente nada y merecía morir...

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home_

Como el dicho decía, para poder amar a alguien más primero debes Amarte a ti mismo y sólo por esta vez, al haber entendido que debía hacer se dedicaría a sí mismo el amor que hace tiempo no se daba.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight_  
 ** _Can you hear my voice this time?_**

Tal vez eso era lo que Lightning, quería que se quisiera se mismo para poderlo quererlo a él...

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfruto más que nunca los aplausos del público.

* * *

Miro por millonésima vez el reloj de muñeca, escuchando por el altoparlante los vuelos que salían y entraban, todos menos el que estaba esperando. La idea de ir a recibir al ruso no fue la mejor hasta ahora, quizás fue un esfuerzo tonto e iluso. Volteó debido a un toquecito en el hombro, sorprendiéndose debido al beso tan brusco y cariñoso depositado en sus labios. El agarre y el tacto resultaban familiares, razón por la cual no aplicó resistencia ante esta acción.

—Bienvenido... —dijo un tanto aturdido por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos. Viktor se notaba diferente, no podía decir con exactitud que es, pero ahí algo cambio, para mejor gracias a los cielos.

—No pensé que vendrías a recibirme, esto sí que es una sorpresa. —sonrió ilusionado.

—Tengo el día libre y venir a recogerse parecía una buena idea. —se encogió muy suavemente de hombros.

—Me encanta—admitió dando un fuerte abrazo que Lightning correspondió aun algo confuso.

— ¿Paso algo de lo que no me entere? Estas diferente. —resalto intentando aclarar la duda en su cabeza.

—Tan solo me di cuenta de algunas cosas y fue gracias a ti, como casi siempre —se veía sumamente animado, tranquilo y sin estar con una especie de cautela frente a él.

—Oh... bueno. Si eso dices ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

—Muero de hambre.

* * *

— ¿¡EN SERIO!?— su tono agudo dejo ver con completa claridad su emoción junto a los ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante.

—Pues sí... Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo que tú quieras esta vez. —Lightning desde el inicio había hecho todo pie complacerlo, no estaría de más salir un rato de su zona de confort a divertirse al modo del rubio, aun si eso implicaba acabar vomitando.

—TE ADORO— Se abalanzó sobre el ruso a abrazarlo con fuerza. Debido a lluvias apocalípticas las carreras habían parado, sería suicida intentar conducir en esas condiciones y por ello tenía tiempo de tan solo jugar con su auto. Viktor dio un beso en la mejilla del contrario, siendo un gesto ya casi común pues lo repetía múltiples veces a lo largo del día.

Aun no estaba muy seguro de si ilusionarse a la décima potencia o pensar lo peor, pero mientras tanto disfrutaría del cariño que el peli plata estaba dando, siendo uno simple y sin ninguna clase de espejismo por delante.

—Uh... tenía que hacer algo mas hoy. —mordió su labio, pensando. —Sabes donde es ¿No? Debo ir a buscar algo, puedes esperarme allá, avisaré para que te dejen pasar.

— ¿Que tienes que buscar? —pregunto curioso sacando ropa del closet.

—Ropa, casi dos meses usando la misma ropa va a desgastarla además de que quiero usar otro tipo de camisas a veces. —explico sin dar demasiado detalle. —Iré con Layla.

— Y si Francesco ...

—Ya debe de estar en Italia, no me preocuparía demasiado por él. —lo tranquilizo, no lo había visto en la pista en ningún momento y el italiano sabía que ya estaba en temporada, si no iba allá es por qué no se encontraba en USA.

—Claro... Te espero allá entonces. —suspiro no tan convencido, teniendo en cuenta lo que Lightning creía era bastante posible su teoría.

 **...**

—Este lugar está lleno de polvo... —estornudo tan cómicamente como siempre, Layla explotaba el terreno desconocido en lo que Lightning metía ropa en la maleta con bastante calma.

Todo estaba ordenado y empolvado, tal vez Francesco ni siquiera había vuelto desde la última noche ahí. Vio la sortija de Compromiso en la mesa de noche, la tomo y examinó con cuidado, era muy linda incluso su nombre se encontraba grabado ahí. La guardo en su bolsillo sin pensarlo mucho, Lightning es de ese tipo de personas que entre más recuerdos materiales tenga de momentos felices, más completo se sentirá y esa sortija marco lo que pudo haber sido algo muy bonito.

—Amore...—la capacidad de respirar quedo completamente olvidada, volteando a la entrada y percatándose de la presencia del italiano, quien lo miraba entre asombrado y contento.

Algo muy malo iba a pasar...

* * *

1- Endless Night [The Japan Anime Expo]  
2- Fight Song  
3- El mundo va a arder en el prox. cap :v


	17. Tverdost'

Este cap es como para tomar cloro... advertencia dada.

Cristalstarmochi... te hamo **-se va a suicidarse-**

* * *

 _Un hombre que se obliga a buscar el camino correcto y a no ceder ante los deseos de venganza es un adulto ejemplar._

 **Tverdost'**

— ¡Amore~! —contorreo con intenciones claras de darle un abrazo. Lightning lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No me toques —advirtió mirándolo desafiante.

—Tengo casi dos meses buscándote y ahora que vuelves esperas que simplemente no te dé un beso —sonrió coqueto, Lightning desvió la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te estas llevando tu ropa?

—Explicarte motivos a ti está de más, sobrando hasta el infinito pues no me vas a escuchar. —bufo metiendo todo de golpe y cerrando el bolso, colgándolo en su hombro.

—Debes decirme, soy tu-

—Pensé que había quedado claro que ya no somos nada. —afirmo con cierto pesar. —Hace mucho que no lo somos...

—No seas tonto Amore, si es por lo de la otra vez tan dolo era un-

— ¡ME VIOLASTE Y DEJASTE A JACKSON HACERLO MIENTRAS LO GRABABAN! ¿Enserio me crees tan imbécil como para perdonarte algo así? Se acabó, lo destruiste todo y yo no lo impedí, que esto no funcionara fue culpa de los-

—Es culpa tuya. —lo corto y Lightning lo observó incrédulo. —Si tú no me hubieras empezado a montar los cuernos esto no estaría ocurriendo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso quieres una lista de todas las modelos con las que me engañaste a mí? Créeme que ya mucho me insulto por aguantarme todo eso sin cobrártelo, parece ser que al menos soy más hombre que tú.

— Por supuesto, gimiendo como perra en celo con el ruso de mierda.

— ¿¡Y eso que!? Al menos está empezando a quererme de verdad y se preocupa por mí. Estoy harto de ser un simple saco de boxeo al que de vez en cuando notas que es un ser humano, se acabó y punto Francesco, te dejo el departamento y lo que quieras, solo Déjame en paz, no me busques más que-

—No puedes dejarme.

—Ya lo hice. —silbo y Layla apareció de inmediato. — _Arrivederci._

— ¡Lightning! —tiro de su brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, presionando con fuerza. Layla comenzó a ladrar —De donde coño...

— ¡Suéltame! —se zafó con cierta facilidad. —¿¡QUE HACES!? DÉJALA YA—exclamo comenzando a forcejear con él italiano que presionaba el frágil cuello de la cachorra que lloraba por ayuda.

—te dejaste llevar porque te regalo un simple y pulgoso perro… —la sonrisa cínica en su rostro se expandía, eso hasta que un golpe bastante fuerte en el rostro lo hizo soltar a la husky, la cual fue atrapada por Lightning antes de que cayera al suelo.

— ¿¡ESTAS DEMENTE!? Como puede hacer algo así… ¡Que me golpearas a mí no te da derecho a destruir todo lo que quiero! —bramo rabioso acariciando a su asustada perrita. —Me largo de aquí. —debido a que el bolso se abrió un poco metió a Layla ahí, apresurándose y recibiendo un golpe contra la pared que lo dejo viendo puntos de colores.

—No puedes abandonarme… menos para irte con ese imbécil. Eres mio, mi _Amore._ —hablaba entre susurros con expresión iracunda, negado por completo a escuchar lo que Lightning tuviera o pudiera decir. Lo tomo de la camisa dando un fuerte golpe a su ojo, el cual no tardo en inflamarse, antes de atizar otro fue su turno de quedar viendo puntos de colores. — ¡LIGHTNING! —grito al verlo irse corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras su ser para detenerlo unos cuantos segundos, quedo semi arrodillado en el suelo con la mano sujetando su paquete golpeado.

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el ascensor, escuchando los gritos iracundos del italiano, lo vio salir del departamento apenas, pues las puertas del elevador se cerraron justo a tiempo. Acaricio la cabeza de Layla, tocando su cuello a ver si tenía alguna clase de dolor o mal moretón.

—Perdona chiquita, ya no te hará nada—dio un besito a su cabeza peluda, Layla comenzó a lamer su sien derecha, al notarla se percató de que al parecer el golpe contra la pared causo una pequeña cortada. — _Shit…_

Con velocidad dejo el bolso en el auto, sentándose en él y encendiéndolo sin pensarlo mucho, casi atropellando a otro auto que iba saliendo, su ritmo cardiaco se calmó únicamente al estar en la autopista de camino a la pista de carreras, respirando más tranquilo y resintiendo el golpe, sin adrenalina que detuviese el dolor. Por un momento pensó en el ruso, iba a darle un regaño apoteósico cuando lo viera, eso es casi un hecho.

* * *

— ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO!? —tomo el rostro de Lightning con cierta brusquedad, la mancha ahora negra lo asusto a la distancia y de cerca es mucho peor, la toco muy suavemente recibiendo una queja por el dolor. —Cómo te atrevas a decirme que chocaste con algo- ¡Sangras!

—Si ya lo sé, no tienes que gritármelo. —refunfuño de mal humor. —Solo fue un pequeño problema, nada que-

—Te quejas de que yo me culpaba y tú lo único que haces en esta vida es minimizar las cosas. Francesco estaba ¿verdad?

—Lle-llego después, salí corriendo y ya no pasa más nada, todo está bien.

—No está bien, tienes el ojo casi negro ¿Qué pasa si te dio de tal modo en el que quedas ciego? Vamos al hospital.

—Pero tú-

—Eso puede esperar a otro día en el que no estés medio ciego. —Lightning suspiro viendo a otro lado, dolía la cabeza, no quería echar más leña al fuego diciéndolo. —Algo más paso y no me lo estas contando.

— ¿Y qué te explote una vena en al frente? Mejor te lo digo en el hospital, así no debo cargarte. —bromeo para intentar calmar un poco el aire. Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza, pasando el dedo de nuevo por el moretón. —Eso duele.

—A mí también ¿No confías en mi para saber que paso? Si tan poco importante es… deberías contármelo.

—Ya te conozco lo suficiente para entender que quieres saberlo únicamente por ganas de odiarlo más, aparte una nueva excusa para darle un golpe si lo ves, así que… no, no te lo diré. —hizo una especie de mohín al sentirse descubierto. —Te lo diré más tarde, de verdad… Solo cuando logre ver uno de solo de ti… Estoy mareado.

—Es lindo que admitas por fin que te duele. —sonrió irónico tomando la correa de Layla, ni modo que el rubio la iba a dejar en el auto. —Vamos antes de que deba cargarte.

—No me molestaría. —jugueteó con una risa traviesa. —Y tal vez llevar a Layla a un veterinario **...**

— ¿También la golpeo?

—Intento asfixiarla, espero que no haya hecho nada muy-

—Lightning. —por acto de reflejo su expresión cambio a una de completo terror, poniéndose tras Viktor al instante de escuchar al iracundo italiano llamarlo. — Más te vale hacer lo que te voy a decir antes que— su intento de jalar al americano por la camisa se vio interrumpido por el ruso, sujetando la muñeca de Francesco. —No te metas.

— ¿Y quedarme viendo como haces lo que quieres? No gracias. Tan solo se un buen perdedor y lárgate de aquí Frankesco, ya no tienes por qué seguir en mi presencia. —mofaba con sonrisa sarcástica, únicamente por la ira que provoca este gesto en el contrario.

—Tanto te gusto cogerte a la asquerosa perro en celo que es, que ahora lo-

— ¡VIKTOR! —se apartó de golpe por instinto, el puñetazo que atinó al rostro italiano fue de todo menos pequeño o esperado.

—Atrévete a llamarlo perra de nuevo.

—Puta, perra asquerosa y repugnante al igual que el mugriento de tu difunto Prometido, puedo decir todo lo que son. No me intimidas Nikorov. —afirmo con tranquilidad a pesar del golpe notorio en su mejilla.

—Puedo decir lo mismo maldito imbécil cara dura.

Explicar que paso ahí es imposible, ambos dándose golpea certeros en su mayoría en la cara. La clara ventaja del italiano es evidente y no por ello tenía menos golpes, algunos ya morados y sangre posiblemente ajena. Viktor escupió sangre al suelo después de un golpe directo a la mandíbula que lo hizo morderse la lengua, acercándose nuevamente y dando un cabezazo bestial a Francesco que quedó aturdido. Lightning lo sujeto por la espalda, aun con su estado su fuerza y energía no era pocas.

—Ya cálmense los dos... —dijo a duras penas, del brusco movimiento no pudo sostenerlo, siendo apartado y recibiendo un golpe en la nariz, sangrando por esta

—Jeh. —su disfrute por la escena permitió a Viktor darle una patada en la pierna y tirarlo al suelo, dejándolo boca arriba para apretar su cuello a la vez que Francesco eficazmente lo hacía de vuelta. Con dificultad alcanzó a dar la vuelta a la situación, Viktor recostado en el suelo, intentando ejercer más presión para ganar en esa extraña competencia

— ¡QUE SE CALMEN! —Francesco cayo cual peso muerto sobre el ruso que de inmediato lo hizo a un lado. Jadeando observó que Lightning tenía una enorme llave de tuercas en la mano.

—Genial, Molniya —elogio en tono cansino. Lightning tiro la llave a un lado, con los ladridos de Layla resonando.

—Genial... si, genial que te hayas dañado la cara cuando debes patinar pronto y... ¡SANGRA! —se alarmo al notar al inconsciente sangrando de sabrá dios donde.

—Ahora si es urgente el hospital.

* * *

—Su ojo está bien por pura suerte, otro golpe tan fuerte puede causar un vaciado y por consiguiente dejarlo completamente ciego ¿Esta comprendiendo Sr. McQueen?

—No volverá a pasar doctor, puede relajarse un poco. —suspiro disfrutando el frío de la pomada en su ojo junto a la venda que lo cubrías, una especie de pequeño adhesivo en su nariz para mantenerlo en un solo lugar o algo así.

—Y usted, agradezca que no ocurriera nada realmente grave, meterse en peleas así —bufaba el hombre con un terrible mal humor, entendible considerando que es un doctor al cual tocaron pacientes que acababan de pelearse.

— ¿Francesco como esta? —pregunto con ligera preocupación de haberle hecho algo grave, aunque Viktor muy calladamente estaba disfrutando de la pequeña venganza.

—Está muy bien, solo quedo inconsciente por la pequeña contusión y la sangre es por una pequeña cortada, no necesitara puntos siquiera. —relato con tranquilidad. —Puede ir a verlo si gusta, según tengo entendido ya despertó.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que siguiera dormido. —suspiro con decepción. —Espera aquí. —informo a Viktor que tan solo se quedó sentado, pues mientras preguntaban habían salido del consultorio hasta el pasillo.

Los hospitales en si no le gustaban, jamás lo hicieron, eran muy simbólicos de muchas malas noticias y por ello solía evitarlos, lo ocurrido con Yuuri tan solo aumento el odio a ese establecimiento mal oliente a alcohol y medicamentos. Tamborileo los dedos sobre su pierna, esto es una especie de buena señal.

Lightning ya no tendría que volver con Francesco, por fin se cortaría el problema de raíz y verlo con golpes sería nada más un recuerdo, ni que decir el irse pronto o estar preocupado de verlo por la calle, el problema se reducía a Jackson y nada más… Sin contar que ahora no habría ningún problema a la hora de seguir con lo que vendría siendo su relación, hacerla _real_.

—No deberías levantarte, el golpe que te dieron en todos lados hasta a ti te deja mal. —aconsejo debido a los intentos de Francesco por levantarse.

—Como si ese tipo tuviera fuerza. —bufo de mal humor. —Lightning…

—Se acabó, antes de que quieras insistir. —Francesco miro a otro lado, frunciendo el entrecejo, odiaba cuando Lightning podía predecir lo que diría. —Ya te lo dije en el departamento, esto no tiene razón de ser, solo nos estamos matando uno al otro.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo te amo y tú me amas.

—Ya no te amo, lo hice hace mucho y con bastantes ganas, pero ese sentimiento murió cuando dejé de ser lo primero para ti. Sobre si tú me amas o no… Es inexistente el modo de saberlo, considerando como me tratabas, debí intentar pararlo en lugar de excusarte siempre.

—No hacíamos nada malo.

—Sea como sea… Mi abogado está hablando con el tuyo, quiero una orden de restricción para ti. —Francesco giro a verlo con ojos abiertos. —Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te vas a quedar quieto en un tiempo y sinceramente la idea no me fascina, me gustaría dejarlo por la paz, cada uno por su lado.

—E-es ridículo, yo… no puedes dejarme

—Ya está casi hecho, simplemente… _Acabó._ —Francesco abrió la boca y Lightning lo miro sin expresión aparente. —Viktor no me dijo que lo hiciera, de ser a decisión suya estarías preso por lo que me hiciste, el video lo tengo y pude acusarte por ello sin dificultad. Entiende algo, que no seamos pareja no quiere decir que quiero hundirte la vida, no soy así.

—Lo sé.

—si te hace sentir mejor nunca te fui infiel, solo soy... Inquieto, lo sabes y a pesar de querer estar con Viktor no hice nada con él hasta ver lo nuestro sin remedio alguno.

—Él no te ama ¿Piensas irte a una relación que será igual a la que estas acabando? —mofo con sonrisa torcida, negándose a aceptar lo que estaban hablando. —Solo quiere a su… Muerto.

—De no funcionar me iré, hay más personas en el mundo y alguna podre amar mientras soy correspondido. —Francesco tomo la mano del rubio con cuidado, apretándola en un intento de aferro en lugar de herir.

—Sea con él o con cualquiera… No me dejes. —la nula respuesta verbal dio a entender todo. —Sabes lo que haré.

—Llame a tu madre para que viniera, frente a ella o en su cuidado no harías esa tontería. —se zafo del agarre sin dificultad. Deposito un beso en al frente del italiano. — _Arrivederci._ —se despidió suavemente, tomando el anillo del dedo anular de Francesco. —Puedo dejarte el departamento si quieres.

—No gracias.

—Bueno…—salió de la habitación, mirando el anillo en su mano, se quitó la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, abriéndola y deslizando la sortija por el collar, quedando ambos anillos dorados como un dije. La volvió a poner alrededor de su cuello, metiéndolo bajo la camisa. Viktor se levantó de su lugar quedando a su lado.

—Entonces…

—Supongo que ya no lo veré más. —se encogió de hombros, la sensación resulta extraña, algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo y ahora no podía evitar la tristeza, después de todo Francesco fue alguien importante para él.

—Gracias a dios. —Lightning alzo una ceja. —A mí me caía mal, era una versión italiana de Jean, no volver a verlo para mí es un alivio.

—Que bonitos deseos, me impresionas. —suspiro. —Ahora, mejor volvamos a…

— ¡Bambino!

—Eleonora. —se giró algo impresionado a la señora, Viktor casi se desmaya, esa mujer era una versión femenina y más madura de Francesco, ya era obvio de quién se trataba. Lightning dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla de esta como saludo. —No creí que llegaría tan pronto.

—Venía a visitarlos de todos modos, que el abogado estuviera trabajando fue un poco delatador cariño. —su acento marcado denotaba su nacionalidad, de porte muy elegante. —Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Francesco, ya lo conoces, es alguien muy dominante.

—Esperaba que se mantuviera ignorante respecto a esto.

—Lo supuse, pero recuerda que soy Bernoulli, se todo lo que incumbe a mi familia. —comento sonriente. Desvió su mirada, fijándola en Viktor que tembló ante el escrutinio sin esfuerzo a ser disimulado. —Reconozco que tienes buen gusto, es una pena que ya no serás más mi yerno.

—Lo mismo digo, el tema _suegras_ con usted es un sueño hecho realidad. —sonrió nervioso. —Eleonora-

—Seguirás siendo un hijo para mí, búscame siempre que necesites apoyo. —debido a los tacones tenía la misma altura que el rubio, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de este. —Reconozco los errores de mi hijo y los tuyos, sin embargo, lo vivido no se borra, más aún considerando lo poco exigente que has sido.

—El rencor no es lo mio.

—Y lo agradezco. Ahora, Bambino… Aeropuerto. —mofo ligeramente, si, era cosa de familia. Entro en la habitación, Lightning y Viktor comenzaron a caminar a la salida del hospital.

—Muy simpática la señora.

—Admítelo, tienes una frente gigante. —carcajeo sin poderlo evitar, Viktor hizo una especie de puchero. —Tranquilo, se disimula bastante con el cabello, aunque… ya deberías cortarlo ¿no te parece? A este paso tendrás que ponerte ganchos, hace cuanto no lo cortas.

—Dejarlo crecer no es mala idea. —rio suavemente. Habiendo terminado todos los arreglos en cuanto a la visita y consulta caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. —Mañana iré a buscar mi auto, es increíble cómo te pones de quisquilloso por subirte en él.

—Para que usarlo si tenemos mi Ferrari. Conduce tú, algún policía me ve con esto en el ojo y me echa una multa espantosa. —indico caminando hasta el puesto de copiloto, eso hasta ser abrazado por la espalda de repente. — ¿Viktor?

— _YA lyublyu tebya, Molniya._ —no supo bien a que vino el impulso de querer decirlo, tal vez el hecho de que nada pudiese impedir o atar al rubio en otra relación.

El rostro de Lightning se volvió de un rojo refulgente a pesar de su expresión contradictoria con la alegría que estaba en su pecho, con su corazón desbocado en emoción. La pregunta que lo invadía era la obvio _¿Esa confesión iba enserio?_

 **…**

—Hacer algo tan tonto, vi extraño que ya no lo llevaras tanto a Italia, pero algo así. Espere muchísimo más de ti, con lo adorable que es.

— ¿Lo defiendes más a él que a tu propio hijo? —ironizo con una mano tapando su rostro.

—Vi una parte de ese video tan espantoso que pediste grabar, me sorprende que no quiera hundirte la vida… ¿Por qué estas llorando ahora? Lo acabas de perder por tonto Francesco. —bufó cruzada de brazos, al poco tiempo se acercó, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo. —Ya… Todo estará bien…—lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Sabía que su hijo amaba al rubio con locura, incluso lo vio correspondido del mismo modo por Lightning, por ello era tan feliz de que Francesco fuera a casarse con él, sin embargo, el inicio de las rarezas en cuanto a comportamientos de ambos la hizo ver que algo iba mal, pensó ilusamente que podría solucionarse, no siendo el caso.

Por obvio instinto iba a defender a su hijo a capa y espada de todo lo que el rubio pudiera decir o exigir habiendo visto el movimiento legal que se llevaba a cabo, no siendo el caso pues apenas vio un par de minutos del video que el abogado de Lightning llevaba como evidencia más que clara para justificar la orden de restricción. Se resignó casi por completo, esperó mucho más en reprimenda a Francesco, quedando con la boca abierta al notar que sería únicamente la orden de restricción.

A pesar de ser algo igualmente grave, la aliviaba, no soportaría ver a su hijo en prisión por más que se lo pudiera merecer. Lo estrecho más en sus brazos, como desearía volver en el tiempo a darle una bofetada para que espabilara en lugar de hacerse un sádico enamorado, pequeños errores que hasta ahora notaba, la vida era una simple _mierda._

* * *

—Me cago en la puta desgracia de mi vida, en toda la puta desgracia y como esa desgracia siga hoy los mato. —advertía el rubio ruso estirándose, de la manera más extraña que pudiera, Lighthing soltó la pierna del oji verde.

—Repetiste demasiadas veces la misma palabra para mi gusto.

— ¡es que no puede ser posible! Justo cuando estoy lejos del anciano Jean me gana por una putisima decima ¡UNA MALDITA DECIMA! Esa mierda no debería ser legal. Tengo mejor música que él. —afirmaba con una especie de puchero e inflando los mofletes.

—A este paso, acabare igual de rojo que un semáforo. —bromeo Lightning. —Pero bien, aquí tienes la oportunidad de superarlo al menos… creo.

—Jean es fácil de superar para ti, estas en un nivel más alto desde hace mucho, quizás sea un _bloqueo_ —opino Viktor intento que lo que no era su fleco saliera de su rostro. Lightning rodo los ojos, acercándose y acomodando el cabello. —Siempre e creído que tienes más potencial.

—Viene de la leyenda viviente, has de creerlo—comento Otabek, quién movió el cuello y el hueso sono con fuerza. —Aunque también tenemos la opción de que sea yo quién gane.

—Los tres son buenos, dejen eso por la paz de una vez. —rodo los ojos con fastidio, ocultando como pudo el pequeño gancho de color negro en el cabello plateado. —Con esto deberá mantenerse quieto.

—Gracias. —se miró en la pantalla del celular. —Y ya quisiera escucharte en una discusión con Jackson.

—Ja-ja, me partes de risa. Es diferente. —saco la lengua por un momento. —A mí me querían retirar de las carreras por él, de hecho, lo pensaban hacer para que ganara ¿Qué se creen?

—No paso, es lo que importa. —Otabek se abrió la chaqueta, tener tanta ropa encima lo acaloraba. —Además… hasta donde vi, solo lograba superarte porque tenía un auto nuevo.

—Con luces de Neón, yo también quería eso, pero Harv dijo que no. —lloriqueo de modo infantil. — ¿Quién ira primero?

—Chris, luego Jean, Phichit si es que deja de luchar contra su traje o tomarse fotos, Otabek, Yuri y de ultimo yo, como siempre…—suspiro de modo cansino, participar antes que los demás sería bonito al menos una vez más.

—Desventajas de ser campeón. —mofo Lightning. —Iré a las gradas ya, espero que nadie se dé cuenta de que soy yo.

—Imposible. —corearon los 3 a la misma vez. El rubio se fue del lugar bastante pronto.

—Cuanto bien hace una orden de restricción. —silbo Yuri, jugando un poco con la cola de caballo.

—Asumo que han progresado en algo… ¿Verdad? —entrecerró los ojos mirando al ruso, quién ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Progresar en qué? —Yuri casi se cae.

— ¿¡COMO QUE EN QUE!? ¡EN TU MALDITA RELACIÓN!

—Oh… eso…—se rasco la nuca. Lightning si estaba mucho más cariñoso, por no decir que ahora si se iba con más ganas a la hora de _cortejar_ uno al otro, aun así, tampoco había tantísimo cambio. —Supongo que si… No lo sé, estamos bien, sin preocuparnos por nada en realidad.

—Tu nivel de sequedad me dio sed. Solo espero que no lo arruines patinando. —alzo una ceja ¿Cómo iba a arruinarlo?

 **…**

Aplaudió con fuerza a Otabek cuando este terminó, tirando el oso de felpa que seguramente ya llenaban la colección del kazajo, todos eran unos aficionados a los peluches -si lanzaban tantos no era sorpresa-. Miro a un lado, una mujer embarazada de cabello negro estaba a su lado, buscando a alguien o algo con la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesita que la ayude?

—No, gracias, tan solo no veo a mi esposo…—respondió distraída, volteando a mirarlo. — ¡Ah! Eres. —Lightning hizo un gesto de silencio, hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar tan adelante. —Es un gusto verte, soy Isabella Jacques-Leroy, esposa de Jean.

—oh… su esposa. —desvió la mirada por un momento. —Usted sabe-

— ¿Qué te acostaste con él? Si lo sé, el me lo contó y yo le dije que podía hacerlo. —sonrió tranquila, Lightning no la entendía, al parecer se notó en su expresión. —Con él embarazo no podemos hacer mucho de eso… Ya van casi 8 meses sin que podamos tener intimidad y pensé que sería un buen regalo.

—Mucha confianza…

—Sé que es incapaz de abandonarme por tener sexo con alguien más, un simple desahogo sexual no es nada. Dos años casados, 4 de novios… Una noche no lo arruinaría y si lo hiciera mientras quiera a nuestro hijo estará bien.

—Supongo que es verdad. —sonrió muy tímidamente. —Aunque es un poco… extraño.

—Lo sé, solo confió ciegamente en mi JJ. Es un buen hombre. —ahora, sí que se sentiría fatal de decir algo al respecto, destruir un matrimonio tan confianzudo a ese nivel… Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas en el secreto. Volvió la mirada a la pista, viendo a Yuri entrar con su particular traje, que resaltaba mucho su estilo de vestimenta usual.

 _Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end_

Yuri es una persona muy agraciada, sus movimientos lo dejaban ver muy bien, sin embargo, estaba un poco nervioso de cómo lo interpretaría, no era lo mismo verlo en la TV que en vivo, el rostro calmado y concentrado del oji verde resaltaba.

 _The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from the garden of delight  
The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
Darkness is our new kingdom _

Su pregunta principal en ese instante es si había captado el mensaje que dejo ver en la canción, el ritmo de la música es completamente opuesto al usual clásico que el rubio patinaba, exceptuando _Welcome to the Madness_ obviamente.

 _The world is in your hand  
But I will fight untill the end  
Angel of Darkness _

Hizo un salto más que perfecto, aterrizando con gracia en el hielo. La pregunta seguía bailando en su cabeza ¿Qué mierda quería decir la canción? El _Angel of Darkness_ debía ser el mismo ¿no? Entonces que querría decir…

 _Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

Abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo más obvio, _hablaba de Viktor_. El peli plata lo dijo muy claro antes, lo consideraba el único capaz de superarlo ahora, tomando en cuenta la letra tomaba a Viktor como quién comandaba y tenía al mundo a sus pies y siendo el quién acabaría con esto.

Concluyo con una cara de asombro única, respirando con fuerza. Era muy obvio y no lo noto… menuda decepción, al ver a Lightning sonrió confiado, había dado en el clavo por lo menos.

 **…**

— ¿Qué prefieres? Morir ahogado, apuñalado o ahogado…

—Yuri no seas mal perdedor por amor de dios.

—Entiéndeme un poco, estar a cada rato después de este ser es…—Otabek lo tomo del traje, suspirando con fuerza.

—Mira el lado bonito, no estas después de Jean. —carcajeo Lightning divertido por la situación.

—El JJ Style triunfara al final, te lo puedo asegurar. —el cuerpo del rubio tembló de modo irremediable al escucharlo hablar a sus espaldas, quedando al lado de Viktor sin verlo a la cara. —Oye…

—No lo intentes, enserio… Es incómodo…—murmuro por lo bajo al canadiense. Jean suspiro.

—Es solo que necesito-

—No diré nada a tu esposa si eso es lo que quieres decir. —lo interrumpió. — ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

—Si, por favor, muero de hambre. —siguió la corriente, sabía que estaría incómodo, quizás no asustado… Tan solo _incómodo_ y es que era algo casi inevitable. Jean miro con cierta decepción a ambos alejarse.

— ¿Enserio esperabas hablar con él tranquilamente?

—Disculparme al menos. —se encogió de hombros.

—Prueba en otra vida. —mofo el rubio con cierta malicia.

* * *

—Si no te quedas quieto voy a terminar creando un nudo tan grande que vas a rasurarte la cabeza para quitarlo—advirtió con molestia, peinar a Yuri era más complicado de lo que pensó.

—Debo superar a todo el mundo si quiero llegar a la final, Viktor ya está ahí como siempre, debo hacerlo perfecto así que no me presiones. —bufo cruzándose de brazos.

—Entiendes la canción ¿no?

—Pues…

—Que decepción.

—Si me lo dieras sería más fácil ¿Qué me quieres decir? Ay…—lo miro por un momento con molestia.

—Si no lo descubres por ti mismo no tiene sentido. Ya está, ahora anda rápido, Jean ya debió de haber terminado. —lo apresuro. —Yo iré a las gradas, estaré en la parte de atrás. —informo mientras se iba corriendo. El patinador se apresuró, escuchando vagamente los gritos de Yakov, se deshizo de su chaqueta y pantalón, entrando al hielo con su adorado atuendo nuevo.

La música errática comenzó a sonar, dejándolo divagar de nuevo en que quería decir.

I guess you don't believe me now  
You never wanted this  
Back turned in wind, that's all you have  
It's all you needed

Su cabeza de detuvo por un momento, sorprendiéndose de lo entremezclado que estaba el mensaje. Hablaba de Yuri, de Viktor, de sí mismo e incluso una especie de pedido de auxilia para sí mismo.

 _Get back to where you once believed  
Get back, get back  
You want some back to bury mean  
Get back, get back_

Volver a donde creía, a donde era feliz, ese tiempo en el que había sido tan inmundamente feliz. Junto a Yuuri y Viktor, teniendo una especie de familia junto a su amor que quedo siendo algo plenamente platónico.

 _More cry from the picture perfect calm  
Oh can you see it?  
A bright life from the distance lead you dark  
And never free her_

Incapaz de dejarlo ir, impidiéndole ser feliz de nuevo completamente, encerrándose por su cuenta en la neblina que significaba Yuuri en su vida debido a lo poco claro que fue. Sin poder ser el mismo de antes por el luto, sin poder _Regresar._

 _You never see it but it killed you slowly_  
 _Yeah, it's gonna kill you slowly_  
 _Yeah, it's gonna kill you slowly_

Se torturo a si mismo hasta el hartazgo y no fue sino hasta hablar con tranquilidad con Lightning que comprendió que, hacer eso no lo llevaría a nada, tan solo a más dolor y que admitirlo ya de una vez a viva voz sería la solución para volver a su tranquilidad, esa que tuvo hace tres casi cuatro años…

 _Get back to where you once believed  
Get back, get back  
You want some back to bury mean  
Get back, get back_

Miro a las gradas al terminar, quedándose con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y dejando fluir las lágrimas, llevando las manos a su pecho y cayendo de rodillas al hielo mientras lloraba, repitiendo la misma frase en ruso sin capacidad a ninguno de los presentes de entenderlo. Si era un juego de su mente lo aceptaba, lo necesitaba ahí para después verlo irse, tal como lo hizo al dejar de aplaudirle.

 ** _YA lyublyu tebya ... i do svidaniya, Yuuri_**

Se deshizo de la peluca, tirándola al cesto de basura y retiro las lentillas, dejándolas en el mismo lugar que aquella peluca negra. Espera que hacer precisamente lo que evitaba haya valido la pena para hacerle ver al ruso que más era lo que debía hacer para ser finalmente libre del fantasma que lo atormentaba.

—Ahora es turno de Viktor…—murmuro entrando de nuevo a las gradas sin mayor cosa, recostándose de la pared a falta de asientos.

Saludo al ruso cuando este entro a la pista de hielo, deteniéndose y la música suave resonando de fondo.

Esta vez no se la dedicaría a sí mismo, ya ese paso estaba dado y de seguir en lo mismo ningún progreso o encanto habría, sin embargo… ¿A quién dárselo? A pesar de que la respuesta debía ser la más obvia, se negaba a hacerlo. Dedicarla a Lightning no tendría sentido a pesar de que este lo veía…

La imagen de su cerdito vino a su cabeza junto a algo muy sencillo, un simple homenaje, dejar ver el amor que sentía por él aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido en su ausencia. Una especie de adiós en el hielo, de despedida a la primera parte de Yuuri que conoció…

Disfruto hacerlo, se sentía realizado, sin embargo, algo amargaba esta sensación…

 **…**

—Ya, tranquilo…—acariciaba su espalda para calmar al oji verde, aun no entendía del todo que ocurrió para poner a este tan sensible.

—no califico ni por error…—murmuro Phichit viendo las puntuaciones en la pantalla, se lo notaba preocupado por el asunto.

— ¿Alguno ha visto a Lightning? —preguntó luego de un rato de ver las interacción de los que estaban ahí. Phichit lo miro un momento.

—Estaba en las gradas la última vez que lo vi.

—Ahí no está, lo busque, pero no aparece—resalto con cierta preocupación. —Ahora vuelto.

Vagabundeando por los pasillos lo felicitaron por quedar en primer lugar de nuevo, por sobre Yuri y Jean -Otabek iba a terminar botando espuma un día de estos-. Se dirigió al último lugar que pensó posible que el rubio estuviera, la entrada al estacionamiento, encontrándolo con su celular en manos.

—Hey, te estaba buscando, te desapareciste de pronto.

—Tenía que hacer una llamada, mañana tengo carrera. —respondió un poco sexo sin mirarlo a la cara—Felicidades por ganar primer lugar y llegar a la final.

—Gracias. —sonrió de modo tonto, tomándolo de la nuca y decidido a repetir lo que hizo en el aeropuerto. Sentir la mano del rubio por sobre los labios los sorprendió. — ¿Lightning?

—Supongo que esto podrían llamarse celos, unos horribles. —suspiro decepcionado de si mismo. — ¿Pensabas en Yuuri mientras patinabas?

—Pues… sí. Pero-

—Viktor, sonara muy feo de mi parte y quizás cruel. Si no eres capaz de superarlo, no vale la pena que lo intentemos siquiera.

—Que quieres… decir…—su corazón se aceleró, comenzando a sudar nervioso.

—Ya tuve suficiente de no ser correspondido del mismo modo, no es culpa tuya obviamente, pero es tonto de mi parte repetir el error de nuevo. Si enserio sientes lo que dijiste… Demuéstramelo.

—Solo fue… hacerlo por el amor que tengo por Yuuri.

—Entonces ¿Puedo decir que no soy lo suficiente para ti para dedicarme al menos una vez lo que sientes? Soy tan poca cosa a nivel emocional.

—No quería decir eso.

—Puedo esperarte a ver si es verdad lo que dijiste, tan solo no lo hare por siempre. —Viktor bajo la mirada aun aturdido por el torrente de información. Era obvio, quedarse esperando el amor de alguien a quién parecía nunca gustarías es una tontería. —Yo te amo, con todas mis fuerzas y haría lo que sea por ti, tan solo me gustaría que… tú seas capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí de ser necesario aun sin mostrarlo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Mírame a los ojos si lo vas a decir. —pidió, el peli plata permaneció mirando el suelo. —Ya ves… —tomo el rostro de Viktor entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — _I love you,_ a pesar de que tú no lo hagas. Te veo cuando vuelvas a casa.

Lo dejo irse, apretando la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba seguro de quererlo, de amarlo, entonces porque… ¿No podía decírselo viéndolo a los ojos como el otro? Dudar de los sentimientos del rubio era estúpido.

 ** _¿Me dejaste de amar por él? ¿Me olvidaste?_**

—Porque no… puedes dejarme ser feliz con alguien más de una vez. —gruño dolorido alzando un poco la cabeza.

* * *

El siguiente cap es el penultimo .v preparaos!

Angel of Darkness y Get Back de Nine Lashes son las canciones de Yuri por lo demas... -destapa el champagne- a celebrar que Francesco ya no jode :3


	18. Lyubov'

**Penultimo cap, ay lamao**

* * *

 _El amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado._

 **Lyubov'**

¿Por qué su visión es borrosa? ¿Por qué sus manos tiemblan y sudan? Los nervios lo hacen respirar acelerado e inquieto, tragando duro al escuchar el bullicio del publico elogiando a Phichit, quien acabo su programa corto. Exhalo aire muy suavemente, aún faltaban 5 personas más para que llegara su turno en el hielo, su momento de dar a ver lo que deseaba demostrar al público y mundo entero, amor. Yakov decía algo, no prestó atención ni a una de sus palabras, lo vio irse y distinguió a duras penas que Yuri hablaba y hablaba hasta casi abofetearlo para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estas al menos consiente o debo darte otro golpe? No me molestaría en lo absoluto. —admitía zarandeándolo un poco. —Despierta imbécil ¿Qué te pasa para estar tan distraído?

—No es... nada... —negó suavemente con la cabeza, mirando a otro lado y pensando en que podía hacer ahora.

Lo que menos podía representar era amor, estando tan desgraciadamente desesperado es imposible para su ser realizar esas rutinas. Lo que ahora había con Lightning resultaba tan difícil y complicado, los últimos días antes de ir a España se comportó ligeramente frío, lejos del usual modo cariñoso que suele tener para con él. Es extraño, pues de tanto disfrutar de este trato amoroso haberlo perdido lo desesperaba, un elemento casi necesario para su vida diaria estando bajo el mismo techo.

Aunado a que cada segundo era observado por el rubio, que tan solo esperaba y esperaba una especie de mínima demostración del amor que confesó aquel día de salida del hospital. Lightning tan solo aguardaba, aunque fuese la más mínima e insignificante demostración para llenarse de motivación de nuevo en que... _iba a valer la pena seguir esperándolo,_ sin obtener resultado alguno del confundido peli plata.

—Si dices _no es nada_ , significa que pasa algo con Lightning. —suspiro con fastidio. —No sé de qué van ustedes dos, al menos tú. Es como verte ti y a Yuuri hace cuatro años, pero al inverso, el tan denso como una piedra sin notarlo y tu casi persiguiéndolo para que lo hiciera.

—Es diferente, yo sé que lo quiero, es que...—miro a otro lado.

—Que tan difícil puede ser demostrarlo entonces, la parte complicada está hecha.

—No lo sé...—murmuro sacando su celular y encendiendo la pantalla por la notificación que acababa de llegar. Abrió Instagram sin pensarlo mucho y Yuri quedo a su lado para mirar, era un video de Lightning, aparentemente en la pista, debían ser las doce de la mañana en California, eso no tenía mucho sentido, a su lado estaba Cruz con una guitarra y sin esperar ni un segundo empezaron.

 _Please wrap your drunken arms around me  
And I'll let you call me yours tonight  
Because slightly broken's just what I need  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like_

 _Please tell me I'm your one and only  
Or lie and say it at least tonight  
I've got a brand new cure for lonely  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I'll give you what you like_

 _When you turn off the lights  
I get stars in my eyes  
Is this love?  
_ _ **Maybe someday**_

 _Cuando tú y la loca que tienes por compañera están aburridos, esperando a que el gruñón llegue o, por el contrario, lo interesante del patinaje inicie. Muero de aburrimiento. #song #boring #raicing #wait_

— ¿Quieres que te lo pase por escrito también o que más necesitas? —preguntó mirándolo incrédulo. —Ni siquiera debes gritarlo frente a cámara, con decírselo a él basta.

—Ya lo sé. —tecleaba en el celular. —El problema es que... sea real.

— _¿Real?_ Tú no te notas la cara de idiota enamorado, pero yo sí. Piénsalo por un momento siquiera ¿Enserio hay algo que te lo impida?

 _Sé paciente Molniya, lo mejor se hace esperar~_ ヽ(￣w￣)ノ

—Quizás no...

* * *

 _When you turn off the lights  
I get stars in my eyes  
Is this love?  
Maybe someday  
I've got this scene in my head  
I'm not sure how it ends  
Is it love?  
Maybe one day  
So don't turn on the lights  
I'll give you what you like_

—Realmente estamos muy aburridos para estar haciendo esto. —silbo Cruz, Lightning saco la lengua un momento.

—Es culpa de Harv para empezar ¿Qué razón hay para llamarme tan temprano? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. —dramatizo, realmente lo único que haría toda la mañana sería ver la primera parte de la Final del GPF.

—Muchas cosas es sinónimo de ver a ese dios griego que tienes por novio actualmente. —el rostro de Lightning se volvió terriblemente rojo ante aquellas palabras. —Son novios ya ¿no?

—Ojalá. —bufo cruzando una pierna con fastidio. —No lo sé Cruz... A este paso tu podrás cocinar de modo decente y él no me lo demuestra al menos una vez, con que fuera una mínima cosa ni siquiera cruzaría por mi cabeza dejarlo de intentar.

—Algunos hombres son lentos, tanto como yo en aprender a cocinar. —carcajeo suavemente. —Solo considera si de verdad, _de verdad_ él vale la pena el esfuerzo. Dijiste que tuvo un problema personal que aún no supera, tener paciencia te puede ser de ayuda.

—Ya casi va un año, con él peor inicio de todos, pero un año... No quiero las promesas típicas que hace cualquiera del amor eterno, la luna, las estrellas y todas esas tonterías, con que me mire a la cara y me lo diga me bastaría.

—Wow... estas en verdad loco por ese hombre. Aunque viendo sus nalgas esculpidas no me sorprende. —Lightning la mira con una cara de espanto. —Oye, soy mujer, no me prives de disfrutar de un buen hombre visualmente.

—Y por eso, mi amiga, no tienes novio.

—No, no lo tengo porque soy una obsesa de los autos. —corrigió. —además de quemar una casa con él dentro intentando hacer el desayuno ¡Así que! Estar _stalkeando_ hombres bellos no tiene nada que ver... También lo hice contigo y no molesto.

—No decirlo es diferente. —sonrió tenso.

—Oh vamos, te he visto en pelotas, buen espectáculo. —guiño el ojo y el celular de Lightning se estampó contra la frente de Cruz. —A-ay... igualmente valió la pena...—afirmo sobándose la frente. —Hey, ya es su turno. —Lightning tomo el control y subió el volumen al máximo.

—Pero que... le pasa...—frunció el entrecejo, aparto el cabello de su cara para ver claramente.

Su coreografía era bien ejecutada como siempre, por el contrario, él no se notaba bien, desconcentrado y dudoso de sus propios movimientos, reflejando su duda mental en lugar del tema principal. Ladeo la cabeza, con cierto miedo ¿Qué ocurría con él? Estaba bien cuando se fue, también dejo un comentario al video de hace unos minutos, que pasaba por su mente.

— _Es la final... ¿Podrías ir a verme?_

— _No sé si pueda, la diferencia de horario, la carrera... Harv me querrá matar, también es la final._

— _Lo sé, pero quisiera que fueras ¿sabes? Es importante._

— _Intentare hacerlo, déjame preguntar._

¿Era eso? No podía ser eso, Viktor es capaz de hacerlo bien aun estando solo. Y realmente suplico a Harv dejarlo ir al menos un día a verlo, no se lo permitió evidentemente, seguía en California y no en Barcelona. Una especie de respuesta llego a su mente de repente. El tema de Viktor es _Amor,_ sin tener en quién fijarlo resultaba imposible hacerlo bien. En Rusia pudo hacerlo al percatarse quién debía entregarlo y en USA él estaba ahí, _siendo Yuuri._

—Crees que si le pido- ¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañada de ver a Lightning casi destruyendo la pantalla del celular para llamar.

—Debo ir a Barcelona.

—Mañana tienes carrera, es la final ¿¡Como que a Barcelona!?

* * *

—Lla-llamalo, aunque sea, lo que hiciste ahí... ¡Fue horrible! —exclamo alterado al peli plata. Viktor miro a otro lado apretando los labios.

Obtuvo la mejor puntuación, sin embargo, _más baja a cuando estuvo en Rusia o California_ , por no decir que la diferencia aplastante de puntos en aquellas ocasiones ahora se resumía a decimas con su rubio compañero.

— ¿De qué me va a servir llamarlo? O que me vea por la televisión... Necesito que venga aquí.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver a Yuuri? —bufo con tono despectivo. —Aprende de una puta vez que-

—No puedo hacerlo si no lo tengo en frente ¿Qué pasa si cuando vuelvo el decide irse? De nada sirve demostrarlo si no está, es lo que él quiere y lo que yo necesito. Sino de que sirve haber puesto de tema _Amor_ siendo él, el motivo para ponerlo. —Yuri abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar ¿Enserio había necesitado la desesperación de notarse solo de nuevo para dejarse llevar?

—Tienes una maldita idea de lo contradictorio y egoísta que eres. Haz tenido meses enteros y ahora, justo cuando él está dispuesto a buscar en otro lugar ¿Se te antoja demostrarlo?

— ¡Y eso que! Si se va... al menos tiene que saber que fue _real_ ¿verdad? —Yuri suspiro con cierta desilusión, Viktor realmente _no tenía remedio_.

* * *

—Hoy justamente que estas a punto de ganar por Octava vez consecutiva sin contar tú retiro para jugar a ser entrenador ¿Se te ocurre ponerte nervioso?

Viktor solo caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestarle la más mínima atención al regaño que Yakov le estaba dando, porque justo ahora tenía que sentirse tan terriblemente solo, sentir de nuevo aquello de lo que tanto quiso huir... Necesitaba a Lightning ahí, de forma casi desesperada, solo por él había tomado la decisión de poner el amor como tema principal

El corazón casi se le detiene al escuchar que Yuri ya había finalizado su presentación, dando como clara señal que ahora era su turno. Se quitó la chaqueta apretando los labios, temblor en las piernas y sudando frio, no creyó que la última presentación le fuera a dar tanto miedo de nuevo en la vida, incluso casi se cae al momento de entrar a la pista de hielo

Al estar en medio de la pista simulando la confianza que no tenía comenzó a escuchar la música, demasiado distante, completamente desconcentrado y con la cabeza en otro lado

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open_

Clavo el cuádruple de milagro, incluso escuchaba muy vagamente los murmullos del público, se estaba poniendo aún más nervioso, quedándose en blanco en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacer

—¡VIKTOR! —aun cuando tenía probabilidad de equivocarse por voltear ante el llamado junto a Yakov vio a Lightning saludándole sonriente

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
_ _ **Can you hear my voice this time?**_

Estaba con el cabello desordenado, un abrigo grueso e incluso se le notaba el sudor. Sonrió inconscientemente a la vez que Lightning también lo hacía moviendo los labios. Aun cuando no iba en la presentación hizo un cuádruple extra, clavándolo de forma espectacular y retomando su danza de forma elegante

—Viktor parece tener un muy buen subidón de ganas—escucho al comentarista decir, no podía negarlo, se sentía estúpidamente feliz de que Lightning hubiera llegado a verle al final aun cuando el otro había dicho que no podría

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned con_

Hacerlo bien o no en este momento quedaba un poco de más, quería dejar ver lo que sin darse cuenta dejo hasta el final. Primero se lo dedico a si mismo, en un segundo momento a Yuuri en memoria a lo que _sintió_ por él y en última estancia estaba Lightning, la final y más importante demostración de las tres.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones_

Clavo todos sus saltos, incluso había cambiado un poco la coreografía al momento de pasar frente a Lightning, mezclando un poco de su presentación de ''Stay Close to Me''. Finalmente termino haciendo un giro Camel y sonriéndole al público al momento de posar, dando señal de haber terminado

 _ **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**_

Sintiendo que tomaba el lugar de alguien más vio a Lightning correr hasta donde se entraba a la pista y esperarle, con emoción, como si fuera un niño pequeño se deslizo tan rápido como pudo. Al llegar hasta él lo jalo para abrazarlo con fuerza

—Wow~ No creí que me esperaras con tantas ganas—admitió el rubio devolviendo el abrazo

—Viktya—escucho gruñir a Yakov

—Me hacías mucha falta—admitió separándose él y jadeando por el cansancio. Lightning le sonrió

Viktor y Yakov se sentaron para esperar la puntuación final, con Lightning parado al lado de Viktor. Lightning notaba a Viktor nervioso, sintiéndose un poco mal por darle ese susto de muerte, pero se suponía que todo era una sorpresa. Miro la pantalla, pasaban una breve repetición de toda la presentación de Viktor, se imaginaba cuan feliz hubiera sido o cuan perfecta pudo ser si en su lugar estuviera Yuuri

—Y la puntuación es... —volvió a la realidad, notando que Viktor aguantaba brevemente la respiración—... ¡235 puntos! ¡SUPERO SU PROPIA MARCA PERSONAL! ¡Tenemos a nuestro campeón por octava vez consecutiva!

El lugar estallaba en la celebración, Lightning no pudo evitar brincarle encima a abrazarlo para felicitarlo.

 **...**

—Siento haber llegado tarde—se disculpó de nuevo y Viktor le negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Llegaste a tiempo... jamás había estado tan nervioso en una competencia desde hace mucho, fue nostálgico—suspiro sonriente, Lightning apretó un poco los labios—Hey... enserio, no fue nada, viniste... no puedo ser más feliz.

—Si podrías y eso es lo que me duele... Cada día termino más masoquista—se rio de sí mismo—Ah~ Quisiera imaginarme tu cara si en mi lugar vieras a Yuuri...

—Es la misma que vez en este momento, no eres menos que el... tú y él son diferentes y los amo por eso—los ojos se le aguaron, sin poder seguir viendo al patinador a la cara—Oye...—Lightning volteo al sentir la caricia en el rostro—No te mortifiques... Patine por ti, por lo mucho que te amo. —dicho esto de modo tan claro y sin desviar la mirada causo extrañas sensaciones en el rubio.

—No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me haría feliz escuchar eso si no fuera porque enserio estoy tomando el lugar de alguien que jamás reemplazare—las palabras temblaron, se escuchó el anuncio de la entrega de medallas—deberías ir ya... eres el campeón después de todo.

—Ven conmigo—le jalo de la mano, conduciéndole hasta la pista y soltándole la mano al momento de estar ahí.

Al recibir su medalla y respectivo ramo como pasa siempre, con Yuri a su derecha y Otabek a su izquierda, casi no espero a que tomaran las fotos para irse patinando, siendo seguido por un reflector hasta llegar a Lightning y ofrecerle el enorme ramo de rosas azules

— _YA lyublyu tebya_ , Lightning. —el nombrado comenzó a llorar sin poderse aguantar, sin saber exactamente porque, por fin Viktor le estaba viendo a él y no a Yuuri... Sintió algo en la cabeza de repente, percatándose en que Yuri había colocado la corona de flores que anteriormente ocupo su cabeza. Tomo el ramo tembloroso, ocultándose a medias tras él.

— ¡QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ SEÑORES! —exclamo el comentarista a punto de reventar, Viktor que aplasto un poco las flores en el proceso beso a Lightning en los labios, esto siendo grabado por las cámaras de televisión nacional. Ambos quedaron con las frentes unidas, el rubio con los ojos llorosos y moqueando— ¡NUESTRO CAMPEÓN VA CON PREMIO DOBLE!

—ya era hora. —sonrió Yuri con cierto cinismo.

—Mis esfuerzos han rendido frutos. —limpio la lagrimita que caía por su ojo. Saco su celular y Viktor abrazo a Lightning sin darle tiempo a reacción. — ¡Que viva la nueva pareja! —muchos se unieron a la foto, entre ellos Isabella, Jean, Chris, Yuri y Otabek, dejando a la pareja en el centro. Un buen modo de terminar el GPF, el público lo dejo ver muy claro.

 **...**

— ¿Cómo lograste venir? Creí que estabas casi con cadena a California. —preguntó, Lightning estaba dormitando en su hombro, demasiadas emociones, pocas horas de sueño y comida decente para un solo día.

—Logre convencer a Harv, vine en su avión privado y me llevara de regreso para la final. —bostezo. —Si no llego a tiempo posiblemente venga a cortarme la cabeza.

—Jo... Motivador.

— ¿No se suponía que tu tenías entrevistas? Pude ir solo al hotel.

—Arruinar el momento es imperdonable, permíteme disfrutar un poco de mi victoria.

—Si no lo dijiste con malas intenciones, lamento decirte que sono como tal ¿Qué clase _disfrute_ , Nikiforov? —pregunto coqueto y mirándolo con expresión ligeramente insinuante y Viktor rió un tanto nervioso.

—Intenté disimularlo al menos.

—Por supuesto que sí. —afirmo con sarcasmo en su máxima expresión volviendo a recostarse. —Apenas me lo dices y ya estas pidiendo eso, detecto cierta necesidad.

—Oye, tampoco es de ese modo, es... Hacer las cosas bien, completas. _Vy menya ponimayete?_

—Supongamos que entendí que dijiste, solo supongámoslo. —recalco. —Mientras menos me recuerdes eso, mejor estaremos, _so..._ Hacer eso, no estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

—Me encargare de eso. —aseguro dando un beso a la cabeza del rubio.

Llegaron al hotel de entrada solitaria, nadie andaba por ahí a esas horas por razones obvias. Lightning apenas llevaba un balso, asumía que con ropa con la cual irse de regreso y no andar con la misma llena de sudor. Apenas entraron a la habitación Viktor se deshizo del bolso que tenía Lightning en el hombro, rodeándolo con sus brazos y reclamando sus labios de modo casi desesperado, enredando los dedos en su cabello rubio.

Con otra mano alzo una de las piernas del otro, quién dio un pequeño brinco para acabar complemente subido al ruso, con los brazos tras su cuello y las piernas enredadas a la cintura de este. Pronto sintió su cuerpo caer a la cama.

— Ve con calma...—murmuro un tanto nervioso, todo su cuerpo con fuertes escalofríos. Viktor estaba más en proceso de quitar todas las capas de ropa que el rubio tenía encima, entendía que hacía frío, solo que Lightning es un exagerado -recordando lo pasado en Canadá quizás no tanto-.

Despojarse de sus ropas fue un tanto más difícil esta vez, pues si Viktor hacia el más mínimo daño a ese traje que no se molestó en quitarse iba a tener muchos problemas, aun así, no hubo muchos problemas, quedando desnudos relativamente rápido, al menos Lightning estaba completamente desnudo. Mordió su dedo índice, respirando tan lento como pudiera, sintiendo entre cosquillas y cierto miedo por las caricias cariñosas a su piel.

—Ungg... —de sus labios entrecerrados salió una especie de ronroneo, Viktor sonrió, exhalando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, dejando un suave besito en el abdomen mínimamente marcado del rubio.

—Estás sensible... —comento de modo medianamente burlón. Abrió las piernas del rubio, sintiendo los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo posiblemente por acto de reflejo. Bajo más la cabeza, dando un par de besos en descenso en la carne suave, llegando hasta la entrepierna apenas despierta y comenzando a jugar con ella entre sus labios.

Disfrutaba con creces los gemidos urgidos de Lightning, pidiéndole dejarlo ya antes de que acabara manchando todo, contradiciéndose al apretar las hebras plateadas contra aquella parte de su anatomía. Dejo ir un prolongado gemido al venirse en toda la cara del peli plata, manchándolo, tomo el rostro de este y con fuerza tiro de él, lamiendo su propia simiente que escurría por el rostro divertido del contrario. Una mano traviesa se aventuró más abajo de la espalda, dando un apretón al cachete derecho y causando un gran respingo en el americano, que al mínimo intento de Viktor por meter un dedo comenzó a hiperventilar.

— Calmate. —murmuro introduciendo un dedo, el sollozo asustado y evidente cambio de lenguaje corporal relataba la incomodidad que producía—No soy ninguno de ellos, mírame _a mí_. —reclamo los labios ya colorados e hinchados, dando inicio a la distracción y poder prepararlo bien.

Ya hace mucho que quería hacerlo con él, detenerse no contaba como opción q no ser que terminara con un ataque de pánico o algo peor. Con su mano desocupada comenzó a masturbarse junto a Lightning, estimulando ambas virilidades en su mano con cierta dificultad, a decir Verdad, apenas separándose para tomar aire y reiniciar con el beso tan profundo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardo haciendo esto hasta haberlo preparado, tan solo que el gemido dado directo a su oído por la posición hizo valer la espera. Lo recostó en la cama, esperando a que se acostumbrada a la intromisión.

—Esto... siempre es raro... —comento en suspiro, pensando en otra cosa y negándose a traer de regreso los pensamientos dolorosos y humillantes. Viktor puso la mano en el mismo lugar que Lightning, el ligero bulto formado en su vientre podía considerarse algo cómico.

—Si la meto más podría embarazarte y todo. —bromeo en un jadeo, moviéndose apenas. Lightning se aferró a él de inmediato.

—De-demasiado hielo te- ¡Ah!... Haah, ahh...

—no es momento de regaños Molniya—comento con gusto, abrazándolo del mismo modo, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y concentrándose únicamente en lo que sentía al estar dentro de él. Ahora no tenía comparación alguna, la borrachera impidió mucho disfrute o así lo cree en este momento. —Light... ning... —jadeo embistiendo con mayor fuerza al rubio, quien lo abrazo con mayor fuerza.

 _Había dicho su nombre..._

 _ **¿Esta vez no se arruinaría verdad?**_

Dio un coqueto mordisco al lóbulo del ruso, respirando aire caliente y notándose igual de sudado que este. — _I love you_ , Viktor. —ronroneo con gusto, Viktor por otro parte gruño, dando una muy fuerte mordida al hombro y concluyendo con una fuerte embestida en los interiores del americano.

 **...**

El peso sobre su cuerpo lo imperial moverse para tomar el malparido celular que sonaba sin parar, lo maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, eran las 4 de la madrugada y hace exactamente 40 minutos que se acostaron a dormir. A base de pequeños golpecitos logro despertar al peli plata que se movió a un lado muy adormilado y agotado.

—Vuelve a dormir. —farfullo abrazando el cuerpo ajeno con fuerza, debido al momento de libertad alcanzo el celular. —Y apaga esa porquería ...

—Déjame saber quién es al menos y mandarlo a la mierda. —murmuro acomodándose en los brazos del peli plata. —¿Bueno? —contesto con pereza.

— ¡MUEVE TU MALDITO CULO AL AVIÓN AHORA! —ambos espabilaron por el fuerte grito salido de la bocina del aparato. — ¡TE JURO QUE COMO NO ESTÉS PARA ESTA CARRERA QUIEN VOLVERÁ MIERDA TU ROSTRO SERÉ YO!

—Ha-Harv mí oído... —lloriqueo sentando en la cama.

— NO ME INTERESA, EL AVIÓN TE ESTA ESPERANDO DESDE HACE CASI DOS HORAS. APRESÚRATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ O NO SALES DE ESTADOS UNIDOS MAS NUNCA. —y colgó la llamada. Lightning dejo el celular a un lado, echando de nuevo en la cama. Dormitó unos segundos antes de empujar a Viktor fuera de la cama, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

— ¡LA CARRERA ES MAÑANA! —Quisquillo, de un bronco paso de la cama al baño.

—Son las 4 de la mañana, puedes ir... más tarde... —balbuceo, sin la capacidad de mantener los ojos abiertos, por amor de dios que hacerlo casi 8 veces seguidas entre dejarlo seco y sin fuerzas es para dormir al menos 24 horas enteritas.

—Es la final, no puedo dejar de ir, Jackson me avisara día y noche. —dijo en el baño, apretando los labios para sacar los fluidos de su interior.

—Ah... la final... Permiso. —casi como un sonámbulo se levantó, entrando al baño sin más, apoyando todo su peso en el rubio.

—Intento bañarme ¿Sabes? Vuelve a dormir si tanto sueños tienes. —sugirió, soportar todo su peso no era fácil. — ¡Viktor!

—Yo también me tengo que bañar... ir mal oliente no es la idea... Solo espérame un poco...—balbuceo poniendo el agua un poco más fría y así despertarse, o al menos un poco y no parecer un idiota.

— ¿Ir a dónde?

—A la carrera, a donde más.

—Pensé que no te gustaban o algo así.

—No son mi tipo de gusto, pero debe ser divertido ver como dejas a todos atrás sin esfuerzo. —Lightning chillo emocionado abrazándolo, creyó que este milagro no ocurriría.

 **...**

—Se supone que los taxis funcionan a toda hora y hoy no me atiende ni uno—refunfuñaba caminando al elevador con su bolso, Viktor iba tras el arrastrando la maleta y su existencia, preguntándose muy profundamente cómo es posible que Lightning tuviese tanta energía, debería estar igual de dormido ¿Qué no?

—En la entrada siempre hay alguno, quizás nos encontremos uno libre. —bostezo, subiendo al elevador mientras Lightning seguía marcando números de líneas de taxi. —El aeropuerto está a unos 20 minutos de aquí.

—Mientras no debamos ir caminando esta bien. —suspiro, golpeando el suelo con él pie. —Esto es injusto, Harv me dijo que debía estar en el aeropuerto a las 2 de la mañana, llevo sin dormir casi un día entero ¿Esperaba que no me quedara dormido?

—Lo que yo creo es que no esperaba que _jugáramos_ —resalto y Lightning rodo los ojos, el elevador se detuvo en el piso 4.

— ¿Ahora qué? Si es una anciana cerrare en su cara. —advertía en tono bajo con la mano en el botón de cerrar, las puertas se abrieron revelando a 4 personas conocidas. —Eh...

— ¿L-lo conoces? —preguntó Phichit sudando, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro, Otabek estaba rígido y Yuri entre el mundo de los sueños y la conciencia. Lightning miro un poco asombrado a quién acompañaba a los patinadores.

— ¿McMissile? —preguntó alzando una ceja, el agente dio empujones a los otros para que entraran al elevador. — ¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez que hable con Holley conto que-

—Ya terminé mi trabajo y como sabes, espiando conversaciones y de más me enteré de que vas _muy_ tarde. Irónico ¿no crees? —mofo el hombre de traje, cruzado de brazos y recostado del muro.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Viktor en un susurro.

—Agente Flint McMissile, señor Nikiforov. También es un gusto conocerlo. —saludo con una sonrisa cándida, una muy falsa. — ¿A considerado la oferta del gobierno ruso? Debería ser ms precavido estos días.

—Es un agente federal, sabe todo de todo el mundo si quiere. —informo Lightning para calmarlo. —Eso aún no explica que haces aquí.

—llame a Harv, tardaras mucho de ir en su avión así que yo te llevo. Menos de 10 horas sentado en un avión ¿no te parece mejor? —encendió un cigarro.

— ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros en este asunto? Solo... preguntó. —farfullo Phichit pegado cual lapa a Lightning a modo de cautela. El agente había entrado con pistola a ordenar que se vistiera para irse, el proceso e repitió con él kazajo y ruso, tan solo que Otabek se cargaba cierta mancha al orgullo por ser vencido tan fácil n su intento de defensa personal.

—Tiene entradas.

— ¿Entradas? ¿Por qué las compraste si no íbamos a poder ir? —pregunto Yuri alzando una ceja.

—Pues... No me había visto las fechas de sus presentaciones, tan solo las pedí para probar suerte. —admitió avergonzado. —Mira el lado bueno, estarás casi en primera fila.

 **...**

—Esto es surrealista. —murmuro Viktor viendo por la ventana del jet, que era de todo menos normal, demasiado sofisticado hasta para él. Lightning dejo la taza de café a un lado, bajo sus ojos se apreciaban unas buenas ojeras.

—Hazme caso cuando te digo, que esto no es lo peor.

—Es genial este avión. —ronroneo Phichit, Yuri y Otabek dormían desde hace un buen rato.

—Al menos avísame a la próxima, pensé que algo malo pasaba y ahí si me daría un ataque. —suspiro viendo al agente, McMissile abrió un ojo para verlo, también necesitaba dormir.

—No siempre que me veas será por un atentado terrorista, conspiranoico o de fanáticos locos. —informo. —Y siempre puedes agradecerme de ello. —comento estirándose, Lightning lo empujo con una mano.

—Si lo haces por tu cuenta, no tengo nada que hacer. —tenía una vena hinchada en su frente, Viktor miro la interacción con curiosidad. —No preguntes. —sugirió. El peli plata rodo los ojos, recostándose del rubio para dormir, como todos en ese avión exceptuando el simpático piloto.

—Esta bien, no hables tonterías por el comunicador, no desconcentres a Wildo que lo necesito al 800% de lo que su cuerpo adorador de ferraris puede dar. —explicaba acomodando el comunicador, algunas veces se sentía como un niño con Lightning al lado. —Cuidado con Cruz la mano suelta y Carlos que como siempre ¡TAPA LA CÁMARA!

— ¡MALDITA SEA MCQUEEN! —el nombrado tiro la llave que tenía en al mano y se fue refunfuñando, Lightning dejo salir una risa traviesa.

— ¿Qué hace Wildo? —preguntó curioso. Lightning se ató el cabello en un alta coleta.

—Míralo en la vuelta 40, para ese momento entenderás. —aseguro con confianza. —Ahora-

—ten cuidado... por favor. —pidió de repente.

—Es Lightning McQueen, sobrevive a atentados como un campeón, una carrera no lo matara. —exclamo Cruz con confianza. —Más con la bendición de usted, mi encabezador del panteón gri- ¡AY!

—Controla tus hormonas. —advirtió Lightning.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí que tuve que cuidar a tus dos demonios mientras tu disfrutabas de esto? —señalo a Viktor por completo. —No es justo ¿sabes? Mete ese culo maltrecho en el auto ¡YA!

—Envidiosa~—contorreo entrando en el auto.

—Qué relación llevan ustedes...—silbo, el bullicio en el lugar no era normal.

—Así nos amamos. —dramatizo con una mano sobre su pecho.

El inicio de la carrera lo dejo aturdido, por no decir que estaba perplejo de cómo funcionaba todo desde atrás, mucho menos sencillo de lo que imagino, Cruz daba instrucciones de vez en cuando y de mirar las gradas de vez en cuando pudo divisar cierta división de fanáticos por colores, casi queda de más que la mayoría prefería a su campeón de auto carmesí.

—Wildo, tu turno. —informo Cruz, Lightning estaciono para que comenzaran a cambiar los neumáticos y colocar más gasolina. Viktor casi queda con la mandíbula en el suelo por ver lo ridículamente rápido que el pequeño hombre italiano cambiaba las llantas, soplando su herramienta al momento de terminar.

—A los pits.

—Impresionante. —murmuro y pudo escuchar la risa de Lightning.

— _Te lo dije._

La carrera continuaba, demasiado cerrada para su gusto, Jackson era una molestia con todas las letras. Ya llegada la vuelta final y estando tan cerca de la línea de meta, con la bandera de cuadros blancos y negros ondeando... _Explotó uno de los neumáticos._ El corazón de Viktor se detuvo a la misma vez que su respiración.

 _No, por favor no..._

Irónico a niveles insospechados, el auto rojo rebotaba por el suelo, cruzando la meta unos cuantos segundos antes que Storm, quedando de ruedas para arriba y tardando en detenerse mientras se arrastraba, echando humo. Lanzó el comunicador comenzando a correr hasta allá.

— ¡Viktor! —exclamo Cruz persiguiéndolo y evitar que se acercara, el auto podía explotar en cualquier segundo.

— _Él no, no ahora..._ —llego antes de lo que pensó, notando a Lightning arrastrándose fuera del auto a duras penas, el silencio en el estadio volvía más insoportable la situación. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, tirando de él hasta sacarlo del auto, su rostro con algunas cortadas al igual que el traje. Lo llevo tan lejos como pudo y finalmente el auto exploto sin más.

—Mierda...—balbuceo.

— ¡ESTA BIEN! —comenzó a celebrar el público. Viktor lo ayudo a levantarse.

— ¿Lo estás? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, tranquilo...—respiraba agitado, que lo hubiera vivido y no significaba que diera menos miedo. —Dios. —se llevó las manos a la cara aun temblando, chocar o accidentarse era normal, sin embargo, hasta ahora ninguno de sus autos explotó, de haber tardado más en salir no la contaba seguramente.

—Hay algo raro...—murmuro Cruz pensativa una vez llegaron hasta ella. —yo medí la presión en cada neumático antes de empezar.

— _Erano estranei, pensato che doveva essere diverso dall'ultima volta_ —comento Wildo inquieto.

—Exploto sin más, ni siquiera estaba forzándolo tanto. —farfullo molesto.

—Tal vez de tantos choques se pinchó o algo. —supuso Viktor.

—Oww~ Menuda pena. —Lightning miro a Jackson con él ceño fruncido. —Al menos no fue a mayores. Hubiera sido una pena dañarte la cara. —saco la lengua juguetón. El rubio se acercó a el tomándolo del traje.

—Tuviste algo que ver...—murmuro entrecerrando los ojos y Jackson amplio su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué dices? Acusar de algo tan feo... ¿Por qué yo querría que perdieras o murieras?

—Si es solo una errata ¿Puedo revisar tu estación?

—Lightning-

—Silencio Cruz, de no haber hecho nada, no tiene por qué temer ¿no es así? —sonrió cínico ante la repentina seriedad en Jackson. —Bien. —lo soltó, andando hasta la estación donde los mecánicos dejaron pasar sin decir nada.

Él sabía de mecánica, por lo que buscaba ciertas herramientas con una idea en mente y aunque tardo cierto tiempo en el cual cámaras del evento grababan, encontró lo que buscaba, mirando a uno de los mecánicos que estaban ahí.

— ¿Es tuyo?

—Ehh.. no, ese no nuestro. —balbuceo intimidado por la mirada del rubio sobre su ser. Jackson miro a otro lado.

—Me inflaste las llantas de más.

—se veían faltas de aire en lo que a mi concierne.

— ¡ME SABOTEASTE!

—Solo te ayude.

—Maldito...

Se lanzó sobre este, comenzó a golpearlo y se necesitó mucha ayuda para detenerlos, Lightning escupió sangre del único golpe que logro atinar a su rostro mientras Jackson se limpiaba la nariz. Viktor suspiró, siendo sincero no espero algo como eso.

 **...**

—Me tomaría una foto con mi medalla de oro y tu trofeo... SI TUVIERA UNA. —lloriqueo Phichit con dramatismo. Lightning aparto su trofeo de él, a este paso lo rompería.

—Tienes medallas de Oro por competencia nacionales, no seas necio. —acuso Yuri guardando su medalla, el nivel de tonterías que hicieron a la hora de tomarse fotos no tuvo comparación.

—Pero no es del GPF. —sollozo con falso dolor. Lightning se apartó hasta Viktor, quién escribía algo en su celular.

—Yakov quiere matarme por regresar sin terminar las entrevistas. —suspiro con fastidio.

—Siempre quieren matarnos. —rio suavemente. —Gracias por ayudarme allá.

—Fuera cual fuera la situación te hubiera ayudado. —sonrió levemente, acariciando un poco el rostro del rubio, no pensaba decirle que eso fue casi exacto a su sueño, exceptuando que efectivamente sobrevivía.

—Agradecer nunca está de más. Por cierto, dame eso. —quito la medalla de oro de su cuello, entregando el trofeo a Viktor y sacando su celular.

 _Winners! #gold #pistoncup #gpf #win_

—Me gusta—comento al ver la foto, Lightning alzando la medalla y él alzando un poco la copa pistón, ya se imaginaba lo que dirían. —Por cierto-

—Quiero ir a San Petersburgo.

El silencio reino en el lugar, todos mirando al americano, Viktor con espanto específicamente.

* * *

—No te separes mucho...—indico bajo. No existió manera de convencerlo de no viajar a Rusia, simplemente tuvo que seguirle la corriente si no quería despertar de repente en el avión. Iba con miedo, para que engañarnos, las miradas intermitentes en ellos dos lo ponían más que nervioso, estando del lado de la calle solo por precaución.

—Solo será un par de días Viktor, no vamos a morir y siempre he querido venir. —de su boca escapaba vapor frío, lucia adorable con la nariz roja y las 50 capas de ropa para abrigarse. —Es importante.

—Claro...—murmuro inseguro, mirando con precaución a todos lados. De tan pendiente que estaba de los autos, personas, etc. no alcanzo a percatarse de a donde caminaban, aunque Lightning iba viendo el GPS a falta de conocimiento. Se detuvo al ser levemente jalado. — ¿Qué?

—Llegamos. —aviso, Viktor miro a todos lados, tan solo estaban en un puente... _Un puente._ — ¿Por qué la cara de susto? —tomo las manos de Viktor sonriendo divertido. — _I love you._ —entrelazo los dedos con él contrario. — _Ti amo... YA lyublyu tebya, Viktor_ —Ronroneo alzándose un poco y depositando un beso en los labios del peli plata. Su mente barrio toda tontería o estado de alerta, importándole nada la gente que pasaba y los veía, algunos muchos no distinguían que Lightning era hombre gracias al cielo.

— _I love you, Molniya._ —respondió una vez separados. Lightning loa brazo, contento de ser correspondido.

 _¿Me olvidaste y cambiaste por él?_

Siguieron con su rumbo conversando sin más, Viktor seguía del lado de la calle por precaución, ya tuvo mucho de accidentes de coches por una vida. —Voy a comprar chocolate caliente ¿Quieres? —negó co la cabeza, Lightning se alejó al pequeño puesto que había cerca. Por su lado miro la tienda a su lado, una joyería.

Miro su mano por un momento, el anillo aun ahí. Talvez era tiempo de una nueva promesa... Tan solo preguntándose interiormente _si sería capaz de hacerla._ Entro a latienda, Lightning no se daría cuenta.


	19. Budushcheye

**When se te olvida q no subiste el cap aqui...**

* * *

 _Quizás él no sea mi hilo rojo, pero si es la persona que me más me ama en este mundo._

 **Budushchey**

— ¿Cómo terminaba el cuento? —Lightning lo miró, ambos acostados en la cama tan solo viendo la televisión sin más. —El de las estrellas.

—Pensé que no faltaban páginas.

—Es solo que... Quedo tan seco con Shine sacando a Amvlýs de la jaula, no creo que fuera un final muy bueno considerando el resto del relato. —opinaba algo curioso, arrimándose más, gustaba mucho de los mimos en el cabello y cuello que el rubio proporcionaba de modo casi inconsciente.

—Terminaba ahí, es de esos finales que quedan a imaginación del lector. —explicó con tono suave, jugando con el cabello plata entre sus dedos. — ¿Qué final pondrías?

—La imaginación sobre historias nunca ha sido lo mio. —admitió con una risita. —Cual pensaste tú.

—Amvlýs no podía volver al cielo, así que Shine corto su propio cordón para volver y se quedó en la tierra a su lado. —relato sin más. —Me han dicho que soy muy ingenuo por pensar en finales felices.

—Considerando que en todos lados está de moda el final trágico lo prefiero así. —se acomodó un poco mejor en el regazo ajeno.

—Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿no te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial? Podemos ir a Italia, es muy bonita en estas fechas y darte un tour por allí no sería mal plan. —ofrecía con cierto ánimo, Viktor rodo los ojos, celebrar sus cumpleaños no resultaba algo tan importante.

—No me llama la atención. —farfullo suavemente. Lightning pensó unos cuantos segundos.

—Vamos a Japón entonces.

—Oh no, todo menos Japón.

—Pronto será Tú cumpleaños y si no recuerdo mal... Su aniversario.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo y es tu afán por recordármelo. —rechisto levantándose y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. —Quiero olvidarlo, intentar borrarlo de mi memoria para-

—Los muertos no deben ser olvidados si alguna alegría te ha traído, por más que te haya dolido su partida, por algo tienen tumbas. —resalto con mal humor repentino, percatándose de que Yuuri siempre es el tema de discusión entre ellos. —Él te ha hecho lo que eres ahora, dejarlo en el olvido como un desconocido más del mundo no es algo bueno, puede ser incluso una falta de respeto a su memoria.

—No se si no captas el mensaje. Quiero superarlo ya, dejar de sentirme... acosado por su recuerdo a cada cosa que hago contigo con la misma pregunta. Ir a verlo es... ridículo.

— ¿Qué harías si yo muero? —preguntó de repente y Viktor arrugo más el entrecejo. —Creo firmemente que los que han muerto aprecian ser recordados y nos cuidan, si hay algo que alegraría a Yuuri o bien su alma es que vayas a verlo ¿No será eso lo que en verdad te esta atormentando? Ser tan cobarde para tan solo intentar ir a visitarlo ¿Desde hace cuánto no lo haces? —preguntó buscando su mirada.

—Su familia no me deja ir a ponerle flores, aunque lo intente, así que no he ido desde su funeral. Lightning entiende una cosa, ir a ver su tumba o lo que sea no es una solución para dejarlo ir de una maldita vez.

— ¿Por qué no? Despedirte de él, es lo único que no has hecho, piénsalo. Puede ser lo que ahora te está molestando tanto. —opino soplando un pequeño mechón de su cabello. —Entonces, iremos a Japón... He oído que hay buenas aguas termales allá, no he ido a ninguna nunca. —Tomó su celular, dando inicio a su búsqueda de donde se iban a quedar.

—No pienso ir a Japón.

—Lo harás. —afirmo sin mirarlo. —Una de las más populares es Yu-Topia... Y está cerca del cementerio, no está mal.

— ¡ESA NO!

—Ops, ya reverse.

— ¡MOLNIYA! —ladro iracundo, Lightning se limpió una pequeña gota de saliva que llego a parar en su mejilla.

—En primera, no me has dicho que significa Molniya; segundo, iremos te guste o no. Va enserio lo de que necesitas al menos hablar una última vez con él aun si no es del modo más literal. Lo quieres superar ¿Por qué no hacerlo de frente? —Viktor tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta. Miro por un momento muy fugaz su abrigo, en el cual seguía la caja de terciopelo con él anillo que compro secretamente con éxito.

— ¿Qué pasa si no puedo? Es... es Yuuri, dejarlo es... abandonarlo y yo prometí que nunca lo haría. Tampoco quiero dejarte a ti... No sé qué hacer—admitió con inquietud y temor. Lightning se acercó y tiro de el para abrazarlo, haciendo círculos imaginarios en su espalda con los dedos.

—Sé que podrás. Porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Para que siga como queremos debes... Hacerlo ¿O pretendes estar hasta el final sin quitarte el peso de encima como se debe? —Viktor no respondió, dejándose hacer sin más. —Si yo arregle mi problema con Francesco tú debes resolver tu "problema" con Yuuri.

—No son lo mismo.

—Evidentemente no, es ridículo que me lo resaltes como si no lo sé. —hablo cómicamente. —El punto es que... te voy a acompañar, si eso te hace sentir mejor de algún modo.

—Algo así. —murmuro no muy seguro. Se asombraba la capacidad que tenía Lightning de hacerlo sentir un niño al abrazarlo, de hacer esos mismos en su cabello hasta caer dormido. Con él era absolutamente distinto a estar con Yuuri, eso era lo que adoraba, que fuesen tan distintos para permitirle enamorarse de algo nuevo...

Temía hacerse atrás de ir a Japón.

* * *

—A este paso acabaremos haciendo un tour por todo el mundo. —ironizo el ruso acomodándose un poco en el asiento del avión, soltando el cinturón de seguridad. Lightning saco la Tablet de su bolso, abriendo la mesa del asiento de adelante.

—No como que ya no lo haya hecho antes. —silbo sin dar mucha importancia al asunto. —Hay una noticia de Francesco.

— ¿Qué dice? —Lightning le entregó el otro auricular y dio inicio al video que venía junto al artículo.

 _— ¿Es cierto que su relación con Lightning McQueen ha acabado? Fuertes rumores aseguran esto aparte de su nuevo noviazgo con el patinador profesional Viktor Nikiforov._

 _—Es una pena, pero si, ahora Lightning sale con ese aeropuerto andante. —admitió con su porte confiado y egocéntrico de siempre._

 _—Vaya, no parece muy afectado por haber roto el compromiso._

 _—Si Lightning ya no era feliz a mi lado no puedo hacer más que desear su alegría al lado de alguien más, a pesar de no llegarme a los talones. —mofaba, tal parecía que de algún modo siempre sacaría un comentario para mostrarse superior ante el ruso._

 _—Un pajarillo nos ha contado que hay una orden de restricción rulando en tu contra ¿Un motivo en especial? Teníamos cierto tiempo notando la extraña actividad de nuestro corredor americano, tal vez alguna intención de quedarse con-_

 _—La orden de Restricción es una cuestión privada, debido a mi mala manera de actuar con él y cuyos detalles no diré. Por lo demás, si pretendes que hable porquería de Amore podemos irnos despidiendo, Francesco no es el tipo de hombre que tira mie#$ porque lo han dejado. —se quitó el micrófono y salió del lugar con sonrisa prepotente._

—No sé si sentirme alegre por esto o verlo como una tontería de su parte. —murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es un hombre muy firme en lo que cree, actuar de este modo en un programa no es nada nuevo. —salió de la página. —También es lo más sano, si yo no digo nada de lo ocurrido el tampoco, a pesar de que sea él quien acabe más hundido de los dos.

—Como sea... ¿Tan enorme es mi frente? —estaba ya traumado por lo mucho que se lo habían resaltado en todo ese tiempo.

—Mientras más pienses en eso se te caerá el cabello y se verá aún más grande. Así que... no, no es una frente grande, es una calva pequeña. —Viktor lloriqueó de cómica manera ante aquel resumen.

* * *

—Ya pagué y ellos no te van a comer, solo entra conmigo. —indicó caminando con calma hasta dentro del local—Debimos traer a Layla y Zeus...

—Están mejor con Cruz. —suspiro, abriendo la puerta y al hacer esto, calculando las posibilidades de que alguien de la familia estuviese pasando por ahí en ese momento. El resultado tanto mental como visual fue 100%—Mierda... —farfullo por lo bajo al ver a la nipona, cuya mirada casi lo hace convertirse en avestruz y meter la cabeza en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pretendes matarnos a nosotros también? —gruño la chica de mal humor, miro a otro lado sin saber responder. —Largo de aquí, no permitimos a asesinos en este establecimiento. —hablo en tono venenoso.

—Ejem... Quien reservo aquí la habitación fue yo ¿Debo supones que me quieren echar sin razón alguna? —inquirió alzando una ceja y tamborileando los dedos en el asa de su maleta. —Siempre puedo decir que este lugar tiene pésimo servicio—advirtió con moderado desdén. Marie dejo caer lo que llevaba en su mano, viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos.

—Ma-Mama... ¡¿MAMA LA HABITACIÓN ESTA LISTA!? —Desapareció de si vista en un instante, Lightning miró a Viktor para obtener una respuesta con respecto a esto, si es que la tenía.

—Le pareciste guapo. —respondió encogido de hombros, la risa nasal del rubio causo cierta gracia, a los pocos segundos apareció Marie de nuevo.

—Y-ya su habitación esta lista, por favor quítese los zapatos y puede darme sus maletas si gusta. —ofrecía con cierto sonrojo. Lightning sonrió, quitándose los zapatos y subido la maleta.

—Yo puedo solo, tranquila ¿Dónde está mi habitación? —preguntó, Viktor iba tras el evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con cualquier otro ser humano que posiblemente haya visto en algún momento. Quiso reírse por lo irónico de que fuera justo la habitación que ocupo entrenando a Yuuri. —Gracias... Estem una pregunta.

—L-lo que necesite.

— ¿Me puede decir dónde queda el cementerio? Quisiera visitar a alguien y no tengo muy claro donde está.

—Con todo respeto... Él no puede ir al cementerio, menos si es para ver a mi hermano. —resalto ella con seriedad y sin mirarlo, señalando a Viktor como si se tratara de un simple objeto. Lightning respiró tan profundo como fue posible.

—Y aquí es donde puedo decir ¿Con que derecho privan a un amante atormentado de ver a quien ha perdido? Tiene derecho a verlo y más aún decir Adiós. —su tono tirando a principesco por lo suave en que hablo hizo sonrojar aún más a Marie. —Si nos disculpas. —sonrió por última vez entrando a la habitación, siendo seguido por un resignado peli plata, Marie se fue echando humo por las orejas debido a tanto. —Yuri, toda una Familia y casi Japón entero ¿Hay alguien que no te odie?

—Posiblemente-

—¡SEÑOR VIKTOR!—de modo mágico y sin aviso previo la presencia de una especie de rubio se hizo notar en la habitación.

— _¿A Nugget?_ —pregunto alzando una ceja al ver a dicho muchacho.

—No... —suspiro cansino. —Hola Minami...

—Pensé que no lo vería nunca más, paso todos los días por aquí y no lo veía, hoy por fin mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

—De que estas hablando Minami, sabes que cuando te alteras tanto no te comprendo en lo absoluto. —percatándose de la confusión en Lightning. —Es Minami, uno de Los más grandes admiradores de Yuuri. Minami, él es mi pareja actual, Lightning McQueen

—Oh... Sabía que vendría con alguien, pero no pensé que sería un él. —Lightning alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé... Algo me decía que vendría pronto y con buena compañía. —sonrió ampliamente. —¡Ey! Me alegra que este feliz, no quería que alguien a quien Yuuri quiso tanto en vida sufriera...

—Esto es amar a tu ídolo y lo demás son tonterías. —silbo Lightning mientras se miraba con la misma expresión de extrañeza.

* * *

— ¿Porque pones flores tú también?

—No veo porque no, además, estar a su sombra no quiere decir que le tenga algún resquemor. —colocó el ramo de buena manera frente a la lápida. —Estaré por allá, avisa cuando termines.

Lo miro alejarse dando largos pasos por la grama, leyendo tumbas o haciéndose el que leía. Miro de regreso el lugar de eterno descanso, donde su cerdito se encontraba dormido hasta el fin de los tiempos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, bajando la cabeza y subiendo la mirada al poco tiempo para ver el cielo comúnmente nublado. Respiro profundamente, pensando en algo que decir o al menos una idea de cómo empezar, suspiro con fastidio de sí mismo, algunas veces las palabras no eran lo suyo.

—Lamento no venir antes... Tu familia no quería que viniera, con razón supongo. —rio con nerviosismo. —Estoy con alguien ahora, me hace casi tan feliz como tú lo hacías, he pensado en... —apretó lo que seguía en su bolsillo. —Algo... así... Yo... Ugh. —bufo dándose la vuelta y comenzado a andar, tomó a Lightning de la mano, tirando de el en direcciona a la salida.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, si... claro ... —ahora se daba cuenta de lo realmente débil que es en realidad.

...

—Ah~ Esto es... tan relajante...

—Vas a acabar con la cara roja si te hundes tanto. —informo. Lightning salió mínimamente del agua, que Viktor está con una preocupación encima es muy evidente. Se sentó a su lado, recostándose la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Me dices que te preocupa ahora?

—Quisiera poder... Hacerlo tan solo... no siento poder hacerlo.

—Lo estas intentando, es suficiente para mí—dio un beso en la mejilla del peli plata. —Ya me entro sueño ¿Vamos a la habitación?

—Enserio a dormir.

—Quien esta indispuesto aquí es otro, dime tu. —respondió en un ronroneo. Viktor dejo ir un atisbo de risa.

Esta sería la primera vez en la que se limitaron en cuanto a ruido siendo un poco más discretos por tema de paredes tan finas como papel y que Yu-Topia estaba a reventar de clientes. Jugar con el cabello de Lightning mientras este dormía era divertido, tan liso que pie mucho que lo enredara en sus dedos no se creaban nudos. Cerro los ojos decidiendo dormir ya al igual que su rubio acompañante.

—hola Viktor —parpadeó por el panorama. Era la playa de Hasetsu, las olas rompían suavemente en la orilla, el cielo estaba medianamente nublado.

—Ahora que hice mal...—murmuro, por lo general sus sueños con el japonés eran para recalcarse un error plasmado en Lightning.

—no hiciste nada mal, de hecho, ya lograste por fin seguir adelante—se fijó en lo que acariciaba, un pequeño perro caniche marrón, una tímida lamida en la mano lo hizo girar la cabeza.

—Makkachin... entonces—miro a Yuuri que seguía con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

—si soy yo, si es lo que estás pensando—hablo con voz tenue, calmada y que combinaba con el ruido de las olas.

—Yuuri yo... Yo...—se trabó, no sabía que decirle. Si decir que lo amaba, que se alegraba de verlo, que lo disculpara... había tantas cosas que quería decirle a su cerdito.

—no tienes que disculparte por nada Viktor—aquel era el pensamiento más resaltante en su cabeza aparentemente—Amar a alguien más no es motivo de arrepentimiento.

—Pero tu... yo te-

—Me amaste—en cuerpo de Viktor vibró, usar aquella palabra en pasado, aunque aplicaba al presente dolía. —Más que nadie en el mundo mientras viví y eso es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre, tú fuiste mi Eros, mi Ágape, mi Stay Close to Me... Pero ya es hora de que me dejes ir

—No quiero hacerlo, no puedo... dejarte... no quiero olvidarte.

—no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo enfócate en lo que ahora está tus manos, entre tus brazos viviendo la alegría que yo tuve—lo miro con cierto dolor—Yo ya no estoy Viktor, sabes que es así y no cambiara, por eso debes seguir con quien está dispuesto a estar a tu lado. Él te ama tanto como yo lo hice y merece el cariño que está recibiendo, no quieras arruinar por pensar que me debes fidelidad.

—Si te la debo.

—NO—frunció levemente el entrecejo—No es así. Tu amor por mí ya no es el de antes porque ese ya pertenece a Lightning. A menos que quieras seguir perdiendo tu LL abre los ojos...

—Eres mi Yuuri...—dijo con pesar abrazándolo.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no más... Quiero que dejes de culparte y ser feliz, es lo que más deseo, siempre he estado a tu lado cuidando de ti y lo seguiré haciendo, sólo permítete dejar de sufrir, deja de torturarte y preocúpate porque tanto su vida como la tuya dure.

—¿cómo sabes que seré feliz con él? —no dudaba que así sería, Lightning era quien había devuelto por completo la vida y el amor a su desgraciada existencia.

—Alguien que se interesa tanto por ti será incapaz de hacerte algún mal. Además, él solito hizo más de lo que yo pensé —rió suavemente.

—¿Lo ayudaste? ¿a qué? —preguntó confuso, acaso lo que Lightning sentía era por Yuuri.

—Solo pequeñas señales, como salir temprano en un día tormentoso a comer un pastel—el día en que pensó suicidarse llegó a su cabeza—Escuchar conversaciones entre Yuri y tu... De resto lo hizo el solo, bastante bien debo mencionar, te cruzaste con una buena persona.

—Y-ya lo sé... Pero Yuuri-

—Viktor, te amo, mucho, por eso quiero que seas feliz y eso es con alguien que efectivamente está a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Haz todo lo que no pudiste hacer a mi lado, vive lo que siempre quisiste, no creas yo tendré algún rencor hacia ti por esto. Yo te estaré observando y ayudando cuando lo necesites. Deja atrás de una vez lo que te hace sentir culpable y vive. —dio un suave besito a los ojos lloroso de Viktor. —Adiós, te veré cuando sea el momento, te estaré esperando. —se levantó de la arena, los dos perros se pusieron sus costados, caminando a la par.

—¡ESPERA! YUURI. —llamo alterado alzándose de la arena, no quería que se fuera, quería seguir hablando con él, que no lo abandonara sin más.

—¿Viktor~? —se giró ante el llamado, por la playa y muy lejos podía ver a Lightning caminando, buscándolo aparentemente. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri que se alejaba, caminando lentamente con las manos en su espalda. Se mordió el labio, comenzando a sonreír de manera entre sufrida y feliz, _dejarlo ir de una vez_.

—Adiós... hasta entonces... —despidió con voz temblorosa, con los ojos inundados en gotas salinas. Yuuri volteó un momento sonriendo y haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano. Dio media vuelta, tomando carrera hasta el rubio que seguía llamándolo.

— ¿Viiikkkktooooorrrrrrrr? Para ser un aeropuerto andante es muy difícil de encontrar. —murmuro, se rasco la cabeza. — ¿en qué momento llegamos a la playa siquiera? ¿Sera un Deja vú? —miro a todos lados, todo se veía igual, siendo casi derribado por la espalda. — ¡OYE!

—Te amo, te amo...—Lightning sentía que el aire ya no podía entrar a sus pulmones. —Te amo demasiado.

—Ai-aire Viktor... necesito... respirar...—el panorama comenzaba a oscurecerse. Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire despertando, notándose en la habitación. —Un sue-

— ¡Te amo! —otra vez, sus pulmones necesitaban el tiempo de llenarse.

— ¿Q-que te pasa? Estas más cariñoso que nunca...—hablo a duras penas. Viktor lo soltó, tomando una de las manos del rubio.

—Cásate conmigo. —Lightning parpadeo repetidamente, muy repetidamente. Puso una mano en la frente de Viktor. — ¿Qué?

—No tienes temperatura, quizás algo te cayó mal o subirte a tantos aviones te revolvió el cerebro. —Viktor lo miro ofendido, estirándose a tomar su abrigo y sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Lightning podía notar su corazón palpitando en su garganta, viendo con incredulidad el anillo dorado ahí dentro.

—Es enserio... Quizás no tan romántico como Francesco que lo hizo en medio de un restaurante pe-

— ¡Si quiero! —se lanzó a abrazarlo, comenzando a llenar su rostro de pequeños besos mientras su cabello se desramaba por sobre sus hombros, haciendo un poco de cosquillas al peli plata que sonreía dejándose hacer.

...

—Hola otra vez... Sé que debe ser extraño haber vuelto a venir siendo ayer que te visite, pero quería... Despedirme como se debe, quizás no vuelva en mucho tiempo, Lightning me dijo que si, aunque supongo que tú ya lo sabes... Espero que con él pueda ser tan feliz o más de lo que fui contigo, descansa bien, nos veremos de nuevo después ¿verdad? Yuuri... Tal vez cuando eso ocurra puedas conocerlo y ver por qué lo amo tanto como te amé a ti...

Dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar fuera del cementerio, ahora muchísimo más tranquilo y calmado. Tomo rumbo a la pista de patinaje donde Lightning lo estaba esperando, mientras caminaba comenzó juguetear con su collar, donde tenía el anillo que Yuuri compro en España como dije. Lightning y él estaban iguales, manteniendo como recuerdo lo que sus anteriores relaciones dejaron.

Dejo salir una buena cantidad de carcajadas al entrar a la pista, pues Lightning estaba tirado en el hielo con una cara de fastidio bastante importante. —Odio los saltos...

—Algún día, podre enseñarte a como aterrizar.

—Eso será cuando los dientes de Mate se arreglen, me quedo con él ballet y mis autos. —farfullo, Viktor miro la mano derecha del rubio, en el dedo anular resaltaba el anillo dorado. —Además... Tampoco moriré por no saber hacerlos.

—Quizás si lo necesites, quién sabe si alguien decida grabar y se suba a internet como el prometido de Viktor Nikiforov no puede ni con un Axel doble.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS Viktor! —Quisquillo empezando a perseguirlo por toda la pista, sin capacidad para alcanzarlo mientras el peli plata seguía con él celular en la mano y el video en reproducción de cómo caía estúpidamente al hielo.

* * *

—No vamos a invitarla.

—Ay por favor, será madre de Francesco pero es casi como mi madre también, dudo mucho que el venga por su propio pie aun si es a acompañarla.

—Ese hombre es raro, no me fio de él. —farfullo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Tiene la orden de restricción, _no vendrá_ , solo es Eleonora. Invitaste a tus padres aun cuando casi me tiran agua hirviendo al notar que soy hombre.

—Es más por cortesía que para que vengan. —admitió encogió de hombros. —Invitaste a tus tíos que no dejaron de llamarme _frentón._

— ¿A poco no lo eres?

—Si solo que no hace falta llamarme así, hay apodos más lindos... Incluso me conformo con traga hielo. —dejo la invitación caer a la mesa en que seguían inspeccionando que estuvieran bien los nombres y la dirección. — ¿Compraste el traje?

—Aja... Cruz no dejaba de molestar con la corbata, que debía ponerme flores en el pelo... Con una trenza y el velo basta ¿no?

—Lo que tú quieras usar esta bien, incluso puedes comprar un vestido y yo no me- Au...—se sobo la nariz.

—Tu preocupado por tu frente, yo porque no me dejan de llamar afeminado en cada revista en la que salimos, que lo parezca no quiere decir que lo soy. —rodo los ojos. —Harv me va a querer matar

—llevar esto tan público es extraño...—comento un poco incomodo, su compromiso con Yuuri había sido bastante discreto tirando al secretismo. Lightning tomo su collar, jugando con él y recostándose de Viktor.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Por qué no comprar una casa? Una con Jardín, donde no tengamos que aguantarnos a estos dos rasguñando la puerta para ir al baño. —sugeria pensativo. —Con él dinero del departamento no costaría tanto tampoco.

—Pensemos en esas cosas cuando ya estemos casados al menos. —rio divertido, depositando un pequeño beso a la cabellera rubia, Lightning inflo los mofletes, su excusa de los perros para tener una casa con jardín no funcionó, al menos la tendría... No tan pronto, pero la tendría.

* * *

—Pensé que moriría antes de verte así. —lloriqueo Phichit, tomando tantas fotos como podía a lo que fuera que viera o pasara en frente suyo. Viktor aflojo un poco la corbata, nervioso, el montón de gente cuchicheando en la estancia preciosamente decorada.

— ¿Qué pasa si no viene?

—Lo conocemos lo suficientemente bien para saber que no te dejara plantado... —Viktor lo miro un momento con tal expresión que Yuri pudo suponer que pensaba. —A ver, esa vez tenía que operarse, se fue a chequear hace una semana y todo va bien, cálmate.

—peleaba con las flores que usara en el cabello, ya viene en camino _giovane._ —dio un ligero salto de escuchar a Eleonora hablar, al final no pudo evitar que Lightning la evitara, la señora iba con vestido elegante y cabello recogido en un moño simple.

—Gracias señora...

—Llámame por mi nombre si gustas. —sonrió ampliamente. —Antes de que te llegue por rumor, Francesco esta fuera, es quién me llevara y no entrara aquí... A menos que quiera un buen rayón en su Ferrari.

—Esta bien. —murmuro un tanto incomodo, que todos se pusieran en sus lugares de repente lo hizo comenzar a sudar, sonriendo como tonto al ver a Lightning caminando hacia él, el pequeño teatro que decidieron de llevar velo y ramo. Cuando llego tomo su mano y la beso, causando un sonrojo en el rubio

No hizo caso a básicamente nada de lo que pasara, más concentrado en examinar todo a su alrededor, no era comparado a la imagen que se había hecho años atrás de lo que sería su boda. Mucho más grande, con más gente, un circulo de gente al cual jamás pensó pertenecer.

Sally, Flo, Carla, Max, Shiftwell, McMissile, Eleonora, Red, Luigi, Wildo. Sus padrinos Mate y Yuri junto a las madrinas Cruz y Mila -que, dicho sea de paso, acepto porque Lightning se lo pidió-. Por su lado estaban Yakov, Lilia, Otabek, Phichit, Seung, Minami, incluso sus padres estaban ahí por más raro que fuera. Fijó su atención de nuevo en Lightning al momento importante.

— ¿...hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto. —afirmo Lightning sonriendo, con emoción a flor de piel.

—Y usted Viktor Niki-

—Acepto. —mejor cortar el rollo, se sabía el discursito de tanto que lo vio en caricaturas y películas. El padre rodo los ojos, que la impaciencia iba a matar al joven frente a él.

—Si los aquí presentes tienen motivos para que esta pareja no se una, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. —el silencio reino. —Por el poder conferido a mi los declaro marido y-

Viktor impaciente Nikiforov atrajo a Lightning para besarlo, el rubio rodeo el cuello del contrario aun con el ramo en la mano, ambos rieron entre el beso con diversión, los flashes podían considerarse mínimamente molestos y Phichit más inspirado que nunca pero no opacaría la alegría que daba este momento.

— _Congratulazioni..._ —murmuro desde la entrada, ladeando la cabeza y de brazos cruzados. Dio un largo suspiro, fijándose en alguien que no estaba cerca como los demás, aplaudiendo simplemente y sonriendo. Este volteó e hizo un pequeño gesto de silencio. — _se parece a..._ —frunció un poco el entrecejo, en un parpadeo ya no había nadie. — _Imagino cosas._ —negó con la cabeza dando la vuelta y saliendo del lugar antes de que lo vieran.

— ¡foto! —salto Phichit dejando el celular a quién de hecho, es el fotógrafo de la boda. Todos se arrimaron apretujando a los novios para la foto, quedando en el centro.

Salir de la iglesia española fue difícil por el montón de cámaras y reporteros que tuvieron permiso de cubrir el evento con sus debidas restricciones, dada la tontería que llevaban y que Phichit se estaba tomando demasiado enserio, tiraban arroz y múltiples flores. Lightning soplo el pequeño mechón que le vino a la cara, riendo nervioso de la mano a Viktor.

...

—Ya me quiero comer el pastel...—escucho a Lightning murmurar.

—Tranquilo, yo también quiero. —carcajeo.

— ¡Quiero bailar con él novio~! —un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes tiro del rubio, el tío de este por lo cual tan solo sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Bailamos una pieza? —preguntó su madre y Viktor asintió tomando la mano de esta, las luces de tonos purpuras y blancos junto a la música fuerte, las voces y demás personas bailando lejos de incomodarlo lo hacían feliz, era divertido en contrario a lo que sería por lo general. —Espero que te haga tan feliz como te ves ahora...

—No me preocuparía por eso mama.

—Sabes... lamento como los tratamos al ir a casa, tan solo es muy... extraño aún.

—Lo sé, espero que deje de serlo en algún momento. —sonrió con tranquilidad a la mujer, la cual dio un beso a la mejilla de su hijo.

Un rato luego de mucho hablar, bailar y reírse con las tonterías que hacían los amigos de Lightning borrachos como nunca llego el gran momento de lanzar el ramo que Lightning llevaba, debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por quién lo alcanzaría. Eleonora se puso al frente, el americano sabía que a la italiana le gustaba este tipo de cosas.

—Muy bien... a la una.. a las dos...

— ¡LANZA COMO HOMBRE MCQUEEN! —burlo Raoul a la distancia, un plato de postres se estrelló contra su cara a la vez que se tomaba una foto, si... ese álbum sería muy divertido de ver.

— ¡y a las tres! —quizás lo lanzo con mucha fuerza pues ninguna de las que ahí estaban lo alcanzo, sin embargo.

— ¡BUEN BRAZO LIGHTNING! —felicito Jean a la distancia. Yuri sostenía el ramo con una cara de impacto única.

—Eh... —miro a Otabek, el cual con su expresión neutra de siempre saco algo de su bolsillo arrodillándose, la cara de Yuri se tornó más roja que nunca. — _Bozhe moy_...—se tapo la boca con una mano, sintiendo que se desmayaría.

—Eso no lo vi venir. —susurro Lightning a Viktor. — ¡La próxima boda es en un mes, preparen las billeteras! —Anunciaba poniendo aún más colorado al ruso que se puso a llorar.

—Esta es la boda más rara a la que he asistido. —admitió Eleonora con una mano en la barbilla.

—Es porque es _mi_ boda. —bromeo ligeramente. —Kachow~

—Y se puede poner aún más rara. —Viktor paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de su ahora esposo.

...

— ¿Se suponía que era una fiesta tan larga? —se sentía más que muerto, habían sido las 5 horas más agotadoras de toda su vida, ya ni siquiera podía saber si enserio fueron 5 horas y no 7 porque eso se volvió una cosa tan loca.

Aparte, el dinero en el traje de Lightning se había ido a la mierda cuando alguien boto su vino sobre él.

—No has ido a muchas fiestas entonces. —reía Lightning desde el baño, debía estar un poco borracho, hasta donde pudo notar bebió bastante. Tan cansado y se supone que estaban de luna de miel... — ¿Entendiste de donde salió ese tubo de Pool dance?

—Chris hace brujería. —suspiro con los ojos cerrados, apenas se quito la corbata y quedo tirado en la cama, respirando muy lentamente. Un peso encima lo hizo abrir los ojos. — ¿Y esto? —preguntó sonriendo y pasando los brazos por la cintura de su esposo.

—Dejarte con las ganas del vestido es cruel de mi parte, entonces... _naslazhdat'sya._ —ronroneo con parte de su cara roja, si, estaba ebrio, sin embargo, con energías renovadas eso no importo, mucho menos si este insistía en seducirlo con él pomposo vestido que a pesar de todo no le sentaba mal

* * *

—Estamos de Luna de miel, no el fin del mundo, tengo sueño...—gimoteo Lightning sintiendo los besos en el cuello, Viktor dio un ligero resoplido en la nuca del rubio.

—Quién tenía energías inagotables hace un rato era otro.

—Solo duerme Viktya~—ronroneo abrazándolo a ver si así lograba que se durmiera. Viktor resoplo divertido.

—has pensando alguna vez...—Lightning alzo mirada para ver su rostro. —... en adoptar, tener hijos...

—Pues si lo he pensado mucho.

— ¿y?

—Me gustaría, tener una niña... ¿y tu?

—Yo pensaba más en un niño.

—Oh... Igual, tenemos mucho tiempo para planearlo, dar un nuevo inicio a alguien más...—sonrió coqueto. —Ahora... a dormir Nikiforov.

—Está bien, _Molniya._

Como se hacía costumbre, Lightning se durmió primero dejando al peli plata pensando por un rato más. Sonrió acomodándose de mejor modo, ahora... Ni siquiera por Yuuri querría cambiar lo que es su vida y lo que sería. Simplemente... haber escogido este nuevo inicio era la mejor decisión de su vida.

* * *

 **Estare llorando en una esquina porque se termino, si me disculpan...**

 **Jamas pense que este proyecto fuera a gustar :'v esto es hermoso, mi bebe a triunfado en la vida.**

 **Fue un placer tenerlas aqui :'3 y para las que se preguntan... Si :v hare mas Crossover, ya me enamore de esta pareja y pronto habrá mas aunque no en esta historia :'''v**

 **bye .3.**

 **P.D: _hundiendose en la depresion por el final._**


End file.
